Os Dragões do Paraíso
by Victor Ichijouji
Summary: Terminada! ::Série Os 8 Dragões:: Harry descobre q pertence a um grupo de 4 pessoas, Os Dragões do Paraíso, q precisam proteger o mundo da ameaça da Purificação, objetivos dos Dragões da Terra. ::Inspirada no mangá X::
1. Prólogo

Os Dragões do Paraíso 

**Sinopse:** Os Oito Dragões é uma velha profecia que abrange a oito alunos de Hogwarts que se tornariam muito poderosos. O problema é que esses Dragões se dividiriam em dois grupos inimigos e se iniciaria uma grande guerra, além de amores inimigos... Quem serão os Oito Dragões? Quais serão seus objetivos? Não percam e reviews, ok?

_Prólogo_

Os Oito Dragões é uma antiga profecia entre os bruxos (de que ninguém sabe por quem foi feita), sobre Dragões, em que muitos acreditam, mas a grande maioria não. Porém esse tipo de "dragão", não é a mesma coisa que um grande e feroz dragão que solta fogo, esse Dragão é muito diferente. É um Dragão interior, um  grande poder que um dia vai ser solto por oito pessoas, e esse dia está muito próximo.

Dizem, que em uma época de guerra, todos os Oito Dragões já vão existir, mas alguns deles não vão saber que são. Os Oito Dragões irão destruir e salvar o mundo ao mesmo tempo, e isso é o mais curioso. _Mas como destruir e salvar ao mesmo tempo?_ Essa é uma boa pergunta, que pode ser respondida.

Existem dois tipos de Dragões:

Os Dragões do Paraíso: Dizem que esses Dragões são pessoas puras, de coração nobre que dão valor a amizade e a honestidade. Mas eles também têm seu lado ruim, como todos nós temos. Esses dragões serão enviados a terra para impedir os outros quatro dragões, que naturalmente serão inimigos destes.

Os Dragões da Terra: Esses Dragões são a verdadeira essência de todo o mal, sendo quatro pessoas egoístas e de coração negro. Esses Dragões serão enviados a Terra para nela fazer a Purificação.

A Purificação vem a ser "purificar" a Terra, do ponto de vista dos Sangue-Puro, ou seja, devastar grande parte da humanidade, fazendo os trouxas e os Sangues-Ruim desaparecer da face da terra, deixando única e exclusivamente Sangue-Puros vivendo suas vidas nobres e mesquinhas na Terra.

Dizem também que uma "criança dos céus", vai despertar o seu Dragão, entre os do Paraíso, na hora certa e vai ser de suprema ajuda na derrota desse mal que quer matar todos trouxas e sangue-ruins, vai ser alguém de sangue não completamente nobre. Esse vai ser o líder do Dragões do Paraíso.

Ao essa criança acabar uma guerra de um lado, vai iniciar outra guerra de outro lado contra outros como ela.

Do outro lado há a "criança da terra" que vai ser esperada mais ainda para que a nova guerra seja iniciada. Essa criança não será a de maior poder, nem a líder, mas vai ser muito importante na futura guerra: "A guerra do deus Dragão".

Dizem que essa vai ser a guerra entre os dragões, mas nada foi registrado.

Quatro pessoa que acreditavam profundamente nessa profecia eram: Godrico Grifindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Huflepuff e Rowena Ravenclaw. Eles diziam que isso realmente ocorreria dali a alguns séculos no território de sua escola entre alunos das quatro casas, mas afirmavam que isso não deveria ocorrer, senão muito sangue, mortes e desgraça iriam cair sobre a Terra, com exceção de Slytherin que torcia para que a profecia se realizasse e que os Dragões da Terra fizessem a Purificação.

Por isso um recado no brasão da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts foi deixado:

_"Draco Dormiens Nunquan Tittilandus"._

Que quer dizer: "Nunca desperte o dragão adormecido."

Dizem que isso irá ocorrer durante uma guerra. Será que é a guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem, que parece que vai voltar a ocorrer nesses próximos anos? Será que vai ocorrer em outra guerra daqui a mais centenas de anos? Ou será que isso nunca vai ocorrer e não passar de uma profecia falsa?

Sendo verdade ou não, dentro de nós sempre há um Dragão.

***

P.S: Se você leu isso aí em cima e achou familiar, essa história de Dragões da Terra e do Paraíso foi inspirada do animê X¸ mas não esperem uma versão do animê pois nunca o assisti, só li uma matéria em uma revista e me inspirei =P (Ah, e revisem esse prólogo e depois o cap 1, tá?)


	2. Capítulo 1: Olhos do Futuro

====================

Os Oito Dragões - Os Dragões do Paraíso 

**Contém Spoillers**, se você não leu ODF, não leia ainda. Mas recomendo que leiam após ler o livro, please ;)

_Capítulo 1 - Olhos do Futuro_

Harry estava indo a biblioteca junto de Rony e Mione. Hermione disse que encontraria Gina lá para ajudá-la a fazer um trabalho muito importante, era sábado, então teriam o dia livre para isso. Ao entrarem na biblioteca viram a Madame Pynce no balcão e fizeram uma careta, não poderiam falar muito alto com ela  por perto. Lá viram o tufo ruivo de Gina entre as mesas do meio da biblioteca. Quando chegaram perto ouviram Gina murmurando algo que lia em um livro:

_-Sendo verdade ou não dentro de nós sempre há um dragão... _

-Gina! - cochichou Hermione dando uma cutucada no ombro da garota - Você não veio aqui fazer um trabalho de história da magia sobre a revolta dos dragões?

Gina estava sentada em uma das várias mesas com um livro em sua mão intitulado: _Grandes Lendas e Profecias dos Bruxos. Na sua frente ela via Harry, que incrivelmente estava mais alto e magro naquele ano com uma figura um pouco frágil, Rony que também havia crescido alguns centímetros, e Hermione que estava com o cabelo mais curto aquele agora, batendo na linha dos ombros, com o rosto mais fino e, pelo menos naquele instante, brava._

Gina ficou um tempo fitando eles, desatenta e vagamente, parecia estar em outro planeta. Mione ficou esperando a resposta, mas ela não vinha, então resolveu acordar Gina de seu transe.

-Gina! - Mione passou as mãos na frente do rosto dela para chamar sua atenção.

-Umh... - fez Gina com sua atenção sendo chamada pelos movimentos.

-Lembra que íamos fazer um trabalho?

-Ah, é mesmo! - disse Gina já despertada - Eu estava lendo esse livro aqui.

-Deixa a garota! - protestou Rony - Ela pode deixar o trabalho para a última hora...

-Não. - disse Mione mais brava - Ela pediu para que eu viesse a ajudar nos estudos e a fazer os trabalhos, e já que nós não temos nenhum dever de casa para fazer hoje... E ela tem que se preparar para os NON's.

-Vamos. - disse Gina levantando de sua cadeira e revelando-se de corpo inteiro: ela estava magra, seus lindos cabelos ruivos caíam-lhe sobre os ombros,  a maioria das sardas haviam desaparecido de sua face, mas ainda restavam umas em volta do nariz, e seus belos olhos castanhos olhavam atentos para Hermione - Eu estava esperando apenas você vir para começarmos.

-Tudo bem - disse Mione - Eu fui um pouco ignorante... está certo você estava me esperando e lendo um pouco desse livro... Que parece interessante, nunca o li.

-É lançamento desse ano na biblioteca e nas livrarias. É o único que tem aqui. - disse Gina o empurrando para o canto da mesa.

-Bom saber, preciso ler... agora vamos! - disse Mione a puxando pelo braço.

-Shiii!!!! - a figura da Madame Pynce, que monitorava a biblioteca surgiu entre eles - Estamos numa biblioteca, aqui não é lugar de ficar conversando. Por favor, quem não for fazer alguma pesquisa ou leitura se retire.

-Tudo bem. - disse Harry que permanecera calado e distante o tempo todo - Estamos indo, não é Rony?

-É... - disse Rony levando uma cotovelada no braço.

-Tudo bem! - disse Mione - Nós vamos fazer uma pesquisa.

E as duas foram cochichando até as últimas prateleiras algo como: "E como vai o namoro com Dino?", e a resposta: "Ih, menina! De mal a pior..."

Mas logo os dois já estavam fora da biblioteca indo em direção do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Harry estava extremamente calado e triste desde o ano anterior, havia rido de poucas das piadas que Rony fez naqueles primeiros dias de aula.

-Aquela ali não é a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? - disse Rony apontando para uma mulher que estava toda atrapalhada recolhendo uns papéis no chão.

-Acho que sim. - disse Harry se lembrando de quando a viu sentada com os outros professores na noite da seleção dos novos alunos.

Eles se aproximaram da professora, que recolhia desesperadamente alguns pergaminhos velhos no chão, ela devia ser muito atrapalhada para os derrubar tão espalhadamente. Rony abaixou e ajudou a professora pegar poucos pergaminhos que restavam, ela levantou e olhou agradecida para Rony, que entregou os papéis que pegou.

-Obrigada! - disse ela sutilmente ao garoto - Você foi muito cavalheiro.

-De nada. - disse Rony sem graça..

Aquela professora era realmente linda: tinha os olhos verde muito claro (como os de Harry), cabelos louros, um nariz em um tamanho ideal, seu corpo estava em forma e aparentava ter a mesma idade que os seus pais teriam se estivessem vivos. Harry não gostou muito do modo que ela olhou para ele, um olhar tão sábio, como se ela soubesse muitas coisas sobre ele.

-Você é Harry Potter? - perguntou ela.

-Sim. - respondeu o garoto seriamente a ela - E você é a professora nova de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Lisa Brynsen?

-Sim. Harry Potter, é um prazer conhecê-lo. Sempre quis te conhecer, é muito interessante ver um garoto de um futuro tão grande como o seu. - ela lançava um olhar tão sábio para ele, que o incomodava 

-Bom conhecê-la também. - disse Harry mais por cortesia.

-Vejo em seus olhos, vejo no fundo dos seus olhos, dentro de você há o maior dos Dragões, pode acreditar. E por ser o maior dos Dragões, vejo um futuro realmente grandioso, não posso deixar de repetir isto.

-Nossa, por que você não é professora de Adivinhação? - perguntou Rony - A arte de ver o futuro através dos olhos.

-Seria uma boa idéia, mas já existem dois professores de Adivinhação na escola hoje, então minha vaga é Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas mesmo. - disse ela brincalhona.

-Mas é um ótimo cargo também. - disse Rony babão.

-É, mas através de seus olhos vejo um em você também, como em Harry. - disse ela séria.

"Ela vê isso nele também?" - pensou Harry.

-Então já vou indo, Weasley e Potter. - disse ela sorridente - Estou ansiosa para dar aula para vocês amanhã. Garanto que minha aula vai ser diferente de todas que já tiveram.

-Espero que sim. - disse Harry sorrindo falsamente para ela, de qualquer modo não havia gostado dela.

-Na verdade já era para termos tido aula, na terça, mas eu acordei tão febril, fui para a enfermaria. Dumbledore é tão bonzinho, se fosse outra escola com outra direção ficar doente no meu segundo dia de trabalho poderia custar o meu emprego...

-Nós tivemos a manhã livre pelo menos. - disse Rony - Mas claro que preferia ter tido aula da senhora.

-Oh, não me chame de senhora. Me chame de Lisa ou Professora Brynsen. - ela deu um sorriso mais bonito ainda, que deixou Rony bobo.

-Então até amanhã. - Rony disse bobamente para a professora.

-Até! - disse ela girando sobre o tornozelo, antes de tropeçar e derrubar todos os pergaminhos novamente no chão.

-Professora! - disse Rony abaixando para ajudá-la novamente.

-Ai não repare, sou atrapalhada assim mesmo. - disse ela colocando a mão atrás da cabeça.

-Você podia ajudar também! - Rony estava bravo.

-Desculpa. - Harry abaixou e ajudou os dois, mesmo sem vontade.

-Não se preocupe. - Lisa pegava mais atrapalhada ainda umas folhas no chão.

-Claro que ele tem que se preocupar! - disse Rony - Afinal você é uma dama.

-Obrigada garotos. - ela se levantou e pegou os papéis deles - Vocês são muito gentis! Até amanhã.

-Até... - disse Rony já em outro planeta.

Após a professora estar um pouco distante, Harry disse:

-Ficou caidinho por ela, não é? - disse brincalhão.

-Ãnh?! - perguntou ele voltando à Terra - Eu caidinho?

-É, você agiu feito um bobo perto dela, como quando via a Fleur.

-Ela é tão linda... muito encantadora. Será que ela tem algum parentesco com veelas? - perguntou Rony já nas alturas.

-Pode ser, ela nos atrai de qualquer modo. Mas não gostei do modo como ela me olha. Tão... sutil e sábia. Parece que ela sabe mais coisas de mim do que eu mesmo.

-Ela te falou algumas coisas sinistras... algo de você um dragão. Como você pode ser um dragão? Você é um humano!

-Ela disse que havia um em você também. - Harry disse dando de ombros.

-Em mim também? Mas o que será que quer dizer esse negócio de Dragão?

-Acho que ela quis dizer outro tipo de dragão, como um poder ou energia... Algo assim. Ela falou que eu sou um grande dragão, e por isso vou ter um grande futuro. Não é estranho? - perguntou Harry.

-Muito. Mas que ela é linda é... - disse Rony voltando a viajar.

-Deixa a Mione ouvir você falando isso.

-O que tem se a Mione ouvir eu falar isso? - perguntou ele bravo.

-Nada, ela nem vai brigar com você ciumenta.

-Ciumenta? Por que ela teria ciúmes de mim?

-Esquece...

***

Não havia nada para fazer aquela tarde, na verdade havia: lição. Mas ele e Rony queriam descansar, estudar não seria algo bom. Quando resolveram ir a Sala Comunal encontraram Hermione e Gina que estavam em uma mesa, Gina copiando algumas coisas de um livro bem grosso, e Hermione estava a auxiliando. Harry decidiu falar com elas.

-Encontraram as coisas do trabalho? - perguntou ele puxando uma cadeira e sentando ao lado de Gina.

-Encontramos. - disse Gina - Sem o auxilio de Hermione não sei se encontraria, ela parece conhecer a biblioteca melhor do que a chata da Madame Pynce.

-É, a Madame Pynce deve ter acordado de mal humor hoje, eu e a Gina estávamos pesquisando e falando sobre as coisas do trabalho, bem baixinho, e ela nos expulsou de lá, dizendo para irmos conversar lá fora. - disse Hermione em um tom de voz como se aquilo fosse o maior absurdo do mundo - E ainda disse que eu sou um péssimo exemplo de monitora por conversar na biblioteca.

Naquele ano não haviam mas dois monitores, agora havia apenas um, e Hermione era a única.

-Por sorte ela nos deixou tirar o livro. - disse Gina pegando o livro grosso de que copiava a lição na mão.

-Deviam estar fofocando. - disse Rony que havia puxado uma cadeira ao lado de Harry.

-Claro que não! - protestou Gina - Estávamos estudando.

-Falando nisso... - Hermione pegou sua bolsa pesada e tirou um livro e alguns pergaminhos - Temos alguns pergaminhos a preencher.

-Ah, Mione! Nem fala de lição, não quero fazer hoje. - disse Harry irritado.

-Mas temos que fazer! - ela disse irritada - Não vamos deixar tudo para a última hora.

-Por mim só faço isso amanhã a noite. - Harry disse debochado.

-Concordo. - Rony apoiava o amigo.

-Mania de deixar para a última hora. - reclamou Hermione.

-Mania minha, não se mete! - disse Harry alterando o tom de voz.

-Que estresse, hein?! Vou até sair de perto. - Hermione levantou e saiu.

-Mione! - gritou Gina - Não vai mais me ajudar?

Hermione voltou para perto deles e disse:

-Vamos estudar lá fora, o clima aqui pesou. - ela nem olhou para Harry.

-Tudo bem. - disse Gina levantando e cochichando no ouvido de Harry - Depois peça desculpa para ela Harry, não desconte a raiva e a tristeza que está sentindo nos outros.

-Eu não descontei nada! Só falei para ela não se meter nas minhas manias.

-Você não tem jeito. - disse Gina.

-Ele está estressadinho porque o padrinho dele morreu, e ele não aceita isso. - disse Mione brava.

-Mione não fala assim! - disse Gina não muito contente com a atitude da amiga.

-Desculpa Harry, não devia ter dito isso. - disse ela arrependida, afinal, não era muito de fazer essas coisas.

-Eu que devo pedir desculpa, afinal, fui tão ignorante, é porque estou muito estressado com Voldemort solto por aí.

-E precisa descontar nela? - perguntou Rony.

-Eu já pedi desculpas para ela defensor.

-Não vão começar outra briga aqui, vão? - perguntou Hermione brava.

-Não. - disse Harry bravo, saindo de perto de todos eles.

-Estressado ele não é? - Gina disse quando ele estava um pouco longe, sentado em uma poltrona pegando algo da mochila - Normalmente quem briga com você é o Rony, o Harry nunca brigou assim com você.

-Ele está triste. - Mione respondeu - E nervoso.

-Ele esteve distante a manhã toda, e agora a tarde está todo estressado, depois do que aquela professora disse ele ficou assim. - disse Rony

-Que professora disse o quê ao Harry?

-A nova: Lisa Brynsen.

-Ela é muito legal! - Gina já havia tido aula com ela.

-Então, como estava dizendo, ela disse que ele vai ser um grande dragão, de muito futuro. - Rony terminou sua resposta.

-Dragão?! - perguntou Gina espantada derrubando sua pena no chão.

-É, por quê? - perguntou Rony espantado com a sua irmã.

-Nada. - respondeu ela.

-E disse que eu sou um dragão também. - disse Rony confuso.

-Você? - perguntou Gina mais espantada.

-Por quê? Você sabe de algo sobre esse negócio de dragão que eu não saiba? - as atitudes de Gina estavam deixando Rony desconfiado.

-Não, é que o Harry ser um dragão até que vai, mas você! Acho que com 'dragão' ela quer dizer ser uma pessoa forte, uma pessoa decidida, e não te considero uma assim. - disse Gina.

-Nada a ver. - disse Mione - O Rony é uma pessoa forte, mas já decidida...

-Eu sou decidido! - protestou Rony.

-É? - perguntaram as duas caindo na risada.

-Hei! - protestou ele.

-Tá bom, já que você quer que achemos você decidido,  acharemos. - disse Hermione ainda rindo um pouco.

-É, 'Rony decidido'. - Gina caiu na risada novamente.

-Mas o Harry ainda está bravo. - disse Rony, que viu Harry jogando o livro, que apoiava a lição a pouco instantes, no chão.

-Quem sabe no jantar ele não esteja melhor? - disse Gina - Aí vocês falam com ele.

-Espero que ele esteja sociável. - disse Rony - Que ele não ataque um bife na minha cabeça.

-É, ele ficou bravo com você por dar uma bronca nele sendo que ele me pediu desculpas. - Mione disse tirando uns materiais da mochila - Depois peça desculpas a ele.

-Eu vou. - Rony estava arrependido de ter dito aquilo ao Harry.

-Agora vou fazer lição, e se você não quiser não faça. - disse Mione olhando brava a Rony.

-Vou fazer também, vou pegar minha mochila. - Rony levantou e foi em direção do dormitório.

***

Através das janelas de Hogwarts se via uma noite estrelada e muito silenciosa, Rony e Harry caminhavam por um corredor cheio dessas janelas. Eles já estavam se falando novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, Rony nem precisou pedir desculpas a ele. Hermione não estava com eles, havia ido para o dormitório primeiro pois não estava com muita fome e acabou o jantar antes deles. Mas Harry continuava muito distante e quieto.

-Eu não agüento mais! - disse Rony revoltado.

-O quê? - perguntou Harry.

-Você! - disse Rony - Você e este seu ar de enterro. Desde quando Sirius morreu você está assim!

-Eu já não te pedi para não falar do Sirius? - perguntou Harry irritado.

-Não adianta fingir que ele nunca existiu. - reclamou Rony - Pois eu acho que ele existe ainda.

-Rony, ele morreu! - disse Harry mais irritado.

-Eu não sei. - insistiu Rony.

-Pois eu acho que ele não morreu também. - uma voz invadiu a conversa dos dois, era a voz de Luna Lovegood, que estava parada atrás dos dois com seus cabelos loiros um pouco mais compridos do que no ano anterior, e os seus grandes olhos azuis fitando de Rony a Harry sinceramente - Ele só caiu atrás daquela cortina lá... Por mais que eu não tenha visto nada, Neville me contou o que aconteceu. - resmungou ela.

-Mas ele foi acertado por um facho vermelho no peito. Ele não pode estar vivo... - disse Harry ficando mais triste.

-Pois eu ainda acho que está! - disse Luna convicta. 

-Você acredita em tudo o que não é verdade. - reclamou Harry - Neville te diz que acredita em algo, e você o segue.

Sim, ele disse que a coisa ruim da Bellatrix jogou magia em Black, e ele caiu atrás da cortina. Mas o corpo dele sumiu, não é mesmo? Ele não deixou vestígios.

-Mas eu não quero juntar esperanças de que ele esteja vivo...

-Se fosse meu padrinho eu não iria acreditar que ele morreu daquele modo besta... Ele pode até ter morrido por causa da magia que o atingiu no peito, mas pode ser que não, na maioria dos casos assim as pessoas sobrevivem...

-Pois eu não acredito que ele morreu daquele modo também... - Harry parecia distante novamente - Eu posso sentir que ele ainda está vivo... Que ele ainda está por perto... Mas uma voz aqui dentro diz que eu não devo ouvir essa outra voz.

-Aquela cortina podia ser uma simples chave de portal... - Luna estava pensativa - Se lembra das vozes que dela saíam? Podiam ser almas aprisionadas nela. Será que Sirius não ficou lá preso? - ela sugeriu.

-Acorda_ Louca Lovegood! Espíritos aprisionados, chave de portal? - perguntou Rony irônico._

-Ela não é louca! - disse Harry.

-É, eu não sou louca! - protestou Luna - Odeio que me chamem disso!

-Ela está certa. - disse Harry 

-Vai virar advogado da Luna-Ouve-Coisas? - perguntou Rony.

-Nós brigaremos de novo? - perguntou Harry irritado - Sendo que eu ouvi _vozes também?_

-Eu me lembro agora: a primeira vez que nós entramos na sala que tinha aquela cortina você disse ouvir vozes... - disse Rony.

-Ele ficou até meio hipnotizado. - disse Luna.

-É, aquela cortina me atraiu de algum modo...

-Isso não é nada positivo. A energia que saía dela era muito negativa, e por isso acredito que ela sugou Sirius e sua alma para dentro dela. - disse Luna com aflição.

-Você é sensível, não é mesmo Luna? - perguntou Rony - Você consegue sentir essas energias e etc.

-É só você acreditar que você consegue. - disse Luna lançando um olhar desprezível ao garoto - Se você não acredita nessas coisas elas não são visíveis para você.

-Precisamos investigar sobre isso. - disse Harry - Saber mais sobre o Departamento dos Mistérios...

Luna esfregou os olhos e disse:

-O que eu sei é que agora eu preciso dormir, estou morta de sono. E amanhã quero descansar. Vocês já tiveram aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

-Com a Lisa Brynsen? - perguntou Rony suspirando ao lembrar da imagem perfeita que aquela professora formava. 

-É. - respondeu Luna.

-Ainda não, infelizmente. - disse Rony.

-Teremos na terça. - disse Harry.

-Que pena, ela é realmente legal, a aula dela foi muito divertida. Ela também tem uma beleza invejável.

-Ela é mesmo legal, hoje topamos com ela no corredor e ela foi muito simpática. E é muito atrapalhada. -  disse Rony animado - Mas falou algumas coisas estranhas...

-Que coisas? - perguntou ela curiosa.

-Nada Luna, conversamos mais amanhã. - disse Harry - Boa noite, estou quase caindo de sono.

-Boa noite! - respondeu ela indo em direção dos dormitórios da Corvinal.

-Boa noite. - respondeu Rony não muito animado, pelo sono que o havia tomado agora.

Pouco tempo depois eles estavam no dormitório, Harry deitado em sua cama observando as estrelas através da grande janela de vidro que ficava do outro lado do dormitório. Sua cortina estava aberta, por isso podia observar através da janela. Ele sentiu muito sono naquele momento e esfregou os olhos os fechando.

Ao abrí-los teve a impressão de ver alguém voando com uma vassoura lá fora, a sombra parecia de um homem, levantou e correu até a janela para ver quem seria a pessoa maluca que voaria a uma hora daquelas. Mas ao se aproximar da janela, não via mais ninguém voando, será que estava vendo coisas?

-Está ficando maluco Harry. - murmurou para si mesmo. "Afinal de contas, quem sairia com uma vassoura por aí a uma hora dessas? O seu mal é sono!"

Harry  deitou em sua cama novamente, teria que esvaziar sua mente agora, para não ser usado por Voldemort durante o seu sono. Mas como iria esvaziar sua mente agora com Sirius e a oportunidade dele estar vivo em sua mente? E aquela história de Dragão da professora misteriosa? Ele havia voltado a ter aulas de Oclumancia, mas agora quem as dava era Dumbledore, quase diariamente para não acontecerem mais tragédias, e tudo estava muito mais simples. Com um esforço Harry logo não pensava em mais nada e o sono o tomou profundamente.

***

A grande porta de Hogwarts que levava aos jardins se abriu, e através dela se via uma garota sair das sombras sorrateiramente, ela logo estava lá fora, olhando para um céu estrelado.

-Está muito escuro. _Lumos! _- ao acender a varinha cabelos ruivos e sardas foram reveladas.

Gina estava lá, olhando para o céu estrelado, havia visto alguém o sobrevoando a pouco instantes e andou até perto da janela de seu dormitório para ver. Tinha certeza que essa pessoa a chamava, pois a pessoa na vassoura usou Lumos em sua varinha, fazendo um sinal em sua direção, como se a chamasse. A pessoa era um homem, isso ela tinha certeza, pois deu para ver em seu rosto uma feição masculina, os cabelos também eram curtos, mas a cor não foi distinguível, a pessoa estava voando muito longe. Mas ela sabia quem a chamava, e porque essa pessoa a chamava estava dividida entre duas opções.

-Por que você está me chamando? - perguntou em voz baixa para o céu - Eu sei que você está me ouvindo agora. Você está aí em cima, escondido em algum canto. Muito engraçado isso, você me chama e se esconde assim, devia ter ignorado, nem sei porque estou aqui afinal.

"Ainda por cima estou em perigo, posso ser pega pelo Sr. Filch. Melhor entrar e deixar seja quem eu ache que é, ou que for aí." 

-Adeus! - disse ela para o horizonte escuro.

A garota entrou pela grande porta novamente, e logo aquele jardim, que estava extremamente misterioso e silencioso aquela noite, estava vazio. Um movimento brusco foi feito ao lado de uma árvore em um canto escuro, fazendo com quê as folhas dela fizessem barulho com o vento. Uma pessoa parou ao lado da árvore segurando uma vassoura, uma pessoa alta, escondida no meio das sombras.

-Dragão do Paraíso... - murmurou essa pessoa em uma voz  misteriosa - Dragão da Terra... Ora, ora!

Logo a pessoa sumiu na escuridão.

**No próximo capítulo...**

Pesquisar sobre alguns mistérios é algo útil. O que eles mal sabem é que o maior deles vai estar próximo a sala de Transfiguração... - Não Percam! Capítulo 2 - Um Domingo Cansativo, sábado que vem na mesma bati-hora aqui no ff.net!

**N.A: **Oi gente! Finalmente estou postando essa fic! Vocês esperaram tanto... Ah, essa fic não ia ser, mas agora vai ser uma série. Tinha avisado que ia ser a fic Os Oito Dragões em algumas N.A's de fics antigas, mas agora vai ser Série Os Oito Dragões, a fase que estão lendo chama_ Os Dragões do Paraíso_. Agradeço para algumas pessoas que me agüentaram falando da idéia da fic: Biba Akizuki (principalmente, ela já sabe o que vai acontecer no final até), Bella Malfoy (desculpa por não cumprir tudo que falei que ia acontecer...) e Lina (Você foi demais!!! Te enchi muito a paciência né?). Também agradeço a Jaqueline Granger, a única pessoa que leu até agora alguns dos caps. Valews XD!!!!

Victor Ichijouji (avisando que apesar do sobrenome "Ichijouji" não sou japonês. O sobrenome é só um nick, é o sobrenome de um personagem de desenho japonês do qual escrevi a minha primeira fic) 


	3. Capítulo 2: Um Domingo Cansativo

_Os Oito Dragões - Os Dragões do Paraíso_

__

_Capítulo 2 - Um Domingo Cansativo_

A luz do sol invadia o quarto, mas isso não interferiu no humor de Harry, que raramente, acordou de bom humor naquela manhã, pois havia tido a melhor noite de sono possível. Passou a noite em preto, dormiu tão profundamente que não havia sonhado com nada, nem com seu padrinho, nem que estava tendo aula de Herbologia, nem nada besta. Ele abriu sua cortina e viu como o sol lançava uma luz viva no quarto. Os dias de verão estavam sendo muito quentes, só à noite batia um friozinho. Harry levantou e puxou sua cortina, todos menos Rony já haviam saído do dormitório, ainda dava tempo de se arrumar e ir tomar café da manhã, depois ter um domingo livre.

-Rony... - disse ele baixo para não acordar o amigo bruscamente - Rony! - disse ele mais bruscamente para ver se dessa vez ele acordava - RONY! - Harry se irritou, pegou seu travesseiro e jogou nele.

Com o impacto do travesseiro caindo sobre o seu rosto Rony acordou. O garoto levantou um pouco fazendo uma careta cômica, como se houvesse visto uma aranha em sua frente. Depois olhou raivoso para Harry, que o olhava irritado também.

-O que você tem? Por que jogou esse travesseiro em mim? - perguntou nervoso.

-Porque você não acordava de jeito nenhum! - protestou Harry - Anda com o sono muito pesado.

-Idiota! - disse Rony levantando - Acordou de mal-humor?

-Não. Estou bem humorado, até agora. - disse Harry.

-Não parece cara. - disse Rony pegando umas roupas em sua mala e fechando sua cortina.

Depois que já haviam se preparado para ir tomar o café da manhã, e começar um dia de estudos em Hogwarts, enquanto passavam no Salão Comunal, viram alguns grifinórios fazendo uma balburdia em volta de algo, onde uma garota gritava no centro.

-VOCÊ É MUITO CIUMENTO! COMO SE TIVESSE DIREITO DISSO!

-Gina! - disse Rony correndo até o tumulto e entrando no meio dele. Harry viu essa cena não entendendo nada direito.

-LÓGICO! - agora era uma voz masculina que gritava - EU VI VOCÊ CONVERSANDO COM AQUELE LOIRO AZEDO!

-É UM LOIRO AZEDO MESMO! ELE É UM FOLGADO, NÃO DEVIA TER CIÚMES DELE, DINO! ELE ESTAVA ME ENCHENDO A PACIÊNCIA, ISSO SIM!

Agora Harry reconhecia as vozes: briga de namorados entre Gina e Dino. Rony com certeza havia ido acabar com aquele tumulto. Harry chegou perto e esticou seu pescoço, Gina estava nervosa diante de Dino, que a olhava com raiva. Rony havia se aproximado deles.

-Para com isso Gina, chega de confusão. - disse Rony impaciente.

-Espera, tenho algo a dizer para ele ainda. - disse ela empurrando Rony.

-Diga depois, chega de vergonha! - disse ele mais impaciente.

-Sai! - disse ela empurrando Rony e o derrubando no chão -  E ESTÁ TUDO ACABADO ENTRE NÓS SENHOR THOMAS!

-Como assim? - perguntou Dino, nem mais nervoso, nem mais gritando, e sim surpreendido com o que havia acabado de ouvir.

-Isso mesmo, não há mais nada entre nós, acabou! - disse ela puxando Rony que esfregava a cabeça ainda caído no chão.

-Mas não pode ser... - Dino tentava dizer a ela.

-Já foi! Acabou! Pode ir embora! - disse ela apontando a saída da Sala Comunal.

-Tchau então... - disse ele indo em direção do quadro da Mulher Gorda desapontado.

Após a briga acabar o tumulto em volta deles acabou, todos estavam saindo de lá para ir tomar o café no Salão Principal.

-Que vergonha hein, Gina!? - disse Rony para a irmã.

-Vergonha é ter você como irmão. - disse ela saindo de perto.

-Ai! Essa doeu. - disse Neville que estava próximo a eles - Mas não gosto de ver Gina se expondo assim.

-Já ouviu o ditado: _'_Em briga de marido e mulher, não se mete a colher'? - disse Harry dando um tapa nas costas de Rony - De namorados pode se dizer o mesmo.

-Vou tomar mais cuidado quando acontecer uma. - resmungou Rony - Essas garotas parecem virar bichos quando brigam.

-Vamos tomar o café então. - sugeriu Neville.

-Vamos. - os outros concordaram.

***

No Salão Principal todos tomavam o seu café da manhã, Dumbledore e os professores também tomavam. Luna e Gina conversavam em um canto da mesa, e em outro canto Hermione estava sentada sozinha, Harry, Rony e Neville foram sentar ao lado dela. 

-Bom dia, Mione! - disse Rony sentando ao lado da garota.

-Bom dia para vocês. - disse Hermione olhando para os três que haviam acabado de chegar. - Eu estava a espera de vocês dois para conversar um negócio.

-Preciso me retirar? - perguntou Neville.

-Não, pode ficar aí Neville. - disse Hermione.

-O que você quer nos falar? - perguntou Harry.

-Da professora Brynsen, eu encontrei ela no corredor ontem, e ela disse que eu sou um dos maiores 'Dragões'. - disse Mione séria.

-Não é possível, esse negócio de 'Dragão' só pode ser um modo de elogio da professora, ela diz que todos são dragões. - disse Rony em um resmungo.

-Ela disse que via no fundo dos meus olhos. - disse Mione.

-É, ela é realmente estranha. - Harry agora olhava para a mesa dos professores, Hagrid não estava lá.

Logo Rony, Hermione e Neville estavam olhando para a mesa também, Lisa Brynsen estava sentada próxima ao professor Snape, que se mostrava desconfortável ao lado dela. Lisa percebeu a atenção que estava recebendo dos garotos  e virou sua atenção para eles. Ela deu um belo sorriso.

-Como ela é linda... - suspirou Rony.

-Quê? - perguntou Mione nervosa.

-Nada não, esquece.

Lisa agora depositava toda sua atenção em cima de Harry, ela lançou um olhar sábio a ele, que o incomodou até a alma, parecia que ela o olhava por dentro com os seus belos olhos verdes. Ela logo deu um sorriso bem reconfortante a Harry, que virou seu olhar a Dumbledore, que também o lançou um olhar sábio. "Será que não bastava apenas Dumbledore me lançando olhares sábios?" - pensou Harry.

-Não gosto do jeito que ela te olha. - disse Mione.

-Você percebeu? - perguntou Harry espantado.

-Sim, parece que ela sabe algo a mais. É estranho, ela também me lançou esse olhar, e isso me fez perder um pouco da simpatia que tinha por ela. - disse Hermione séria.

-Uhm! Eu goshto dela meshmo ashsim. - disse Rony após dar uma mordida em um belo pedaço de torta de atum.

-Não fale de boca cheia! - protestou Mione.

-Mas ela é mesmo linda. - disse Neville se levantando - Agora me dêem licença que vou me retirar.

Enquanto isso, no outro extremo da mesa, Gina e Luna conversavam.

-Ele era realmente ciumento. - resmungou Luna.

-Por isso que eu não quero mais saber de... - Gina lançou um olhar raivoso para a outra mesa, que seria a da Sonserina.

-O que você tem? - perguntou Luna.

-Eu? Não tenho nada.

-E por que você estava olhando para a mesa da Sonserina com raiva? - Luna estava desconfiada.

-Ai, nada! Esquece. E lá se tem motivo para ter raiva daqueles sonserinos? Agora me dá licença, minha aula é lá na Torre de Adivinhação, e se não me apressar vou me atrasar. - disse Gina levantando.

-Tá bom, vou terminar de tomar o meu café na mesa da minha casa. - Luna levantou e fez uma careta ao lembrar-se de algo - Mas hoje é domingo, não vai haver aula alguma. - ela viu Gina se distanciar, sem ao menos ouvir o seu comentário sobre não haver aula. "Nesse mato tem cachorro." - pensou ela desconfiada.

Gina andava entre as mesas da Sonserina e da Grifinória, e enquanto passava em frente de Harry, Hermione e Rony ouviu uma conversa.

-Temos que pesquisar sobre essa história de Dragão, tenho certeza que já li uma coisa sobre isso. - disse Hermione.

-Deve ter algum livro disso na biblioteca. - disse Rony sugestivamente.

-Podemos passar lá a tarde. - disse Harry.

-Não, melhor passarmos assim que terminarmos o café. - disse Mione.

Mas logo a atenção de Gina se perdeu da janela por ouvir alguém gritar o seu nome.

-Gina! - gritou uma voz que vinha do fim da mesa.

Ela olhou e viu Collin acenando. A garota andou até ele.

-Vamos dar um passeio no jardim, junto com meu irmão.

-Tá bom... - disse ela distante - Quer dizer, não posso, tenho que passar na biblioteca.

-O que você tem Gina? - perguntou Collin.

-Nada... Não esquenta.

-Está bem. - disse Neville se distanciando.

Já do outro lado da Sala Comunal, Luna levantou de sua mesa da Corvinal e caminhou até Hermione, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Bom dia! - disse ela animada olhando para os três que ali estavam.

-Bom dia. - respondeu apenas Mione.

-Bom dia Rony! - Luna lançava um olhar estranho ao garoto.

-Bom dia. - respondeu Rony assustado.

Hermione, do nada, ficou um pouco nervosa naquele instante.

-O que quer Luna? - perguntou ela.

-Eu queria que você me ajudasse a pesquisar algo na biblioteca.

-Que tipo de coisa? - Hermione perguntou curiosa.

-Queria pesquisar sobre o ministério.

-Que bom. - disse Harry - Nós vamos passar na biblioteca agora.

-O Rony pode nos ajudar também. - disse Luna animada - E o Harry.

-Mas só de pensar naquela prega-velha da Madame Pynce... Nem dá vontade de ir. - resmungou Rony.

-Prega-velha? - perguntou Luna caindo na risada - Ela é uma prega-vela mesmo.

Luna teve um ataque de risos por um instante, e depois conseguiu se reter.

-Nem teve tanta graça assim. - disse o próprio Rony.

Luna ficou vermelha e sem graça.

-Então, vamos à biblioteca? - perguntou tentando voltar ao normal.

-Já terminei o meu café, vamos logo. - disse Hermione se levantando.

Os quatro saíram do Salão Principal e adentraram no corredor que levaria à biblioteca. Enquanto caminhavam Hermione perguntou:

-Por que você quer pesquisar sobre o Ministério, Luna?

-Na verdade quero pesquisar sobre o Departamento dos Mistérios. Quero saber o que pode ter acontecido ao padrinho Black do Harry, tendo caído naquela cortina.

-Vocês têm esperança? - perguntou espantada.

-A esperança é a última que morre, não é mesmo? - disse Rony.

-Eu não acredito muito. - Harry não se mostrava animado.

-Mas eu tenho uma curiosidade: o seu padrinho é realmente o baixista daquela banda? É... ai, esqueci o nome.

-Não, aquilo é um absurdo que saiu naquela revista louca. - reclamou Harry.

-Na _The Quibbler só saem absurdos! - protestou Hermione._

-É, mas na _revista que o meu pai é editor que saiu a matéria do Harry, a matéria em que muitos comensais foram denunciados. Graças a essa matéria e o ministério ver Voldemort, - eles se surpreenderam ao ouvir Luna dizer esse nome sem ressentimento - que muitos comensais lá denunciados vão ser julgados, muitos outros comensais fugiram._

-Mas alguns têm sua proteção. - reclamou Harry - Lúcio Malfoy está acima de qualquer suspeita, mesmo sendo denunciado na revista, e estado lá no Departamento dos Mistérios. 

-Provavelmente ele não foi visto. - disse Hermione - E o que adianta serem julgados para serem presos? Não temos mais os Dementadores do nosso lado, eles estão do lado dos Comensais.

-Então tudo está sendo em vão. - disse Harry.

-Mas não se pode negar que na revista em que o seu pai é editor, só saem absurdos. Provavelmente os jornalistas daquela revista são malucos. - disse Rony.

-Pretendo trabalhar lá um dia. - disse Luna animada.

-Funcionária perfeita. - caçoou Rony.

-Mas, voltando ao assunto anterior, seu padrinho não é baixista mesmo? - perguntou Luna curiosa.

-Não Luna, o meu padrinho estava escondido em outro lugar, e nunca foi baixista de nenhuma banda.

-E você acha que Voldemort está tramando algo? 

-Não sei... Com certeza está tramando algo com os comensais que sumiram junto dele. - disse Harry pensativo - Mas não quero ficar pensando nisso.

-Vocês já haviam combinado de pesquisar sobre o Ministério antes? - agora era Hermione quem fazia uma pergunta.

-Ontem nós conversamos com a Luna, e ela se ofereceu a ajudar a pesquisar. - disse Rony - Por quê?

-Nada, só por saber.

Naquele ano Luna estava menos maluca do que no ano anterior, talvez por toda aquela confusão no Departamento dos Mistérios, ou por qualquer outro motivo, a garota estava mais séria, mais madura. Quando os três chegaram na porta da biblioteca, encontraram Gina saindo com um livro na mão.

-Gina! - disse Mione.

-Ué Gina, você não ia ter _aula de Adivinhação_? - perguntou Luna irritada.

-Ah, eu estava completamente louca quando te disse isso, chamei o Collin para ir à aula comigo, e ele disse que hoje era domingo. Achava que era segunda! - disse ela dissimulada- Aí eu me lembrei que tinha que pegar um livro na biblioteca e vim para cá.

-Ah. - disse Luna descontente com aquela explicação. "Ainda acho que nesse mato tem cachorro!"

-Anda muito distraída Gina. - caçoou Rony - Anda conversando com diários?

-Rá, rá! - respondeu Gina irritada.

-Essa sua piada foi infeliz. - disse Harry dando um olhar desprezível ao amigo.

-Realmente! - disseram Hermione e Luna ao mesmo tempo.

-Desculpa! - disse Rony - Essa piada realmente foi infeliz.

-Tenho que ir. - disse Gina antes de sumir rapidamente virando em uma das curvas dos corredores.

-Vamos dividir as tarefas. - disse Luna - Eu e o Rony pesquisamos sobre o Departamento dos Mistérios, e vocês dois sobre o que for que seja.

-Não, está errado! - disse Mione em uma pontada de ciúme - Eu e o Rony pesquisamos sobre o 'Dragão', e já que o Harry é afilhado de Sirius, ele vai pesquisar com você sobre o assunto.

-Mas eu quero pesquisar mais sobre a história de 'Dragões', que está me deixando muito mais desconfiado e curioso. - disse Harry fingindo desapontamento. "Quero ver a reação dela de Rony ir pesquisar com Luna."

-Não, você vai com a Luna pesquisar dos Dragões então. - disse Mione.

-Quero pesquisar do ministério! - reclamou Luna.

-Chega! - vociferou Rony - Vamos fazer assim: Eu e o Harry pesquisamos sobre 'Dragões', e vocês duas sobre o Ministério. Está bom assim?

-Está... - disse Luna sem graça.

Hermione decidiu não dar um de mandona agora e assentiu com a cabeça. "Quero conversar com a Luna." - pensou ela.

-Por mim tanto faz. - disse Harry ainda com o raro bom humor com o que havia levantado naquela manhã.

Os quatro entraram na biblioteca e foram falar com Madame Pynce no balcão.

-Bom dia! - disse Madame Pynce os dando um sorriso raro.

-Bom dia. - disse Hermione - Estamos a procura de livros que falem sobre o Ministério da Magia.

-Oh, que interessante! Um trabalho sobre o Ministério. Vocês podem encontrar sobre ele nas últimas prateleiras, há uma delas que é repleta de livros sobre o ministério.

-Obrigada! - disse Hermione - Vamos Luna.

-Vamos. - disse Luna antes de ser puxada pelo braço .

-Manerem na conversa garotas! - disse Madame Pynce alegremente.

-Acordou de bom humor hoje Madame? - perguntou Rony.

-Oh, hoje está um dia muito lindo! E não tirem o meu bom humor!

-Desculpem-nos. - disse Harry - Viemos pesquisar sobre 'Dragão'.

-Quinta prateleira à esquerda. - disse ela desanimada.

-Obrigado. - disse Harry se virando com Rony.

Algum tempo depois eles já haviam escolhido alguns livros, e estavam os lendo. Os dois estavam sentados em uma mesinha que se encontrava ali, Rony se mostrava muito entediado folheando um velho livro grosso, e Harry também não estava com um humor tão bom mais. Ficar ali folheando livros que só falavam de dragões de verdade, e não sobre o 'Dragão' que eles queriam saber, estava muito chato.

-Estou cansado. - reclamou Rony - Já folheamos quase todos os livros da prateleira e não encontramos nada!

-Relaxa Rony, já estamos quase acabando de folhear os livros.

-Tudo bem. - disse o garoto colocando entediadamente as mãos no meio dos cabelos.

Nas últimas prateleiras em outro lado da biblioteca Luna e Hermione folheavam livros velhos e grossos como os que Rony e Harry estavam vendo. Luna parecia irritada com algo, assim como Hermione, que levantou o olhar do livro e fitou Luna nervosa.

-Olha Luna, esquece ele!

-Quê? - perguntou Luna assustada.

-Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando, e esquece entendeu? Ele vai ficar comigo. - disse nervosa.

-Ah, vai? - Luna se mostrava indiferente - Se você tomasse a iniciativa, quem sabe?

-Quem tem que tomar a iniciativa é ele.

-Vai nessa querida!- disse Luna mais indiferente - Desse jeito você vai perdê-lo, isso sim.

-Garotas. - disse Rony, que acabara de aparecer ali com Harry ao seu lado - Encontraram alguma coisa?

-Não, não encontramos nada ainda. - perguntou Hermione pálida, fitando principalmente Rony - Não ouviram o que estávamos conversando não, né?

-Não. - disse Harry - Por quê?

-Nada, esquece. - disse Hermione - Acho que nem vamos encontrar sobre o Departamento dos Mistérios aqui, todos os livros que pegamos diz que essa é uma sessão muito secreta e restrita no ministério e mais nada.

-Restrita? - perguntou Harry - Se é um lugar restrito, deve haver algum livro que fale sobre isso na Sessão Restrita do terceiro andar.

-É mesmo! - disse Luna.

-Então vamos almoçar, após o almoço veremos o que fazer. - disse Rony - Minha barriga está roncando.

-Vamos. - disse Hermione - Mas nada de tentar ir à Sessão Restrita hoje.

-É, não adianta ir lá hoje. - disse Harry - Não teremos tempo de fugir da escola hoje.

-Gente, Trestálias! Há uma maneira de saber se Black realmente está morto, só você e Neville, viram Sirius cair na cortina? - perguntou Luna.

-Foi, Rony estava todo tapado, Hermione desmaiada, Gina desmaiada, e você também estava desmaiada, não é? - disse Harry.

-É, eu estava desmaiada, mas se não tivesse não faria diferença. - resmungou ela - Quer dizer que Neville estava lá? Você sabe se ele vê Trestálias?

-Não. - respondeu Harry. 

-Podemos perguntar a ele, se ele disser que não via, mas que esse ano quando pegou as carroças que trazem a gente à Hogwarts, é porque ele viu gente morrer. Se ele não viu, é sinal de que seu padrinho está vivo. - disse Luna abrindo um sorriso.

-Boa idéia. - disse Harry - Falaremos com ele no almoço.

-E vocês garotos, encontraram algo? - perguntou Mione.

-Não, só havia livros falando sobre dragões da Romênia, o Dragão do Sol Nascente que atormenta famílias ao amanhecer no Japão, Dragões Noturnos da França, o raro Dragão de Asas Verdes que só é localizado nas matas do Brasil... Mas nada do que procurávamos. - disse Harry dando de ombros.  

-Vocês deviam ter pesquisado em outras sessões, tenho certeza que essa história de Dragões é uma lenda, sei lá, algo assim, e deve ser pesquisado na sessão de lendas. - disse Hermione com aquela sua mania de se mostrar mais inteligente - Mas agora vamos almoçar.

Ao chegarem no Salão Principal, todos estavam almoçando, então Harry, Rony e Hermione foram se sentar ao lado de Neville, que tinha Gina sentada ao lado dele. Ele estava comendo com gosto um prato de macarronada.

-Neville, tenho uma pergunta para te fazer. - disse Harry, que havia sentado ao lado do garoto. 

-Fala. - disse Neville levando um garfo com bastante macarrão à boca.

-Você viu Trestálias esse ano puxando as carroças?

-Claro. - disse Neville - Não sei se você se lembra, mas sempre vi Trestálias, ano passado as vi na Floresta Proibida, se lembra de como subi rápido nela? As vejo desde o primeiro ano quando cheguei em Hogwarts.

-Ah. - disse Harry desapontado - Havia esquecido... Tinha esperanças de saber se o meu padrinho estava vivo através desse depoimento. Se você não visse Trestálias antes de Bellatrix derrubar ele na cortina, seria sinal de que ele estaria morto...

-Desculpa não poder te ajudar nessa Harry. - Neville deu de ombros.

-Neville, se você vê Trestálias é sinal de que viu alguém morrer, se vê desde pequeno viu alguém morrer na infância. Quem você viu morrer? - perguntou Gina.

-Esquece, não quero falar disso.

-Desculpa. - disse Gina abaixando a cabeça.

Harry olhou para a mesa dos professores e reparou que Hagrid não estava lá novamente. Harry se preocupou.

-Vocês repararam que Hagrid não está na mesa nem agora, nem no café da manhã?

-É mesmo. - disse Hermione observando a mesa dos professores - O que será que ele está aprontando dessa vez?

-Tomara que não esteja se embebedando novamente. - disse Rony.

-Vamos visitá-lo agora a tarde. - disse Harry.

***

Durante a tarde Harry, Rony e Hermione decidiram descansar um pouco das pesquisas e foram visitar Hagrid como o combinado, ele andava um pouco deprimido naqueles últimos dias. Harry também queria conversar com ele sobre aquela professora nova e sua estória de 'Dragão'. Eles pararam em frente à cabana de Hagrid e gritaram de fora:

-HAGRID!

-Entrem crianças. - disse ele com um tom triste de voz de dentro de casa.

Harry empurrou a porta e entrou seguido de Rony e Hermione. Hagrid estava dentro de sua cabana com o rosto muito vermelho segurando uma grande caneca.

-Hagrid! - brigou Hermione - Não se entregue à depressão!

-Você não perdeu o seu irmãozinho... - disse ele soando o nariz.

-Definitivamente, ele não era um irmãozinho, sim um irmãozão! - disse Rony.

-Mas para mim era como um irmãozinho, e ele morreu... - Hagrid deu uma grande soada em seu nariz e Canino carinhosamente apoiou sua cabeça nos joelhos de seu dono - Malditos Centauros que o encheram de flechas até a morte!

-Não fique assim Hagrid. - disse Harry tentando animar o grande amigo.

-Hagrid, você está com um bafo horrível! - reclamou Hermione - Deixe-me ver o que há nessa caneca.

-Não! - protestou Hagrid tomando um gole do que havia na caneca, que mais parecia uma bacia.

-_Accio caneca! - com o feitiço a caneca voou até Hermione, que a agarrou com os dois braços por causa de seu tamanho. Rony espionou o conteúdo, era vinho._

-Anda se embebedando de novo Hagrid? - perguntou Rony em tom de bronca.

-Eu sou dono do meu nariz! - disse Hagrid bravo.

-E está completamente bêbado! - brigou Harry.

-Estou mesmo, e tenho esse direito. - Hagrid tentava se mostrar forte bebendo.

-Olha Hagrid, - começou Hermione - Ficar se embebedando não vai trazer Grawp de volta, isto só está te viciando em álcool.

-Mas o álcool me faz sentir feliz. - protestou Hagrid.

-Você está tão feliz agora, não é mesmo? - perguntou Harry.

O grandalhão sentado na poltrona parou de derramar lágrimas e disse:

-Não estou feliz ainda, mas vou ficar se beber mais, me dê essa caneca Hermione! - brigou ele tempestuoso.

-Não, vou jogar tudo fora!

A garota andou até a pia de Hagrid, pediu para Rony puxar um banco para ela alcançar a pia que era um pouco alta. Após ela subir no banco virou o líquido roxo avermelhado no ralo da pia.  

-Não! - protestou Hagrid, tentando levantar, mas sem forças para isso não conseguindo o realizar.

-Já foi tudo ralo abaixo! - disse Hermione batendo as mãos.

-Não tem problema, tenho mais guardado. - disse Hagrid como uma criança que vence uma briguinha - Ih, falei demais!

-Tem mais guardado Hagrid? - perguntou Harry - Vamos procurar, Rony, Hermione!

Logo os três reviravam os armários, ouvindo protestos de Hagrid, dizendo que eles não tinham direito de mexer nas coisas dele. Mas eles não estavam dando a mínima ao meio-gigante. Foi muito fácil encontrar uma porta no armário que estava lotada de garrafas de vinho enxotadas em todo canto.

-Vamos ter um pouco de trabalho para esvaziar todas essas garrafas. - reclamou Rony.

-Você só reclama Rony! - brigou Hermione.

-E você só dá bronca! - revidou Rony.

-Não vão brigar crianças! - disse Hagrid misturando os tons de voz bêbado e triste.

-Vamos esvaziar logo essas garrafas. - disse Harry pegando duas garrafas, uma com cada mão, e levando até a pia.

-Não protestou Hagrid tentando levantar novamente, e caindo de bêbado de volta na poltrona, fazendo um grande barulho.

-Temos que fazer isso Hagrid, você está muito mal. - disse Harry acompanhado de Rony e Hermione levando mais garrafas.

-Mas sem beber vou ficar mais triste pela morte de Grawp. Ele morreu por minha culpa, se não tivesse o trazido para cá ele não morreria.

-Olha, você teve sorte de não ter sido denunciado ao ministério sobre o fato do gigante. - disse Hermione.

-Mas eu merecia, vou me denunciar! - disse ele começando a chorar mais escandalosamente -Eu merecia ir preso por trazer um gigante a Hogwarts.

-Não fala isso Hagrid. - disse Hermione enquanto esvaziava mais uma garrafa na grande pia.

-Ele é um bêbado muito chato. - cochichou Rony no ouvido de Harry.

-É mais chato do que meu Tio Válter quando bebe, meu tio fica idiota, ele conta um monte de piadas sem graças e coisas assim. - sussurrou Harry em resposta.

-Pronto Hagrid, esvaziamos todas as garrafas. - Hermione se aproximou do gigante - Agora precisamos dar um jeito nesse seu bafo, onde fica a sua escova de dentes?

-No banheiro, aquela porta! - disse Hagrid.

-Vou pegar para você escovar os dentes e dar um jeito nesse bafo. - Hermione foi ao banheiro e logo voltou com uma escova nunca vista tão grande, ela carregava com os dois braços tentando não se sujar com a pasta.

-Obrigado querida. - disse Hagrid pegando a escova e começando a escovar os dentes.

-Encha uma caneca de água para ele. - ordenou Hermione a Rony.

-Sim senhora! - disse Rony fazendo sinal de sentido. 

Hagrid terminou de escovar os dentes e pegou a caneca, tomando uma grande quantidade de água e cuspindo de volta na xícara, derrubado algumas gotas nojentas sobre Hermione Harry e Rony.

-Argh! - fez Rony ao ver a gota de baba que havia caído em sua roupa.

-Obrigado! - disse Hagrid devolvendo a xícara a Mione.

-Coloca a xícara para mim na pia Harry, por favor. - Mione entregou a xícara a Harry.

-Coloco. - disse Harry pegando a xícara fazendo uma careta enojada.

Harry colocou a xícara dentro da pia. Hagrid do nada começou a chorar novamente, pegou Hermione e deu um forte abraço a levantando no ar.

-Ai, Hagrid! - disse Hermione.

-Oh, você é um anjo! Cuidando do velho Hagrid...

-Não foi nada Hagrid, apenas estou ajudando um amigo. - disse Hermione - Agora me ponha no chão, por favor.

-Tudo bem. - disse Hagrid colocando ela no chão - Agora Harry, Rony venham e me dêem um abraço para eu agradecer, graças a vocês não vou mais beber hoje! - Hagrid derramava lágrimas de emoção.

-Não foi nada. - disse Harry se distanciando para mais perto da porta, com Rony, e agora  Hermione ao seu lado.

-Ah, Harry! - disse Rony - Me lembrei, Gina nos chamou para um treinamento de quadribol agora, temos que ir. 

-Oh, é mesmo. - disse Harry - Vamos agora, senão vamos nos atrasar. Tchau Hagrid!

-Tenho que ir Hagrid, vou assistir o treino deles, tchau! - disse Mione.

-Tchau! - agora era Rony quem se despedia.

-Tchau crianças... Vão se divertir. - disse Hagrid ainda chorando.

Quando os três saíram da cabana deram um largo suspiro de alívio, haviam ido a cabana de Hagrid para descansar um pouco e saíram de lá mais cansados ainda.

-Ele tem que parar de beber! - disse Rony.

-Ele é um bêbado muito chato! - reclamou Hermione - ele me deu um abraço que deixou meus ossos doendo até agora.

-Ele queria nos abraçar também, acredita? - protestou Rony - Quando ele estiver sóbrio conversamos com ele, assim sem chances.

- Realmente. - disse Harry - Bom você falar do treinamento, cinco horas temos que ir para o campo de quadribol treinar, senão a capitã Gina vai ficar brava.

-Ainda são três horas. - disse Hermione - Vocês tem duas horas para não chegarem exaustos no treinamento.

-Vamos descansar embaixo de alguma árvore. - sugeriu Harry.

-Vamos naquele ponto em que a gente sempre vai, embaixo da árvore perto do rio. - disse Hermione.

-Não, aquele ponto me lembra de Sirius, do meu pai, de Lilian... não quero ir lá. - protestou Harry.

-Por que aquele lugar te lembra deles? - perguntou Rony curioso.

-Porque eu vi eles na penseira, e por culpa disso aconteceu muita coisa ano passado também. Ah, é muita coisa ruim e boa ao mesmo tempo que aquele lugar me lembra, vamos para outro lugar.

-Tudo bem. - disse Hermione.

Pouco tempo depois os três estavam sentados embaixo de uma bela árvore, em um jardim próximo a algumas janelas de Hogwarts, lá em cima eles sabiam que estava a torre de adivinhação. Harry deu um suspiro, o ar daquele dia estava incrivelmente quente, e o sol batia menos forte, estava um clima entediante. Hermione se lembrou:

-Nós acabamos nem falamos com Hagrid sobre a história de 'Dragão'.

-Nem havia condição, nunca o tinha visto naquele estado, tão bêbado, tão estranho. - enquanto falava, Rony fazia uma de suas inúmeras caretas.

-Falando nesse assunto, aquela professora conseguiu me deixar com a pulga atrás da orelha. - disse Harry irritado - Queria saber o que é essa história de 'Dragão'.

-Eu também queria saber. - disse Rony - Mas quando a vejo nem lembro disso... ela é tão linda e... Ai! - gemeu Rony ao levar um chute na canela - Por que você fez isso? - perguntou à Mione.

-Desculpa! - disse ela - Foi sem querer.

-Ela falou umas coisas tão estranhas... - disse Harry observando uma pequena formiga carregando uma folha, que parecia tão pesada para ela, com muita facilidade.

-Ela é estranha e suspeita! - disse Hermione nervosa.

-Você acha? - disse uma voz doce que eles reconheceram na hora.

Hermione olhou para trás e deu um salto com o susto. Lisa Brynsen estava ali parada, com seus cabelos loiros escorridos e seus profundos e vivos olhos verdes fitando-a, Hermione sentiu como se a professora estivesse vendo até o fundo de sua alma.

-Ah! Professora! - disse espantada.

-Não fique assustada, eu mesma assumo que às vezes sou estranha. - disse Lisa - E não irei a julgar por me julgar assim. Mas por que me acha suspeita?

-Desculpa por ter falado isso da senhora, professora. - Hermione abaixou a cabeça.

-Não foi nada meu bem. - disse pegando a mão dela - E não precisa me chamar de senhora, me chame apenas de Lisa, ou de Professora Brynsen, gosto que me chamem dos dois jeitos, escolha o que você achar melhor.

-Está bem Professora Brynsen. - disse Hermione ainda sem graça com a situação.

-Desculpem-me não poder ficar mais com vocês, é que eu estou fazendo uns preparativos para as aulas que vou dar amanhã. - disse Lisa.

-Ah professora! - disse Rony desapontado - Fica mais um pouco.

-Não posso Rony, tenho que ir. Tchau para vocês! - ela virou de costas.

-Tchau! - disse Rony todo derretido.

-Tchau! - disseram Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

Lisa olhou para trás e lançou o seu olhar misterioso aos dois.

-Olha, relaxem com essa história de 'Dragão', na hora certa saberão o que é. Até amanhã! - disse ela antes de sumir nos jardins de Hogwarts.

Rony ainda estava hipnotizado pelo caminho em que a professora seguiu. Hermione passou a mão na frente do rosto dele, que continuou dormindo acordado da mesma maneira. Então a garota deu um chute no garoto.

-Ai! - protestou Rony - Estou apanhando de novo?

-Para ver se você acordava do transe em que entrou por aquela professora! - disse brava.

-Ela falou de 'Dragão', de novo! - disse Harry irritado - E ela me deixou mais nervoso! Disse para relaxarmos, na hora certa saberemos. Ela anda nos espionando? Como ela sabe que estamos nervosos e pesquisando sobre essa história de 'Dragão'? COMO? - Harry teve uma completa mudança de humor, levantou nervoso e chutou as raízes da árvore que estava ali.

-Ela é irritante! - agora era Hermione - Ela conseguiu acabar com o bom humor que você estava hoje. Atrevida! Não é Rony?

-É... ela é linda! - disse o garoto ainda nas nuvens.

-RONY! - gritou Hermione nervosa.

O tempo no céu estava mudando, o sol que batia intenso já estava escondido entre nuvens, assim como o sol de Harry já havia nublado, mudando o seu humor.

***

O treino de quadribol havia cansado muito Harry. Gina estava pegando pesado com o time, todos haviam ficado muito cansados após o treino, sem dizer que sem o bom-humor de Fred e Jorge no time o treinamento perdeu muito da graça. Harry voltava sozinho, havia demorado mais no vestiário, e Rony havia ido embora apressado, não o esperando. Harry estava com a cabeça muito bagunçada. Dragões... Lisa Brynsen... Hagrid. Estava tão distraído que deu uma trombada em alguém e caiu no chão.

A pessoa em que ele havia topado estava caída do outro lado, com um cabelo louro e liso tapando o seu rosto abaixado. Harry podia ouvir essa pessoa chorar e ver lágrimas caírem no chão. Quando essa pessoa levantou o rosto Harry a reconheceu.

-Luna? - perguntou Harry assustado - Desculpa, não queria te fazer chorar.

-Oh, não! Não é você que está me fazendo chorar, eu já estava chorando. Meus materiais sumiram, e eu tenho certeza que foi Lara Hunter, ela me odeia.

-Lara Hunter? - perguntou Harry.

-Sim, ela me chamou de louca na frente de todos, falou que eu devia ser uma Lufa-Lufa, porque não sou inteligente, sou boba e louca. - Luna abraçou Harry - Eu finjo que não ligo, mas estou cansada de ouvir todos me chamando de louca. E estou me sentindo uma boba e fraca por estar chorando agora...

-Ah! - disse Harry sem graça com o abraço - Ninguém é de ferro todo mundo chora alguma hora. E aquela Lara é louca, é a grifinória mais cruel que já vi, ela devia ser da Sonserina, age como uma.

-Mas eu não entendo porque as pessoas não me deixam em paz. Elas não me esquecem, por que não me deixam viver minha vida? Eu acredito em certas coisas, e as pessoas não tinham de me julgar por isso.

Harry estava sentindo pena de Luna novamente, as pessoas realmente não tinham dó dela, apenas a faziam sofrer. Ela levantou o rosto e olhou para ele, e fez por um momento Harry a achar linda, o que ela não era. Mas triste ela estava bonita, seus olhos sempre arregalados estavam mais fechados, e ela lançava um olhar deprimido. Harry estava sentindo outro sentimento além de tristeza por ela agora, era algo estranho, algo que ele não estava identificando. Os dois rostos se aproximaram, e Harry ao vê-la mais de perto a achou mais bonita ainda...

-Potter! - disse uma voz arrastada - Vejo que você está de namoradinha nova.

-Malfoy! - vociferou Harry irritado.

Draco havia surgido do corredor que levava a sala de Transfiguração. Logo Luna soltou seus braços de Harry e olhou em direção de Draco. O garoto fez uma expressão de glória e surpresa ao ver o rosto da garota.

-Louca Lovegood... - disse Malfoy cinicamente.

-Luna! - disse ela irritada.

-Oh, sim! Vão gostar de saber que Potter está pegando Louca Lovegood. - disse ele com a sua voz arrastada.

-Hei! - protestou Harry - Eu não estou... fazendo isso com Luna, não estou saindo com ela, é mentira.

-Ah, faz de conta que eu acredito. - disse Malfoy em um tom de voz irritante - Sim, sim! Lovegood deve estar realizada. Como se sente saindo com Potter?

-Eu não estou com Potter!

-Par perfeito! - disse ele.

-Não dá! - disse Harry indo violentamente em direção de Draco levantando o punho contra ele.

-Não! - disse Luna segurando o braço do garoto - Não vale a pena.

-É, não vale a pena bater nesse Malfoy, vamos Luna.

-Lá vão os pombinhos! - disse Draco tentando irritar Harry novamente.

-Tchau Malfoy. - disse ele entrando com Luna no corredor que levava a sala de Transfiguração.

-Ele é muito chato! - disse Luna.

-Realmente... Mas você não quer que eu te ajude a encontrar suas coisas? - perguntou Harry.

-Não, como eu te contei ano passado, uma hora elas aparecem. Se elas não aparecerem, ou se sumirem novamente, eu vou falar com Dumbledore. - disse mostrando-se irritada com isso - Você parece tão cansado, o que houve?

-O treino de quadribol foi pesado hoje. - respondeu Harry cansado.

-Tenho que virar nesse corredor, tchau! - Luna parecia meio sem graça.

-Tchau! - disse Harry antes de Luna virar de volta para direção dele.

Um grande barulho vinha da direção em que Harry ia seguir, um barulho de várias pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo.

-O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Luna confusa.

-Não sei, vamos ver!

Logo os dois estavam correndo em direção do barulho. Quando chegaram no local, viram um tumulto em frente a um muro, não dava para ver o que havia nele pelo fato de haver muitas pessoas na frente.

-O que será que está acontecendo? - perguntou Luna espantada.

-Não sei, vamos ver!

Os dois entraram no meio da multidão, e quando chegaram mais perto da parede puderam ler em letras grandes, uma mensagem escrita em verde: 

_'O Dragão da Terra está livre. Podem chorar Sangues-Ruim.'_

**No próximo capítulo...**

O que será que queria dizer aquela mensagem no muro? Harry vai acabar é ficando mais nervoso e desconfiado de tudo. Também está chegando a hora da tão aguardada pelos alunos primeira aula de Lisa Brynsen. Não percam! Capítulo 3 - Podem Chorar Sangues-Ruim, aqui no ff.net! 

**N.A: **Olá pessoal! O que estão achando fanfic? Espero que estejam gostando... Rá rá! Os deixei ansiosos para o próx capítulo com esse fim.  Por isso mesmo mandem reviews com as suas opiniões me contando o que estão achando! Ah, pode ser mail também (victorichijouji@yahoo.com.br) Ah, lembrando que essa fanfic não é totalmente inspirada em "X", só em uma matéria que li em revista, afinal, nunca fui um felizardo que teve chance de ler, ou assistir o O.V.A, ou assistir o animê de T.V.

Agradeço aos reviews de: Biba Akizuki, Suu-Chan, Bella, Sett (a aprendiz), Lina, Madame Mim e Manu. Valeu, vocês são D+!!!


	4. Capítulo 3: Podem Chorar Sangues Ruim

**Os Oito Dragões - Os Dragões do Paraíso**

_Capítulo 3 - Podem Chorar Sangues-Ruim_

_'O Dragão da Terra está livre. Podem chorar Sangues-Ruim.'_

Aquela era a mensagem que estava escrito no muro, e era aquilo que havia formado um tumulto em frente a esse muro. Harry não entendeu nada ao lê-la, falava sobre 'Dragão', e isso o irritou. Aquela mensagem, significando o que significasse, não era legal, ameaçava Sangues-Ruim.

-O que é isso? - perguntou Luna.

-Uma mensagem. - disse Harry.

-Que é uma mensagem eu sei! - resmungou ela.

-Nossa! - Hermione havia acabado de surgir ao lado deles - Mas o que é isso? Fala de 'Dragão'!

-É, uma mensagem de um 'Dragão da Terra'. - disse Harry dando de ombros - Só não me pergunte o que é um 'Dragão da Terra'.

-Com certeza tem relação com aquilo de 'Dragão' que a professora veio nos dizer. - disse Hermione - Aquela professora deve saber o que isto quer dizer.

-Seja quem pichou isso, está embalando os acontecimentos da Câmara Secreta. - disse Luna séria - Muros pichados com recados que assustem os Sangues-Ruim.

-Realmente. - disse Mione - Mas será que vai acontecer algo como um dragão comum sair matando Sangues-Ruim?

-Acho que não, o 'Dragão' que a professora falou, com certeza tem relação com esse 'Dragão da Terra' da pichação. - disse Harry pensativo - E quem será que pichou isso?

-Calma! Calma! Crianças! - a voz de McGonagall invadiu o local.

Harry olhou para trás, e logo todos viraram para a mesma direção. McGonagall fez menção de perguntar algo, mas antes de perguntar todos os alunos saíram da frente do muro. Ela ficou boquiaberta ao ver o muro, e depois gaguejou ao falar:

-A-alunos, isso não é nada de grave. - disse tentando se mostrar calma - Vão fazer o que iriam fazer antes, podem ir jantar, ou se já jantaram vão para os seus dormitórios. Isso só não passou de um vandalismo de uma pessoa preconceituosa. Vocês não tem nenhuma suspeita de quem possa ter feito isto?

Ninguém se manifestou.

-Pois bem. Quem viu esse muro pichado primeiro? - um grupo de cinco alunos levantaram a mão - Poderiam contar como viram esse muro?

-Nós estávamos voltando do jantar, e nos assustamos ao ver isto. - disse uma Lufa-lufa loira.

-É preciso passar por aqui para voltar do jantar e ir para nossa Sala Comunal. - disse um garoto moreno, da Lufa-Lufa como ela - Levei um grande susto ao me deparar com essa pichação.

-E vocês não viram nenhuma pessoa aqui por perto antes de sair? - eles assentiram que não com a cabeça - Alguém viu alguém saindo desse corredor antes de todo o tumulto se formar na frente deste muro? - Luna, muito esperta, levantou a mão - Srta. Loveggod?

-Eu estava conversando com Harry no corredor que traz para esse corredor, ali olhe! - disse ela apontando para o corredor de que ela e Harry haviam vindo - E um pouco antes de começar a barulheira do tumulto em frente ao muro, Draco Malfoy saiu desse corredor e foi embora.

-Ele carregava alguma lata de tinta? - perguntou McGonagall, como se descartasse aquela hipótese antes de perguntar.

-Não. - respondeu Luna imediatamente.

-Pois bem. - disse McGonnagal - Quero que venham a minha sala Srta. Lovegood e Srta Stefan.

-Tudo bem. - disse a Lufa-Lufa loura.

-Agora vamos circulando alunos. - ordenou McGonnall antes de ir em direção de sua sala com Luna e Stefan a seguindo.

Entre muitos protestos todos saíram do corredor, mas Rony e Hermione permaneceram lá, muito irritados pelo fato de não saberem o que aquela mensagem no muro significava. Harry já havia perdido por completo o bom humor que tinha naquele domingo.

-POR QUÊ? - gritou o garoto - Por que estão brincando conosco, amanhã vou encontrar aquela Lisa Brynsen e vou perguntar para ela... Estou ficando deprimido com esta estória...

-Calma Harry, não fique assim...

-Grrr... - Harry chutou o muro furioso, mas sua atenção foi chamada pelo barulho de um livro caindo no chão.

Ele olhou para trás e viu Gina boquiaberta, ao lado de Rony, olhando para o muro.

-Ma-mas o que é isto? - perguntou espantada.

-Não faço idéia... - resmungou Hermione.

-O Dragão da Terra está livre. Podem chorar Sangues-Ruim. - Rony leu a mensagem da parede - 'Dragão'?

-É! - disse Harry irritado - Será que foi a professora Lisa quem pichou isto?

-Luna acha que foi Malfoy... - resmungou Hermione - E ele é muito suspeito.

-Malfoy? - perguntou Gina de súbito.

-É. - começou Harry - Ela e eu vimos Draco Malfoy vindo deste corredor pouco antes dessa pichação ser vista... E ele estava com um ar muito satisfeito.

-Nossa... - disse Gina - Como eu desconfiava... - disse essa frase tão baixo que ninguém ouviu ele falar.

-O que você disse Gina? - perguntou Rony curioso.

-Nada, nada não.

-Nada mesmo? - perguntou Hermione.

-Nada de importante! Que coisa! - disse irritada.

-Ai, tá bom, desculpa! - disse Hermione fazendo um movimento de rendição.

-Vocês não acham que está na hora de dormir crianças? - Harry conhecia muito bem aquela voz, e já a odiava.

-Professora Lisa! - disse Rony babando, e deixando Hermione com uma cara muito feia ao seu lado.

-Como é que vão crianças? - perguntou ela dando um sorriso simpático.

-Mal, muito mal! - disse Harry irritado.

-Mal? - perguntou ela olhando assustada para Harry.

-Sim! Veja isto na parede.

-Oh! - disse ela ao ler - O Dragão da Terra está livre. Podem chorar Sangues-Ruim. Interessante...

-INTERESSANTE? - gritou Harry - Você acha isto interessante.

-Isto é mau, isto que está escrito se for verdade, é muito mal.- disse séria.

-Mas o que é 'Dragão', profesora? - perguntou Hermione calma.

-Calma crianças. - disse dando um sorriso -Tudo tem a sua hora certa, e tudo, no fim, vai dar certo. Tchau!

-Tchau professora... - disse Rony em um suspiro.

-Boa noite professora. - disse Gina muito séria.

-Agora vão dormir! Boa noite! - logo a professora virou para outro corredor.

-POR QUE ELA NÃO DIZ NADA? - gritou Harry irritado.

-Ela diz que é: 'Porque tudo tem a sua hora certa.' - disse Rony - E ela é linda!

-Rony! - brigou Hermione batendo no ombro dele.

-Por que não posso dizer que ela é linda?

Gina começou a rir.

"Ela disse que se isto que está escrito, se for verdade, é mal..."

-MAS O QUE ISSO QUER DIZER? - gritou ele chutando a parede novamente.

***

Seu estômago roncava, pois na noite anterior Harry nem jantara. Se estressou tanto com a pichação no muro que perdeu a fome e foi direto para o seu dormitório, e não praticou nem um pouco de Aritmância, dormindo de cabeça cheia mesmo. "Nem sempre é possível esvaziar a mente!" - pensou ele.

No café da manhã se isolou, não queria muito ter companhia. Rony e Hermione acharam melhor nem chegarem perto dele, que jogava fogo pelas ventas, e sentaram ao lado de Gina, que comia sem vontade um croaçã.

-Bom dia Gina! - disse Rony sentando-se com um sorriso torto ao lado da garota.

-Bom dia... - disse ela vagamente.

-Está preocupada Gina? - perguntou Hermione.

-Estou chateada. - resmungou ela - Estão dizendo que fui eu quem pichei aquilo no muro. Não é justo, por que ameaçaria Sangues-ruim? Estão dizendo que estou possuída por Você-Sabe-Quem novamente...

-Provavelmente sonserinos... - disse Rony antes de levar uma torrada com patê de pêssego à boca.

-É... - assentiu Gina.

-E você liga para eles? - perguntou Hermione.

-Mas esta não é minha principal preocupação. - resmungou a garota deprimida.

-Você está com medo que comecem a atacar Sangues-Ruim? Se isto acontecer provavelmente serei atacada também. - Hermione estava preocupada.

-Não, eu sei que isto não vai acontecer. Quer dizer, eu acho. - ela se corrigiu.

-Você sabe ou acha? - perguntou Rony desconfiado.

-Eu acho, confundi na hora de falar. Errar é humano, sabia? - respondeu Gina irritada.

-Calma. - disse Hermione antes de morder uma torrada igual a de Rony - Vocês estão muito estressados!

-Mas acho também, como os sonserinos, que foi a Gina quem pichou aquilo... - resmungou Rony.

-Como? - perguntou ela mais nervosa - Você estava comigo o tempo todo!

-Não sei, talvez fosse alguém com uma Poção Polissuco, fingindo ser você... - Rony estava querendo irritar a irmã.

-Já disse que não fui eu!

-Vou sair daqui antes que se matem. - disse Hermione levantando-se, mas as corujas que traziam o Profeta Diário chegaram, e um jornal caiu bem na cabeça dela - Ai, que foi isso? Um jornal...

Hermione pegou o jornal e o fitou espantada, havia acontecido um grande milagre, agora o Profeta Diário não escondia mais toda a verdade. Ela se sentou e ficou boquiaberta com a informação da capa, _ele _estava realmente agindo.

-Vocês não podem acreditar! - exclamou ela assustada.

-No quê? - perguntou Rony, o curioso de plantão.

Hermione tomou fôlego e começou a ler a manchete do jornal:

-Trouxas são atacados por Dementadores. Reportagem na página seis. - Hermione abriu o jornal e começou a ler a reportagem - Uma família de trouxas que mora em Londres, composta por um pai de família, sua esposa e três filhos, parece ter sido atacada misteriosamente ontem por um grupo de Dementadores neste sábado. Eles estavam apresentando todos os sintomas de 'Beijo do Dementador'. Dessas pessoas, a família Mechien, apenas três apareceram vagando sem nenhum rumo e sem dizer nada. "Eles eram meus amigos a anos!" - disse uma velha senhora chamada Teresa Tristan "Mas eles saíram andando da casa deles, após um grande ataque de gritos, de dor e desespero dentro dela. Fui ao jardim e vi eles saindo, fui dar 'bom dia' e eles não responderam. Quando toquei o sr. Mechin, ele continuou vagando sem destino com sua família, parecia ter perdido a sua alma até! Sem dizer que a casa deles estava estranhamente escura, e a luz do sol iluminava radiante a minha. E outra coisa estranha é que o filho caçula deles, o Carlos, de dez anos, desapareceu antes de tudo.". Ao essa notícia chegar aos ouvidos de bruxos do Ministério, eles logo desconfiaram que podia ser um caso de Dementadores. A família foi encontrada por um grupo de bruxos do Ministério, e analisada por médi-bruxos bem qualificados. "Este com certeza foi um caso de beijo do Dementador, Você-Sabe-Quem deve estar atacando." - afirmou um dos médicos, o Dr. Jhonson. Cornélio Fudge declarou: "Esse caso pode não ter sido um caso de Beijo do Dementador, mas todos os pontos nos levam a crer que Você-Sabe-Quem quis se divertir um pouco com uma família tradicional bruxa." Todos os indícios levam a crer de que Você-Sabe-Quem usou os Dementadores, que estão ao seu poder desde o ano anterior, e que nós bruxos devemos entrar em maior estado de alerta, ainda mais com Azkaban não estar sendo monitorada por Dementadores. "A fuga de todos os comensais pegos vai ser muito facilitada com a ausência de Dementadores. Se eu fosse comensal, e estivesse preso em Azkaban sem dementadores, já não estaria mais lá." - alertou Alvo Dumbledore, chefe da Ordem da Fênix, grupo de bruxos que já vinha alertando do retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem, desde o ano anterior.

-Nossa! - disse Rony boquiaberto - Dementadores andam dando beijos de graça?

-Não é de graça. - disse Gina - Deve haver um porém por trás disso.

-Calma ainda não acabou. - disse Mione voltando à leitura - Quanto ao caso da criança desaparecida, o mais estranho é que ela tinha poderes mágicos. "Ela ia receber a carta da minha escola no próximo ano." - afirmou Dumbledore. A criança não deixou vestígios após o ataque, deixando uma gigantesca interrogação. "Não há vestígios desta criança." - disse o nosso ministro Cornélio, sem esperanças. O que terá acontecido ao jovem Mechin (Carlos Mechin), após este ataque? - Por Mirian Mcmain, repórter de externa do Profeta Diário.

-A história deste garoto é realmente estranha... - disse Gina pensativa - Voldemort deve estar planejando algo por trás disto. Carlos... é o mesmo nome do meu irmão.

-Mas, mudando de assunto, não posso mais conversar. - Hermione se levantou novamente - Tenho que terminar uma lição urgentemente. Vou correr para a Sala de Transfiguração. Tchau! - a garota saiu apressada entre as mesas.

-Você ouviu? - perguntou Rony assustado - Ela não terminou uma lição?

-Estranho né? - respondeu Gina fazendo outra pergunta.

Harry, que ainda estava isolado em outro canto da mesa, terminou de tomar seu café e foi sozinho em direção da sala de Transfiguração, não queria chegar atrasado na aula, sem dizer que seria o primeiro a chegar e poderia refletir sozinho um pouco. Antes de sair Harry se lembrou de olhar para a mesa dos professores para ver se Hagrid estava lá. Tudo bem, ele estava conversando com Lisa Brynsen, e não beberia em dia de aula. Até Dumbledore, que é bom com ele, acabaria tirando o emprego dele.

O garoto foi em direção da sala de aula passando pelo corredor da pichação, e ficando mais intrigado. Não sabia de quase nada daquela mensagem. O que viria a ser um 'Dragão'? Professora Brynsen havia dito que ele é um, e que Rony e Hermione também são. Mas aquilo não era um modo de cumprimento, como pensou inicialmente, era só para eles que ela havia dito aquilo. Neville disse que para ele, ela não havia falado nada daquilo, e provavelmente para nenhum dos outros alunos. Ou será que ela sabia quem era o tal 'Dragão da Terra'? Será que ela havia descoberto e pichado aquilo no muro para alertar os alunos? Ou será que ela era o próprio 'Dragão da Terra'? Outra pessoa da qual Harry desconfiava muito era Draco Malfoy: querer mal à Sangues-Ruim era um grande pró para ele ser o principal suspeito. Professora Lisa também havia dito que o 'Dragão da Terra', não era boa coisa, e Draco Malfoy é sonserino, e isso não é boa coisa. Se Harry soubesse melhor do assunto poderia acusá-lo melhor, mas nem sabia direito o que era um 'Dragão da Terra'. Ele resolveu parar de olhar para o muro e seguir o seu rumo à sala de Transfiguração.

O garoto entrou na sala, e como desconfiava, ela estava completamente vazia. Ele se sentou em uma mesa que ficava no centro da sala, onde gostava de sentar, e provavelmente quando Rony chegasse se sentaria ao lado dele. Estava se preparando para uma manhã de Transfiguração, seria difícil, teria aula dupla agora, e tinha certeza que não conseguiria se concentrar inteiramente: a história de 'Dragão' o preocupava. Voldemort também não o deixava despreocupado, e ainda poderia haver uma relação entre ele e o 'Dragão da Terra'. E professora Brynsen ainda o irritava, só de pensar nela tinha vontade de quebrar todas as mesas daquela sala de aula.

Logo alguém abriu a porta, Harry olhou e viu que era Hermione quem entrava.

-Posso entrar? - perguntou ela.

-Claro, eu não sou o dono da sala...

-É que posso te atrapalhar, está querendo ficar isolado hoje. - disse ela ainda segurando a maçaneta da porta.

-Entra logo! - disse ele - O que adianta eu querer ficar sozinho? Isto não vai resolver em nada.

-Está bem. - ela entrou, se sentou em uma cadeira da frente, onde sempre gostou de sentar e tirou uns cadernos e uns livros da bolsa.

Eles ficaram em silencio por um bom tempo, mas aquilo estava deixando Harry apenas mais irritado, era muito chato querer ficar isolado. Ele teria que melhorar o seu humor.

-Por que abandonou Rony e Gina? - perguntou ele.

-Eles estavam quase se matando, e me lembrei agora, acabei não terminando o pergaminho dessa aula sábado.

-Nossa, anda com a cabeça cheia, você sempre acaba a lição. Até eu terminei sábado. - disse Harry.

-Mas todo mundo acaba esquecendo de acabar a lição alguma vez na vida, ninguém é perfeito. Eu parei de fazer a lição para jantar, e a minha cabeça está realmente cheia. Pensa que só você se preocupa com tudo que está acontecendo?

-Desculpe. - disse Harry abaixando a cabeça - Estou agindo muito anti-social ultimamente.

-Está querendo ficar social agora? - perguntou Hermione nervosa - Rony ficou muito chateado, você sabe como ele é, se magoa fácil.

-Mas eu não impedi que vocês sentassem ao meu lado. - resmungou Harry.

-Mas com aquele olhar que você lançava... É de espantar qualquer amigo, ou até inimigo.

-Tá bom! - reclamou Harry - Agora faça o fim de seu pergaminho logo, e vê se me deixa em paz.

-Sim sr. Potter! - ela virou para frente e voltou a fazer a lição.

Logo chegaram mais alunos, entre eles Rony, que ao invés de se sentar ao lado de Harry, sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. Quem acabou sentando ao lado de Harry foi Neville, mas Harry nem deu a mínima.

Logo professora McGonagall chegou na sala.

-Bom dia alunos!

***

Harry estava cansado de andar isolado, e entre intervalos de aulas foi se desculpar com Rony.

-Tudo bem. - disse o amigo dando de ombros - Não quero mais brigas, só fiquei chateado. Acho certo compartilhar os problemas com os amigos, principalmente quando se está envolvido nele.

-Foi mal. - disse Harry - Prometo não fazer mais isto.

-Voltaram as pazes garotos? - perguntou Hermione que havia acabado de chegar ali.

-Sim, para que brigas? - perguntou Harry.

-Agora temos aula de Poções. - resmungou Rony.

-Eu estou feliz por ter aula de Poções hoje. - disse Harry - Tive sorte de passar nos Nom's do ano passado.

-É, foi muito difícil, até para mim. - disse Hermione.

-Vamos para a aula então. - disse Rony.

-Mas antes tenho algo para comentar Harry. - Hermione abriu sua bolsa e tirou um jornal de dentro - Leia a reportagem da página seis.

-O que têm? - Harry pegou o jornal e abriu - Nossa! Desconfiava que isto ia acontecer um dia: Trouxas são atacados por Demnetadores.

-Leia a matéria. - disse Hermione.

Harry em poucos minutos já havia terminado a matéria.

-Maldito! Por que está fazendo isto? - perguntou revoltado.

-Eu acho que ele quer se divertir. - sugeriu Rony.

-Vamos indo para as masmorras. - disse Mione.

Os três começaram a caminhar.

-Mas ele quer algo, hoje acordei com a cicatriz ardendo, Voldemort sentia alguma glória... - disse Harry sériamente.

-Então porque sua cicatriz não ardeu ontém, foi anteontem que isto aconteceu. - lembrou Hermione.

-Anteontem ardeu sim, mas não foi tanto...

-Chegamos... mas já? - reclamou Rony ao se deparar com a porta da sala de Poções. Ainda bem que haveria apenas uma aula desta matéria, depois teriam uma aula de Adivinhação. Malfoy estava em frente a porta, esperando Harry se aproximar.

-Olá Potter. - disse Malfoy sarcasticamente - Entre na sala que você vai ter uma surpresinha...

-Qual é, Malfoy? - perguntou ele irritado.

-Surpresa não se conta. - disse Draco entrando, com sua típica voz arrastada.

-Vamos entrar. - disse Hermione.

Harry meio que desconfiava sobre o que seria esta surpresa, e se fosse sobre o que ele imaginava, não gostaria nada. Quando ele entrou na sala um grande letreiro luminoso mágico se abriu no ar, e nele se podia ler em letras vermelhas e amarelas:

_'Harry Potter e Louca Lovegood' _

-Mas o que é isto? - perguntou Rony assustado.

Logo o letreiro luminoso se apagou e Malfoy subiu em uma mesa e girou sobre ela, olhando para todos.

-Parabéns para o novo casalzinho de Hogwarts. - caçoou ele - Harry Potter e Louca Lovegood. - todos na sala bateram palmas.

-Você está com a Luna? - perguntou Rony.

-Não. - disse Harry assustado - Ontem ele me viu em um corredor com Luna, e ele disse isso.

-Casal vinte. - caçoou Malfoy de cima da mesa.

Pansy, que estava sentada na mesa do lado da que Malfoy subira estava caindo na gargalhada.

-É mentira. - disse Harry sentando em seu lugar - Eu não estou com Luna.

-Não dá trela. - cochichou Hermione - Se você ficar negando, ele vai falar mais, só para te irritar.

-É mesmo...

-Mas o que é isto Sr. Malfoy? - Snape havia acabado de entrar na sala.

-Sujou. - sussurrou Rony para Harry.

-Desculpa professor Snape... - ele tentou se explicar.

-Vou ser obrigado a tirar pontos de minha própria Casa, onde já se viu, em cima da mesa? - perguntou ele irritado - Menos três pontos para a Sonserina.

-Só três? - cochichou Harry para Rony.

-Ele ainda protege a Casa dele. - sussurrou Rony irritado como resposta.

-Mas... - reclamou Draco.

-Sem mas. - disse Snape - Agora vamos começar a aula de hoje, pois se eu admiti vocês através de meus Nom's, é porque vocês mereceram estar aqui, e se vocês continuarem com essas atitudes infantis, vou ser obrigado a desadimiti-los de minhas aulas.

Malfoy estava de cabeça erguida, olhando raivosamente para Snape, quando Harry olhou para ele, quem recebeu o olhar raivoso foi ele. Snape lá na frente apontou sua varinha para lousa e escreveu lá: 'Poção Adaptante', e os ingredientes que ela necessitava.

-Alguém sabe para quê serve a Poção Adaptante? - perguntou ele friamente.

Hermione levantou a mão.

-Ninguém sabe? - perguntou ele ignorando completamente o braço levantado - Pois bem, a Poção Adaptante serve para você adaptar certas coisas, ou até você mesmo, como diz no nome, e...

***

Depois de uma aula de Poções, e uma de Adivinhação, muito estressantes, Harry não tinha mais cabeça para nada. Agora os sonserinos andavam pelo corredor com broches que tinham escrito: _Harry Potter e Louca Loveggod_. Mas eles não estavam juntos! Harry já havia jantado, e teria que fazer dever de casa para outra aula de Poções que haveria no dia seguinte, era um pergaminho sobre 'A Poção Adaptante', que era muito chata e difícil de ser feita. Hermione foi falar com Harry e Rony na Sala Comunal após o jantar.

-Você está com a Luna? - perguntou ela curiosa.

-Não, Malfoy que inventou esta estória absurda.

-Mas se ele inventou, deve haver um fundamento. - disse Rony.

-Está bem. - disse Harry - Eu quase beijei ela.

-Você quase beijou Louca Lovegood? - perguntou Rony zombando.

-O que tem? - perguntou Harry irritado - Não vejo nada demais, ela é uma pessoa comum, como outra qualquer.

-É. - disse Hermione - E ela merece uma pessoa boa como o Harry.

-Mas quem disse que vou ficar com ela? - perguntou Harry - Eu não falei nada, não gosto dela.

-E eu só disse que ela merece alguém como você. - disse ela - Alguém bom como você, não exatamente você.

-Ah. - disse Harry desconfiado.

-Agora vamos fazer o dever. - disse Hermione pegando um livro de sua mochila - E sabe, até seria bom se Luna namorasse você, coitada, ela é tão carente...

-Está querendo bancar o cupido? - perguntou Harry irritado.

-Mas é claro que não, eu...

-Não sei se vocês repararam, mas eu estou tentando fazer o meu pergaminho. - disse Rony bravo.

-Oh, que milagre você querer fazer a lição. - brincou Hermione.

-Milagre por quê? - se zangou o ruivo.

-Nada... - zombou a garota - Agora vamos fazer o pergaminho.

Os três ficaram quietos e se concentraram no dever.

***

Harry havia terminado o dever, e ele já estava no dia mais esperado dessa última semana. Terça-feira, ele teria uma aula de Lisa Brynsen, e ele queria muito ver que tipo de coisa ela iria ensinar. Tinha certeza que ela iria ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, na prática, nada de ler livros e fazer relatórios imbecis, como uma professora que Harry não gostava nada de lembrar, Umbridge, havia feito no ano anterior.

Hermione, apesar de não gostar muito daquela professora, estava tendo uma grande expectativa, tinha certeza de que a professora ia dar uma ótima aula.

Rony estava muito ansioso pela aula, mas só para ficar admirando a beleza da bela professora mesmo. A aula dela seria a primeira pela manhã, por isso os três foram rapidinho tomar café. Gina sentou ao lado deles, mas Luna foi para sua mesa, ficando acanhada de se sentar na mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Rony e Harry.

-Que legal! - exclamou Gina - A aula dela foi muito divertida, parecida com as aulas que o Harry dava no E.D! E ela tem experiência pois é uma ex-aurora. Apesar de muito atrapalhada, o trabalho dela havia sido muito elogiado. Mas por um motivo que ninguém sabe, ela abandonou a carreira após a união da Ordem da Fênix.

-Bom saber que esse ano iremos aprender coisas _realmente _importantes. - indagou Hermione.

-Sem dizer que aquela professora é muito legal! - exclamou Gina mais alegre - Apesar de ter me... Ah! Esquece!

-'Ter te', o quê? - perguntou Rony desconfiado.

-Ah, sei lá! - disse ela brava - Você não me deixa em paz nestes últimos dias.

-Deixe a menina! - disse Harry engolindo uma torrada inteira na boca.

-Você não viu como ele implicou com ela ontem. - disse Hermione - Ele disse que ela que pintou o muro.

-Pode até ter sido. - disse Harry sério - Ela andou pichando muros no segundo ano... - dessa vez deu uma risadinha.

-Mas claro que não fui eu! - protestou ela brava.

-Ah, não! Vai começar tudo de novo... - gemeu Hermione deitando o seu rosto sobre a mesa.

***

-Bom dia alunos! - disse uma Brynsen mais sorridente do que nunca na frente de toda a sala - Vamos iniciar a nossa primeira aula hoje.

A aula mais esperada dos últimos dias havia se iniciado, e a casa que assistia aquela aula junto da Grifinória era a Sonserina. Harry estava sentado ao lado de Rony em umas das carteiras do centro da sala, e Hermione ao lado de uma amiga sua na carteira da frente da sala, a mais perto da professora. A sala estava bem crua, apenas com suas paredes acinzentadas, seu chão com carpete e a lousa pendurada na frente, de resto, a professora havia decorado com alguns quadros abstratos, que as tintas coloridas pulavam para lá e para cá, uns quadro bem estranhos...

-E nesta nossa primeira aula, nós iremos aprender um feitiço de defesa muito importante. Um feitiço que deveriam ter aprendido muito antes. - disse ela - Quem aqui leu o Profeta diário ontem?

Rony, Harry, Hermione e mais alguns alunos levantaram a mão.

-Ronald Weasley, você poderia me dizer sobre o que falava a reportagem da página seis? - a professora deu um doce sorriso.

-Falava sobre... - Rony deu um leve suspiro apaixonado, não conseguia se lembrar direito, até que se lembrou - Ah, claro! Uma família trouxas que foi atacada por Dementadores.

-Exatamente, obrigado Ronald. - disse ela dando uma piscadinha para o garoto.

-Ela piscou para mim... - gemeu Rony para Harry.

-Como você consegue ser tão apaixonado por essa professora depois de tudo que ela nos contou?

-Ela é muito linda, não tem como...

-Essa família trouxa não tinha como se proteger, por isso tiveram suas almas sugadas pelos Dementadores. Mas nós bruxos, temos um modo de nos proteger desses Dementadores com um feitiço muito simples. Alguém pode me dizer o nome desse feitiço?

Desta vez mais alunos levantaram a mão, inclusive Harry, Rony, Hermione e Neville, membros do extinto E.D.

-Srta. Granger? - perguntou Lisa apontando para a garota - Poderia me dizer o nome desse feitiço?

-É o Patrono. - disse Hermione rapidamente - Mas na hora de usá-lo deve se pronunciar: Expectro Patrono.

-Muito bem, Hermione. - disse a professora.

-Qualquer um sabe disso! - Harry ouviu Malfoy cochichar para Goyle nas mesas do fundo - Principalmente Potter, que usou muito no ano anterior. - disse mais alto para que Harry ouvisse.

-Por isto vamos aprender este feitiço. Os Dementadores estão soltos, e quem não souber soltar um Patrono ficará para trás. Fiquei sabendo, que alguns de vocês estudaram no ano anterior por conta própria, parabéns! E também, que Harry Potter liberou um desses ano passado contra dois dementadores, e que o Patrono dele tem a forma de um unicórnio. Não é verdade sr. Potter?

-Sim. - respondeu Harry sem graça

-E acho que com algum empenho no treino, logo todos vocês estarão sabendo a forma de seu Patrono. - disse Lisa.

-E qual a forma de seu Patrono? - perguntou Neville para a professora.

-Quando fomos treinar vocês saberão. Nesta nossa primeira aula eu ainda não ensinarei o feitiço a vocês, antes quero os conhecer melhor, depois vou falar sobre tudo que iremos aprender neste ano. Nas nossas duas aulas de sexta-feira iremos para a ação, aprendendo o Patrono. Agora vou fazer a chamada para conhcer vocês melhor.

-Ela é muito legal... cochichou Neville se inclinando para frente para falar com Harry e Rony.

-E linda. - completou Rony.

-Silêncio para a chamada! Anna?

Após a chamada, Lisa levantou pegando um giz, e caminhando até a lousa. Lá ela escreveu: 'Lisa Brynsen - Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas.' Depois disse:

-Peguem seus cadernos, penas e vidros de tinta e anotem o que escrever na lousa, se não quiserem não anotem, mas aviso que é importante.

Logo ela escreveu na lousa em tópicos: 'Plano de ensino 1° semstre: Patrono; Feitiços de desamarção; Feitiços de ataque; Feitiços de auto-proteção; Avaliação.'

-Avaliação? - reclamou uma sonserina - Mas não temos avaliação por semestre.

-Mas em meu método de ensino teremos - disse Lisa - E vocês vão mostrar do que são capazes no meio do ano letivo sim. Assim quem estiver mal, tem jeito de se recuperar até o fim do ano, para as provas principais.

-Professora! - Hermione levantou a mão - Você pretende ensinar por quanto tempo o Patrono?

-Pretendo ensinar até que vocês dominem o feitiço por completo. - respondeu ela.

Os alunos ficaram conversando com Brynsen até o fim da aula, e todos (menos os sonserinos) a acharam muito legal. Harry ainda não gostava dela pela estória de 'Dragão', aquilo havia mexido tanto com a sua curiosidade, que ele ficou com um estresse profundo, ainda tinha vontade de quebrar tudo que via pela frente. Estava indo com Rony em direção dos jardins para uma aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

-A aula foi demais! - disse Rony animado.

-Ela parece que vai ser uma boa professora neste ano. - disse Mione - Muito pelo contrário da vaca da Umbridge do ano passado.

-Esse ano Hogwarts está muito melhor. - disse Harry.

-Espero que não encontremos Hagrid bêbado hoje... - disse Rony preocupado.

-Pelo menos ele nunca bebeu em dia de aula. - disse Mione - E duvido que ele vá beber hoje.

-Tomara que não beba mesmo. - disse Harry bravo - A não ser que ele queira perder o emprego.

Os três logo chegaram ao local da aula de Hagrid, ele não estava lá ainda, mas alguns alunos da Corvinal e da Grifinória já o esperavam sentados na grama, os três esperaram por Hagrid sentados também.

Aquele ano Harry teve um grande alívio de não ter aulas junto da Sonserina, principalmente de Draco Malfoy, que só falava besteiras na aula dele, e deixava Harry com vontade de partir para cima dele. Logo Hagrid chegou, trazendo uma grande gaiola com uma capa preta em cima. Hagrid carregava com um pouco de dificuldade, mas conseguiu levar o bicho até o centro deles.

-Bom dia alunos! - disse Hagrid animado.

-Bom dia! - responderam alguns dos alunos.

-Bom, como vocês viram, eu estarei lhes mostrando um bicho bem grande. - disse animadamente - Mas ele não irá sair da gaiola.

Um alto grunhido saiu de dentro da gaiola.

-O que será isso? - perguntou Hermione.

-Não faço idéia... - respondeu Rony.

Hagrid tirou a capa negra desajeitadamente, e foi revelado um pequeno dragão ali dentro.

-Hoje iremos ver o Dragão Noturno. Mas este é apenas um filhote. - disse Hagrid animado.

-Eu li desse Dragão Noturno em um livro aquele dia. - disse Harry baixo - Quando fomos pesquisar sobre 'Dragão'.

Era um pequeno dragão, mais ou menos do tamanho de Gina, que era um pouco menor que Hermione. Ele tinha uma aparência meiga para um dragão, sua pele era azul clara e tinha um desenho azul escuro em suas asas que estava encolhida dentro da gaiola que não era muito espaçosa. Ele olhava imponente para todos, não queria se mostrar assustado a toda aquela gente que o olhava.

-Que judiação!

-Nossa! Tadinho uma gaiola tão pequena...

-É mesmo. - começaram a argumentar ao mesmo tempo alguns alunos.

-Podem ficar calmos. - disse Hagrid animado - Ele não fica o tempo dentro dessa gaiola, ele tem um cômodo secreto em Hogwarts. Bem, quero os ensinar algumas coisas sobre esse tipo de dragão.

-Unhum!!! - gemeu o dragão manhosamente de dentro da gaiola.

-Calma Undoberto, daqui a pouco o tirarei daí. - disse Hagrid passando a mão carinhosamente na gaiola.

-Undoberto? - perguntou Rony indignado - Ele deu nome ao dragão?

-Mal sinal. - respondeu Harry.

-E ainda deu um nome parecido com o do outro, o Noberto. - resmungou Mione.

-Professor! - uma garota Corvinal levantou a mão.

-Sim?

-Por que ele se chama Dragão Noturno? - perguntou ela curiosa.

-Oh. - disse Hagrid - Sim, eu ia explicar isto agora. Ele é Dragão Noturno porque ataca a noite. Na França, que é o lugar de onde ele se origina, ele tira o sono de muita gente. Pode-se dizer que ele é o ser mais temido de toda a França. Só que este dragão tem um porém, ele pode ser domesticado.

Após Hagrid dizer isso, alguns alunos começaram a murmurar algumas coisas, como: "Nossa, é tão bonitinho, vou querer um destes em minha casa!", ou "Vou domesticar um para queimar o meu irmão.". Harry comentou:

-Domesticado? Se Hagrid está nos mostrando ele, tem alguma coisa por trás.

-Também acho. - concordou Hermione.

-Estes Dragões não são encontrados aqui de modo algum, mas este foi encontrado nos nossos jardins misteriosamente. Isto não é boa coisa, se eles estão surgindo aqui, significa que eles estão sumindo na França.

Parvati, que se encontrava sentada na grama ao lado de sua irmã Lilá, levantou a mão e perguntou:

-Então alguém está os domesticando, quem será? - perguntou ela assustada.

-Provavelmente Você-Sabe-Quem. - disse Lilá ao seu lado.

-Olha, eu não sei, mas isto não é bom. - disse Hagrid seriamente.

-E vocês estão pensando em o domesticar? - perguntou Hermione levantando a mão.

-Estamos testando. - disse Hagrid - E estamos indo bem, e o adestrando também. Undoberto, sente-se!

O dragão dentro da gaiola, que estava deitado, sentou rapidamente com quatro patas.

-Undoberto, deite! - dessa vez o dragão ao menos se moveu - Deite!

O dragãozinho continuou na mesma, depois Hagrid olhou sem graça para os seus alunos, e disse:

-Bom, estamos tentando ainda... Mas ele está reagindo muito bem.

-Mas você disse que ele surgiu aqui nos terrenos de Hogwarts e é originário da França, sabe como isto pode ter acontecido? - perguntou Harry levantando a mão.

Hagrid engasgou e respondeu:

-Oh, não, não! Ele apareceu ninguém sabe de onde.

-Vamos falar com ele depois. - cochichou Harry aos amigos.

-É, ele parece estar escondendo algum fato. - disse Hermione desconfiada.

-Oh, crianças! Venham ver mais de perto, mas antes vou dizer alguns cuidados dos quais devem tomar para não saírem machucados...

***

Após o jantar Harry estava voltando sossegado para o seu dormitório, sozinho sem Rony e Hermione. Teria que ir à uma aula de Oclumancia, mas aquele dia havia sido tão cansativo que ele não se sentia habilitado. Dumbledore iria ficar uma fera, mas teria de dar um desconto por Harry estar muito cansado. Ele andava de cabeça baixa quando uma voz chamou pelo seu nome, ele não queria se lembrar daquela voz.

-Oh, vejamos se não é Harry Potter, o sem jeito com as garotas?

Harry olhou para trás e viu Cho Chang, por que ela estava o tratando deste modo?

-O que quer Chang? - perguntou ele irritado, devolvendo na mesma moeda.

-Sim, você vai ver Potter, eu ainda vou acabar com sua vida, e acabar com gentalha como Hermione Granger. - disse irritada.

-Como assim? - perguntou ele irritado com a afirmação dela.

-Adeus. - Cho se distanciou, depois Harry pode ouvir um sussurro que soava como - Podem Chorar Sangues-Ruim...

"Eu ouvi isso?" - pensou Harry assustado "É impressão minha ou Cho Chang tem alguma relação com o muro? Preciso contar isto ao Rony".

Harry foi até seu dormitório Dino e Simas já estavam dormindo, mas Rony e Neville ainda não tinham sido pegos pelo sono. Harry entrou e sentou em sua cama, depois olhou para Rony e disse:

-Encontrei Cho Chang. Ela me disse umas coisas, muito estranhas...

-Que tipo de coisas? - perguntou Rony curioso.

-Disse que eu ia me ver com ela, e ia acabar c a minha vida e de gentalha como Hermione Granger.

-Nossa, garota estressada é fogo. - disse Neville se intrometendo na conversa.

-Mas eu acho que ela não estava só estressada, ela tinha algo por trás das palavras que disse, e sussurrou algo, acho eu, igual a do muro.

-Igual o muro? - perguntou Rony surpreso.

-Sim, ela disse: 'Podem chorar Sangues-Ruim.'.

-Podem chorar Sangues-Ruim? - perguntou Rony assustado.

-Isso mesmo. - respondeu Harry.

-Será que não se pode dormir? - perguntou Dino irritado - Vocês me acordaram.

-Desculpa. - disse Harry - vamos dormir, amanhã conversamos.

-Tudo bem. - disse Rony - Boa noite!

-Boa noite. - respondeu Harry fechando sua cortina e deitando.

-Boa noite aos dois. - disse Neville. 

**No próximo capítulo...**

Harry resolve que é a hora certa de ir a biblioteca Proibida descobrir mais sobre o Departamento dos Mistérios e a morte de seu tio, mas não esperava aquilo... Não percam: Capítulo 4 - Almas e Susssurros!


	5. Capítulo 4: Almas e Sussurros

**Os Oito Dragões - Os Dragões do Paraíso**

_Capítulo 4 - Almas e Sussurros _

-Você tem que ir lá hoje! - insistiu Luna - Tenho certeza que lá irá encontrar o que procura, e quanto mais cedo melhor.

Luna bateu as mãos sobre a mesa do café da manhã da Grifinória, sentando-se ao lado de Harry. Rony e Hermione estavam sentados do outro lado dele.

-Está bem, vou lá hoje. - disse Harry vencido.

-Que bom! Estou curiosa para saber o que pode ter acontecido a este seu padrinho Black. - disse alegremente.

-Ainda não apoio isto... - resmungou Hermione - Eu, como monitora, deveria tomar uma atitude quanto a isto mas, fui vencida.

-Largue de ser chata. - reclamou Rony.

-Não sou chata, como monitora tenho que ter responsabilidade, se você não entende...

-Mas eu vou. - disse Harry.

-E ainda tem Filch. - complementou Hermione.

-E daí? Eu uso minha capa de invisibilidade. - disse Harry - Ele não tem olho-mágico, pelo que eu saiba.

-É, ele nunca veria Harry através de uma capa de invisibilidade. - disse Rony.

-Que bom que você vai! - disse Luna levantando - Agora vou para minha aula. Até!

-Até. - respondeu Harry antes dela sumir.

-Ela é maluca... - resmungou Hermione.

-Isso não é novidade. - disse Rony.

-Ela não é maluca, só acredita e pode ver coisas que não vemos. - Harry disse.

-Olha, está a protegendo. Acho que aí vai sair um namoro. - brincou Rony.

-Nada a ver. Não podemos ser amigos?

-Não foi entre eu e ela que quase rolou um beijo.

-_Quase._ - sublinhou Harry - Mas não chegou a rolar. Agora vamos mudar de assunto. Hoje temos a primeira aula de quê?

-Herbologia. - respondeu Hermione rapidamente.

-E já estamos em cima da hora. - disse Rony.

Hermione olhou para o seu relógio e se espantou.

-É mesmo, se corrermos ainda dá tempo. - ela levantou rapidamente - Vamos!

Os três foram rapidamente, sem muito tempo restante para conversar, para a aula de Herbologia. Na manhã toda as aulas foram dessa matéria, só a tarde mudaria. Após o almoço Harry não teve tempo de descanso, pois tinha lição para terminar. À noite, que era a hora em que poderia descansar, _era a hora_, agora ele teria que ir à Sessão Restrita.

-Isso é loucura! - bronqueou Hermione novamente para Harry - No primeiro ano você fez isso e foi algo frustrado.

-Eu sei, mas esse ano vai ser diferente, vou tomar mais cuidado.

Os três acabavam de ter jantado e estavam indo em direção de seus dormitórios. Hermione ainda tentava convencer Harry a não ir para Biblioteca Proibida.

-Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? É perigoso, caramba! - bronqueou Hermione mais brava dessa vez.

-Olha, não estou nem aí para seus sermões, vou e acabou. - disse Harry ficando irritado com a situação.

-Isso aí! - comemorou Rony.

-Tá legal, vocês venceram, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, faz de conta que nem sei o que aconteceu. Tchau! - Hermione foi andando rapidamente em direção do dormitório na frente deles.

-Mulheres cdf's... - resmungou Rony fazendo Harry soltar uma pequena risada.

-Vamos ao dormitório pegar a capa de invisibilidade. Vou hoje, ou nunca.

-Isso aí! - incentivou Rony - Quem sabe não ficamos sabendo se Sirius está vivo?

-É... - respondeu Harry distante - Gostaria de saber... Mas vou ficar sabendo melhor do local que ele 'morreu'.

Após irem ao dormitório e pegarem a capa, Rony ficou por lá mesmo, Harry saiu disfarçadamente e foi para a Sala Comunal de sua Casa. Estava deserta, já estava ficando tarde e todos haviam ido dormir. Harry passou pelo quadro da mulher gorda e alguém disse inesperadamente:

-Harry!

***

Gina estava na Sala Comunal, mas Harry não a havia visto por ela ter se escondido embaixo da mesa. Ela estava sem sono e havia ido dar uma olhadinha no livro que pegou na biblioteca domingo de manhã, eles não podiam ver de maneira alguma aquele livro que folheava, ainda não era hora de saber certas coisas. Estava um pouco preocupada em relação a certas coisas que iriam acontecer, ela preferia que ninguém soubesse, mas alguém muito importante, a pessoa que ela menos desejava sabia. Tudo se perdeu ao aquela pessoa ter descoberto, a essência do mal...

Rony havia ido ver se Harry conseguiria sair sem problemas, sem Harry ao menos notar, e achou muito estranho ver Gina saindo debaixo de uma mesinha com um livro. Ele teria que ir falar com ela, que estava muito estranha naqueles últimos dias, estava se escondendo agora? O que ela estava querendo esconder de Harry? Rony caminhou até a mesa e pegou Gina pelo ombro de surpresa.

-O que está acontecendo? - perguntou ele irritado.

-Oh, estou lendo este livro, estou sem sono... - disse a garota surpresa com a aparição do irmão.

-E por que se escondeu de Harry? - perguntou ele mais desconfiado.

-Não queria que ele me visse, senão ele ia me ver aqui, lendo, e falaria que era melhor eu ir dormir.

-E você ia igual uma cachorrinha? Você simplesmente ignoraria a ordem de Harry pelo que conheço. - disse bravo vendo uma tentativa dela esconder o livro em suas costas - E que livro é esse?

-Não te interessa! - respondeu ela ficando vermelha de raiva - Você anda muito intrometido em minha vida!

-Deixa-me ver o livro. - disse ele tentando mostrar paciência.

-Não! - respondeu automaticamente.

-Não? - Rony segurou os braços dela e pegou o livro - Deixa-me ver... 'Grandes Lendas e Profecias dos Bruxos'. Por que está escondendo esse livro de mim?

-Eu não estava escondendo.

-Estava sim. Toma de volta. - Rony devolveu o livro - Agora vá dormir que é o que vou fazer. Boa noite.

-Boa noite. - respondeu ela abraçando o livro.

-Você anda muito estranha ultimamente. - disse Rony antes de subir para seu dormitório.

-Ufa! - disse Gina abraçando o livro que segurava, depois ela subiu para seu dormitório.

***

Harry virou para ver quem chamava seu nome tão animadamente, pela voz ele conhecia. Quando se virou viu a imagem de Luna.

-Oi, Luna. - disse Harry.

-É a sua capa-de-invisibilidade? - ela perguntou apontando para a capa que Harry segurava em sua mão direita.

-Sim. - disse Harry - Vou lá agora e tenho pressa. Se me dá licença?

-Ah sim, estou te atrapalhando né? Vou para meu dormitório, boa sorte.

-Obrigado. - disse Harry colocando a capa e desaparecendo.

-Você sumiu! - exclamou Luna surpresa.

-Sim, usei a capa.

-É mesmo.- disse ela sem graça olhando para o vazio - Deixe-me ir, porque se o Sr. Filch me pegar andando pela escola agora, eu vou acabar me dando mal.

Luna ficou um tempo esperando a resposta de Harry, mas ela não veio.

-Harry? Harry?

-O que há, srta. Lovegood?

Luna teve todos os seus pelos arrepiados, era Sr. Filch.

-Oh... Sr Filch? Nada, eu estava treinando para dar bom dia a Harry amanhã. - disse a primeira desculpa esfarrapada que lhe veio em mente.

-E porque em frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda? - perguntou Filch desconfiado.

-Você tem prova de que eu estava fazendo algo de errado? - disse Luna se revoltando - Eu estava passando aqui para ir ao meu dormitório.

-Tudo bem. - disse Filch inesperadamente - Tenho mais com o que me preocupar do que uma doida como você.

-Eu não sou... doida. - disse Luna vendo Filch se distanciar com sua lamparina e Madame Nor-r-ra ao seu lado. "Harry já deve ter ido...".

Harry ao ver a aproximação de Filch deu o fora, tinha pressa e não queria confusão. Ele desceu e subiu algumas escadarias até finalmente localizar a do terceiro andar. Ele subiu devagar, não havia nenhuma supervisão por ali, Filch agora devia estar em algum outro canto da escola. Harry adentrou em um corredor muito escuro, não havia qualquer iluminação ali. Ao longe viu uma porta se abrir e alguém sair de dentro dela com uma varinha acesa. Não era Filch, era alguém de cabelos compridos.

Harry se encaixou em uma parede para não esbarrarem nele, a pessoa que havia saído já estava mais perto, seus longos cabelos eram loiros, mas seu rosto ainda não era nítido. Ao se aproximar mais Harry reconheceu a pessoa: era Lisa Brynsen, segurando um livro em uma mão, e a varinha acesa em outra.

"O que ela faz aqui?" - Lisa passou por Harry e saiu pelo corredor que levaria às escadas de descida. "O que ela pegou na Biblioteca Proibida? Seja o que for, não posso ficar pensando nisso agora...". Harry desencostou da parede e continuou a seguir pelo corredor que levaria à biblioteca. Seja o que for que aquela professora tinha ido fazer naquela biblioteca, ela havia ajudado muito Harry deixando a porta de lá aberta, uma luz azulada o guiava, era a luz do céu lá fora que devia entrar pelas grandes janelas da biblioteca.

Harry caminhou até a biblioteca e entrou nela, teria muito trabalho àquela noite. Aquele grande cômodo da biblioteca estava realmente bem iluminado pela luz do céu lá fora, pois as janelas de lá eram realmente grandes. A biblioteca era imensa, composta por prateleiras e mais prateleiras. "Vai ser difícil encontrar algo aqui... É só eu não pegar um livro que grite, que estará tudo bem.". Harry caminhou até uma prateleira que tinha uma placa escrita: 'Livros sobre o ministério'. "Deve ser aqui...".

Harry olhou a sua volta e não viu ninguém, então tirou a capa e pegou um livro que tinha ao lado o título com um tom meio humorístico: 'Todos os Ministérios do Departamento dos Mistérios'. Harry sentou no chão distraidamente e começou a folhear o livro. Não havia índice, então teria de folhear para encontrar o que queria. Falava sobre a sala giratória, a parte que ele folheava agora, muitas portas, era realmente difícil encontrar a porta certa. Quando ia virando mais uma folha foi surpreendido por uma velha e sábia voz.

-O que faz aqui?

Harry olhou para trás e viu Dumbledore, que olhava sério para ele, um olhar de desapontamento. Harry o fitou assustado, o que será que Dumbledore faria com ele? Será que Dumbledore ia o dar uma bronca ou algo bem pior?

-Deixe-me ver esse livro. - disse Dumbledore em pé em frente de Harry, que ainda se encontrava sentado no chão.

O velho começou a folhear o livro, até que parou em uma página e entregou o livro ao Harry, que o pegou desconfiado.

-É sobre isso que você quer saber Harry?

Ele pegou o livro e leu no título da página: 'Capítulo XII - A Sala do Véu'. Harry ficou surpreso, como Dumbledore sabia?

-Como você sabe? - perguntou Harry ainda sem graça.

-Eu sei que você quer saber sobre o que aconteceu com o seu padrinho, é obvio. Eu te dou este livro se você quiser ler sobre o DPM, como é mais conhecido o Departamento dos Mistérios, aí você vai saber como eu não estava mentindo para você no fim do ano passado. Agora tenho que ir, e quero que saia daqui antes que arrume problemas. Até mais. - disse Dumbledore dando um sorriso torto com a ponta da boca.

-Tchau. - disse Harry.

-E não falte mais nas aulas de Oclumência, seja mais responsável, você precisa. Agora vá dormir. - Dumbledore logo não estava mais lá, e Harry tinha em mãos o livro que tanto queria - Tenho uma dica para te dar, não acredite em tudo que os livros dizem, mas não desacredite.

"Vou ler em meu Salão Comunal" - pensou ele se levantando para ir embora.

Logo Harry se localizava em uma das mesas do Salão Comunal da Grifinória lendo o capítulo doze do livro que havia pegado, falava sobre o Véu. Mas um dos trechos que havia lido fez com que Harry se sentisse sem esperanças:

'Quem cair no Véu, nunca mais retornará. Sussurros misteriosos, que só alguns podem ouvir, mas pessoas realmente extraordinárias. Sussurros desesperados de almas perdidas, almas já sem vida, almas tristes de solidão, almas que se alimentam de almas, e a alma que ali cair, será devorada, e nunca mais existirá. Nunca espere o retorno de alguém que cair no Véu.'

-Nunca espere o retorno... - sussurrou Harry deprimido.

O garoto caiu com a cabeça sobre o livro e começou a derramar lágrimas sinceras sobre ele, agora sabia que nunca mais veria o seu padrinho. Era muito triste para ser verdade. No entanto, havia se esquecido das palavras de Dumbledore, que poderiam lhe dar um pouco de esperança.

'Não acredite em tudo que os livros dizem, mas não desacredite'.

***

-Harry! Levanta! - disse Rony dando um cutucão nele.

-Não quero. - disse Harry afundando sua cara no travesseiro, ainda mais triste.

-Descobriu algo, cara? - perguntou Rony percebendo como seu amigo estava deprimido.

-Descobri sim, descobri que juntei esperanças à toa. - disse Harry muito triste - Sirius nunca mais retornará, nunca...

-Você encontrou o livro? - perguntou Rony sentando na cama que ficava ao lado da do Harry.

-Sim, aconteceu muita coisa, fui até pego em flagrante. - disse Harry sentando em sua cama com aquela expressão triste.

-Pego em flagrante? - se assustou Rony - Conte melhor essa história.

Harry contou tudo desde o encontro com Luna, até quando foi pego por Dumbledore. Contou que leu no livro que Sirius nunca retornaria, e que quem cai por trás daquela cortina, chamada de véu, e que sua alma foi devorada pelas outras. Rony ficou horrorizado.

-Isto é horrível! - exclamou Rony espantado - Será que é verdadeira mesmo esta história de almas?

-Provavelmente. - disse Harry - Para não dizer com certeza. Dumbledore disse para eu não acreditar em tudo que dizem os livros, mas não desacreditar. Acho que este livro não mentiria, e além de tudo eu ouvi as almas, e Luna também..

-A Luna não conta. - disse Rony cruzando os braços.

-Claro que conta. - disse Harry irritado - Ela ouviu o mesmo que eu, e acredito nisso. As almas tinham cargas negativas, que de qualquer modo, estavam me puxando por eu estar negativo. Acho que elas queriam se alimentar de minha alma que estava triste naquele dia.

-Mas se alimentaram da de Sirius.

Harry começou a derramar umas lágrimas discretas.

-Tudo culpa daquela Bellatrix, ela quem atirou em meu padrinho e o derrubou lá. Maldita! - Harry levantou e chutou raivosamente a perna de sua cama. Ele sentou de novo em sua cama, abaixou a cabeça e disse:

-Agora vá tomar seu café com a Mione, conta para ela por mim que não quero falar mais sobre o assunto. - Harry levantou novamente de sua cama pegou um livro em cima de sua mala e entregou a Rony - Diga a ela que está no capítulo doze do livro.

-Está bem. - disse Rony pegando o livro.

-Vou me arrumar depois desço.

-Até mais. - disse Rony saindo e deixando Harry sozinho.

Harry se jogou na cama, realmente não voltaria a ver Sirius, ele havia ido embora, e não estaria em lugar melhor, não estaria em lugar algum. Sua alma havia sido devorada e não haveria retorno, não mais...

***

Gina estava indo para a Sala Principal, após encontrar com alguém que não queria muito encontrar, uma pessoa que a deixava muito desconfiada. "Ele disse aquilo? Eu ainda não acredito, ele está querendo algo... ou será que não? Mas ele é um rival completo, não posso permitir que aconteça, devo odiá-lo...". Ela sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória distraidamente sem ao menos notar que estava longe de Rony e Hermione, e sussurrou três palavras pensando alto:

-Ele não pode...

-Ele quem? - perguntou Luna que surgiu do nada.

Gina se assustou com a chegada repentina da garota, Luna havia ouvido algo muito secreto, teria de enrolar ela. Gina pensou em algo, mas resolveu ser estúpida:

-Olha, Luna, não te interessa! Você e essa sua mania de ficar se metendo em minha vida. Se manca!

-Tá legal, vou sair daqui. - quando estava um pouco longe disse baixo, mas para Gina ouvir - Depois não reclame que tem poucos amigos.

"Fui ignorante..." - pensou Gina arrependida - "Depois tenho que pedir desculpa a ela.". Gina voltou a se distrair em seus pensamentos, estava tão confusa ultimamente, não sabia mais o que fazer em relação a _ele _e aos outros, era complicada a situação em que se encontrava.

***

Harry um pouco depois saiu do dormitório, não restava tempo para tomar café, teria de correr para a torre de Adivinhação. Mas Harry não estava muito afim de assistir a uma aula de Adivinhação agora. "Não vou correr porcaria nenhuma para uma aula de Adivinhação, vou para os jardins descansar a cabeça.".

Ele saiu para os jardins de Hogwarts e foi se sentar embaixo de uma árvore que ficava em um canto meio escondido. Ele olhou para o céu, estava azul com poucas nuvens o decorando, mas aquele dia já não estava tão quente quanto no domingo. Quando de repente ouviu um barulho de alguém andando perto dele. Ele olhou para trás e viu um garoto que se assustou ao ver que foi visto, ele era moreno, seus olhos eram pequenos e azuis, seu nariz era um pouco avantajado e ele era um pouco magricelo e baixinho.

-Oi... - disse ele sem graça - Parece que fui pego bolando aula.

-Sim. Mas relaxa, estou bolando aula também, de Adivinhação. - disse Harry tentando esconder toda a sua tristeza.

-Você é Harry Potter, não é? - perguntou ele nem um pouco curioso, pois já sabia a resposta mesmo.

-Sim, e você?

-Mark Byrnison. - ele olhou para o céu - Mas às vezes preferia não ser.

-Por quê? - perguntou Harry indignado.

-Coisas minhas... Quando pequeno fui abandonado por minha mãe e pelo meu pai. Eles que me deixaram esse nome Byrnison, e desde então o odeio.

-E por quem você foi criado? - perguntou Harry curioso.

-Por um avô meu. - respondeu ele - Mas nem sei porque ele cuidou de mim, ele nunca gostou de mim também. Aposto que ele só me mandou para cá para se livrar de um 'peso'.

-Eu até me identifico, você já sabe, infelizmente todos sabem isso me faz famoso, meus pais morreram quando era neném, mortos por Voldemort. - Harry pode ver Mark se estremecer ao ouvir esse nome.

-É, mas meus pais me abandonaram, isso é bem pior...

-Por que eles te abandonaram? - perguntou Harry.

-Não sei, meu avô disse que foi por causa de meu futuro. - disse ele dando de ombros.

-Seu futuro?

-É... - respondeu ele tristemente - Deprimente não?

-Hum, voltando ao assunto anterior, vivo com meus tios, que me odeiam. Quando tive esperanças de viver com um outro alguém, ele se foi...

-É triste. - disse Mark.

-Você já teve aula na mesma sala que eu não foi? - perguntou Harry.

-Sim, sou da Lufa-lufa, e já tive algumas aulas com sua casa. Esse ano temos aula de Transfiguração juntos.

-E que aula você bolou agora? - perguntou Harry voltando ao primeiro assunto.

-Aula de Poções, muito chato aquele Snape!

-Verdade. - disse Harry se levantando.

-E você? Que aula está bolando agora?

-Adivinhação, hoje é com a Trelawney. Um saco. - resmungou Harry.

-Boa aula para não ir. - disse Mark sorrindo.

-Agora eu vou indo. - disse Harry.

-Ah, queria saber uma coisa sobre a sua amiga.

-Quem, a Hermione?

-Sim. - respondeu ele - Esquece, não quero saber nada não, tchau.

-Tchau! - disse Harry indo em direção do Hall de Entrada.

O tempo da primeira aula já havia se esgotado, e Harry não poderia faltar na segunda, que era de História da Magia e ele tinha um pergaminho importante à entregar. Nos corredores encontrou Rony e Hermione que haviam ficado bravos com ele.

-Por onde você andou? - perguntou Hermione brava - Fiquei sabendo que não foi na aula de Adivinhação.

-Você me deixou preocupado! - bronqueou Rony.

-Eu só não assisti à aula, não foi nada demais. - respondeu ele estupidamente - Foi muito bom não ficar vendo aquela Trelawney prevendo besteira.

-Onde já se viu ficar matando aula! - brigou Hermione - Isso é péssimo.

-Falando em péssimo, a Trelawney fez uma daquelas péssimas predições dela sobre você Harry. - disse Rony com um sorriso no rosto.

-Sobre mim? - disse Harry nem um pouco surpreso com Trelawney inventar suas estórias, e dizer que era previsão ainda.

-Disse que se você fizesse uma nova amizade, ela ia ser muito perigosa.

-Perigosa? - perguntou Harry surpreso.

-Sim. - disse Rony.

-Nossa, eu fiz uma amizade, mas com um lufa-lufino. - caçoou Harry.

-No dia em que uma amizade com um lufa-lufino for perigosa, Voldemort irá casar com uma trouxa. - ironizou Hermione - Essa Sibila realmente não presta.

-Então quer dizer que os lufa-lufinos bolam aula? - perguntou Rony caçoando.

-Os corvinais que não. - disse Harry dando um leve sorriso - Mas não duvido nada que Luna Lovegood já não tenha bolado aula.

-Seu humor está melhor. - disse Rony.

-Se eu continuasse daquele jeito, eu morreria também. - disse Harry - Tenho que tentar melhorar meu humor.

-Isso aí! - disse Hermione sorrindo para o amigo.

-Agora você pode dar uma cochilada na aula de História. - sugeriu Rony.

-Boa idéia! - disse Harry sorrindo.

-Não, vocês não vão dormir, vão prestar atenção na aula. - brigou Hermione.

-Pensa que eu não percebi que você cochilou na aula passada? - perguntou Rony bravo.

-Eu não dormi, estava apenas de olhos fechados! - ela se protegeu brava.

-Sei... Olhos fechados? Conta outra! - ali se iniciava uma discussão.

-Eu não dormi!

-Dormiu que eu vi!

-Ai meu Deus! Parem vocês dois! - brigou Harry - Não é hora de brigas.

-Ah, falando nisso Harry, você permite que eu fale sobre Sirius com você? - perguntou Hermione.

-Não. - respondeu Harry rapidamente.

-Mesmo assim vou falar. - disse ela tomando fôlego - Acho que o que aquele livro dizia era verdadeiro, mas você devia perguntar algumas coisas para Dumbledore hoje, na aula de Oclumência.

-Tudo bem, quero perguntar algumas coisas para ele mesmo.

Logo os três chegaram na sala, Binns esperava os alunos flutuando em frente ao quadro negro. Alguns alunos da Grifinória e da Corvinal já estavam sentados em algumas carteiras, então Hermione foi sentar em um dos vários lugares que restavam na frente e Harry e Rony sentaram-se no centro da sala. A sala já estava cheia em poucos minutos e o professor começou a falar.

-Quero os relatórios sobre a revolta chefiada por Maria Scott que vocês estudaram na aula passada, e depois gostaria de continuar a matéria com vocês. - o professor levantou a varinha - _Accio relatórios!_

Os relatórios rapidamente se encontravam encima da mesa, e Binns apontou a varinha para a lousa e escreveu: 'A decorrência da revolta de Maria Scott'.

-Bom alunos, como já os expliquei, Maria Scott foi uma bruxa revolucionária do século XV, que queria que as suas companheiras bruxas tivessem direito à trabalhar e escolher seu destino como bem desejar. Por isso, Maria com um grupo de bruxas revolucionárias criou a Revolução da Vassoura, que durou três anos, e...

Aquela história de bruxa revolucionária estava deixando Harry realmente sonolento, fazendo seus olhos pesarem a cada segundo mais, e irem se fechando, se fechando... Até que o garoto adormeceu sobre a mesa.

***

Ele estava entrando naquela sala, podia ver o véu esvoaçando, o véu que havia acabado com a vida de seu padrinho... Ele caminhou lentamente até lá e se ajoelhou, podia ouvir sussurros, sussurros assustadores.

-Venha... Venha conosco... Venha ser feliz... - diziam os sussurros.

"Ser feliz?" - pensou Harry "Feliz como, se não vou ter mais alma?".

-Puxe a cortina, veja o que há por trás...

Aquelas vozes pareciam hipnotizar Harry. "Puxar a cortina" - pensou o garoto em um estágio subliminar, obedecendo a ordem das vozes e puxando levemente a cortina. Uma pequena brisa bateu contra seu rosto, uma brisa refrescante. Ele sentiu um minuto de paz, até que aquela brisa passou e de lá veio um calor infernal. Harry sentiu uma coisa vindo muito rápido em sua direção e quando se deu conta viu uma forma fantasmagórica bem deformada em sua frente, era um ser assustador que o puxava.

-NÃO! - gritou Harry desesperado.

***

-Alguém pode me dizer por que Maria foi levada à fogueira? - perguntou Binns, vendo a mão de Hermione levantar automaticamente.

-NÃO! - gritou Harry ainda dormindo.

-Harry... - cutucou Rony vendo que o amigo havia pegado no sono.

Harry acordou e viu Binns o fitando raivosamente. Não entendeu nada e olhou para os lados envergonhado.

-Por que você não pode nos dizer, Sr. Potter? - perguntou Binns nervoso.

-Ãnh? - exclamou Harry confuso.

-Falta de respeito! Menos cinco pontos da Grifinória!

Harry pode ver todos os grifinórios olhando feio para ele, que sussurrou para Rony:

-Não entendi nada ainda...

-Depois eu te conto tudo direitinho. - cochichou Rony de volta ao amigo.

-Ok. - disse Harry voltando a prestar atenção e Binns e a história sobre Maria Scott.

***

-Então você dormiu e gritou "NÃO". - interpretou Rony enquanto voltavam do salão para ir à uma aula de poções.

-Por que você gritou isso? - perguntou Hermione. 

-Foi porque eu tive um sonho, um sonho ruim, e aconteceu algo que não queria...

-Ah, Harry, não vai me dizer que você era uma cobra e atacou alguém? - perguntou Rony preocupado.

-Não, sonhei que estava na sala do véu, e umas vozes me induziram a abri-lo. Quando abri, uma alma muito feia saiu dele e me puxou para dentro. Foi horrível. - contou Harry fazendo uma careta meio Rony.

-É de tanto falarmos em Sirius e o véu, vamos mudar de assunto. - disse Hermione querendo desviar do assunto que deixava o amigo triste.

***

Após o jantar Harry voltava para seu dormitório da aula que havia tido com Dumbledore de Oclumência.

---Flashback---

-Sirius realmente se foi, não há retorno, como você deve ter lido no livro, sua alma foi devorada - disse Dumbledore tristemente.

-Ele se foi então... - sussurrou Harry caindo em lágrimas.

-Sim, segundo aquele livro. Mas como podem saber que há almas aprisionadas e que as almas devoram as outras? - perguntou Dumbledore com esperanças - Mas nada que se pode desacreditar também, afinal, não se sabe em que situação foram descoberta essas coisas não é?

-É... - respondeu Harry.

-Pode ir, Harry, adiamos a aula para amanhã, que você vai estar com a cabeça mais fria.(...)

E estava um pouco triste, meio que se conformando com a morte do padrinho. Enquanto passava por um dos corredores ouviu uma conversa muito estranha.

-O que você pretende fazer da próxima vez? - era a voz de Cho Chang.

-Não sei, algo bem mirabolante. - essa era a voz de Draco Malfoy.

Harry foi até o lugar em que eles conversavam e se escondeu por trás de uma parede, Cho estava tendo um comportamento realmente estranho nestes últimos dias... Harry deu uma espiadinha nos dois, mas se arrependeu imediatamente, pois viu que Draco havia o visto. Harry então adentrou no corredor, já que havia sido pego mesmo. Malfoy o fitou raivosamente e disse:

-Parece que tinha alguém ouvindo nossa conversa por trás da porta.

Cho olhou para ele e disse:

-Ridículo, está com ciúmes, meu filho?

-Eu, ciúmes de você, a única pessoa desprezível além de Draco que vejo aqui? - perguntou Harry indiferente - Não tenho nada a ver se vocês estão juntos ou não.

-Mas nós não estamos juntos. - disse Cho - Estamos conversando sobre negócios.

-Se vocês estão juntos ou não, não tenho nada a ver, tchau. - Harry saiu andando rapidamente passando direto por eles.

**No Próximo capítulo... **

Luna resolve seguir Gina para descobrir seu segredo, e descobre que... 

Harry e Gina também irão se unir para uma causa muito especial, formar a "Operação Cupido" (nome do próx cap, que vai enrolar um pouco, mas definir _alguns_, dos shippers...) 

**N.A:** Ai, ai... Eu esqueci de fazer N.A no cap anterior, mas aqui vai: E aí?! Estão gostando da fanfic? Espero que sim! Ah, e não esqueçam que o Dumbledore disse p não acreditar 100% no q os livros dizem. E aqui vão os agradecimentos: Madame Mim e Lina. Poxa! Vcs foram regulados nesse cap! Nem devia estar atualizando essa fic hj, só sábado. Quero mais reviews!!!!! Agora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Capítulo 5: Operação Cupido

**Os Oit Dragões - Os Dragões do Paraíso**

_Capítulo 5 -Operação Cupido_

Estava tão fria aquela manhã que Harry não sentia a mínima vontade de levantar de sua cama quentinha. Aquele inverno estava realmente rigoroso, Harry até sentia um pouco de falta do verão quente daquele ano. Outra coisa que o deixava com muita preguiça de levantar era a chuva que caía abundante lá fora, o barulho dela batendo na janela dava um soninho... E Harry realmente não tinha motivos para levantar logo naquela manhã, era domingo, só iria perder o café da manhã se demorasse muito.

Já haviam passado alguns meses desde o início das aulas, Brynsen estava dando aulas excelentes, e muitos dos alunos já haviam aprendido a liberar seus patronos, mas alguns não tinham jeito mesmo. Cho Chang esteve mais estranha do que nunca, estava andando com Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson, rejeitado suas amigas e seu ex-namorado, e estava agindo como uma sonserina.

Gina também estava estranha, o que ela teve de popular no ano anterior neste ano ela estava tendo de invisível, estava muito reservada e quieta, só se abria em jogos e treinos, o time da Grifinória já havia vencido a Corvinal e o próximo adversário seria Lufa-lufa, fácil de derrotar também.

Hagrid não havia mais levado para aula Undoberto, dizendo que ele estava em fase de aprendizado e era melhor ficar em Hogwarts no seu salão secreto por causa do frio, e que ele já estava bem maior que ele. Rony e Hermione continuavam na mesma, e Luna estava triste por Sirius não poder voltar (mesmo ela não o conhecendo), e estava mais desconfiada do que nunca da estranheza de Gina. 

Harry acabou cochilando de novo, estava com tanta preguiça de levantar. Enquanto Harry ainda dormia em seu quarto, Luna já havia tomado café da manhã, e notado que Gina estava mais estranha do que nunca naquela manhã. A ruiva lançava uns olhares muito estranhos para a mesa da Sonserina, olhares muito suspeitos. Então quando Gina levantou de seu café e saiu da Sala Comunal, Luna resolveu a seguir.

Gina estava indo meio deprimida para a torre norte da escola, uma torre que não tinha boa fama, pois muitos alunos namoravam nela. Luna continuou a seguir Gina, que em um dos momentos em que ia subir um lance de escadas abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou:

-Acabou tudo... - uma lágrima caiu no chão.

"O que acabou?" - pensou Luna desconfiada. "Essa garota está realmente estranha, o que ela tem? Está escondendo algo!" - Gina olhou para trás como se tivesse sentido a presença de Luna ali, se ela não tivesse se escondido rapidamente, com certeza Gina a pegaria. Gina subiu mais dois lances de escadas, Luna se manteve escondida um lance de escada atrás, Gina olhou desconfiada para trás novamente, mas não viu Luna, então entrou em uma velha porta de madeira. Quando Luna se aproximou da porta, viu o quão corroída por cupins ela estava, dava-se até para olhar por dentro dela por um pequenino e discreto buraco, mas aonde Gina estava não dava para avistar nada.

-Oi, meu bem! - disse uma voz masculina, apaixonada e sarcástica ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu conheço essa voz..." - pensou Luna. "Mas a conheço em um tom diferente, de quem será?"

-Não me chame de bem. - disse Gina irritada - Olha, eu gostaria que você me esquecesse, somos inimigos.

-Pelo que eu saiba não sou seu inimigo, a não ser pela nossa família. - Luna reconheceu a voz: Draco Malfoy.

Ela olhou pelo buraco e pode ver Draco, ele havia andado e estava em seu campo de visão. Ele parecia indignado.

-Olha, eu sei de algo, eu sei quem você é, e sei o que há dentro de você, e por causa do que há dentro de você nunca poderemos estar juntos.

"Ãnh?! Que coisa confusa..." - pensou a espiã.

-Mas, por quê? - perguntou ele irritado.

-Você é... bem, você sabe muito bem, foi você quem pichou aquele recado no começo do ano, e eu descobri que dentro de mim também há um Dragão.

-Da terra? - perguntou ele.

"Oh, foi Draco Malfoy realmente quem pichou aquele recado na parede! Então ele é um 'Dragão da Terra', seja o que for que isso signifique, é preocupante..." - Luna estava boba com a revelação.

-Claro que não! Do Paraíso! - respondeu ela irritada - Nunca vou ser como você. Nunca vou querer mal aos Sangues-Ruim!

-Que droga! - resmungou ele irritado - Deste jeito nunca vou descobrir quem é o quarto Dragão!

-Nem quero que saiba, vou fazer de tudo para que você e seu grupo ridículo não descubra. - disse Gina brava - Agora diz a verdade, Cho Chang é uma do seu grupo?

-Sim, ela descobriu que dentro dela há um Dragão, um Dragão que alterou sua personalidade,  agora ela é feliz, ela era vazia e sem intuito, mas... agora ela é uma garota esperta, uma verdadeira mente brilhante e está me ajudando a descobrir quem é o quarto Dragão da Terra.

-Ela nunca vai descobrir. - subestimou Gina.

-Não? Ela já descobriu a casa dele.

-Ah é? Qual é então? - perguntou Gina com as mãos na cintura.

-Lufa-lufa, blargh! - disse ele - Mas não devia ter dito a você, droga! Agora você...

-Eu? Eu posso pesquisar e descobrir quem é, e saiba que já descobri quem já são os quatro Dragões do Paraíso.

-Um deles é obvio. - disse Draco com o tom de voz arrastado - Além de você.

-Saiba também, que se eu descobrir quem é o quarto Dragão da Terra, vou o proteger até o último instante para que não seja descoberto.

-Proteja! - disse Draco irritado - Mas não se esqueça que há uma inclinação natural. Cho Chang descobriu sozinha que é um Dragão, e eu senti toda a força de um Dragão nela. E sempre senti um grande poder vindo de você, Weasley.

-Duvido! - ela disse brava - Eu também descobri sozinha, e Lisa Brynsen me ajudou, ela percebeu que eu estava desconfiada.

-Aquela professora! - resmungou Draco - Ela sabe de tudo!

-Ela é muito inteligente! - disse Gina - Ela me ajudou a encontrar os outros Dragões do Paraíso, ela é muito poderosa! Ela sabe quem é o Dragão pelo olhar.

-Vou descobrir também! - ele disse convicto.

-Agora vê se me esquece, está tudo acabado, ok? - ordenou ela fazendo menção de quem ia embora, mas sendo pega pelo braço por Draco, que aproximou seu rosto do dela e deu um beijo quente.

"Nossa... nunca pensei em ver uma cena dessas, é inimaginável, Gina Weasley beijando Draco Malfoy!" - pensou Luna boquiaberta do outro lado do buraquinho da porta, espionando tudo.

Gina afastou seu rosto do de Draco após o término do beijo e disse:

-Desse jeito você só vai tornar as coisas mais complicadas. - ela se distanciou com passos para trás - Vai ser difícil desse modo. Sem dizer que pode ter alguém vendo...

"Er... eu sou o alguém vendo." - pensou Luna.

-Mas eu não quero te esquecer... - murmurou Draco.

-Mas vai ter, somos inimigos mortais, e se um dia tiver que escolher entre o mundo e você, escolho o mundo. Tchau!

"Preciso dar o fora!" - pensou Luna saindo da porta e correndo escadarias abaixo. "Agora sei o segredo de Gina, será que devo conversar sobre isso com ela, ou não?"

Luna saiu correndo para bem longe da torre, para Gina nem desconfiar de que havia sido seguida. Ela correu então para o Salão Principal, aonde alguns alunos preguiçosos ainda tomavam café da manhã. Harry estava chegando ali também, com a cara amassada. Ele foi ao encontro de Luna.

-Você viu Rony e Hermione? - perguntou dando um bocejo.

-Não. - disse ela rapidamente - Na verdade vi eles há um tempo atrás tomando café da manhã.

-Ah, falando nisso vou tomar o meu. Tenha um bom dia... - murmurou ele indo em direção de uma das mesas.

-Bom dia para você também. - respondeu ela antes de sair da Sala Comunal - Vou dar umas voltas nos jardins, já que parou de chover.

***

-Olha Rony. - disse Hermione que estava ao lado do garoto sentada embaixo de uma árvore nos jardins. Não chovia mais naquele momento, mas o céu ainda estava nublado.

-O que foi? - perguntou ele em seu tom de voz convencional.

-Eu gostaria de lhe dizer algo.

-O quê? - perguntou ele com pouco caso.

-Eu gosto de... - ela tomou fôlego e tentou dizer - Gosto tanto de... de...

-De quê? - perguntou ele irritado.

-Gosto tanto de ver esses jardins de Hogwarts! - disse perdendo a coragem.

-Ah, é isso? - perguntou ele decepcionado - Eu gosto um pouquinho.

Ela ficou vermelha e levantou. Olhou para ele e disse:

-Eu vou embora. Tchau! - ela saiu correndo.

-Eu hein?! Essa garota está completamente estranha hoje... O que será que ela tem? Será que tem a ver com 'aqueles dias'? - murmurou ele olhando para o chão.

Hermione foi interrompida por alguém enquanto corria de volta para dentro da escola, não muito longe de onde estava com Rony. Ela viu que a pessoa que a interrompeu era Luna Lovegood.

-Você? - perguntou Hermione irritada.

-Olha. - começou Luna - Desse jeito você vai perder Rony, vai ser fácil vencer de uma garota como você, sem coragem.

-Você vai ver quem é sem coragem! - desafiou Hermione.

-Eu já vi! - disse Luna - Vou conquistar esse garoto.

-Ele gosta de mim. - disse Hermione.

-Quem te disse? - perguntou Luna irritada.

-Ele tem ciúmes de mim. - respondeu Mione - Eu notei isso, se você se declarar para ele, ele não vai ficar com você, mas se eu me declarar para ele...

-Nossa, nunca imaginei você falando uma coisa assim. - disse Luna.

-Quando se trata de alguém que quer roubar o meu amor, eu usarei as minhas garras.

-Está bem. - disse Luna voltando a andar - Tchau!

-Tchau! - disse Hermione observando a garota indo até Rony.

"Será que ela vai falar algo para ele?" - pensou Hermione nervosa.

Luna se aproximou de Rony, e o assustou ao dizer:

-Oi!

Rony se espantou e deu um salto com o susto .

-Oh, desculpa, eu te assustei? - perguntou Luna sem graça.

-Um pouco. - respondeu Rony.

-Posso sentar ao seu lado?

-Sim. - disse ele - A escola é pública para todos que aqui estudam, não é mesmo?

-É mesmo. - respondeu Luna rapidamente - Eu gostaria de lhe dizer algo.

"Mais uma?" - pensou Rony assustado. "Espero que ela diga algo com sentido."

-Diga. - respondeu Rony após algum tempo.

-Eu gosto de... - mas ela foi interrompida por alguém.

-Gosta de bolo de chocolate, não é Luna? - Hermione havia acabado de entrar no meio dos dois.

-Bolo de chocolate? - perguntou Luna lançando um olhar mortal a Hermione.

-Que bom, eu também gosto. - disse Rony - Agora tenho que ir, vou procurar Harry. Tchau!

Rony levantou e saiu andando rapidamente. "Essas garotas estão completamente malucas..."

-Por que você fez isso? - perguntou Luna.

-Você não sabe? - respondeu Hermione com outra pergunta, antes de se levantar.

Hermione logo sumiu de vista. 

***

Harry tomava seu café da manhã sossegado quando de repente Rony chegou bruscamente e disse:

-A Mione nem a Luna estão por aqui, né? - perguntou ele olhando ao seu redor.

-Não, por quê? - perguntou Harry intrigado.

-É que elas estão meio malucas hoje...

-A Mione maluca? - Harry se mostrou surpreso.

-É, sei lá, ela deve estar naqueles dias... - resmungou Rony.

-Mas quando ela está 'naqueles dias' não fica de mau-humor?

-Fica? - perguntou Rony.

-Acho que sim. - respondeu Harry.

-Ah, então não sei o que ela tem não. - disse Rony olhando para trás - Ela está vindo aí!

-Ela quem? A Mione?

-Ela mesma, diz que não me viu. - Rony levantou e deu o fora.

-Oi Harry! - disse Hermione chegando um tempo depois - Você viu o Rony?

-Vi. - "Ih, caramba! Ele pediu para falar que eu não o vi!" - Quer dizer, não o vi.

-Ele pediu para falar que você não o viu, não é? - perguntou Hermione sentando ao lado de Harry.

-É... já que eu não sei mentir muito bem para você, ele pediu sim.

-Cretino! Está com medo de mim? - perguntou Hermione assustada.

-Por que ele estaria com medo de você? - perguntou Harry curioso. 

-Porque eu estava agindo feito uma louca. Vou ter que me desculpar com ele. - disse levantando da mesa. 

Logo Hermione saiu do salão. "Rony e Hermione - A missão! Esses dois nunca vão se acertar?" - pensou Harry levantando para sair do salão também. "Falando nisso... ainda não li o meu Profeta Diário." - Harry pegou o jornal e leu o destaque da página principal: 'Nova família trouxa com filho bruxo atacada: Qual será o intuito disso?'.

-Essa não! - murmurou Harry antes de ler a matéria. Após lê-la, decidiu que mostraria à Rony e Hermione, eles precisavam ver. Qual seria o mistério por trás desses ataques e seqüestros?

Harry então saiu do salão, não encontraria os dois juntos, Rony estava fugindo de Hermione, seria realmente difícil vê-los andando juntos sendo que ele estava com medo dela. Ele precisava resolver essa situação, se Rony e Hermione tinham que se dar bem eles teriam de se declarar. A Operação Cupido iria se iniciar!

Harry saiu pelos corredores de Hogwarts a procura de um deles, seu alvo foi Hermione, que encontrou andando confusa por um dos corredores próximos. Harry a fez parar seu caminho e disse:

-Hermione, você vai ter que resolver essa situação!

***

Enquanto isso, Rony estava indo para a Sala Comunal, não queria encontrar com aquelas loucas. "Ah, não! A louca principal está vindo aí!" - pensou ele ao avistar Luna Lovegood se aproximando.

-Rony! - gritou Luna.

"Não!!! Ela me viu, não dá mais para me esconder." - Luna chegou perto e disse:

-Oi Rony! Sabe, aquela hora? Eu não ia falar que gosto de bolo de chocolate, eu ia falar outra coisa.

-Ah, é? - perguntou ele tentando mostrar interesse - O quê?

-Na verdade gosto de uma coisa bem diferente... - a garota tomou fôlego - Essa coisa... Quer dizer, pessoa é... você!

-Ãnh?! - Rony ficou mais vermelho que o seu cabelo - Como assim? Você gosta de mim?

-É. - respondeu ela dando um sorriso.

-Olha, eu não gosto de você. - Rony disse secamente e deu as costas para ela - Agora tenho que ir. Se me dá licença tenho que entrar no meu Salão Comunal, tchau.

Luna ficou muda, derramou uma lágrima e saiu correndo. "Acho que eu magoei ela..." - pensou Rony arrependido "Fui meio estúpido. Mas só falei a verdade, não é mesmo?".

***

-Hermione, você vai ter que resolver essa situação! - disse Harry subitamente.

-Resolver que situação? - perguntou ela levando um susto com a aproximação do garoto.

-Entre você e o Rony. - respondeu ele - Você o assustou hoje, tem que se declarar de verdade para ele, e acho que ele também gosta de você.

-Ah não sei... Eu me sinto tão insegura, não sei como ele vai aceitar...

-Claro que ele vai, ele gosta de você. - disse Harry.

-É, mas sabe o que eu decidi. - disse ela irritada - Que ele quem vai ter que se declarar para mim. Se ele se declaram para mim eu vou ter certeza... Entende?

-Não muito, você está estranha, falando desse jeito. - disse Harry a amiga.

-Quando se trata do coração a gente é inseguro. Você deveria entender isso, mal conseguia falar com Cho Chang há um tempo atrás. - caçoou Hermione.

-Nem me lembre dessa Cho Chang! - reclamou Harry - Ela é uma... sei lá! Ela fica andando com Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson agora, muito estranho.

-É, reparei em como ela estava estranha ultimamente. - Hermione disse seriamente - Ela andando com Draco Malfoy é muito estranho.

-É, eu acho que ela tem algo a ver com a história de 'Dragão'. - Harry se lembrou da matéria - Falando nisso tenho algo para comentar com você, mas agora não posso comentar, já volto.

Harry saiu correndo, abandonando Hermione confusa no meio do corredor, "O que ele tem?". Enquanto ele andava por aí a procura de Rony encontrou alguém que poderia perguntar por onde ele andava. Harry parou Luna que andava muito devagar e triste pelo que levava à Torre da Grifinória corredor. Ela o fitou com um olhar magoado, mas ele nem prestou atenção.

-Você viu Rony por aí? - perguntou Harry apressado.

-Quem, aquele monstro? - perguntou ela.

-Ele mesmo.

-Está na torre da Grifinória, você não sabe o que ele... - começou Luna.

-Olha, agora estou com pressa, tenho que ir ao encontro dele, desculpa. - Harry saiu correndo e deixou ela lá.

-Humpft! Garotos! - resmungou ela - Pelo menos ele pediu desculpas.

"Mas... ele nem me amparou... Ah Luna! Para de querer que Harry saia te amparando sempre que se sentir triste! Mas o abraço que ele me deu aquele dia foi tão gostoso, tão reconfortante, tão especial... Mas por que estou pensando isso afinal?" - pensava Luna - "Gosto do Rony, ou será que..."

Harry saiu correndo até a Torre da Grifinória e abandonou Luna sozinha. Passou pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, e encontrou Rony sentado em uma mesa, milagrosamente fazendo lição. Harry sentou ao lado do garoto e disse:

-Você tem que dar um jeito nessa situação! - ele bateu a mão na mesa.

-O que você têm? - perguntou Rony - Chega assim de repente, e que situação para resolver?

-Que situação? A situação chata entre você e a Hermione.

-A Hermione? Se ela parar de agir como uma louca! - protestou o garoto.

-Você tem que contar à ela. - voltou Harry - Tem que contar para ela que gosta dela.

-Quê? - perguntou Rony - Quem disse que eu gosto dela?

-Eu te conheço há muito tempo que você gosta dela. - respondeu ele - Ninguém precisa me dizer nada.

-Olha, eu vou te confessar, e gosto da Mione. - disse baixo, provavelmente para não ouvirem essa confessão vinda dele, afinal ia se espalhar rapidinho.

-Gosta? - perguntou uma voz feminina que surgiu na conversa.

Ele olhou para trás e deu um salto, era Gina, que estava sorrindo para ele. 

-Finalmente estou ouvindo essa confissão vinda de você. - ela continuou a falar - Agora está na hora dela ouvir isso.

-Gina? - perguntou ele assustado - Você não vai contar isso para ela? Vai?

-Não precisa. - respondeu ela - Ela já sabe, agora é só você mesmo contar para ela.

-Ela disse que quer que você se declare para ela. - disse Harry - Disse que quer que você dê certeza à ela que gosta dela, se você a entende.

-Como? - perguntou Rony se levantando furioso - Ela que se dane! Não vou me declarar para ela só porque ela quer, ela se me ama que se declare para mim, oras.

Ele pegou seu material e levantou furiosamente.

-Rony! - disse Gina segurando o braço dele - O que você têm? Não vai se declarar para ela?

-Não. Diga para ela que ela se enganou e que eu nunca gostei dela. - disse ainda mais furioso.

-Mas ela... - Harry tentou segurá-lo, mas ele não ficou, subiu para o seu dormitório. 

-Ih, esse casal é muito difícil. - disse sorrindo.

-A Operação Cupido está mais complicada do que eu imaginava... - resmungou o garoto.

-Operação Cupido? - perguntou Gina com uma leve risada - Esse nome é engraçado.

-É, eu vi em algum lugar... E me lembrei agora pouco. - disse dando um sorriso.

-Bom, posso te ajudar nessa 'Operação'? - perguntou ela prestativa.

-Seria ótimo. - respondeu ele.

-Precisamos de um plano então. - disse ela - E acho que tenho um perfeito ao quadro dos dois.

-Bom, estou fazendo isso mais por não agüentar o ciúmes de um, e a briga dos dois.

-O plano é assim...

***

Gina e Harry estavam cada um preparado em um canto da Sala Comunal, preparados para abordar o primeiro que entrasse, Rony ou Hermione. Harry estava disfarçadamente lendo um livro, e Gina escrevendo um pergaminho, quando de repente Rony adentrou na Sala, Gina levantou correndo e fingiu vir dos dormitórios.

-Rony!!! - ela correu e abraçou o irmão, todos a volta olharam - Você tem que ver isso meu maninho!

-Quê? - perguntou Rony assustado.

-Vem! - ela pegou na mão do garoto e o arrastou para os dormitórios. O barulho da chuva que voltara a cair, ainda estava muito alto e Harry esperava a entrada de Hermione, quando de repente ela entrou com uma cara cansadíssima, devia estar lendo a um tempão na biblioteca. Harry correu até a garota e a abordou.

-Oi Mione! - disse disfarçadamente.

-Ãnh... Oi. - respondeu ela.

-Ah, a Gina pediu para você ir ao dormitório dela, para conversarem. - disse rapidamente.

-Então vou ver o que ela quer, para depois poder descansar... - Hermione foi em direção dos dormitórios.

"Esse plano vai dar certo." - pensou Harry sorrindo. Hermione subiu as escadas para o dormitório, e quando entrou encontrou Rony com Gina.

-Rony! - disse ela surpresa.

-Mione? - perguntou ele - O que faz aqui?

-Gina pediu para eu vir conversar com ela.

Hermione pôs a mão na cintura e derrubou a varinha. Gina pegou a varinha de Rony que estava na cama, depois correu e pegou a de Hermione. Ela correu até a porta e disse:

-Infelizmente vou ter que fazer isso.

-Gina, devolva minha varinha! - ordenou Rony.

-De jeito algum! - respondeu ela batendo a porta.

-GINA! - gritou Hermione.

-Ela nos trancou! - resmungou Rony.

Hermione correu até a porta e começou a bater violentamente nela.

-GINA! GINA! - ela continuou a esmurrar a porta, mas de nada adiantou.

-Não adianta... - disse Rony - Ela não vai nos libertar, ela está querendo nos ver juntos.

-É? - perguntou Hermione - Ela vai ficar querendo, não vou ficar com você.

-Como assim? Você não gosta de mim? - perguntou ele.

-Isso são coisas minhas, e você não tem que se meter, sabia? - perguntou ela mais nervosa.

-Oh, desculpe, mas essas 'coisas suas' me tem no meio! - disse irritada.

-Ih daí?! - disse muito nervosa. - São coisas minhas, oras!

-Desculpe! - disse ele - Não me intrometo mais nas suas _sagradas coisas_!

-Mas não é para se intrometer mesmo! - ela disse sentando em uma cama e cruzando os braços emburrada - Agora a única solução é esperar alguém vir aqui nos ajudar, abrir a porta e nos libertar.

Hermione se jogou na cama, e olhou para o teto, estava agindo feito uma boba. "Por que você não conta toda a verdade? Não deixa de ser idiota e fala tudo o que sente? E por que ele não fala o que sente para mim também?" - pensava Mione tristemente jogada na cama. "Isso é uma grande bobeira..."

Rony sentou no chão e começou a observar Hermione jogada na cama, ela era realmente linda. "Por que eu não conto tudo logo? Para quê tanto orgulho? Não consigo entender toda essa bobeira! É besteira demais, tenho que falar algo para ela." - pensava Rony observando Hermione que olhou para ele também.

"É besteira demais, tenho que falar para ele logo."

-Hermione!

-Rony! - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu tenho algo sério para te falar! - disseram em coro.

-Pode falar primeiro. - disse Hermione.

-Tá legal. - disse Rony - Eu gostaria de te contar que eu... que eu gosto de você.

-Eu também... - respondeu Hermione timidamente - Sempre, e acho que essa não é uma grande novidade para nós dois.

-Bom, agora é só esperar a volta de alguém para podermos sair daqui. - disse Rony.

-Aí iremos embora... - murmurou Hermione - Mas antes...

Ela se aproximou mais dele, se ajoelhou ao lado de sua cama e quando ia tocar os seus lábios ouviu um barulho de porta rangendo. Ela olhou e viu Gina sorrindo, ficando mais vermelha que um pimentão, um tomate e um morango juntos. Gina deu uma risada abafada ao ver a careta engrassadíssima que Rony fazia. Logo Harry surgiu na porta também e sorriu, vendo as expressões engraçadas que Rony e Hermione emitiam.

-Gi-Gina? - engasgou Hermione.

-Que bom que vocês se entenderam! - disse ela batendo as mãos.

-Ouvimos tudo. - Harry puxou algo com as mãos e revelou duas Orelhas-Estensíveis - Vocês finalmente se declararam.

-Vocês ouviram tudo? - perguntou Rony.

-Sim.  - respondeu Gina.

-Isso é invasão de privacidade! - protestou Hermione.

-Ué, foi o jeito. - disse Gina - Agora saiam do dormitório feminino antes que arrumem confusão garotos.

-Estou indo mesmo. - disse Rony.

Logo Harry e Rony estavam fora do dormitório feminino.

-Você é um folgado! - brigava Rony - Trancar eu e a Mione em um quarto e depois ficar ouvindo a nossa conversa? A Gina vai ouvir depois, e...

Mas Harry ignorava completamente as palavras de Rony.

"_Operação Cupido _completa!"

***

Havia parado de chover, Rony havia ido refletir no jardim, no lugar que mais gostava de ficar, próximo ao lago. "Será que eu e ela vamos dar certo? Eu ainda não beijei... Será que ela vai gostar quando eu a beijar? Ela não beijou também, então vou estar lhe dando seu primeiro beijo...".

O vento batia frio nas costas de Rony, ele estava encolhido, segurando uma pedra, que em seguida jogou no lago. Ela havia lhe revelado algo que ele sabia a tanto tempo... Então por que ele se sentia assim? Por que ele estava com medo do que poderia acontecer? Por que ele estava com medo dela saber através de sua boca que ele a amava? Eram tantas questões que o afligiam, tantas coisas tolas, mas que o deixavam assim. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz que mais amava.

-Rony. - disse ela pondo a mão sobre o ombro dele.

-Hermione, sente-se aqui ao meu lado. - disse ele sorrindo para ela e batendo a mão na grama ao seu lado.

-Está frio aqui... - disse ela - Posso me esquentar em você?

-Ca-Claro! - gaguejou ele, nunca uma garota havia se esquentado nele.

Ela o abraçou delicadamente, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele, e uma sensação muito boa invadiu os dois, um calor, como se os dois juntos se completassem, como se um junto ao outro espantasse todo o frio em volta. Rony fitou o rosto dela, tão lindo, mais lindo do que nunca rosado pelo frio. Ela levou o rosto contra o dele, eles se olharam e deram um sorriso real, ali perceberam que um havia nascido para o outro. Hermione aproximou o rosto mais ao dele, Rony aproximou seu rosto mais ao dela, já estavam muito próximos, então seus lábios finalmente se tocaram.

Neste momento eles sentiram um vento gelado bater ao lado deles, um vento que durou um segundo e fez o cabelo de Hermione esvoaçar e os pelos de Rony se arrepiarem, por um momento Rony se sentiu com a força de um dragão, Hermione também se sentiu assim, os dois se assustaram. Eles se sentiram flutuar e o vento parar, agora aquele calor humano havia acolhido aos dois novamente, e a cada momento se sentiam mais fortes.

Quando seus lábios se distanciaram todas essas sensações desapareceram e eles voltaram a sentir o frio que batia naqueles jardins, a temperatura real. Se olharam assustados pelo que aconteceu, aquele vento e aquela força que sentiram foi algo muito estranho...

-Você sentiu o mesmo que senti? - perguntou Rony.

-Uma força? Um vento? - respondeu ela vagamente, fazendo outras perguntas.

-Isso... Foi algo muito forte e estranho, como se provasse que temos de ficar juntos... - murmurou ele.

-Seja o que for foi muito bom. - disse ela abraçando Rony - Por mais estranha que tenha me sentido percebi que nada vai nos separar, nem ninguém.

Eles se abraçaram novamente e deram um rápido beijo. Quando Rony afastou seu rosto do dela perguntou:

-Esse foi o seu primeiro beijo?

-Hum... Não. - respondeu ela sinceramente.

-Como? Não vá me dizer que... você já havia beijado _aquele cara_?

-Dizendo a verdade, sim. - gemeu ela - Mas que importância há agora se eu beijei Vítor ou não?

-Está bem, eu te perdôo. - disse Rony sorrindo - Agora vamos entrar que além de estar anoitecendo está muito frio, e pode começar a chover a qualquer instante.

-Vamos! - ela retribuiu ao sorriso.

Os dois deram as mãos e foram em direção das grandes portas que os levariam para dentro do castelo.

***

Ao anoitecer Harry, Rony e Hermione voltavam do jantar, e se depararam com outra surpresa no muro próximo a sala de Transfiguração. O recado que havia lá anteriormente já havia sido apagado, mas agora um novo recado estava abrigado naquele muro, nas mesmas letras verdes.

'Um Dragão da Terra e um do Paraíso declararam guerra, agora podem esperá-la!'

-Mas o que é isso? - resmungou Harry distante.

-Isso é mais um recado. - disse Rony - mas nem me interesso por ele, logo McGonagall verá, ou alguém, e acho melhor estarmos distante daqui quando isso acontecer.

-Vamos dormir. - disse Hermione.

-Melhor não nos estressarmos por isso. - disse Harry.

Assim os três foram embora pelo corredor.

**No Próximo Capítulo...**

O caminho para Hogsmeade pode ser muito perigoso, surpresas estão guardadas para eles. Lisa tem coisas para mostrar a Harry Potter, principalmente uma que pode salvar muitas pessoas inocentes, inclusive alguém muito especial. Não confie em ninguém, afinal, naquele dia de neve e muito frio ninguém aguardava "Momentos de Guerra" (nome do capítulo 6, daqui a uma semana, para vocês!) 

**N.A: **Oi de novo! Viu, até atualizei rápido! Espero q tenham gostado desse capítulo! Bom, o próximo está, modestamente, imperdível, pois as coisas começam a esquentar. Não sei qdo ele vai sair, acho q só no ano q vem ,estou prestes a enfrentar problemas com a net. Os agradecimentos desse cap vão para: Madame Mim, Dani Lupin e Lele Potter. Valeu!!! Até a próxima! 


	7. Capítulo 6: Momentos de Guerra

****

Série Os Oito Dragões - Os Dragões do Paraíso

__

Capítulo 6 - Momentos de Guerra

Mais um pacato mês havia passado e eles se deparavam em frente ao Natal, que seria dali a três dias. Dias depois daquele recado nada foi descoberto, nem quem o fez, nem nada, como da outra vez, e Lisa novamente não respondeu as perguntas de Harry. Luna fingiu não saber a origem nem a causa d recado, mas tinha uma forte desconfiança. Harry reparou que Gina estava um pouco mais distante e calada, ela e Luna que conversavam muito no começo do ano mal se falavam, Luna estava até olhando estranho para Gina, como se soubesse algo a mais, e também já havia se recuperado do fora que havia levado de Rony, levando o namoro dele com Hermione até que 'na boa'. Rony e Hermione estavam mais grudados do que nunca, e brigando e reatando mais do que nunca também. E Harry na mesma, Voldemort aprontando por aí e ele preocupado.

Mais matérias de crianças bruxas de dez anos seqüestradas saíram no Profeta, e muitos bruxos investigadores estavam tentando descobrir aonde as crianças estavam, e o que Voldemort queria com elas, mas esse era um mistério grande demais, e sem pistas. O exame semestral de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estava próximo, e Harry se sentia tranqüilo quanto a isso, ao contrário de Neville, que estava mais nervoso do que nunca por controlar sua varinha não muito bem.

Aquela manhã estava muito fria, parecia até a mais fria do ano, uma neve bem fina caía lá fora, e era dia de ir a Hogsmeade, seria até bom sair de dentro das paredes daquele castelo um pouco, mesmo com todo aquele frio. Harry já havia se arrumado para ir e foi ao encontro de Rony e Hermione, que o esperavam na mesa do café da manhã.

-Já comeram? - perguntou Harry.

-Já. - responderam simultaneamente.

-Mas se quiser o esperamos comer. - sugeriu Rony.

-Tsc, tsc! Não vou comer, estou sem fome. - disse Harry ainda em pé - Podem levantar, já está quase na hora de irmos.

-Harry, você tem que comer senão vai passar mal. - brigou Hermione.

-Não quero. - disse Harry rapidamente.

-Como não? - perguntou ela irritada - Vai passar mal em Hogsmeade!

-Tá parecendo a mamãe! - Caçoou Rony - 'Roniquinho, come senão você vai passar mal', ou 'Come filhinho, senão você não vai crescer'!

-Ha ha! Muito engraçado. - disse ela desanimada.

-Vamos logo, como algo lá. - disse Harry começando a andar apressadamente.

-Hei, espere! - disse Hermione ainda se levantando ao lado de Rony.

***

Logo todos estavam nos jardins indo para Hogsmeade, Harry ao lado de Rony e Hermione, um pouco atrás Gina e Luna, que milagrosamente estavam andando juntas, e um pouco mais atrás Cho e agora sua cambada mais estranha: Draco e Pansy.

-Ai tá frio Ronytico! - disse Hermione com uma vozinha, se encolhendo toda.

-Encosta aqui Mionikita! - disse abraçando ela e apoiando a cabeça dela em seu ombro.

Luna, que estava bem pouco atrás dos dois, murmurou para Gina:

-Esses dois estão mais grudados do que nunca!

-Está com ciúmes? - perguntou Gina sorrindo.

-Claro que não! - protestou ela - Mas esses apelidos carinhosos deles são o fim: 'Ronytico e Mionikita'! Blargh!

-É fofo, você que queria que ele te chamasse de Mionikita! - disse Gina - Queria ter alguém que me chamasse assim, por um apelido carinhoso.

-Ah, fala sério! - a garota abaixou a cabeça mostrando um olhar vago - Mas você não tem?

-Eu? Eu não! - disse ela ficando pálida - Você sabe que não.

-É,_ eu sei_. - disse Luna ironicamente.

-Você está sabendo de algo que não tenha te contado?

-Eu? Não. - Luna ficou séria e abaixou a cabeça novamente, um silêncio muito desagradável tomou conta do lugar.

-Você que não percebe quem é especial para você. - disse Gina.

-Ai Ronytico, dá um beijinho na sua Mionikita? - disse Hermione com aquela vozinha fininha e manhosa.

-Claro. - Rony então deu um selinho em sua boca.

-Acho que eu estou sobrando. - disse Harry que estava ao lado dos dois - Vou parar de segurar vela.

-Que é isso Harry? - perguntou Hermione brava - Você não nos atrapalha.

-Ma eu não me sinto bem. - ele olhou a sua volta e viu logo atrás Luna e Gina - Vou ali com as garotas!

-Está bem. - disse Rony olhando para Luna e Gina - Vou ficar aqui com a minha Mionikita

-Blargh! - fez Luna novamente, e dessa vez Hermione percebeu que era por ela e Rony - Está passando mal, Lovegood?

-Estou. - respondeu ela automaticamente.

-Se a inveja matasse! - murmurou Hermione ao pé do ouvido de Rony.

-Eu sei que eu não te deixo por nada, nem por ninguém. - ele cochichou para ela.

Harry caminhou até as duas.

-Olá garotas! - disse ele acenando.

-Oi! - disse Gina sorrindo.

"Pelo menos ele quebrou aquele clima..." - pensou Luna - "Tenho que contar logo para ela que sei, não posso continuar ocultando..."

-Que bom sair um pouco! - disse Harry - O clima de Hogwarts está estressante.

-É mesmo. - disse Gina - Esfriar a cabeça.

-Mas com esse frio nossas cabeças já estão frias. - Luna foi a única a rir da piada dela mesma.

-Que droga! Droga! Droga! - Neville se aproximou dos três - A prova da Lisa está chegando e eu não consegui me acostumar com a varinha nova!

-Você é um infeliz Neville. - disse Luna.

-E você é uma louca. - retribuiu Neville.

Luna abaixou a cabeça triste, mas logo a ergueu e disse:

-Não sou louca! E é melhor ser louca do que não saber manusear uma simples varinha! - ela se irritou e saiu andando na frente emburrada.

"Dessa vez Harry nem me protegeu! Mas por que ele me protegeria? E por que estou pensando nisso? Não faz sentido..."

Logo Luna estava andando tão rápido que sumiu de perto dos três e de todos ao virar em uma curvinha. Estava sozinha meio que sem notar, e resmungava:

-Você não é louca, Luna! Você só acredita em coisas que outras pessoas não acreditam! A única pessoa que acredita nessas coisas é... UHMM!!! - alguém tapou sua boca mas um gemido muito alto se espalhou por todo o lugar, em um estalo ela havia desaparecido completamente ao lado dessa pessoa.

-Você ouviu isso? - perguntou Neville assustado - Pareceu ser a Luna!

-Veio lá da frente! - disse Harry - Vamos correr!

Gina correu na frente, apesar de uma recém discussão, ela se preocupava muito com Luna. Harry ouviu um grito de Gina também, mas quando chegou lá viu apenas que ela havia tropeçado e estava no chão.

-Não há sinal de Luna. - disse ela caída.

***

O bar Três Vassouras estava bem cheio, garçons para lá e para cá levando muita cerveja amanteigada. Em uma mesa Harry, Neville, Hermione, Rony e Gina estavam sentados e preocupados, quando eles haviam corrido para frente ela havia desaparecido e os professores haviam decidido que eles iriam ficar seguros dentro daquele bar. Harry já havia bebido três cervejas amanteigadas para esquentar mas não havia adiantado.

-O que terá acontecido à ela? - perguntou Mione toda preocupada.

-Você diz não gostar dela mas está toda preocupada! - resmungou Rony.

-É que isso é um assunto de meu interesse. - disse ela - Afinal, se Luna foi seqüestrada eu posso ser a próxima!

-Vira essa boca lá! - disse Rony.

-Será que vocês dois não podem parar? - perguntou Harry estressado.

Logo eles viram professora Lisa Brynsen se aproximando da mesa, ela estava usando uma roupa azul como quase sempre, que eram um belo casaco por cima de um vestido. Ela estava com uma expressão muito séria em sua face, algo muito estranho, pois era uma mulher sorridente demais, até.

-Harry Potter, será que você pode me acompanhar? - perguntou ela.

-Sim. - respondeu ele - Mas para onde?

-No caminho eu te explico, vamos. - ela deu a mão para ele e o puxou da cadeira.

Hermione lançou um olhar bem desconfiado para Lisa, antes dos dois saírem. Eles saíram andando rapidamente entre as mesas, Lisa estava realmente com pressa, e parecia excessivamente preocupada. Ela parou diante da porta, olhou em volta e viu profª McGonagall.

-Vou sair com ele. - disse Lisa - Ele não está muito bem vou o levar para tomar um ar fresco.

McGonagall lançou um olhar desconfiado e disse:

-Tudo bem, mas não o perca de vista. - disse olhando por cima dos óculos.

Lisa agarrou o braço de Harry novamente e saiu andando com ele rapidamente. Os dois sentiram um forte choque-térmico, seus rostos congelaram, e uma fina neve caía do céu contra eles.

-Para onde estamos indo? - perguntou Harry assustado.

-Para o Departamento dos Mistérios. - respondeu ela rapidamente.

-O quê??? - perguntou Harry mais assustado- O que vamos fazer lá?

-Estamos em um mundo feito de profecias, uma das três que o envolvem estão por aí, pena que uma delas não seja oficial.

-O quê? - perguntou ele novamente - Profecias?

-Sim, uma delas pode te ajudar a salvar sua amiga, ela está em muito perigo. - disse ela.

-E como vamos para o Departamento dos Mistérios?

-Simples, através de uma chave de portal. - respondeu ela automaticamente.

"Será que devo confiar nela?" - Harry pensou "Ela é uma ex-Aurora mas não sei, sempre a achei tão suspeita." Harry largou a mão dela. Ela olhou para trás assustada.

-Você não vem comigo? - perguntou.

-Por que deveria? Não sei se você está dizendo a verdade. - respondeu ele emburrado.

-Não vai confiar em mim? Você não quer salvar sua amiga? - perguntou ela indignada - Você é o único que pode a salvar, e se a salvar irá salvar todas aquelas crianças seqüestradas. Vai ser tão egoísta a esse ponto?

-Tudo bem, eu vou com você.

Os dois logo entraram em um beco escuro, dava para ver apenas os seus contornos.

-Eu trouxe uma coisa. - ela abriu sua bolsa e tirou uma grande manta - É uma capa de invisibilidade que tenho.

-Por que está a tirando da bolsa? - perguntou Harry.

-Nós vamos usar, não tenho autorização para te levar para lá. Nem para eu ir até lá. - disse ela fazendo uma careta.

-Isso é loucura! - resmungou Harry.

-Vamos logo! - ela tirou um guarda-chuva da bolsa.

-Para quê esse guarda-chuva?

-Para irmos! - respondeu ela - Eu pego desse lado e você do outro, juntos! Um.. Dois... Três... Agora!

Harry tocou o guarda chuva e tudo que viu foi um show de luzes de todas as cores, a que mais prevalecia era a lilás. Mas aquelas cores o irritava tanto que ele fechou os olhos e dentro de um segundo sentiu um chão sobre seus pés. Agora se via novamente naquele corredor do ministério, aquele corredor que o trazia tão más recordações. Não gostava de estar lá novamente, não mesmo...

-Ponha isso Harry! - disse ela levantando a manta.

-Está bem. - logo os dois estavam escondidos por debaixo da manta.

-Temos que tomar cuidado! - exclamou ela.

-Por quê? - perguntou ele ironicamente - Não há ninguém aqui!

-Por enquanto! - respondeu ela - Qualquer pessoa pode aparecer em qualquer instante.

-Que exagero!

-Exagero nada. Estamos no Ministério! Agora chega da falação, senão vamos chamar mais atenção do que deveríamos. - ela ficou calada.

Os dois andaram calados até entrarem no Departamento dos Mistérios e estarem na sala giratória cheia de portas. Ela continuava como sempre: toda preta com luzes azuladas que saíam de velas. Lisa tirou a capa de cima deles e disse:

-Aqui estamos seguros, não precisamos mais dessa manta.

-Que bom... - resmungou Harry.

-Não achava que você fosse tão rabugento. - exclamou Brynsen - Precisamos entrar na Sala de Profecias.

-É uma das que tem um 'X' riscado. - disse Harry - Da última vez que viemos aqui marcamos 'X' nas portas em que entramos.

Aquele lugar não trazia lembranças nada boas para Harry, a morte de Sirius, seus amigos sofrendo... Então confuso ele se irritou e disse rápida e estupidamente:

-Será que não podemos ser rápidos?!

-Sim, esse lugar não deve lhe trazer boas lembranças.

-Não mesmo! - resmungou ele.

-Que mau-humor você tem garoto, desse jeito não vai ser um bom líder dos Dragões... - dessa vez ela resmungou.

-'Dragões'?! - perguntou ele irritado - Está voltando com essa história de 'Dragões'? Agora vai me explicá-la!

-Não, não mesmo, estamos muito ocupados e não é a hora. - ela desviou do assunto - Para passarmos pela porta certa há uma seqüência de números que fazem as paredes girar. Quando ela girar três vezes poderemos entrar na porta que parar em nossa frente. Simples!

***

-Harry está demorando para voltar... Aquela Lisa não me inspira confiança. - disse Hermione estressada.

-Estou cansado de ficar aqui dentro... Sentado nessa mesa! - resmungou Rony.

Gina, que não estava na mesa, pois havia ido ao banheiro, logo voltou, ouvindo a conversa e sugeriu:

-Vamos sair!

-Você está louca? - perguntou Neville - Além dos professores estarem na maior guarda é perigoso.

-Pois eu concordo! - disse Hermione sorrindo para Neville - Mas com a Gina.

-Você também é louca. - disse Neville fazendo uma cara desapontada.

-Vamos. - disse Rony - Se quiser fique aí Neville, nós estamos indo lá fora.

-Não confiamos na Lisa. - disse Hermione - Ela pode estar fazendo algo a Harry, poderia até não ser ela. 

-Realmente, não podemos confiar. A dois anos tivemos um professor o ano todo achando que era outro. - disse Gina.

-Estamos indo Neville, não nos dedure! - ordenou Rony irritado.

-Não vou dedurar vocês. - disse Neville emburrado - Vão logo!

Logo Gina, Hermione e Rony estavam lá fora, havia sido mais fácil escapar de dentro do Três vassouras do que imaginavam. As ruas De Hogsmeade estavam totalmente desertas e brancas pela neve. Gina parou e disse violentamente:

-Parem de andar agora! - ela apontou a varinha para os dois - Realmente não podem confiar em ninguém, afinal, Gina não está aqui! _Expelliarmus!_

A varinha dos dois voou para a mão de Gina, que dizia não ser Gina, e eles ficaram sem defesas.

-Agora vocês vem comigo!

***

Quando Lisa ia começar a dizer a seqüência de números que mostraria a porta correta, a cicatriz de Harry começou a dar pontadas insuportáveis.

-Argh!!! - Harry caiu no chão - Minha cicatriz!

-Oh, não! Precisamos ser rápidos, Voldemort está feliz seus planos devem estar dando certo! - Lisa tomou fôlego - Três... Quatro... Sete... Cinco... Três...Um...Dez...

A câmara começou a girar, Harry se sentiu muito tonto jogado no chão por ter sua força tomada pela dor na cicatriz.

-Três, quatro, sete, cinco, três, um, dez! - dessa vez Lisa disse a seqüência de números com mais certeza pois já tinha dado certo uma vez.

Novamente as paredes giraram, e quando pararam Harry disse:

-Espere! Me deixe levantar depois você faz a parede girar novamente.

-Tudo bem. - Harry levantou - Agora tenho que dizer só mais uma vez, não temos tempo. Três, quatro, sete, cinco, três, um, dez.

As paredes giraram novamente.

-Agora podemos entrar nessa porta. - disse Lisa.

Os dois entraram na sala, Harry se lembrava perfeitamente dela, prateleiras e prateleiras com esferas azuis que guardavam as profecias.

-Precisamos encontrar uma que está escrito o seu nome.

-Existe mesmo essa profecia? - perguntou Harry.

-Existe. Agora procure.

Harry começou a ler os nomes nas profecias: _Mariah Ginger, Jhon Jhordan_... Mas nada de Harry Potter! Um tempo de procura e Lisa gritou:

-Encontrei! Venha!

Harry correu até o lado dela, era uma esfera igual a todas, só que diferentemente tinha o nome de Harry escrito em letras menores e minúsculas: _'harry potter'_. Harry a tirou da prateleira, pois por a profecia ser para ele, era o único que a poderia abrir.

-Quebre para ver o que ela diz. - disse Lisa.

Harry a pegou e jogou no chão, um espectro branco saiu dos cacos, e tinha até formatos de um rosto. A profecia iria começar a ser dita.

***

Todos estavam muito impacientes no bar Três Vassouras, Neville estava cansado de ficar lá sozinho. Os três estavam demorando e o deixando preocupado. Dumbledore percebendo a inquietação dos alunos apertados no bar começou a dar um discurso:

-Caros alunos de Hogwarts, acalmem-se! Estamos desconfiados de que podem haver Comensais lá fora e aqui vocês estarão mais seguros. Quero que todos mantenha a calma, podem comer e beber à vontade que tudo ficará por conta da escola. Por favor não saiam daqui dentro_ de modo algum. _E se alguém souber de alguém que saiu daqui de dentro, por favor, me conte antes que seja tarde.

Dumbledore sentou em uma das mesas. "Tenho que contar para ele o que aqueles três aprontaram" - pensou Neville preocupado. O garoto levantou para ir falar com ele mas viu Draco Malfoy se aproximado da mesa, então desistiu e sentou novamente. "Depois que ele falar com Dumbledore eu vou até lá." Draco parou em frente a Dumbledore com um pergaminho em suas mãos.

-O que quer sr. Malfoy? - perguntou Dumbledore.

-Gostaria de lhe informar uma coisa grave que irá acontecer hoje em Hogwarts, leia esta carta.

Dumbledore pegou a carta desconfiado e começou a ler:

__

Draco Malfoy,

__

Lhe ordeno que deixe Hogwarts hoje quando for a Hogsmeade. Arrume suas malas imediatamente, fuja. Hoje eu e os outros Comensais iremos invadir Hogwarts para realizar uma profecia que poderá ser realizada apenas lá, para rejuvenescer Voldemort. Por favor não faça besteira e atrapalhe nossos planos!

Fuja com os outros filhos de comensais que receberam as cartas também.

Ass.:Lúcio Malfoy

-Por que está me mostrando isto Malfoy? - perguntou Dumbledore mais desconfiado ainda.

-Porque está em meus interesses. - respondeu Draco.

-Você é realmente esperto, quer tomar todo o poder no futuro, não é mesmo? - perguntou Dumbledore calmamente - Um dia isso vai acontecer, mas Voldemort não vai rejuvenescer. Obrigado por me informar isso.

-Não_ me _agradeça! - Draco disse com a sua voz arrastada, virou as costas e foi embora.

Logo Neville estava parado em frente à Dumbledore.

-Tenho uma coisa a dizer! - disse Neville.

-Agora não posso ouvir, desculpe-me... - começou Dumbledore levantando-se da cadeira.

-É importante!

-Está bem, diga.

-Hermione, Rony e Gina foram para fora! - disse Neville rapidamente.

-Essas crianças não me ouvem... - resmungou Dumbledore - Obrigado pela informação Neville, dez pontos para a Grifinória por ter coragem de contar isso, mesmo com seus amigos pedindo para não contar, o que deve ter acontecido com certeza.

-Obrigado! - disse Neville.

-Minerva! - gritou Dumbledore - Precisamos reunir a Ordem da Fênix.

-Tudo bem. - disse ela - Vou dar um jeito agora mesmo.

***

Rony e Hermione estavam na frente. Atrás ia a suposta Gina apontando a varinha para os dois. Rony olhou para trás e viu ela, estava com os cabelos ficando preto e mais curto, se assustou, parecia ser Bellatrix.

-Olhe para trás! - cochichou Rony.

Hermione olhou e também levou um susto.

-Essa não é Gina, de fato. - cochichou ela de volta - É Bellatrix. Temos que tomar todo cuidado com ela, ela é muito perigosa.

-O que vocês tanto cochicham aí na frente? - perguntou ela já com uma voz nada parecida com a da Gina.

-Nada demais! - respondeu Hermione.

-Espero que não estejam planejando nada. Não sei se perceberam mas estão na palma da minha mão!

-Que horas você conseguiu fingir que é Gina? - perguntou Rony corajosamente.

-Foi no próprio Três Vassouras. Eu estava fingindo ser outro aluno e roubei um fio de cabelo dela, depois me escondi no banheiro, uma hora ela teria de ir lá. Por sorte ela foi, e eu a seqüestrei e aparatei para fora do Três Vassouras. Lá a entreguei para outro Comensal e tomei a Poção Polissuco, aparatei de volta ao Três Vassouras. Deu um trabalhão, mas deu certo! - disse Bellatrix superior.

-Mas por que tinha que ser a Gina? - perguntou Hermione.

-Eu tinha interesses em seqüestrá-la, e em seqüestrar vocês dois também. - disse ela se achando 'a esperta'.

-Nossa, nunca imaginei acontecer tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo... - murmurou Rony.

Logo os três avistaram Hogwarts. Iria acontecer algo de muito grave ali dentro.

***

Os cacos estavam em volta dos dois, e o espectro estava acima. Ele tinha uma aparência boa, mas quando começou a falar revelou uma voz muito grave e irritante:

__

-A profecia finalmente foi aberta, e saiba que não há tempo a perder, o Lorde das Trevas deve estar na escola e as pobres crianças também. Seis crianças de dez anos, crianças inocentes, crianças que estariam em Hogwarts, ou melhor, estarão se você for rápido o bastante. Seis crianças ainda indefesas, bruxas, filhas de trouxas, terão toda sua juventude e poder sugados, darão mais anos de vida ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas se for rápido o bastante salvará as crianças, além de quatro outras, uma de cada casa. Essas quatro outras crianças que colaborarão para o rejuvenescimento e poder de Voldemort, todas sangue-puro, serão levadas para Hogwarts junto das outras, todas com quinze anos. Então corra, corra para a escola, vá salvar o dia! Profecia deixada por Godrico Griffindor. - o espectro deu um grito irritante e desapareceu no ar.

Harry estava completamente confuso com o que havia acabado de ouvir: Voldemort precisaria ir para Hogwarts, naquele dia que era um dia de passeio para Hogsmead, Hogwarts estaria "meio" abandonada, pois Filch, ou Snape, que sempre ficavam não eram um _problema _para atrapalhar os planos... Sem dizer que dez crianças seriam sacrificadas, quatro delas do quinto ano...

-NÃO! - gritou Harry.

-O que foi? - perguntou Lisa espantada com o grito repentino de Harry.

-Luna... Ele vai sacrificar Luna. - disse Harry pensativo e nervoso, com a mão no queixo - Precisamos correr para Hogwarts!

-Vou pegar a outra Chave de Portal que preparei. - disse Lisa tirando um livro da bolsa - Toque neste livro.

Os dois tocaram no livro e desapareceram.

***

-O que você vai fazer conosco? - perguntou Rony de súbito para Bellatrix.

-Chantagiar Potter.- respondeu ela - Vocês servirão como bom escudo, com certeza ele virá salvar o dia...

-Não! - gritou Hermione - Você nos contará agora: por que está acontecendo isso, e o que irá acontecer lá dentro?

-Cale a boca! - disse Bellatrix - Você fala demais! _Quietus!_ - disparou ela contra a garota, que começou a abrir a boca sem emitir som algum - E é bom que fique quieto, senão farei você ficar _quietinho_ também.

Logo os três estavam em frente a Hogwarts, e viam logo atrás mais alguém chegando com duas pessoas. A pessoa que levava as outras duas apontando a varinha para elas, e segurando a varinha dos outros dois, era Macnair, um Comensal muito mau. Ele tinha um rosto assustador. Os outros dois eram duas pessoas da idade de Gina, um era Lufa-lufino, chamava Gregory Hunter, que era um garoto de cabelo loiro-escuro e olhos verdes, todos o conheciam bem na escola por ser filho de um famoso caça-vampiros, Carlos Hunter, mas nem ligava para isso, quem ligava era sua irmã (muito chata), Lara Hunter. Ao lado de Gregory ia Teresa Singer, uma sonserina briguenta e mal encarada, que era bonita até, tinha cabelo castanho e olhos azuis profundas, mas era toda grandona e isso a deixava com uma aparência rude. Todos estavam muito nervosos.

-Você já sabe sobre os outros dois? - perguntou Macnair.

-Os outros dois estão presos lá dentro. - respondeu ela.

-E os "obstáculos"? - perguntou ele.

-Acho que já estão mortos. - disse ela sorrindo maldosamente - Já não era hora _dele _estar morto.

"Do que será que ela se refere?" - pensava Rony. Quando olhou para o lado viu Teresa, que era muito alta e forte, levantando o punho rapidamente, e dando uma forte pancada em Macnair, que caiu no chão e derrubou as varinhas dela e de Gregory. Bellatrix ia fazer algo, mas Hermione tomou as varinhas da mão dela tão rapidamente que Rony nem conseguiu enxergar a cena direito. Bellatrix até perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão. Mas logo Macnair estava puxando a canela de Teresa, que lhe deu um belo chute. Bellatrix estava novamente em pé. Hermione deu a varinha de Rony à ele, que apontou a varinha para ela e gritou:

-_Sonorus! _- agora ela podia falar.

-Corram! - gritou Hermione.

Eles começaram a correr, Hermione na frente. Logo Bellatrix, e também Macnair que havia levantado estavam atrás deles. Eles adentraram o portão de Hogwarts. Estavam no Hall de Entrada, para onde correriam? Então subiram as escadas, o andar de cima não era boa idéia, pois os comensais entraram em Hogwarts. Então eles entraram em uma porta que levaria à outra escada, que voltava para o primeiro andar e levava às masmorras.

-Para onde vamos agora? - gritou Hermione desesperada.

-Desça as escadas! - disse Gregory, que estava atrás de todos.

Os quatro foram em direção das escadas, fugiriam para as masmorras. Logo lá estavam, ouvindo passos de seus perseguidores correndo pelas escadas que acabaram de descer.

-O que faremos? - perguntou Rony.

-Podemos nos esconder ali. - disse Teresa apontando para um canto que ficava ao lado de uma escada, que tinha um espaço escuro, dava para se esconder.

Enquanto caminhavam até lá levaram um grande susto, havia um corpo no chão em que Rony havia tropeçado. Hermione deu um grande grito ao ver o corpo virado de costas, com um cabelo preto espalhado em volta de sua cabeça.

-A-acho que é Snape. - gaguejou Rony.

Gregory se agachou no chão, e com muita coragem virou o corpo, era Snape realmente. --Ele devia ser um dos "obstáculos" ao qual aquele Comensal se referia. - disse Gregory assustado.

Haviam perdido muito tempo ali, podiam ver um pouco atrás deles Bellatrix e Macnair correndo.

-Essa não, vamos! - gritou Gregory.

Quando iam começar a correr novamente, Gregory tropeçou. Hermione ia parar para ajudar mas Rony gritou:

-Temos que ir, não há tempo!

Então eles, acompanhado da sonserina Teresa voltaram a correr.

-Venham aqui! - ouviram uma voz sussurrar, uma voz bem familiar.

-Ai meu Deus! - murmurou Rony assustado - Acho que ouvi a voz de Snape...

Teresa deu um sorriso ganancioso e disse:

-Sabia que Snape não decepcionaria, deve ter...

-Virado fantasma. - completou Hermione.

-Crianças! Venham até essa parede! - ouviram a voz insistir.

Logo os três se aproximaram, a voz vinha de dentro dela, como passariam se eram feitos de carne? Então Hermione teve a idéia de empurrar, poderia ser uma passagem secreta, afinal, existiam muitas delas lá. E a parede se movimentou, e um cômodo escuro foi revelado.

-Entrem logo! - sussurrou ele.

Eles entraram e a parede fechou lentamente. Snape acendeu sua varinha e revelou um rosto bem pálido, praticamente transparente, fantasmagórico, ele se tornaram mais assustador do que já era.

-Se escondam aqui, lá fora está muito perigoso! - ele olhou para si - Vejam o que aconteceu comigo!

-Umh... Já havíamos visto seu cadáver lá fora. - resmungou Rony.

-Agora pelo menos não corro mais risco de morrer. - disse ele.

-Dãnh!! É lógico, né?? - caçoou Hermione.

-Mais respeito, afinal não se livraram de mim e vou continuar lecionando!

"Infelizmente!" - pensou Rony.

-Que bom! - os olhos de Teresa brilhavam - Outro professor em Poções não teria a mínima graça.

-Bom, eu estou sabendo de umas coisas, sei onde Lisa Brynsen levou Harry, afinal, ela me contou. - disse Snape - Acho que sou até a única pessoa que sabe, além de Dumbledore que a forneceu umas Chaves de Portal.

-Nossa, a Lisa te conta as coisas assim? - se espantou Hermione.

-Sim, eu e Lisa fomos grandes amigos aqui em Hogwarts...

*Flashback*

Snape estava mais deprimido do que nunca, andando cabisbaixo pelo corredor, e com um imenso roxo em volta de seu olho, havia apanhado novamente dos "malditos" Sirius e Tiago (assim ele os achava). Não que ele não merecesse. Lílian havia o acudido novamente e o protegido, mas isso que mexia com o seu coração, ela era tão boa, mas só brincava com ele... ela não devia o proteger!

-Apanhou de novo? - ouviu uma voz que ele considerava intrometida o perguntar.

Lá vinha aquela baixinha de óculos novamente o importunar. Era uma garota da Corvinal, um tanto excluída, muito inteligente e bondosa em questão.

-Será que você não me deixa em paz Brynsen? - perguntou ele irritado.

-Será que você não percebe que um ombro amigo é algo importante para se ter em horas como essas? - perguntou ela dando um sorriso belo, aquele sorriso que cativava qualquer um. Mas por que aquela garota se importava com ele? - Foi falar o que não devia novamente à Tiago e Sirius? Veja seus olhos!

Snape abaixou a cabeça e respondeu:

-Sim, sempre acabo me dando mal... - resmungou ele.

-E aquela garota veio brincar com o seu coração novamente? - perguntou ela brava - Aquela falsa da Lílian, como detesto ela e Tiago, eles se acham superiores! Vamos conversar nos jardins.

Nos jardins, Lisa e Snape se encontravam sentados em frente ao lago.

-Lilian me protegeu. - disse ele - Mas ontem mesmo ela me fez uma declaração de ódio...

-Ela gosta de Tiago. - disse Lisa, que ficava muito esquisita de óculos, mas era tão atrapalhada quanto hoje - Eles são os populares, eles não ligam para os corações dos outros, só os deles. Não confie mais nessa Lílian, sem dizer que aquele Tiago só quer aparecer na frente da Lílian. Você tem uma amiga de verdade em quem confiar, aqui.

Snape olhou para ela e viu seu sorriso, não tinha como, acabou sorrindo de volta, ela era uma grande amiga, os dois eram tão solitários... Lisa porque era esquisita, Snape também por esse motivo, além de ser folgado. Isso só mostrava o quanto a sociedade é repreendedora e preconceituosa. (...)

-Ela é muito boa.... - ele disse sorrindo olhando para cima - Mas isso não vem ao caso, precisamos pensar em algo.

-É muito difícil pensar em uma solução, Voldemort está em Hogwarts agora... - resmungou Hermione.

-Breve Lisa Brynsen e Harry Potter estarão aí... Aí quem sabe poderemos fazer algo? - disse Snape.

-Podemos sair e ficar na retaguarda. - disse Rony - Espionar, quando Harry chegar.

-É perigoso! - resmungou a sonserina Teresa - Eu sei que meu pescoço está em risco, melhor ficar aqui!

-Não Singer, você vem conosco! - ouviram passos - Shiiii!!!! - fez Snape.

-Nem sinal deles - resmungou uma voz muito parecida com a de Bellatrix - Já temos uma grifinória, a tal daquela Gina, uma corvinal, que é aquela Luna louca, e um Lufa-lufino desprezível aqui em nossa frente, esse tal de Hunter!

-O que vocês vão fazer? - ouviram a voz de Gregory resmungar.

-CALADO! - ouviram Macnair gritar - Precisamos encontrar aquela tal sonserina, a Teresa Singer, sem ela não dará certo!

-Não pode ser outra? - perguntou Bellatrix.

-Não, só se tiver a mesmo idade dela. Sem dizer que precisamos encontrar o Weasley e a Granger, sem dizer também que dará muito trabalho encontrar outro sonserino, afinal, os pais comensais de Teresa morreram, e ela não recebeu nenhuma carta avisando da invasão. - disse Macnair.

-Mas logo o sangue dessa sonserina folgada e sem nome, vai se tornar juventude para Voldemort. - disse Bellatrix com a voz desaparecendo aos poucos, por estar se distanciando.

Podia se ouvir um murmuro de um choro vindo de Teresa, que resmungou:

-Nunca gostei de Você-Sabe-Quem, ou melhor, Voldemort! - disse ela forte - Ele matou os meus pais que eram Comensais também, não sei porquê... Talvez só por diversão... Mas se ele quer o meu sangue, terá só no fim, ou melhor, nem no fim! Irei ajudar vocês nisso!

-Que bom! - exclamou Hermione.

"Engraçado..." - pensou Rony, "Está havendo uma união das casas, assim como o Chapéu Seletor queria... Sonserinos e grifinórios trabalhando juntos..."

Logo os quatro saíram sorrateiramente da passagem para ver no que tudo aquilo iria dar.

***

Logo Harry e Lisa estavam em frente a Hogwarts, olhando para a majestosa escola, tão silenciosa naquela manhã fria e de neve.

-Voldemort está lá dentro... - resmungou Harry.

-Chegou a hora do Dragão. - sussurrou Lisa.

-O quê? - perguntou Harry que não havia entendido.

-Nada. - disse Lisa dando um de seus sorrisos convencionais, mesmo em um momento tão complicado.

-Vou entrar. - disse Harry determinado.

-Vou junto! - disse Lisa.

-Não, vou sozinho, você vai avisar tudo a Dumbledore e aos outros. - disse Harry seriamente.

-Mas não é perigoso você entrar sozinho? - perguntou ela.

-Perigoso é você entrar comigo. - disse Harry ponderadamente.

-Tudo bem. - disse Lisa ainda com aquele sorriso dela - Confio em você.

-Corra para Hogsmeade então, pena que você não possa aparatar. - disse ele dando de ombros.

-Ah, tenho uma coisa para te contar. - disse Lisa.

-Fale.

-Eu disse que ninguém sabia de nada, na verdade duas pessoas sabiam que eu ia te levar ao Ministério. - ela parou para respirar - Snape e Dumbledore.

-Snape??? - perguntou ele espantado.

-Depois eu te explico porque Snape sabia. Dumbledore sabia, pois o único que pode fazer chaves de portal que saiam em Hogwarts é ele, senão para quê serviriam as proteções contra aparatação?

-É mesmo. - disse Harry virando as costas.

-Outra coisa. - ela voltou a dizer - Esqueci de te contar que Salazar deixou uma profecia à Tom Riddle parecida com a sua, assim que Voldemort ficou sabendo que poderia rejuvenescer fazendo esse esquema todo.

-Ah, era isso que estava me perguntando. - disse ele seriamente.

-Agora corra! Entre!

-Até mais então... Tomara. - Harry entrou meio inseguro em Hogwarts.

-Tomara... - disse ela bem baixo, quase em pensamento, observando ele entrar - Acho que vai dar tudo certo, como _ela _me disse.

Harry olhou para trás e viu ela se virando para ir para Hogsmead, tropeçando e caindo de cara no chão.

"Ela não tem jeito mesmo." - pensou ele. Toda antipatia que tinha por ela a um tempo atrás passou. Ela era uma pessoa bem legal. Ele entrou pela grande porta.

"Preciso de uma vassoura..." - pensou Lisa.

__

-Accio Vassoura! - uma vassoura veio voando em sua direção - Nossa, que sorte, deu certo! - Lisa subiu na vassoura, e logo caiu de cima dela afundando um pouco na neve. - Nunca fui boa nessas coisas...Precisa conseguir montar na vassoura uma vez na vida Lisa! - falava ela sozinha, estranhamente.

Ela conseguiu subir na vassoura, e voou em disparada à Hogsmeade, ela iria levar Harry para ver a profecia, mas Dumbledore não sabia que seria justo neste dia que Voldemort iria atacar. O frio estava tão intenso que cortava o rosto de Lisa, que logo chegou à Hogsmeade. Ela pousou em frente ao bar Três Vassouras, logo entrou, lá a agitação estava cada vez pior, garçons que chegavam às pressas para atender todos, só assim era possível ver que o bar era tão grande para caber tantas pessoas ali. Ela saiu caminhando entre as pessoas quando esbarrou em alguém, ela olhou e levou um grande susto.

-Lisa! - exclamou a pessoa.

-Lupin... - disse ela vagamente, com um olhar o tanto emocionado, ela parecia sem ar até.

-A quanto tempo não nos vemos? - perguntou ele.

-Nem sei... - respondeu ela com lágrimas nos olhos - Muito... - ela o deu um abraço bem forte - Você... você está...

-Tão envelhecido, não é? - perguntou ele já sem estar abraçado com ela - Ao contrário de você, que está mais bela.

-Não, você também está... - disse ela muito emocionada.

-Lupin! - ela ouviu uma voz vinda de trás gritar.

Remo virou para trás e viu Tonks, que usava cabelo roxo e curto, apontando para todas as direções, naquele dia. Ela tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto.

-Dumbledore está o chamando... E quem é essa?

-Oh, uma velha amiga, Lisa. - ela estendeu a mão para Lisa que a pegou e deram um aperto de mãos.

-Todos me chamam de Tonks, prazer, mas meu nome é Ninphadora, Tonks é apenas sobrenome - disse Tonks.

-Prazer! - respondeu Lisa.

-Eu ouvi a profecia de Godrico junto à Harry. - disse Lisa.

-Ouviu? - perguntou Lupin rapidamente - Precisamos ir conversar com Dumbledore imediatamente.

-É. - respondeu ela.

Neville observava toda aquela movimentação ao longe. Membros da Ordem da Fênix haviam chegado, Lisa havia voltado sem Harry... Coisas graves deviam estar acontecendo...

Ao longe, em Hogwarts, Harry caminhava a procura de Voldemrt, teria de salvar Luna, e também todos que corriam perigo. Voldemort era a sua presa, ele se sentia poderoso para enfrentá-lo, um poder que não sabia de onde vinha.

Sorrateiramente por outros corredores seguiam o fantasma de Snape, junto de Rony, Hermione e Teresa Singer.

Não muito longe dali Gregory Hunter estava encrencado nas mãos de Listrange e Macnair, os dois que estavam a procura de Teresa, Rony e Hermione para não arrumarem problemas com Voldemort. 

E todos eles próximos de ver a hora do Dragão.

****

No próximo capítulo...

Hogwarts está em perigo, deve-se andar muito sorrateiramente pelos corredores... Hogsmeade é atacada por dragões, e Rony e Hermione resolvem dar um jeito nesse problema, mas como eles poderiam enfrentar dois dragões gigantescos? Vôo, encontros, passagens, gárgulas, neve, chuva, vento, dragões... Não percam o próximo capítulo de Os Dragões do Paraíso: _Perigo em Terra e nos Ares_.

N.A: Ai ai gente... Más notícias! Não sei quando a fanfic vai novamente ser atualizada!!! (Como assim?? Como você pode dizer isso!!!!) Calma gente! Há um problema! (Qual???) E dos bem grandes!!! (Diz Logo!!!!!!) Está bem, eu digo gente! Se preparem: Meu computador está quebrado... (BUÁ!!!!!) Calma! Talvez semana que vem esteja arumado. (Ufaaa!!!!) Mas há outro obstáculo: Minha linha telefonica! (O quê????) Meu pai está mudando de linha, e estou sem nenhuma, então estou na casa de minha tia agora, e ela mora um pouco longe, então, não haverão atualizações no meu site, o Portal Draco & Gina, também. Mas acho que pelo menos até o mês que vem tudo estará resolvido (Buá!!!) Tudo bem, vamos torcer para que tudo se resolva logo, cruzem os dedos! (*Todos cruzam os dedos*) Vamos fazer uma corrente positiva para quê tudo se ajeite logo e acabe bem. Mas enqto nada dá certo, estarei sem net e usando o pc velho T-T Buá!!!!

Bom, mas não é por isso que vocês irão deixar de postar reviews e mandar mails, quero eles agora mesmo, he he! Desculpem por não estar agradecendo os reviews, fica para a próxima. At´pe mais!


	8. Capítulo 7: Perigo em Terra e Nos Ares

**Os Oito Dragões - Os Dragões do Paraíso**

_Capítulo 7 - Perigo em Terra e Nos Ares_

Harry adentrou Hogwarts, tão silenciosa, tão vazia... A sensação de ver a escola daquele modo era péssima. Ele já havia estado várias vezes quase sozinho lá, mas a sensação não era a mesma de agora, as energias lá dentro estavam muito negativas... Ele se sentia extremamente deprimido. Se não fosse por uma voz sussurrar e interromper todo o silêncio.

-Mestre! - Harry olhou para trás e viu Dobby muito assustado, saltitando para lá e para cá com um livro na mão - Dobby viu meu velho mestre aqui, Dobby pressente perigo, todos os outros elfos se esconderam até.

-Eu sei que há perigo, por isso mesmo estou aqui. - respondeu Harry.

-O senhor está louco Mestre?! Se algo de mau acontecer à Harry Potter, Dobby vai se punir! Dobby se joga da torre norte!

-Não Dobby, não adianta querer impedir que eu siga, vou derrotar Voldemort, hoje é o dia!

-O senhor não entende Mestre!!! - Dobby se jogou na frente dele e agarrou sua canela - Dobby não pode deixar Harry Potter correr perigo novamente!

-Deixe-me passar agora, Dobby. - bronqueou Harry - Tenho que salvar muitas almas inocentes, você não entende?

-Pare de querer ser o herói que sempre salva o dia Mestre! - gritou Dobby.

-Assim você só chama atenção Dobby! - Harry estava se irritando.

-Oh, Dobby fez errado! Dobby mau, Dobby mau! - ele se ajoelhou e começou a bater a cabeça violentamente no chão.

-Pare Dobby, vou ser obrigado! - Harry pegou a varinha e apontou para Dobby - _Estupefaça!_

O elfo caiu desmaiado e derrubou o livro grosso ao seu lado, só assim Harry poderia seguir em frente. Mas onde Voldemort estaria agora? Quando Harry ia subir as escadas do Hall de entrada, vozes ao longe chamaram sua atenção.

-Você ouviu aquela barulheira lá embaixo? - perguntou uma voz feminina.

"Vou pôr a manta!" - pensou Harry pegando a manta que havia sido emprestada por Lisa Brynsen.

-Ouvi. - respondeu uma voz masculina.

-Vamos lá embaixo ver, veio de lá!

Harry se ajeitou em um canto e viu três pessoas descendo. 

A primeira pessoa que viu foi a Listrange, ele tinha vontade de matá-la ali mesmo. Depois viu descer Macnair, que segurava um garoto que ele já havia visto andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts várias vezes, ele era conhecido por ser filho de um caçador de vampiros, mas Harry mal lembrava seu nome.

-Eles devem estar aqui, precisamos daquela sonserina para a profecia e dos amiguinhos do Potter para chantagiá-lo! - disse Macnair.

" Preciso salvar esse garoto..." - pensou Harry. Então ele deu um forte passo no chão, fazendo um barulho que chamou atenção deles. Pac! Pac! - fez Harry batendo o pé no chão duas vezes para chamar mais atenção ainda.

-Você ouviu? - perguntou Bellatrix - Não estamos sozinhos!

Harry andou silenciosamente até o outro canto do salão e bateu os pés novamente. Macnair saiu andando desconfiado, a procura do dono do barulho, se atrapalhou, e num momento muito inesperado caiu de cara no chão, soltando Gregory sem ao menos perceber. Gregory aproveitou a distração dos dois e começou a sair de fininho daquele local.

-Oh, Macnair! - exclamou ela irritada - Você é tão inútil!

-Eu tropecei em algo... - resmungou ele ao levantar e olhar para o chão - Olha, tem um elfo doméstico desmaiado aqui. Mas há um livro ao seu lado, escorreguei nesse bendito livro! Grrrr!

-Não é bom sinal, um elfo desmaiado... - exclamou ela.

Gregory começou a correr, sem fazer barulho com os pés e foi surpreendido ao ouviu uma voz diferente sussurrar:

-Espere... - ele olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém.

-Espere! - ouviu a voz de Macnair gritar - Aonde você _pensa _que vai?

Gregory olhou para trás assustado. Harry correu para o outro lado do salão sem fazer barulho e antes que dissessem mais alguma coisa arrancou a capa de invisibilidade e apontar a varinha para Macnair, que estava de costas.

-Ele vai aonde bem entender. _Estupefaça! _- Macnair caiu no chão inconsciente.

-Oh! Harry Potter veio salvar o dia??? - perguntou Bellatrix virando em direção dele, que viu Gregory agachando para pegar algo no chão, era o livro caído ao lado de Dobby, em que Macnair havia escorregado e estava desmaiado próximo.

-Claro, afinal, se eu não salvar o dia, quem salvará? - Harry começou a enrolar ela ao perceber s intenções que Gregory tinha em relação ao livro - E você vai ter seu fim agora! - exclamou ele ao ver a proximidade que Gregory estava a Bellatrix.

-Oh, você quer morrer jo... - TUM! - o livro foi fortemente batido na cabeça de Bellatrix, que ficou inconsciente na mesma hora, e caiu no chão.

-Demos um jeito nesses trapalhões! - disse o garoto animado - Pensei que estaria morto daqui a algumas horas... Como você fez os barulhos sem ser visto?

-Está vendo a manta que carrego comigo? - perguntou Harry - É uma manta de invisibilidade.

-Uau! Você tem uma manta de invisibilidade?

-Na verdade essa manta é de Lisa Brynsen... - "Tenho só uma capinha.",  complementou ele em pensamento.

-Mas... Temos que fugir, senão seremos mortos. - disse Gregory seriamente.

-Entre nessa manta. - disse Harry começando a se esconder, logo ele entrou também. 

A manta era bem comprida, e os dois conseguiam manter mais de um corpo de distância do outro e a manta ainda rastejava, ao contrário da capa de Harry, que a situação já ficava apertada. Já haviam subido as escadas e estavam meio desnorteados andando pelos corredores.

-Acho que você deve fugir. - disse Harry.

-Não, lá fora está muito perigoso. - disse Gregory - Tenho que achar um lugar onde me esconder.

Pac! Pac! Pac! Pac!

-Está ouvindo esses passos? - perguntou Harry.

-Sim... - respondeu Gregory.

Os passos se tornaram mais altos e próximos, os dois se ajeitaram na parede do corredor em que estavam para não esbarrarem neles. Logo viram quatro pessoas muito familiares virando o corredor que estavam, uma era Snape, que caminhava à frente, quer dizer, não caminhava, flutuava! Estava fantasmagórico, mais branco e transparente do que nunca, mais triste ainda de se ver. Logo atrás vinham Hermione, Rony e Teresa Singer, que estava com uma cara assustada, como Harry jamais havia visto, afinal, era conhecida como "Singer, a durona".

-Acho que podemos sair debaixo da manta. - sussurrou Harry.

-Mas esse Snape é de confiança? - perguntou Gregory.

-Quando ele é um fantasma é! - respondeu Harry - Com certeza foi morto por um Comensal da Morte e virou um fantasma.

-Não tinha reparado que ele está mais transparente... - murmurou o garoto em resposta - Nem que ele estava flutuando.

-Não há ninguém aqui. - disse Hermione do outro lado da sala.

-Se engana! - disse Snape-fantasma - Há sim, eu sinto presença de pessoas nesse recinto...

-Ele sempre foi assim. - murmurou Harry.

Então, Harry e Gregory pararam de enrolar e saíram debaixo da manta. Snape olhou desprezívelmente para os dois.

-Sabia que havia mais alguém nesse recinto. - disse ele - Potter, para salvar o dia, e o Hunter, para acabar com o dia.

-Você não muda nem morto, não é Snape?! - se revoltou Harry.

-As pessoas não mudam facilmente. - respondeu Snape.

-Eu quero me esconder de novo... - murmurou Singer.

-Largue de ser covarde Singer! - lançou Snape - Aprenda a enfrentar a vida, ela não é fácil.

Hermione correu para o lado de Harry e ordenou:

-Rony, saia de perto dele!

-Por quê? - perguntou Rony.

-Você não percebe que _ele _está do lado oposto? - perguntou ela.

-O quê? - perguntou Snape revoltado - Claro que não, a senhorita...

-Está do lado oposto sim, você não quer salvar Singer de Voldemort, está deixando ela exposta! Desse modo ela vai ser pega.

-Não é isso. - se defendeu Snape - Eu não estou dos dois lados, a senhorita está viajando para variar _senhorita Granger_!

-Nada a ver... - disse ela - Então explique porque está querendo prender Singer ao seu lado, e a deixar solta pelo castelo? Seria mais prudente o senhor deixá-la segura, longe de Voldemort.

De qualquer modo a palavra Voldemort assustava Gregory que ficou boquiaberto ao ouvi-la saindo da boca de uma garota como Hermione.

-Tudo bem. - disse Snape - Então eu deixo ela se esconder feito uma ovelha medrosa, ela não quer encarar a vida.

-Eu não quero encarar a morte! - protestou Teresa.

-Vou levar os dois para o esconderijo nas masmorras! - disse Hermione.

-Se esconda lá também! - disse Gregory - Você-Sabe-Quem quer vocês para usar de isca. - apontou para Rony e Hermione.

-Mas eu não acho certo que eu e Rony nos escondamos! - disse Mione - não podemos abandonar Harry.

-Ele está certo. - cortou Harry - Vocês devem se esconder sim, Voldemort quer pegá-los.

-Concordo. - disse Snape.

-Vamos nos esconder também! - disse Rony.

-Largue de ser covarde! - levou um tapinha no ombro de Hermione - Não posso me esconder.

-MAS VAI! - gritou Harry - VOCÊ E ESSA SUA MANIA DE QUERER CONTROLAR TUDO!

-Está bem... - disse Hermione - Vamos Rony, Teresa e...?

-Gregory. - respondeu ele.

-Está bem, então vamos. E você Snape?

-Eu vou ajudar Potter. - respondeu ele - Sei onde Voldemort está, tem muita gente inocente presa com ele, e ele não vai poder realizar nada enquanto faltar um sonserino e um corvinal, por isso vão se esconder logo crianças! 

-Está bem! - respondeu Hermione.

-Espere! - disse Harry - Pegue a manta de invisibilidade de Brynsen, assim vocês podem andar pelos corredores sem maiores perigos.

-Você não vai precisar? - perguntou ela.

-Menos do que vocês quatro... Agora vão logo!

-Até mais Harry! - disse Rony antes de entrar na capa de invisibilidade.

***

Neville observava atentamente. Lisa, Tonks e Lupin iam apressadamente ao centro de tudo, onde estavam os principais membros da Ordem da Fênix, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Alastor, entre outros. Logo Lisa e os outros dois se infiltraram ali. Neville queria saber o que estava acontecendo, então resolveu se aproximar. Eles estavam nervosos, por isso falavam alto.

-Trouxe novidades Lisa? - perguntou Dumbledore.

-Eu ouvi a profecia de Godrico junto a Harry. - ela respondeu.

-Oh, é mesmo? E o que ela dizia? - apesar da exclamação, Dumbledore não estava nem um pouco surpreso.

-Dizia que não havia tempo a perder, que o Lorde das Trevas devia estar na escola com as  crianças, que eram seis de dez anos que estariam em Hogwarts no próximo ano, que eram bruxas, filhas de trouxas, que teriam toda sua juventude e poderes sugados, dando mais anos de vida a Voldemort, e... - Brynsen tentava relembrar do que mais dizia - Também há quatro outras pessoas, uma de cada casa que colaborarão para o rejuvenescimento e poder de Voldemort, todas sangue-puro, serão levadas para Hogwarts junto das outras, todas com quinze anos. Isso e... também dizia para ele correr para a escola a tempo de salvar todos. E disse que foi uma profecia deixada por Godrico Gryfindor, aí acabou.

-E você deixou Harry sozinho em Hogwarts? - perguntou Olho-Tonto.

-Deixei. - respondeu ela.

-Você é louca? - perguntou ele irritado - Deixar ele.. sozinho! Contra Voldemort ainda por cima?

-Ele é capaz! - disse Lisa brava - Claro que é, afinal, ele é um Dragão!

-E você acredita nisto? - perguntou ele incrédulo.

-Eu não acredito, eu vejo! - respondeu ela - E se ele não for o Dragão da profecia, ou se a  profecia não for verdadeira, a outra profecia, de Godrico, diz que eu devia ter feito isso, afinal, ela disse a Harry para ele correr para a escola e salvar novamente o dia.

-Mas.. - ia recomeçar Alastor.

-Ela está certa. - interrompeu Dumbledore com toda sua serenidade - Temos que confiar na profecia, e a profecia está dizendo que Harry deve ir e lutar.

-Mas que ele está correndo muitos riscos está. - agora era Lupin quem falava - Afinal, ele não sabe nada direito sobre a profecia dos Oito Dragões.

-E eu acho correto ele não estar sabendo nada. - disse Hagrid - Afinal, para o Dragão ser libertado com naturalidade, o correto é você não saber que é um.

-Realmente... - exclamou Dumbledore - Eu acredito que Harry seja um Dragão do Paraíso, e que ele vá ser o líder deles, e dominar a magia azul.

-Essa história de Dragões é muito complicada. - exclamou Tonks - De onde vocês a tiraram? E o que é isso de magia azul?

-Não temos tempo para explicação agora, temos que agir! - disse Alastor.

Numa mesa um pouco distante, Draco estava sentado ao lado de suas aliadas, que se mostravam indignadas, principalmente Pansy.

-Por que você mostrou a carta que o seu pai lhe mandou, para Dumbledore? Está louco? - perguntou Pansy indignada.

-Tenho um motivo muito inteligente se você não sabe. - retrucou ele - Se Voldemort for derrotado, eu com e a minha magia de Dragão verde, vou conquistar o mundo, e vou ser ainda mais temido que o Lorde das Trevas atual.

-Você sonha muito alto. - disse Cho - Até parece que você vai liderar.

-Você acha que vai ser o líder dos Dragões da Terra, Chang? - perguntou ele indiferente - Pois não acho que uma Mestra do Fogo seja tão poderosa para isso...

-Dizem que as magias mais poderosas são as da água e as do ar. - disse Pansy - A minha é a da terra, mas acho terra um elemento muito poderoso.

-Nem comparação... - resmungou Draco dando uma bebericada numa cerveja amanteigada.

TUM! - um grande barulho seguido de um tremor de terra veio de fora do bar Três Vassouras, nas ruas de Hogsmeade. Um alto grunhido veio em seguida, e mais algumas batidas no chão que fizeram tudo tremer. Cervejas amanteigadas caíam por toda parte se quebrando em mil partes e derramando líquido, pessoas também escorregaram de suas cadeiras e um grande tumulto seguido de muita gritaria acabou com a paz de todos.

-ACALMEM-SE ALUNOS! - gritou Dumbledore tentando se manter em pé. Mas era tanta gritaria e confusão que o grito de Dumbledore nem ao menos foi ouvido.

-Oh, o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Lisa escorregando e caindo nos braços de Lupin.

-Não tenho idéia! - disse ele.

TUM!

-AI!!! - gritou Tonks caindo em Lupin, e derrubando Lisa que estava semi-apoiada nele, no chão - Ai, desculpa querida, perdi o equilíbrio...

-Imagina, não foi nada! - disse Lisa, não conseguindo esconder sua irritação.

Lupin empurrou Tonks e disse:

-Se equilibrem sozinhas, vou até a porta ver o que está acontecendo.

-Tudo bem. - disse Lisa vendo-o entrar no meio da multidão - Espere, vou com você!

-Eu também! - gritou Tonks.

Os três chegaram na porta e ficaram horrorizados, haviam dois Dragões Noturnos imensos lá fora. Eles não eram como Undoberto, que tinha uma aparência muito amigável, eles pareciam ter sido treinados para o mal. No topo de cada um dos dragões havia um Comensal da morte mascarado, eles estavam controlando os dragões. Ainda nevava, e o dia estava meio escuro e frio lá fora,  muito frio... Um dos dragões olhava ferozmente para o bar Três Vassouras. Eles eram muito assustadores, eram de pele azul-escura, bem escura mesmo, e tinha olhos verdes fosforescentes, com um brilho muito maligno. Ele parecia estar preparando o pulmão para jorrar fogo no bar. Lupin olhou para dentro do bar e gritou para todos:

-SAIAM TODOS DO BAR, IMEDIATAMENTE!!!

E em seguida começou a ouvir coisas como: "Por quê?",  "Nossa, o que tem lá fora?" ou "Estamos em perigo?!". Até que Dumbledore aquietou a todos, e perguntou:

-O que está acontecendo?

Tonks, que estava ao lado de Lupin e de Lisa, disse rapidamente:

-Há dois dragões, do tipo Noturno, lá fora! 

-Dois Dragões Noturnos? - perguntou Dumbledore - Ninguém sai daqui, lá fora é mais perigoso do que aqui.

***

Harry e Snape fantasma seguiam no corredor, Harry estava um pouco nervoso com o que estava por vir, estava prestes a dar de cara com Voldemort, e o pior, poderia morrer, e nem ficar para contar a história. Mas estava fazendo o que mandava a profecia de Godrico, e, talvez por ser um grifinório de corpo e de alma, ele acreditasse nas palavras daquele fundador de Hogwarts.

-Então, aonde Voldemort está com os seus seqüestrados? - perguntou Harry.

-Creio eu, que eles estejam no Salão Principal. - respondeu Snape - Estamos muito próximos.

TUM!

-Você ouviu? - perguntou Harry.

-Ouvi, esse barulho vem de Hogsmeade! - exclamou Snape.

Os dois correram até a janela mais próxima, e viram, ao longe, mais ou menos onde pode se encontrar Hogsmeade realmente, que haviam duas sombras imensas de dois dragões, deviam ser de Voldemort. O maior problema é que todos que estavam em Hogsmeade corriam um sério risco de vida.

-Nossa! Eles estão em perigo... - disse Harry triste pela janela.

-Isso que acontece em guerras. - disse Snape - Por isso mesmo você tem que derrotar Voldemort agora mesmo.

-Vamos logo para o Salão Principal então.

Os dois chegaram a porta do Salão Principal e ouviram vozes lá dentro. Havia pessoas lá, deviam ser Voldemort, seus Comensais da Morte e as vítimas presas. Harry deu uma pequena espiada, ouvindo Snape sussurrar: "Cuidado...". Lá dentro haviam as mesas, e nos dois cantos da sala seis cruzes, três de cada lado, em cada uma dela havia uma criança inocente e despreparada desmaiada, três meninas e três menininhos, assim como todos das matérias que saíram no Profeta Diário. Todos estavam estuporados. Em frente das mesas de cada casa havia uma cruz, em frente da Corvinal Luna estava desmaiada, em frente da Grifinória Gina estava acordada, ela parecia saber o que fazer na hora certa, pois estava numa posição de vencedora. Elas também estavam amordaçadas. As cruzes da Sonserina e Lufa-lufa estavam vazias, ali deviam ser os lugares de Gregory e Teresa, mas eles deviam estar escondidos a uma hora dessas. E em frente da mesa dos professores, especificamente da cadeira de Dumbledore, havia outra cruz. A sala estava cheia de Comensais, e em um canto, um homem de costas e de capuz conversava com um Comensal, que estava mascarado.

-Como os incompetentes da Listrange e do Macnair não voltaram ainda? - aquela voz era assustadora, vinha do encapuzado. Harry se lembrava bem, era a voz de Voldemort.

-Não faço idéia mestre. - essa era, com certeza, de Lúcio Malfoy que havia fugido de Azkaban numa fuga em massa com ajuda de outros Comensais e graças a falta de dementadores - Quer que eu vá a procura deles?

-Não, prefiro mandar outro Comensal. - respondeu Voldemort.

Lúcio Malfoy, que estava numa posição em que dava para ver a porta pela qual Harry espionava, olhou para lá desconfiado, parecia perceber que havia alguém ali.

"Odeio ele!" - pensou Harry.

Lúcio Malfoy olhou para a cruz na qual Gina estava amarrada e disse:

-Oh Weasley, você está acordada?

Ela deu um gemido bravo por debaixo da mordaça, e com esforço, a cuspiu de sua boca, deixando-a pendurada no pescoço.

-Eu só não acabo com vocês agora porque quem precisa acabar com vocês é o Harry! - ela disse violentamente.

-Você acha que teria força para derrotar a todos nós? - perguntou Lúcio desprezívelmente - Você não tem. 

-Você não sabe de nada! - contradisse ela - Sou muito poderosa! Tenho magia do fogo.

-Disso eu sei. - respondeu Lúcio - Meu filho, Draco Malfoy, me passou umas informações quanto aos Dragões do Paraíso.

-Então! - ela parecia estar muito nervosa mesmo - Você sabe que posso libertar meu Dragão e acabar com todos.

-Oh, Weasley, você não sabe nada do poder que tem... - Lúcio apontou a varinha para ela - _Estupefaça!_

Gina ficou inconsciente na mesma hora, agora estava adormecida como todos os outros a sua volta.

-Snape, você sabe a hora certa que devo atacar? - Harry olhou para o lado e não havia ninguém. "Acho que ele está certo, devo ficar sozinho nessa... E já está mais do que na hora de eu invadir!"

Harry adentrou violentamente o Salão Principal. Lúcio Malfoy o viu e não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso, entretanto, não parecia querer que Harry estivesse ali.

-Temos um probleminha, mestre... - resmungou ele.

***

-É aqui aonde nós devemos nos esconder. - disse Hermione tirando a capa de invisibilidade de cima deles.

TUM!

-Mas o que foi isso? - exclamou Gregory.

-Não faço idéia. - respondeu Hermione.

-Vem lá de fora... - resmungou Teresa.

-Está acontecendo algo grave por aqui... - exclamou Rony.

-Olha, você e Teresa entram aí, mas eu e o Rony _temos _que ajudar, seja no que estiver acontecendo. - disse Hermione.

-Mas vai ser perigoso! - disse Gregory preocupado.

-Não importa. - disse Rony - Não conseguimos não ajudar numa situação dessas.

-Vamos entrar. - disse Teresa - Não podemos ajudar mesmo.

-É, vamos. - disse Gregory empurrando a parede que dava no esconderijo secreto - Se cuidem vocês dois!

-Não saiam daí de dentro! - ordenou Hermione brincalhona.

-Não vamos sair mesmo, além do mais com nossos pescocinhos em perigo! - disse Teresa dando um raro sorriso.

-Até mais! - disse Rony antes deles fecharem a passagem.

-Agora precisamos descobrir o que está acontecendo. - disse Hermione séria, começando a ajeitar a capa de invisibilidade por cima dos dois.

TUM!

-Esse barulho vem de fora... - disse Rony preocupado - Será que são os gigantes com quem os Comensais fizeram acordo?

-Pode ser... - disse Hermione pensativa, colocando a mão sobre o queixo - E tenho uma idéia de como poderemos enfrentar esses gigantes!

-Como? - perguntou Rony.

-Undoberto! - respondeu ela - Pegamos o Dragão Noturno e voamos para fora de Hogwarts com ele.

-Uhm... O QUÊ??? Isso é loucura!

-É nada, é uma idéia. - respondeu ela.

-Mas como podemos encontrar ele, Hagrid disse que ele estava em um lugar super secreto...

-Então, nós vamos até onde ele está escondido. - disse Hermione - E eu sei aonde ele está, certo dia Hagrid estava meio bêbado, e eu consegui arrancar essa pequena informação dele.

-Hagrid bêbado é um problema... - caçoou Rony - E onde está esse dragão?

-Ah, ele está num salão secreto daqui nas masmorras. - disse ela - Fica numa parede que é guardada por um gárgula em forma de demônio, você deve dizer "Magic Dracone Secret", e o gárgula irá abrir uma passagem secreta. Lá dá para sairmos com Undoberto nos jardins de Hogwarts, há um fenda acima de nós, podemos abri-la e sair voando com ele para atacar os gigantes que provavelmente estão atacando fora de Hogwarts.

-Nossa, Hagrid te contou cada detalhe... Precisamos pegar ele bêbado mais vezes. - complementou Rony - É arriscado... Mas temos que tentar.

-Vamos, devemos descer por ali. - disse Hermione.

-Ai, ai, descer as escadas com essa capa de invisibilidade é um problema... - resmungou Rony.

-Vamos tirar para descer. - disse Hermione começando a tirar a capa - Duvido que encontremos um Comensal por aqui, estamos nos níveis mais baixos da escola.

Os dois desceram as escadas, Rony carregando a capa em mãos, e foram parar em um corredor escuro e úmido, pingava água em alguns cantos.  Hermione precisou acender a sua varinha para que pudessem enxergar um palmo a frente. Barulhos de ratos passando pelos cantos assustavam, até que Rony resolveu perguntar:

-E você sabe onde podemos encontrar esse gárgula?

-No fim do corredor - respondeu ela virando para trás e olhando para ele.

Mas quando ela virou para frente deu um berro, pois viu uma face demoníaca a encarando. Depois do susto, ela foi perceber que era uma face de pedra, e viu que era o gárgula. Rony parecia nem ter se assustado tanto, devia ter visto que era o gárgula antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas.

-_Magic Dracone Secret! _- disse Hermione apontando a varinha para o gárgula, que deu um berro grave e assustador e começou a se mover para trás juntamente da parede.

Ao adentrarem por aquela parede, viram que o dragão nem estava tão mal habitado assim, estava em um ambiente muito amplo, limpo e árido, com um céu mágico que formava nuvens, e bastante mata a sua volta. Undoberto se encontrava deitado, mastigando um pequeno arbusto, Hagrid havia revelado a Hermione que ele estava sendo criado como vegetariano, e estava reagindo muito bem.

-Que bonitinho! - exclamou Hermione ao olhar para o dragão deitado, ele tinha uma expressão meiga em seu rosto, e já era gigantesco apesar de ter apenas um ano de idade. Pensar que a um tempo atrás ele era do tamanho de Hagrid.

Rony observava melhor a paisagem ao seu redor, claro com uma careta daquelas. A paisagem era perfeita, parecia um pequeno bosque, tinha algumas árvores, arbustos, até uns coelhinhos pulando para lá e para cá. Algumas das árvores tinham frutas que pareciam deliciosas, e Undoberto aparentava feliz em estar ali, apesar da solidão, com certeza Hagrid ou mais alguém, ia visitá-lo todos os dias para ele não entrar em depressão. Undoberto levantou, e caminhou calmamente até Hermione, que se assustou um pouco, então ele abaixou a cabeça até a mão dela.

-Ai, você é uma gracinha. - Hermione acariciava calmamente a cabeça do dragão, que grunhia como um animal de estimação.

-Olha, Undoberto, precisamos de sua ajuda. - disse Rony - E também de sua coragem. Há algo lá fora, que com certeza está botando Hagrid e os outros em perigo.

O dragão deu um grande grunhido ao ouvir que Hagrid estava em perigo.

TUM! - novamente um barulho de algo muito grande veio lá de fora, e Undoberto pareceu mais preocupado. Ele era um dragão muito inteligente, havia entendido perfeitamente que Hagrid, que era como se fosse o seu dono, estava em perigo, e que tinha relação com aqueles barulhos que vinham lá de fora. 

O dragão virou bruscamente de costas e levantou o seu rabo, capturando Rony e Hermione e os colocando em suas costas. Hermione havia ficado na frente e Rony atrás, se apoiando com as mãos na cintura da garota, como se fossem andar de moto. Ele deu um grunhido e então voou até o alto do salão, o problema era que como iriam sair de lá com aquelas nuvens e sendo que logo encontrariam o teto?

-Como sairemos daquiii??? - perguntou Rony, muito nervoso em estar voando em cima de um dragão imenso.

-Não sei! - respondeu Hermione - Como sairemos daqui, Undoberto?

O dragão respondeu com mais um de seus grunhidos.

-Como se eu entendesse essa sua língua de grunhidos... - resmungou o ruivo.

-Rony! - bronqueou Hermione.

Ele parecia não saber, só estava cada vez mais alto, passando por cima das nuvens artificiais podia se encontrar um teto cinzento. Undoberto olhou nervoso para os lados, Hermione também tentava encontrar algo, já Rony estava tão nervoso que mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Até que Hermione visualizou algo, que era uma espécie de botão, uma pedra que ficava mais abaixo do nível do teto, e tinha um forma redonda, como um botão realmente.

-Voe até ali! - disse Hermione apontando para o lugar aonde ficava o botão.

Undoberto inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou para a garota, viu para onde ela estava apontando e voou até lá. Ele ficou sobrevoando abaixo do botão, que estava bem acima de Hermione. O dragão batia as asas fazendo um forte vento, Hermione levantou e tentou se manter em pé, então pediu para Rony segurar as suas pernas. O vento fazia seu cabelo (que já havia crescido consideravelmente desde o começo do ano), esvoaçar, alguns fios até batiam em seu olho, fazendo com que ela tivesse de fechá-lo, atrapalhando a visão. Ela esticou o braço para tentar pressionar o botão, mas não conseguia o alcançar, de modo nenhum conseguiria, seu braço era muito curto para fazer isto.

-VOE MAIS ALTO! - ela ordenou para o dragão, que deu um grunhido e subiu um pouco, fazendo com que Hermione quase caísse e levasse Rony junto dela, dragão abaixo. Então ela esticou o braço e conseguiu alcançar o botão. Mas ele era duro como pedra, ela não conseguia mover uma palha daquele botão. Então ela teve a idéia de usar a sua varinha para fazê-lo (que devia ter tido antes), ela apontou para o botão e lançou uma magia, fazendo com quê ele fosse empurrado para trás.

Uma grande fenda começou a se abrir acima deles, o teto se abria para os lados, revelando o verdadeiro tempo lá fora. O céu tinha nuvens muito carregadas, realmente negras, e flocos de neve caiam dele, revelando um frio que fez a espinha de Hermione tremer. O dragão levantou vôo e foi em direção do céu. A neve caía tão intensamente que eles não viam um palmo além de seus rostos. O chão lá embaixo começou a fazer um barulho de movimento contrário, Rony olhou e viu que a fenda que havia se aberto se fechava.

-DE ONDE SERÁ QUE VEM O BARULHO??? - perguntou Hermione.

-NÃO SEI... ACHO QUE VEIO DA DIREÇÃO DE HOGSMEADE... - o vento e a neve eram tão intensos que eles precisavam gritar para se comunicar.

TUM! - a resposta veio automaticamente da direção de Hogsmeade mesmo.

-VOE PARA O LUGAR DO QUAL VEIO O BARULHO... LÁ! - ordenou Hermione ao dragão.

Ele deu mais um de seus grunhidos e começou a voar em direção a Hogsmeade, numa velocidade tão alta que logo podiam ver o esboço de algumas casinhas e uns vilarejos, e também podiam ver a sombra de dois dragões imensos... 

-Dois dragões imensos? Como assim???

-Tem a sombra de dois deles ali... - resmungou Rony, quase congelando, próximo ao ouvido de Hermione - Nosso plano de atacar 'gigantes' com esse dragão furou, agora vamos ter de enfrentar dois seres iguais a ele, tudo só dificultou...

Hagrid, que havia ido até a porta do bar Três Vassouras (do qual Rony e Hermione estavam próximos agora), junto de Lisa, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore e McGonagall, ao olhar para o outro lado no céu e ver outro Dragão Noturno levou um susto, além do mais depois de o reconhecer como Undoberto.

-Aquele não é o Undoberto? - logo todos olhavam para o dragão.

-É impressão a minha ou Rony e Hermione estão montados em cima dele? - perguntou Lupin.

-Realmente, aqueles são Rony e Hermione. - disse Lisa.

-Eles estão ficando loucos? - perguntou Tonks revoltada - Montar em um dragão para enfrentar outros...

-Calma, eles sabem o que fazer... - disse Dumbledore.

-Ah, eu não sei realmente como você consegue manter a calma assim... Sinceramente! - Tonks estava mais irritada.

Lá no céu...

-Temos que enfrentar esses dragões? - perguntou Rony.

-Não sei se Undoberto é capaz de enfrentar dois dragões... - resmungou Hermione.

O dragão deu um grunhido desafiador aos outros dragões, que olharam bravos para Undoberto.

-Oh-oh! - resmungou Rony - Parece que estamos entrando em uma enrascada, e _daquelas_...

-Calma, eu sei o que fazer! - disse Hermione confiante - Vou controlar esse dragão, e lutar para salvar meus amigos! - a garota levantou o punho em posição de luta.

-Nossa, Hermione! O que deu em você?

-É o espírito de luta! - ela respondeu segurando firme nas costas do dragão - Undoberto, por ali!

O dragão avançou ferozmente em direção dos outros dragões, que pareciam muito irritados com aquela invasão.

-VOCÊS VÃO VER GRANDALHÕES! - Hermione e Undoberto pareciam um só, ele deu um alto grunhido após as palavras da garota.

Nas portas do Três Vassouras...

-Vocês ouviram o que ela gritou? - perguntou Tonks ainda nervosa - "Agora vocês vão ver grandalhões". Está descontrolada...

-Espero que ela saiba mesmo o que está fazendo... - resmungou Lupin.

Hermione, Rony e Undoberto avançaram mais ainda em direção dos outros dragões. Hermione viu em cima de cada um deles um homem mascarado, deviam ser dois Comensais da Morte. Eles fitavam raivosamente Undoberto, e depois começaram a transmitir toda a raiva de seus olhares para Hermione. Ela fez o mesmo e Undoberto deu mais um grunhido desafiador. Uma grande batalha estava prestes a se iniciar nos ares. 

A neve parou de cair, e um forte vento começou a bater... Hermione sentia como se fosse parte desse vento... Em seguida começou a cair chuva do céu, já não estava tão frio... uma pequena garoa, gotas ali... gotas aqui... Um raio cruzou o céu próximo a Hogwarts, fazendo um alto estrondo, e essa garoa pouco tempo depois se tornou uma chuva torrencial.

-Que mudança de tempo mais... imediata! - resmungou Tonks - Muito estranho.

-Não é uma mudança de tempo normal mesmo. - disse Dumbledore - É tudo por um motivo: A hora do Dragão está chegando...

***

-Temos um probleminha, mestre... - resmungou Lúcio ao ver Harry adentrar no Salão Principal.

-Oh, Potter! - Voldemrt tirou o gorro que cobria o seu rosto e revelou-o, estava ainda mais acabado, sua pele mais branca do que um crânio, seus olhos vermelhos mais brilhantes, e até seu nariz em forma de cobra estava desaparecendo. Ele deu  uma gargalhada e voltou a falar - Está meio cedo ainda para o senhor chegar, ainda não estou tão poderoso para enfrentá-lo e derrotá-lo, espere o meu rejuvenescimento que irá ver! _Estupefaça!_

O feitiço que ele lançou não atingiu Harry, que deu um salto desviando e caindo no chão, rolado um pouco para o lado. Ele sentiu uma forte dor no corpo, havia caído de mau jeito.

-Acerte ele! - ordenou Voldemort.

-Por que não jogamos logo uma Avada Kevadra nesse garoto? - perguntou Lúcio irritado.

-Não podemos! - disse Voldemort - Quero matá-lo de uma forma mais dolorosa, quando eu estiver jovem e mais poderoso. _Petrificus Totalis!_

Harry sentiu seu corpo endurecer, estava com a cabeça levemente inclinada, podia ver Voldemort acima dele e um pouco na frente uma cruz vazia, que ficava atrás das quatro cruzes das quatro casas, mais próximo a Gina e Luna, que ficavam uma de cada lado da cruz no centro.

-Está vendo aquela cruz ali? Você vai para ela! Vai ficar preso nela e vou te matar muito dolorosamente. Vou sugar a energia de todas essas pessoas nas outras cruzes e rejuvenescer. Depois, quando tiver a minha juventude, inclusive minha aparência jovem, vou te matar, e vai ser o fim de todos os malditos Potters, profecias e coisas assim que te botam em meu caminho. Não se esqueça que apenas um de nós dois podem sobreviver, e que este serei eu.

-Vo... cê... é... é... despre... zível... - resmungou Harry fracamente.

-Prenda-o na cruz! - ordenou Voldemort a Malfoy, que pegou Harry, que estava meio pesado por estar petrificado, e tentou carregar, mas era pesado demais.

-Não consigo... - resmungou ele.

-Faça-o desmaiar, depois prenda-o na cruz e o acorde. - disse Voldemort irritado - Está agindo como Crabble!

-Desculpe... - disse Lúcio - _Estupefaça!_

Tudo apagou... Pouco tempo depois ouviu uma palavra que o despertou.

-_Ennervate! _- Lúcio estava mascarado em sua frente, mas era bem reconhecível, os olhos cinzentos por trás das máscaras eram inconfundíveis.

Ele saiu de seu campo de visão e Voldemort foi revelado em cima da mesa da grifinória,  em sua frente. Nas suas mãos tinha Luna Loveggod, que chorava,  e não dormia mais, estava acordada agora. Ele a segurava com força, ela lançava um olhar de piedade a Harry, que estava se sentindo um incapacitado.

-Oh, ouvi dizer por fontes seguras que ela é a sua namoradinha... - resmungou Voldemort. Harry se sentia com poucas forças para gritar que ela não era a sua namorada.

-Largue ela, por favor... - implorou ele.

-Eu, largar ela? Já que a sonserina e o lufa-lufino que pedi para que trouxessem não chegaram, mandei a maioria dos Comensais da Morte que estavam aqui atacar Hogsmeade e seqüestrarem um corvinal, um sonserino, e um lufa-lufino para realizar sua profecia, e estou pensando em o torturar matando ela na sua frente.

Voldemort pegou uma faca e fez um pequeno corte no braço de Luna, que começou a sangrar, fracamente, mas estava sangrando. Luna começou a chorar mais, devia estar doendo. Era um fim muito triste para aquela garota, Harry sentiu algo, uma grande raiva, que parecia alimentar algo dentro de si.

-NUNCA VOU PERMITIR UMA COISA DESSAS!!! - Harry começou a sentir uma grande energia, que parecia sair de dentro de si, formando uma luz azul a sua volta.

Ele se sentiu forte o bastante para quebrar as cordas que o prendiam. E por que não tentar? Ele empurrou os braços e quebrou a corda, nunca havia se sentido tão forte e disposto. Ele pulou da cruz e caiu de joelhos no chão, se apoiando com a mão de punho fechado e de cabeça baixa. Depois ele levantou o rosto raivosamente contra Voldemort, Luna parecia amedrontada.

-Um passo a frente e ela morre!

Um raio cruzou o céu lá fora, e uma forte tempestade começou a cair, Harry percebeu que aquela chuva tinha alguma relação com a raiva que estava sentindo, inclusive aquele raio que cruzou o céu. Era uma raiva poderosa demais. Harry deu um passo a frente e levantou a mão, fazendo com que Luna voasse para outro canto da sala e desmaiasse. Ele não havia medido a sua força, a raiva de Voldemort o tornava inconseqüente.

As janelas se quebraram, e a água da tempestade começou a entrar forte em várias correntes. Todas se uniam em volta de Harry, que ficou flutuando no centro. Harry via Voldemort com uma expressão surpresa através da transparência da água. Ele e a água,  sentia como se os dois fossem um só... Uma única força... Sentia uma coisa de sua alma...

-Não falei para tomar cuidado com o poder dele? - perguntou Lúcio - Ele é um Dragão, e você não acreditava nessa história!

-Cale a boca!  - gritou Voldemort.

Harry disse como resposta, com a voz extremamente seca, flutuando no centro daquela água:

-Eu te desafio para um duelo mortal! - esticou o dedo indicador.

**No próximo capítulo...**

Como nas profecias, os Dragões estão perto de se libertar, sendo o único modo de do mal ganhar.O que acontecerá a Harry? E a Voldeomrt? E quanto a batalha aérea de Rony e Hermione? Não percam!!! _Capítulo 8 - A Hora dos Dragões_. 

**N.A: **Oi pessoal! Q saudade de vcs!!! Não sei se os Dragões do X são desse jeito, li apenas o mangá 1 atá agora, mas não e esqueça q esses Dragões são meus, ok? Vcs não estão me mandando reviews qse, né? Assim parece até q não tem ng lendo a minha fanfic, é tisti, buá!!! Qro mais reviews!!! Mas agradeço aos q recebi: Madame Mim e Lina, vcs são as únicas!!! Já é a segunda vez isso! Cadê o povo q me manda reviews? E gostaria de lhes informar q meu computadro está bom, a única coisa ruim é a tela, mas nada q me impida de pôr o próx cap no ar semana q vem, ok?

Estou esperando reviews de vcs, hein? Até mais!


	9. Capítulo 8: A Hora dos Dragões

**Os Oito Dragões - Os Dragões do Paraíso**

_Capítulo 8 - A Hora dos Dragões_

Era um lugar estranho e com uma iluminação fraca. Duas mulheres se encontravam ajoelhadas em frente de uma outra, elas pareciam convocar um feitiço, alguma coisa mágica, em outra língua, não era possível entender o que falavam. Elas usavam roupas estranhas, as duas pareciam guardar a que estava no centro, elas pareciam usar roupões, coisa como quimonos, e tinham o cabelo preso.

A mulher que estava no centro era um pouco estranha, mas bonita, tinha uma beleza exótica... diferente... Ela tinha o tamanho e a aparência de uma criança, seus olhos não tinham uma cor definida, mas eram profundos e pareciam bons e enigmáticos, apesar de não poderem enxergar, seus cabelos eram brancos e volumosos, lisos, ela o dividia em duas partes além da franja. Usava muito acessórios, além de alguns desenhos enigmáticos em sua testa. Ela abriu os olhos preocupada.

"O Dragão do Paraíso..."

"O que houve princesa?" - perguntou a mulher da esquerda. A mulher no centro não mexia os lábios.

"Eu vi..." - respondeu ela "A minha profecia de muitos anos atrás está se realizando."

"Sua profecia da época de Godrico?" perguntou a da direita.

"Essa mesma." - respondeu a mulher enigmática "Eu vi o Dragão do Paraíso ser libertado."

"Ele veio para salvar a terra do mal?" - perguntou a da direita.

"Ele veio trazer a esperança, Harry, a Criança dos Céus. Voldemort é a primeira ameaça contra trouxas e sangues-ruim, mas não se compara a próxima."

"Princesa, a senhora sabe quem é o quarto Dragão da Terra?" - perguntou a serva da esquerda.

"Sei..." - respondeu ela "Mas não posso revelar ainda. Após tudo acabar quero convocar Brynsen para ter uma conversa."

A princesa fechou os olhos e as mulheres em sua volta começaram a falar palavras em um dialeto estranho novamente.

"Também posso sentir a Mestra dos Ventos se libertando..." - depois de a princesa dizer isso ela fechou os olhos e o silêncio se estabeleceu.

***

Tonks esticou o braço, a chuva que caia estava de molhar para valer, mal dava para enxergar direito o que acontecia nos ares.

-Essa chuva está para valer mesmo! - exclamou ela - E realmente parece haver um motivo a mais para ela cair...

-Está acontecendo algo... - resmungou Lupin.

A essas horas todos os alunos no bar já estavam tentando chegar mais perto da porta, e também se debruçando nas janelas para ver o que acontecia. Por sorte Neville estava em uma mesa que ficava ao lado de uma janela, e quando olhou para o céu levou um susto. Era difícil enxergar o que havia lá em cima, mas com a clareza de um raio que caiu, Neville teve certeza de ver Hermione e Rony em um dragão.

-Não pode ser! - exclamou ele se levantando - Vou até a porta ver o que está acontecendo.

-Difícil vai ser você ir até lá. - disse Collin que estava sentado na mesma mesa que ele tentando se debruçar na janela também.

-Vou dar um jeito! - Neville levantou na mesma hora e saiu andando pelo bar, em direção das portas. Ele teria que ir até lá e falar com Dumbledore, teria que saber o que estava acontecendo de verdade!

Ele caminhou até onde estava abarrotado demais para seguir, não seria possível continuar, as pessoas se aglomeraram tanto na região próxima a porta que não daria para ele se apertar no meio e...

-Deixem Nevile Longbotton passar. - disse uma voz que vinha de trás dele - Junto de mim!

Neville olhou para trás e viu Olho-Tonto Moody, e ao olhar para frente viu abrirem o caminho para que ele e Moody passassem. Eles caminharam até a porta. Ele viu nela Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks e Hagrid.

-O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Neville.

-Sua amiga e Rony resolveram enfrentar os Dragões. - respondeu Tonks - Em um ato inconseqüente.

-Eu já disse que eles sabem o que estão fazendo! - protestou Dumbledore - Ela está na sua hora...

-Hora do quê? - perguntou Neville.

-Breve saberá de tudo que estamos dizendo. - disse Lisa dando um sorriso.

No céu Hermione estava se sentindo uma só com o vento. A chuva acalmou de repente, se tornou garoa, e depois desapareceu. Mas uma forte ventania fazia o seu cabelo esvoaçar em uma bela onda castanha. Ela levantou e se pôs em pé no Dragão, parecia sentir uma grande força a guiando. Mas ela também se tornara inconseqüente, fazendo Rony perder o equilíbrio e o derrubando do dragão.

-SOCORRO!!!! - gritou ele ao cair, sem ao menos ser ouvido por ela.

Ele sentia seu rosto congelar, estava muito frio, ia para baixo a toda velocidade, iria morrer. Hermione não o salvaria, seu amor estava parecendo outra pessoa naquele momento, ele só sentia estar indo para baixo, para baixo... e seus ossos doerem. Então ele fechou os olhos, já estava começando a sentir sua vida ir embora... As cores do mundo se distanciavam... E ele caía, caía, caía...

Mas foi segurado por braços quentes lá embaixo, braços de uma pessoa que transmitia muito amor. Ele olhou e viu um rosto muito lindo o fitando.

-Eu morri e você é um anjo? - perguntou ele.

-Você sabe quem sou. - disse ela - Pare de gracinhas, não sou bonita assim.

-Desculpe professora Lisa. - respondeu ele se derretendo com o sorriso dela. - Mas como você me viu cair? Está tudo tão escuro...

-Mas deu para ver. - respondeu ela - Eu aparatei e te peguei antes que colidisse com o chão e fizesse maiores estragos em si.

-O que a Mione têm? - perguntou ele com a voz fraca - Ela está me preocupando...

-Está chegando a hora do Dragão dela. - respondeu Lisa.

-Dragão?... - perguntou o garoto antes de fechar os olhos.

Lisa foi para perto de Dumbledore e os outros com Rony ainda em seu colo e o entregou a Hagrid.

-Ele morreu? - perguntou o meio gigante com os olhos marejados.

-Não, apenas desmaiou.

-Ainda bem. - disse Neville - Mas não sabia que a senhora era tão forte para agüentar segurar Rony.

Lisa fechou os olhos e colocou a mão sobre a parte de trás da cabeça sem graça.

-Às vezes é preciso tirar forças de onde elas não existem. - disse ela sorrindo antes de olhar séria para o céu - Mas ela está tirando forças de onde estão realmente bem guardadas...

Hermione começou a se sentir mais poderosa e uma luz esverdeada a rodeou por toda a sua volta. Ela esticou o braço contra um Comensal e atirou uma grande corrente de vento, fazendo com que ele caísse em direção do chão, que estava muito distante. O dragão que estava sendo controlado por esse Comensal ficou furioso e atacou com uma baforada de fogo, Undoberto contra-atacou com uma baforada de gelo, que fez o fogo desaparecer, e foi tão forte que fez o dragão congelar e cair violentamente contra o chão, causando um forte estrondo e tremor.

-MAS O QUE É ISSO??! - perguntou o Comensal que se encontrava no outro dragão que voava um pouco mais distante.

-É a fúria de um Dragão!!! - respondeu Hermione.

Lá embaixo o Dragão caiu bem entre as casas, por sorte não causou nenhum estrago, fora um tremor que fez com que algumas coisas ficassem bagunçadas. O corpo do Comensal que foi derrubado já estava sem vida alguma.

-Não sabia que um dragão poderia expelir gelo. - se surpreendeu Neville.

-Os mais poderosos apenas. - disse Dumbledore - Sinal de que Undoberto não é um dragão qualquer.

Hermione que encontrava-se ainda em pé no dragão, furiosa, juntou suas mãos e uma pequena bola foi se formando, devagar, uma bola de energia verde, que logo se definiu em um tamanho pequeno e foi atirada contra o Comensal, que deu um grito para o seu dragão e voou para um pouco longe rapidamente. A bola continuou voando rapidamente e quando foi atingida em uma floresta um pouco distante causou uma forte explosão.

O dragão do Comensal deu um alto grunhido assustado, e o dragão em que Hermione montava deu um grunhido desafiador antes de jogar uma baforada de fogo contra o outro Dragão Noturno. Hermione levantou a mão e fez com que mais vento fosse lançado ajudando o fogo a chegar mais rápido no outro dragão. Este por sua vez foi atingido e deu um grunhido de dor e um chacoalhão, fazendo com que o comensal que o controlava perdesse o equilíbrio e ficasse pendurado na coxa do dragão, que estava começando a pegar fogo e dava mais grunhidos de dor. Hermione agora levantou sua varinha e apontou-a na direção do Comensal mascarado, que gritava de desespero.

-ISSO É PARA VOCÊ APRENDER A NÃO BOTAR MAIS OS MEUS AMIGOS EM RISCO! - ela lançou uma luz esverdeada da ponta de sua varinha contra o Comensal, que caiu - Você vai ter apenas um fim menos doloroso...

Hermione começou a se sentir fraca e sentou sobre o dragão, que lançou uma baforada de fogo muito mais forte. O dragão deu uma outro alto grunhido e foi todo coberto pelo fogo, caindo contra o chão, já se tornado cinzas.

Lá embaixo os moradores da vila saíam assustados de dentro de suas casas olhando para frente e vendo dois dragões mortos, e outro deles voando soberano no céu.

-Pouse... - pediu Hermione fraca.

Então Undoberto foi descendo devagar, e posou, levantando a cabeça levemente e olhando carinhosamente para ela. Ela fechou os olhos e caiu em um sono, havia acabado de gastar muita energia. Então Undoberto a pegou e pôs em cima de sua cabeça, a colocando na neve. Todo aquele vento que estava batendo a pouco tempo atrás parou, e uma rala neve voltou a cair.

Neville saiu correndo da porta do bar para acudir a amiga, sendo seguido por Lisa. Ela estava tão frágil desmaiada, Neville e Lisa se agacharam na frente dela.

-Ela vai congelar nesse chão frio. - disse Lisa.

Neville tirou o seu casaco e colocou em volta de Hermione, depois a pegou no colo e carregou-a até o bar.

-Precisaríamos levá-la para Hogwarts, na Ala Hospitalar. - disse Dumbledore.

E uma voz muito familiar os deu um grande susto.

-O que você não está fazendo em Hogwarts? - Dumbledore olhou para trás e viu Snape.

Ele estava diferente, estava mais branco, havia se tornado um fantasma.

-O que aconteceu com você? - perguntou Dumbledore.

-Isso não tem importância. - disse Snape - Mas você está aqui fazendo nada? Voldemort em Hogwarts e você aqui? Harry e ele já estão se enfrentando a uma hora dessas!

-É mesmo? - perguntou Dumbledore calmamente.

-Ele está em risco e você só pergunta "é mesmo"? - perguntou Snape.

-Vamos para Hogwarts. - disse Dumbledore - Mas Harry tem força para derrotar Voldemort. Você não viu o que Hermione causou? Ela libertou o seu Dragão adormecido, e acabou com dois Comensais da Morte e dois Dragões Noturnos gigantesco. Eu confio nas palavras da Profeta, por mais esquecida que ela esteja.

-Mas mesmo assim. - disse Snape.

-Tenho uma Chave de Portal. - disse Dumbledore - Vamos com ela para a minha sala na escola.

***

-Eu te desafio para um duelo mortal! - disse Harry esticando o dedo indicador.

Voldemort lançou um olhar raivoso para Harry, que continuava flutuando no centro de toda aquela água. Gina acordou de seu "desmaio" e levantou a cabeça, deu um grande sorriso. "Voldemort tem os seus minutos contados...".

-Ele é um Mestre das Águas! - disse surpresa ao ver toda aquela água em sua volta. "E eu sinto o poder de um Mestre dos Ventos por perto, também... Mas não é quem estou imaginando..."

-Você não tem chances _Lorde das Trevas - _Harry fez questão de dizer essas palavras desprezívelmente. Ele olhou para o bolso de Voldemort e viu sua varinha - Isso é meu, você não sabia?

Harry apenas esticou a mão e uma corrente d'água, que até parecia estar viva, voou até o bolso de Voldemort e levou a varinha de volta em suas mãos.

-É o que veremos! - Voldemort apontou a sua varinha para Harry e atirou um feitiço do qual Harry não entendeu o nome, mas uma luz verde vinha em sua direção. Harry apenas levantou a mão e fez o feitiço bater na água e se expandir. Algumas das crianças que dormiam acordaram. Foram duas delas: um garotinho ruivo cheio de sardas e uma garotinha com os cabelos louros e cacheados, um estava na cruz de cada lado da sala.

-Mas o que está acontecendo? - perguntou o ruivinho assustado.

-Estou com medo... - exclamou a garotinha loira começando a chorar suavemente.

-Calma pequenas crianças! - disse Gina docemente.

Harry atirou uma corrente d'água contra Voldemort, mas este levantou uma barreira com sua varinha e se protegeu. Harry enviou toda a água que o rodeava para o teto e pousou no chão, levantando a sua varinha e tentando lançar uma bola azul contra o seu adversário, mas ele levantou sua varinha e fez outro feitiço de defesa.

-Parece que você não sabe feitiços de ataque! - caçoou Harry - Não imaginava que fosse tão fracote...

-Sei um feitiço de ataque ótimo! - Voldemort apontou a sua varinha - _Avada Kevadra! _

O facho de luz prateado voou até Harry, que apenas esticou a mão e fez com que o ataque voltasse ao seu criador, que foi atacado no peito.

-Você não sabe o que poderia acontecer a você se me lançasse esse feitiço?

-Oh! - Voldemort caiu duro sobre a mesa.

Harry convocou a água do teto de volta ao redor de seu corpo e a fez desaparecer no ar.

-Parabéns. - disse Gina sorrindo da cruz. Harry olhou para ela e sorriu.

-Você estava acordada então?

Ela assentiu sorrindo e fechando os olhos.

-Você pode nos tirar daqui? - perguntou a garota que estava na cruz mais próxima de Harry.

Luna também abriu os olhos no canto, mas Harry não viu isso.

-Claro que posso te tirar daí garotinha.

Harry caminhou lentamente até a cruz, Gina olhava para ele sem nem notar que Luna estava em pé também. Ela parecia saber de algo, começou a se rastejar no chão, com os cabelos jogados no rosto e uma expressão de pura fúria. Ela pegou a faca que estava perto de Voldemort, a faca com a qual Voldemort havia cortado o seu braço.

-EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ VIVO AINDA, SEU... - então ela afundou a faca no peito de Voldemort, que começou a sangrar muito.

-WARGH!!!! - ele gritou ao ter a faca afundada em seu peito - VOCÊ SE ACHA MUITO ESPERTA CORVINAL?!!

-Humpft! Eu não me acho, eu sou! - mas o que ela não esperava era que Voldemort levantasse e a atirasse novamente contra a parede. A garota caiu sentada e depois encostou fracamente na parede de lado.

-Você vai morrer! - disse Voldemort tirando a faca do peito e apontando para Luna.

-Não! - gritou Gina se libertando da corda com uma luz vermelha em sua volta - Você mexeu com a fúria de outro Dragão do Paraíso, e pode acreditar, eu estou louca para acabar com a tua raça há muito tempo!

Voldemort pegou a faca e ao invés de lançar contra Luna, lançou na direção de Gina, que já tinha uma luz avermelhada a envolvendo. Ela levantou a mão, parou a faca em sua frente e disse:

-Nunca mexa com uma Mestra do Fogo!

Ela virou a faca em direção de Voldemort e suas mãos começaram a emitir uma luz avermelhada, a faca logo estava em chamas.

-Espere um pouco garota, acho melhor resolver esse problema, depois salvo você e as outras crianças. - disse Harry bondosamente.

-Eu só quero a minha mãe... - choramingou ela com os olhos marejados. Ao Harry ver essa cena começou a chorar também, ela não tinha mais pais, eles haviam perdido suas almas para os dementadores, eram apenas corpos que viviam, mas sem vida. Harry olhou para Voldemort e perguntou:

-Como você ousou acabar com a vida de tantas famílias?

-Do mesmo modo que ousei acabar com a sua, Potter! - respondeu ele.

-JÁ CHEGA!!! - gritou Harry - Se uma maldição como Avada Kevadra não acaba com a sua vida, eu acabo! É eu ou você!

Ele fechou os olhos e começou a levitar novamente. "Acho melhor deixar as coisas para que o Harry resolva." - Gina pensou ao ver uma energia azul começar a envolver Harry novamente.

Harry estava vendo tudo escuro, pois seus olhos estavam fechados, obviamente. Mas sentiu uma energia estranha, e viu uma pessoa numa luz distante. Ela usava uma roupa estranha, tinha os cabelos brancos e os olhos castanhos-avermelhados. Ela falava com Harry sem mexer os lábios.

"Vamos, use todo o seu poder de Dragão e acabe com essa guerra. Você sabe que é só você, ou ele..." - sua voz era doce, e logo ela se distanciou.

Harry abriu os olhos novamente e viu toda aquela confusão em sua frente, de cima, pois estava estranhamente flutuando no alto.

"Ãnh? O que está acontecendo? Será que é o meu poder de 'Dragão'?" - pensou. Mas se relembrou, Voldemort havia acabado com a família de todas aquelas pessoas, e também com a sua. A raiva o dominava novamente, ele juntou as mãos e formou uma bola azul, que foi crescendo mais e mais ao ser lançada, ela tinha tanta energia que raios parecidos com raios elétricos envolviam-na.

Harry levantou os braços para trás e a lançou, acertando-na em Voldemort, fazendo uma luz azulada muito forte invadir o cômodo, e com que todos não pudessem enxergar mais nada. Todas as crianças adormecidas despertaram e ficaram mudas ao ver toda aquela luz, e após ela se acabar, era possível ver o corpo de Voldemort, que agora estava, com certeza, sem vida caído no chão.

Gina se aproximou, deu um chute, e disse:

-Agora ele se foi.

Harry viu Luna caída no canto, parecia estar um pouco fraca, e correu até ela lhe dando um forte abraço. Os olhos dela lacrimejavam, e não eram apenas de alegria e emoção por estar a salvo, era por sentir muita dor, havia quebrado a perna ao ser lançada contra a parede pela segunda vez.

-Me desculpe... - murmurou Harry.

-Desculpar o quê? - perguntou ela espantada - Você ter salvado a minha vida?

-Não, eu ter lhe lançado contra a parede na primeira vez. - ele disse chorando mais intensamente - Eu estava fora de mim, era outra pessoa.

-Eu sei... - resmungou ela - Mas não era outra pessoa, era a fúria que você sentia... E claro que te desculpo. Mas cuidado com a minha perna, ela está quebrada.

-Tudo bem. - disse Harry encostando levemente a mão sobre a perna dela, e levantando rosto o parando na altura do dela.

Ela estava ficando linda, a uns poucos meses atrás Harry a considerava uma garota de beleza normal. Mas em poucos meses ela já estava um pouco mais crescida, os seus olhos eram mais grandes, mas isso a deixava bonita. Os dois aproximaram os rostos, Harry sentiu aquele mesmo sentimento da vez que quase a beijou, um sentimento que fazia ele ter vontade de aproximar seu rosto cada vez mais ao dela, além do mais com ela frágil daquele modo. Seus lábios quase colaram no dela, ele aproximou seu rosto cada vez mais ao dela e sentia cada respirar dela...

-Mas o que aconteceu aqui? - uma voz interrompeu a cena dando um susto em Harry, que olhou para trás e viu Dumbledore e Snape. Quem havia feito a pergunta era Snape - Você conseguiu Harry!

-Voldemort está morto! - disse Gina sorrindo.

-Então essa guerra se acabou! - Dumbledore lançou um sorriso sincero para ela, a olhando por cima dos óculos de meia-lua.

As crianças nas cruzes olhavam assustadas tudo ao redor.

-O que aconteceu? - perguntou o garotinho ruivo que já havia acordado a um tempo atrás, olhando nos olhos de Dumbledore.

-É uma longa história. Carlos, não é?

-Sou. - respondeu ele.

"É o garoto da primeira reportagem!" - pensou Harry.

-Dumbledore, o que faremos agora? Voldemort foi derrotado, ele está morto, mas os Comensais da Morte estão indo para Hogsmeade, Lúcio Malfoy estava aqui, mas quando as coisas apertaram ele sumiu. - disse Gina preocupada.

-Vou avisar o Ministério. - disse Dumbledore - Eles não podem estar longe daqui. E vou pedir também para que tirem o corpo de Voldemort daqui. E por favor, libertem essas crianças das cruzes, tenho problemas sérissímos a resolver, como vocês perceberam. Ah, Snape, vá para Hogsmeade e avise que pedi para trazer os alunos de volta para Hogwarts.

-Tudo bem. - disse Harry.

-E já estou indo. - disse Snape-fantasma.

-Você vai me tirar daqui? - perguntou aquela mesma garotinha loira de cabelos cacheados olhando para Harry.

-Claro. - respondeu ele.

-Eu também vou ajudar. - disse Luna sorrindo - Mas preciso apenas de minha varinha.

-Varinha mágica, como as que as fadas usam? - perguntou um garoto de cabelos castanhos que estava ao lado da loira.

-Sim, mas não tem estrelinha. - respondeu Luna.

-Eu vi aquele homem horroroso colocando naquela caixa ali no canto. - disse o garotinho apontando para uma pequena caixa perto da mesa dos professores, meio no canto.

-Já vou tirar você daí! - disse Luna.

***

Snape foi a Hogsmeade, mas no caminho não viu nenhum Comensal indo para lá, Lúcio Malfoy devia ter ido avisá-los da derrota de Vodemort. "Droga! Devem ter fugido!" - pensou Snape, entrou no bar Três Vassouras, explicou tudo o que havia acontecido aos professores e membros da Ordem da Fênix e disse que já podiam voltar para a escola.

-Logo membros do Ministério estarão aqui para ir em Hogwarts averiguar o que aconteceu e para levar o corpo de Voldemort, ou, Aquele-Que-Finalmente-Foi-Derrotado. - disse Snape sorrindo.

-Como você diz esse nome assim, sem ressentimento? - perguntou Hagrid sendo ignorado por Snape em seguida.

-Agora podemos tentar ser felizes! - disse Lupin - Harry não precisará mais passar as férias com os Dursleys.

-Acho que não. - disse Snape.

-Tomara que não, aqueles são uns animais! - resmungou Tonks.

-Então vou convocar os alunos para voltar a escola, e vocês estão convidados para ir comer algo lá. E também para nos proteger de algum ataque que possa acontecer no caminho, nunca se sabe. - disse McGonagall apontando de Lupin, a Tonks e Moody.

-Estou com o estômago roncando. - disse Hagrid - Estou convidado também mesmo.

-Dumbledore sempre o convida... - disse Snape lançando um olhar repreendedor.

-Não, precisamos ir embora. - disse Lupin - E acho que vocês não vão ter nenhuma surpresa.

-Eu não preciso. - disse Tonks - Estou morta de fome. - ela agarrou o braço de Remo - Vamos ficar para comer??? Vai... Se você não ficar eu fico do mesmo modo.

-Está bem. - ele se rendeu ao sorriso dela.

-Acho que não deveríamos. - disse Olho-Tonto.

-Se não quiser... - disse McGonagall - Mas eu convidei. Agora vou ver se as crianças estão melhores, antes de voltarmos.

McGonagall caminhou até a mesa em que Rony e Hermione estavam adormecidos, e viu que Rony já estava em pé. Lisa cuidava dos dois carinhosamente, junto de Madame Pompfrey que havia ido junto deles (por sorte não tinha nenhum paciente em sua pequena Ala-Hospitalar), e de Neville. Rony já não estava mais dormindo, estava em pé. Hermione ainda dormia, não estava acostumada a perder tanta energia usando magia.

-Tente acordá-la. - disse McGonagall se aproximando - Precisamos ir para a escola, e é bom que ela vá caminhando.

-Você-Sabe-Quem se foi, não é? - perguntou Lisa já sabendo da resposta.

-Sim. - respondeu McGonagall.

Rony, Lisa, Neville e Pompfrey deram um imenso sorriso de felicidade. Rony pegou carinhosamente na mão da namorada e sussurrou:

-Acorde, Bela Adormecida...

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu para Rony. Depois ela foi notar que não estava ali antes, estava sobre um dragão, e agora estava ali? Então ela se sentou sobre a mesa confusa, e perguntou:

-O que está acontecendo?

-Você só lutou contra aqueles dragões e ficou fraca. - disse Rony.

-Ah, é mesmo... - disse ela passando a mão na cabeça.

-E Você-Sabe-Quem foi derrotado. - complementou Rony.

-Foi? Harry acabou com ele?

-Acho que foi. - respondeu McGonagall - Agora precisamos ir para Hogwarts para descansarmos, aí você conversa com ele.

-Vamos. - disse Hermione levantando.

-Vou avisar aos outros alunos. - disse McGonagall.

-Calminha aí, garota! - disse Madame Pompfrey - Você perdeu muita energia na luta, levante devagar!

-Está bem! - disse Hermione.

-Será que a paz finalmente chegou? - perguntou Neville.

-Não esqueça que há os Comensais. - respondeu Lisa.

-Existem Comensais perigosos livres. - disse Hermione - Os Aurores e o Ministério vão ter um trabalhão daqueles!

-É. - concordou Neville.

-Vamos embora! - gritou McGonagall alegre - Parece que estamos finalmente seguros, mas estaremos mais se acontecer algo, alguns dos membros da Ordem da Fênix irão conosco para Hogwarts. - os alunos se manifestaram com alegria - E Você-Sabe-Quem parece finalmente ter sido derrotado. - os alunos se manifestaram com mais alegria - Parece que agora teremos dias melhores!

Lisa levantou de onde estava sentada e caminhou até McGonagall, dizendo baixo perto de seus ouvidos:

-Não posso ir agora. _Ela_ está me chamando.

Mcgonagall olhou preocupada para Lisa.

-Por que será que _ela_ está te chamando agora?

-Preciso ver. - respondeu Lisa.

-Então vá. - disse a velha professora - VAMOS ALUNOS!

***

Aquela sala escura... Aquela iluminação fraca... E aquela garota de cabelos brancos... As duas outras mulheres que ficavam ao seu lado levaram um susto ao ver uma pessoa surgir fazendo um estalo no meio do cômodo.

-Acabei de desaparatar. - disse a mulher, que ao se aproximar mais revelou ser Lisa Brynsen.

-Oh! Olá senhorita Brynsen. - disse a mulher que estava do lado esquerdo da garota, ela tinha cabelos castanhos avermelhados que estavam presos - Princesa Claire estava realmente querendo falar com você.

-Eu sei. - disse Lisa séria - Não aconteceu nada de grave?

-Não. - respondeu a outra dama, que tinha cabelos louros e também estavam presos - Ela está querendo lhe contar algo.

"Senhorita Claire..." - disse Lisa em pensamento.

"Sim?" - respondeu a garota que se encontrava sentada num largo colchão que estava no chão.

"Gostaria de saber... Ouvi sua mente me chamar, por que me chamou?"

"Helena, Melina, vão ver se _ele _está precisando de algo."

-Se me dá licença. - disse Melina (a que tem cabelos castanhos), abaixando a cabeça em uma reverência para Lisa e Claire.

-Com licença. - Helena disse fazendo a mesma saudação a Lisa, antes de sair.

"Preciso lhe contar algo que vi em um sonho. Mas antes gostaria de falar algumas coisas sobre _ele_." - ela respondeu através da voz misteriosa que saía de dentro de sua mente.

"_Ele _está melhor?" - perguntou Lisa.

"Sim, _ele_ está voltando a sua consciência normal. _Ele _esteve muito mal nesses últimos dias, mas sua memória está voltando aos poucos."

"Princesa Claire..." - começou Lisa.

"Não me chame de princesa. Sou uma mera adivinha cega, não uma princesa. Helena e Melina... Aquelas duas estão apenas imitando os costumes dos pais falecidos, que me chamavam de 'princesa'. Elas servem a mim com igual dedicação." - disse ela docemente através de sua voz misteriosa na mente.

"Então, Claire..." - recomeçou Lisa "Poderia me contar o que viu no sonho que você teve?"

"Como uma Yumemi, uma contempladora dos sonhos, herdei o dom de ver o futuro através de meus sonhos. A anos não sou solicitada para isso, o novo Ministro tem medo de saber dessas coisas, mas eu ainda vejo o futuro através de meu sonho e quero que você alerte a Dumbledore. Vi a mortede todos os trouxas e sangues-ruim neste mundo... Estava em uma bola de vidro, que tinha os contornos do planeta Terra, e estava flutuando sobre o planeta. Lá embaixo eu podia ver muitas pessoas morrendo, muitas pessoas caindo no chão, e apenas fechando os olhos. Alguns bruxos com umas caspas cinzentas se mantinham em pé, quatro deles. Sobre eles reinava uma luz soberana, e eles apenas assistiam a morte daquelas pessoas no centro de Londres. Um deles, louro com um olhar frio e cinzento me notou, olhou para mim e lançou uma pequena gargalhada. Logo as pessoas que estavam morrendo começaram a desaparecer como pó. E eles se mantinham poderosos. E eu comecei a olhar outras partes do mundo e ver algumas pessoas em pé, muitas tristes e outras alegres. Podia ver três delas, não muito longe daqueles quatro que se mantinham soberanos, que usavam capas brancas e pareciam muito tristes, um dele chorava constantemente no chão, em cima de um monte de cinzas que eram de alguém que estava junto deles até aquele instante." - ela parou para e fechou os olhos. "Não vi mais nada..."

"Esse rapaz louro, você sabe quem é?" - perguntou Lisa.

"O rosto dele pertence a Draco Malfoy." - respondeu Claire. "Ele é um Dragão da Terra, quer fazer a Purificação."

"Esse sonho não revelou mais nada?" - perguntou Lisa.

"Não, o momento ainda não é o adequado..."

"Só me chamou aqui por causa do sonho?" - perguntou Lisa.

"E para perguntar se está tudo bem com os Dragões." - complementou Claire.

"Estão bem. Harry é realmente mais poderoso, acabou com Voldemort e não gastou muita energia..."

"Ele é a esperança, a Criança. Ele pode nos salvar desse destino dos meus sonhos, apenas tem que encontrar as relíquias." - a princesa abriu os olhos, que não tinham brilho.

"Agora estou cansada, não quero conversar sobre as relíquias. Poderia me dizer se descobriu a identidade do quarto Dragão do Paraíso?"

"Ele é um lufa-lufino e estou em dúvida entre duas pessoas. Ouvi essas palavras em um sonho meu: Um pouco de cada qualidade, quando preciso mostra a sua coragem, sabe usar bem a sua inteligência, mas num futuro obscuro a ganância irá dominar a sua mente. O poder de um Mestre das Águas, um amigo de outro de mesmo poder, e pode se revelar não mais amigo, quando o Dragão interno sair. Não pode se saber quando ele é ele, ou quando se ele é ele..."

"Enigmático." - disse Lisa "Não tenho idéia de quem seja."

"Desconfio de duas pessoas, mas elas não serão reveladas ainda."

"Tente descobrir, aí me conte..."

"Princesa?" - foram interrompidas por Melina "_Ele _está querendo ver Lisa."

"Ela disse que _ele_ está querendo ver você." - disse Claire.

-Ele está querendo me ver? - perguntou Lisa para Melina.

-Sim, Helena está lá com ele, a sua espera. - respondeu Melina.

-Já estou indo. - disse Lisa.

"Com a sua licença." - se despediu Lisa "Vou aparatar para Hogsmeade, e de lá vou para Hogwarts, após _vê-l_o."

"Cuide de Harry, cuide do destino da Terra!" - pediu Claire.

"Pode deixar." - Lisa deu um sorriso daqueles, mesmo que Claire não pudesse vê-lo.

***

Lisa já estava voltando para Hogwarts, após aparatar em Hogsmeade. Estava nevando, e ela se encolhia dentro de seu casaco azul com frio. Estava cansada e com fome, e um pouco mais feliz por ver que _ele _estava melhor. Mas toda vez que via a princesa Claire ela ficava assim...

"O destino da Terra, será que ela já o viu por inteiro em seus sonhos? Às vezes sinto vontade de nem saber... Mas ela sofre muito, sacrifica todo o resto de seu ser para sonhar com o destino de nosso planta... Tem apenas a aparência de uma criança, mas deve ser muito mais velha do que eu.Incapaz de enxergar... Incapaz de escutar... e incapaz de andar. Todo o diálogo que tivemos foi trocado através de nossas mentes. Ela previa o futuro da Terra para os governantes do Ministério da Magia daqui. Mas Cornélio Fudge tem medo do destino, ele preferiu fingir que ela não existisse e a deixou lá no sub-solo, o andar mais baixo do prédio do Ministério... Triste vida da Oráculo..."

Lisa continuou seguindo cabisbaixa em direção de Hogwarts.

**No Próximo Capítulo...**

Como será a vida de nossos heróis após a derrota de Voldemort? Harry vai poder viver em paz após descobrir que é um Dragão? Gina tem algumas coisas a lhe mostrar e uma grande confusão amorosa vai acontecer após verem ela com um certo alguém... Não percam muito romance e confusão no próximo capítulo: _Capítulo 9 - As Paredes Tem Ouvidos._

**N.A: **Oi gente! Viu, eu nem demorei tanto a postar esse capítulo, foi a demora abitual de uma semana. Pena q a minha tela ainda esteja mto ruim, torçam junto comigo para q ela melhore... E bom, aqui está mais um capítulo, o que acharam? Essa "princesa Claire" é completamente inspirada na mesma princesa q tem o msm poderes no mangá X, só que a do mangá tem um nome japonês bem diferente, nem me lembro agora... E viram o segredo da Lisa? Ela sabia q o harry, o Rony, a Mione e a Gina eraqm Dragões através da Princesa Claire, não era nada q ela via no olhar, mas ela dizia isso mais p não revelar nada sobre a Oráculo. Quero reviews!!! Mandem e façam mais um autor ter um dia melhor! Ah, e agradeço a Lina (poxa, aquilo q é review de verdade), e blá blá pelos reviews. Mas saibam q não estou contentes, quero mais reviews ainda! Mas se preferem mandar e-mail: victorichijouji@yahoo.com.br, ok?


	10. Capítulo 9: As Paredes Tem Ouvidos

**Os Oito Dragões - Os Dragões do Paraíso**

N.A 1: Oi galera!! Gostaria de pedir desculpas por não agradecer para vocês no capítulo anterior (só ficou a Lina, né?), aquele "blá! Blá!" que tava foi sem querer, eu ia escrever os nomes de quem mandou, mas na hora de enviar me confundi todo e mandei errado! Mas aqui v]ao os agradecimentos: Débora Dumbledore, Dark Saturno, Nininha e Lisa. Desse capítulo os agradecimentos vão para Mya (a resposta de sua pergunta vem nesse cap) e Lina. Valeu!!! Mas foram poucos reviews!!! Quero mais!!! Leiam agora, ok?

_Capítulo 9 - As Paredes tem Ouvidos_

Uns dias haviam se passado, e a maioria dos problemas haviam se resolvido. Voldemort estava morto, e muitos dos Comensais estavam presos, alguns ainda estavam foragidos. Harry estava feliz por tudo ter passado, mas queria respostas: O que era aquela energia que havia libertado e o ajudado na derrocada de Voldemort? Gina também havia a liberado, e parecia controlá-la perfeitamente, como se já soubesse que a tinha há meses. Mas ela havia lhe dito que ele iria saber algumas coisas, mas antes Dumbledore tinha que resolver uns problemas, aí ele iria cuidar da situação. 

Era uma quarta-feira, Harry já havia tomado o café da manhã, e no intervalo de algumas aulas ele descansava, olhando calmamente para o teto, sentado em um dos corredores, no chão, se apoiando na parede. Não sabia porque, depois de ter libertado aquela força, que desconfiava que era o Dragão do qual Lisa sempre falava, ele se sentia mais calmo, mesmo curioso com tudo aquilo. Conseguia entender que Dumbledore estava muito ocupado prendendo aqueles comensais foragidos, e também alguns que iam ser julgados. Ele estava voltando a direção da escola naquele dia, pois a havia deixado nas mãos de McGonnagal por uma semana.

Mas aquele seu momento de sossego foi interrompido por uma voz da qual ele tinha feito uma certa amizade. Ele olhou para cima e viu dois garotos: Gregory Hunter e um que não reconhecia, tinha cabelos ruivos, bem vermelhos, e olhos azuis, familiares.

-Olá, Harry! - disse Gregory - Que coincidência encontrar você aqui.

-Ah, oi! - disse Harry que estava distraído demais até aquele momento - Quem é o seu amigo?

-Sou eu! - disse o ruivo - Mark, aquele do dia em que matamos aula.

-Ah, vocês são amigos? - perguntou Harry - E você não tinha cabelos pretos Mark?

-Só quando estou triste. - respondeu ele.

-Então você tem aquele poder que...

-Esse mesmo. -respondeu ele - Posso me transfigurar de moreno para ruivo, por exemplo.

-Que legal! Queria mudar um pouco às vezes. - respondeu Harry.

-O Gregory que tem inveja às vezes... - caçoou Mark.

-Eu não tenho nem um pouco! - protestou Gregory.

-Zoeira. - disse Mark - Mas agora nós temos que ir para a aula, está quase na hora, até mais!

-Até! - disse Mark - Ah, mas antes gostaria de perguntar algo.

-O quê? - perguntou Harry.

-Sobre Gina Weasley. Ela tem namorado?

-Não. - respondeu Harry meio enciumado, pois sentia algo por Gina, como se ela fosse sua irmã - Não que eu saiba. Ela arruma namorado tão rápido. Mas por que quer saber?

-Ah. Nada... - respondeu ele.

-Agora temos que ir. - disse Mark.

-Tchau! - disse Harry.

Lisa observava tudo escondida em uma quina que se encontrava com outro corredor ali perto, muito preocupada.

-Um desses dois... - resmungou ela - Tenho certeza que a Princesa Claire sabe, mas ela não quer dizer nada...

Ela viu os garotos se distanciarem e seguiu seu rumo.

Harry levantou, estava indo em direção da sala de aula, quando foi interrompido por Gina, que parecia séria. Ela segurou em seu ombro e disse baixo:

-Chame Hermione e me encontre após o término das aulas de hoje, quando estiver anoitecendo no Salão Comunal.

-Por quê? - perguntou Harry.

-Está na hora de esclarecer algumas coisas. - ela respondeu misteriosa.

-Tudo bem, aviso a Mione. - Harry disse antes de ver Gina sair correndo.

"Eu, hein?!" - ele pensou ao vê-la sair correndo. "Essa menina está muito estranha ultimamente."

Harry adentrou na sala, teria aula de Transfiguração, então antes de sentar ao lado de Rony, que já estava na sala, foi ao encontro de Hermione e sussurrou para ela:

-Gina pediu para a encontrarmos após todas as aulas no Salão Comunal.

-Por quê? - perguntou Hermione.

-Ela disse que é hora de esclarecer algumas coisas.

-Tudo bem. - disse Hermione.

McGonagall entrou na sala, e Harry foi logo sentar ao lado de Rony.

-Bom dia, alunos! - ela disse com uma animação que Harry nunca havia visto tão grande nela, todos estavam mais felizes após a derrota de Voldemort.

***

Após o término da aula, Harry foi abordado por Neville, que parecia bem preocupado, Harry até previa o nervosismo do amigo.

-Harry! Precisa me ajudar a estudar para a prova de D.C.A.T de amanhã!

-Tudo bem. - respondeu Harry - Mas não sei se vai dar.

-Por quê? - perguntou Neville cheio de nervosismo.

-Porque hoje após as aulas tenho algo muito importante para fazer, acho que uma reunião com Dumbledore. - respondeu ele.

-Ih, deve ser coisa séria então. - resmungou Neville - Vou tentar estudar sozinho mesmo, superar a dificuldade no feitiço 'Armanduns'.

-Mas este é muito fácil Neville, só você tem dificuldade nele. - disse Harry bravo - Se esforce que consegue.

-O problema é que minha bola de proteção sempre sai pequena e não me envolve por inteiro. - Neville dizia com um tom triste - Nunca consigo fazer nada direito... me sinto um perdedor. 

-Não caia nesse poço. - Harry disse batendo no ombro do amigo dando um grande sorriso - Você não deve estar conseguindo, pois não se concentra devidamente. Peça para Rony te ajudar, ele é muito bom nesse feitiço e se ele não quiser, sei lá, faça uma chantagem.

-Você está diferente, Harry. - disse Neville - Parece que a nuvem negra que pairava sobre a sua cabeça desapareceu, está muito mais calmo.

"Me sinto assim desde libertar aquela energia" - pensou Harry seriamente. - Estou me sentindo mais positivo também, e não quero ver um amigo meu triste, não agora, sem maiores motivos. Você é muito sozinho Neville, precisa cativar mais as pessoas, ou quem sabe, encontrar uma namorada?

-Você também não tem uma namorada. - disse Neville.

-Mas meu coração parece estar batendo mais forte por uma garota. - disse Harry sorrindo, olhando pela grande janela em sua frente - E pareço estar percebendo isso agora. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Procure Rony, Neville. Agora tenho que ir andando para a para próxima aula.

-Não se esqueça de que podemos ir juntos, somos da mesma turma. - disse Neville - e parece que os pombinhos Rony e Hermione, deixaram você para trás.

-É, depois que eles se uniram me deixaram um pouco sozinho mesmo. - disse Harry - Mas eu não ligo, afinal, meus amigos são felizes e isso que importa.

-É... - respondeu Neville.

***

Gina caminhava sozinha por um corredor, quando de repente foi parada por alguém, segurada pelo ombro e empurrada contra a parede.

-Não agüento mais essa situação. - disse Draco Malfoy que a prendia contra a parede fortemente - Eu te amo, porque não esquece que é um Dragão do Paraíso e vem para o meu lado, o dos Dragões da Terra?

-Você está me machucando... - ela resmungou.

-Não quero que fuja. - ele disse violentamente - E responda minha pergunta.

-Você sabe que nunca estaria do lado negro. - ela respondeu desprezívelmente - E me larga, sabe que não tenho força para...

-Por que não fica comigo? - ele perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Você está sendo ridículo. - ela respondeu - Nosso amor é proibido, você sabe disso muito bem. E não percebe o risco que corremos, qualquer um pode passar por esse corredor agora e nos ver juntos.

-Você sabe que não ligo para qualquer alguém que entre aqui. - ele disse já com um tom de felicidade em sua voz - Eu te amo.

-E eu não posso te amar... - ela disse já com lágrimas começando a se formar - Viu que droga? Você está me fazendo chorar, e eu já chorei demais por você. Por que você não esquece que é um Dragão da Terra? Por que não fugimos de tudo isso, você devia fazer isso se me ama. O que os Dragões do Paraíso vão proteger se os Dragões da Terra não agirem? Nada. 

-Mas eu não posso deixar de ser o que sou. - ele disse seriamente.

-Muito menos eu. - ela respondeu - Mas não posso negar que amo você...

Ele a largou e tudo que ela fez foi o abraçar e inclinar seu rosto na altura do dele, aproximar seu lábio do dele, e lhe dar um beijo. Não sabia porque, toda vez que o beijava sentia um vento muito gelado bater ao seu redor, devia ser por causa de seus poderes, e da relação entre Dragões inimigos. Mas ela gostava muito daquele beijo que a envolvia intensamente. Mas não podia.

-Saia! - ela gritou empurrando Draco - Por que tudo se torna a cada dia mais difícil? Prometi a mim mesma que não o beijaria novamente, e acabei de fazê-lo!

-Esqueça os Dragões do Paraíso, por favor. - ele pediu carinhosamente.

-Nunca! - ela disse rispidamente.

-Você é uma sonsa mesmo, o lado do bem não presta, o que vai fazer, se juntar ao Potter que fede, a Granger sangue-ruim e ao seu irmão songo-mongo?

Gina levantou violentamente a mão contra o rosto de Draco Malfoy, fazendo um violento barulho ao seus dedos se afundarem na bochecha dele. Aquele tapa havia realmente doído e tudo que Draco fez foi colocar a mão no rosto e dizer:

-Então morra, pois eu faço questão de matar você na hora em que a guerra dos Dragões estourar.

-Não se eu não te matar primeiro. - ela respondeu rispidamente - Veja se me esquece, seu cretino! Espero que ninguém tenha nos visto juntos, até agora acho que ninguém sabe, ou sabia. Até o dia de sua morte. - Gina disse antes de sair correndo.

-Ridícula... - murmurou Draco antes de sair andando calmamente por seu caminho.

O que eles não sabiam é que um garoto havia visto o beijo deles e estava arrasado naquele momento, jogado no chão do corredor do qual havia avistado tudo o que havia acontecido.

Luna passava por ali e o viu jogado, com um olhar sem foco no chão. De qualquer modo, mesmo não falando com aquele garoto, simpatizava com ele, pois nunca havia caçoado dela, sem dizer que ele tinha uma irmã que ninguém gostaria de ter. Ela sentou ao lado dele, nunca havia o visto com uma expressão tão triste, e perguntou:

-O que aconteceu, Gregory?

O garoto louro olhou para Luna, com algumas lágrimas marejando seu olhar.

-Dizem que homem não deve chorar, então não devia ter lágrimas nos olhos agora. - ele disse para ela.

-Mas não ligue para essas coisas machistas, homens podem chorar sim, isso não significa nada. - ela disse dando um sorriso como só ela conseguia dar - E porque essas lágrimas invadem seus olhos, diga.

-Bom, é tão besta, acho uma vergonha chorar por isso. Eu vi a garota de qual gosto beijando outro garoto. - ele disse corando.

-Eu acho que sei quem é essa garota. - Luna disse séria - Sempre vi que você olhava diferente para ela, mesmo que você já tenha tido suas namoradinhas, você sempre olhou diferente para Gina.

-Como você pode perceber? Sempre dei muita bandeira? - ele perguntou preocupado.

-Não, nunca deu uma grande bandeira, é que por eu ser isolada eu me tornei uma grande observadora, e vejo que você está preocupado com ela.

-Sim, o maior problema não foi vê-la beijando outro, foi vê-la beijando aquele garoto, e eu vi que ela sofre por causa dele e deve ser por isso que ela anda menos extrovertida nesse ano. - ele disse muito triste.

-Você é tão bonzinho. - ela disse sorrindo - Está triste por ela.

-Sim, e você nem deve fazer idéia de quem é essa pessoa com aquela ela está, e nem devo te contar, afinal é uma coisa pessoal de Virgínia.

-Eu sei quem é. - ela disse séria - Draco Malfoy.

-Caramba você sabe tudo! - se surpreendeu Gregory - Como sabe?

-Não se esqueça que me tornei uma grande amiga de Gina. - "He, he! Não posso contar que andei espionando minha amiga", pensou Luna antes de voltar a dizer - E acho que você não deve desistir dela, ela está precisando de alguém que a faça, ou pelo menos leve seus pensamentos para um pouco longe de Malfoy. Por que não se declara para ela, hein?!

-Não sei se tenho coragem. - ele disse sem graça - Não consigo me aproximar dela.

-Você podia chegar conquistando a amizade dela, depois podia se declarar, não vá se declarando de cara sendo que nunca falou direito com ela.

-Não seria boa idéia. - ele disse sorrindo para ela - Vou tentar isso, quem sabe não acabo a ajudando?

-Sim, pelo menos você está com um sorriso no rosto. - ela parecia muito animada.

-Você está sendo uma grande amiga, mesmo nunca tendo falado com você direito. - ele não resistiu e a abraçou.

Harry estava passando por ali com Neville quando de repente viu Luna abraçado a um garoto de cabelos louros no chão.

-Luna? - ele perguntou irritado antes de ver Gregory se virando e olhando para ele - Gregory?

-Harry! - disse Luna - Você conhece o Gregory?

-Sim, ajudei muito ele no dia da invasão dos comensais. E vejo que também está se dando _muito _bem com ele. - Harry puxou Neville pelo braço - Vamos logo para a aula se não vamos nos atrasar!

-Tchau! - disse Neville acenando para eles.

Gregory olhou perplexo para Luna.

-É impressão a minha ou Harry teve ciúmes de você comigo? 

-Droga! - disse Luna - Ele deve estar achando que está havendo algo entre você e eu... Mas nada a ver!

-Se ele teve ciúmes é sinal de que está gostando de você. - disse Gregory - Por que não se confessa para ele?

-Antes de tudo precisamos resolver esse mal entendido. - ela disse séria.

Mais a frente Harry ia apressado pelo caminho que deviam seguir para ir a sala de Poções. Neville tentava seguir o ritmo de Harry, mas ele estava ind rápido demais, então ele resolveu reclamar.

-Vai mais devagar!

-Desculpa!!! - disse Harry emburrado, parando para que Neville pudesse estar ao lado dele.

-Acho que é pela Luna que o seu coração está batendo mais forte, não é? - perguntou Neville.

-Não, nunca! - respondeu Harry.

-E o monstro de olhos verdes está por perto. - ele disse sorridente - Você ficou mordido de ver Luna abraçada ao Hunter, e não sabe se estava acontecendo algo entre os dois realmente.

-Quero que explodão! - Harry resmungou muito bravo.

-Sabe que não quer isso. - disse Neville - Você gosta muito deles dois, e gosta literalmente de Luna, nunca desejaria isso. E aquele abraço não era um abraço de amor, percebi isso.

-Tá! - Harry disse bravo, andando mais rapidamente até a entrada de sua sala de aula. Neville ainda tinha toda uma aula para encher a paciência de Harry, pois Rony e Hermione, em um ato mais grudado do que nunca, sentaram-se juntos para assistir a aula.

***

-Então o Harry viu você abraçada com ele? - Gina perguntou preocupada.

-Foi. - respondeu Luna de cabeça baixa.

As garotas voltavam da última aula que haviam tido no dia, descendo as escadas da torre de Adivinhação. Gina precisava dali a poucos instantes estar junto de Harry e Hermione para informar a hora em que deveriam estar na sala de Dumbledore. Harry teria sua espada entregue, e isso era muito importante para o seu treinamento, uma coisa que um verdadeiro Dragão deve saber é manejar uma espada de maneira correta. Mas logo Gina voltou a prestar atenção em Luna, que parecia triste com a situação.

-Foi um grande mal entendido, eu estava o abraçando por que ele precisava de um abraço, e foi por amizade mesmo.

-Mas qual foi o real motivo desse abraço? - Gina perguntou séria.

-O motivo não posso lhe contar, coisas particulares do Gregy. - Luna estava séria - Fiquei feliz em ver que Harry gosta de mim, ciúmes é uma grande demonstração disso, mas não é justo também. A prova disso é que Gregory gosta de outra garota, e eu de Harry.

-É, sabe, às vezes tenho um pouco de ciúmes do Harry com você. - Gina confessou.

-O quê? - perguntou Luna.

-Desculpa, eu não devia, mas é que o sentimento que tenho por Harry se alojou em meu coração tão profundamente por tantos anos, que não consigo o aniquilar assim. Mas quem realmente amo é um cretino. - ela disse se irritando na última frase.

-Desculpe, Gina, eu não agüento mais mentir para você. - Luna disse em um impulso repentino - Eu tenho que revelar uma coisa que deveria ter revelado a muito tempo. Eu sei quem é esse seu 'cretino' secreto.

-Como? - perguntou Gina confusa.

-Isso que você ouviu. E essa pessoa é o Malfoy.

-Onde você nos viu? Quando? - ela perguntou desesperada.

Por essa Gina não esperava, Luna devia tê-los visto juntos hoje, mas logo a resposta contrária veio.

-Teve um dia, no mesmo dia em que levei o fora de Rony e ele se juntou com Hermione, eu segui você, pois estava muito preocupada com você, parecia estar meio zumbi, e espionei vocês na torre.

-Eu não posso confiar em minha melhor amiga? - Gina perguntou incrédula - Isso é um absurdo, você invadiu minha privacidade ao fundo.

-Gina, me perdoa... Eu me arrependi.

-Como posso perdoar você? - Gina perguntou muito nervosa - Como posso confiar em alguém que mentiu meses para mim? Não devo confiar em ninguém mesmo.

-Gina, me des...

-Não, Luna, vou até sair de perto. Espionar? Me seguir? Minha vida não está das melhores e você ainda faz isso? Me deixe.

-Mas eu quero conversar sobre Malfoy com você e...

-E eu não quero mais olhar para você. Por isso que você estava tão fria comigo, nosso clima não estava dos melhores, sempre quando há uma mentira nada fica bem. - Gina estava irada com Luna.

-Já pedi perdão, não quero que nossa amizade se vá por isso. - Luna abaixou a cabeça, muito triste - A amizade é algo muito valioso, e quando ela falha em algum ponto, sempre se deve ter uma segunda chance, e acho que todos devem concordar com isso.

-Tá legal. - Gina ainda olhava com censura para ela - Mas vamos fazer um pacto, que se for quebrado também quebrará toda a nossa amizade. Nunca mais uma irá mentir para a outra, nem omitir, que foi mais especificamente o que você fez. Nunca mais.

-Tudo bem, nunca mais mentirei para você. - Luna disse sorrindo para a amiga.

-Então devemos levar essas palavras para o túmulo. Mas me desculpe por não poder conversar com você agora, tenho que fazer algo urgente. - Gina disse apressada por já estar na hora de encontrar com Harry e Hermione.

-O que você tem que fazer? - perguntou Luna.

-Prometo que na hora do jantar te conto.  - ela disse segurando a mão de sua amiga.

-Tá. - respondeu Luna.

-Até lá! - Gina largou a mão dela e saiu correndo.

"Ela está mais estranha ainda..." - Luna pensou ao vê-la sair correndo. "Espero que ela me conte o que foi fazer e não quebre o trato. Não sei pra que ela tanto sai correndo, se ela marcou um compromisso para depois das aulas podia ir muito bem caminhando até lá."

***

Harry e Hermione andavam pelo corredor que levava para o Salão Comunal, e Harry estava tendo uma grande impressão de que alguém o seguia, após olhar umas três vezes para trás e não ver ninguém, Hermione se irritou e perguntou:

-Por que olha tanto para trás?

-Estou com uma grande sensação de estar sendo seguido. - ele disse olhando para trás novamente.

Hermione olhou e não viu nada, assim como ele.

-Harry, agora que tudo parece estar bem, não venha com paranóia. - ela disse seriamente para ele.

-Não é paranóia! - protestou o garoto.

Poucos passos depois estavam dentro do Salão Comunal, Gina se encontrava sentada em cima da mesa da grifinória, com a perna direita apoiada em um banco e com a outra cruzada por cima, de cabeça baixa e os cabelos escondendo sua face.

-Gina! - disse Hermione ao ver  garota. Gina levantou o rosto e olhou para os dois que haviam acabado de entrar no salão desértico - Não sente em cima da mesa menina!

-Ai, Mione, você e essa sua mania de mamãe. O que tem demais em sentar em cima da mesa?

-É que... - começou Hermione, antes de ser interrompida por Harry.

-Este assunto não é importante agora. - Harry disse com uma expressão séria no rosto - Quero saber porque nos chamou aqui.

-Dumbledore pediu. - Gina respondeu imediatamente - Na verdade estou passando um recado, ele nos quer na sala dele às nove horas, para entregar a espada destinada a você Harry, líder dos Dragões do Paraíso.

-Como? Líder dos Dragões do Paraíso? - Harry perguntou surpreso.

-Você deve saber que aquela energia que liberou é o seu Dragão. E que eu já conhecia o fato de ter um Dragão interior.

-Interior? - perguntou Hermione - Eu senti uma força interior muito grande quando derrotei aqueles comensais e seus dragões voadores mesmo.

-Isso. - ela respondeu - é muito complicado, não consigo explicar direito, por isso estou deixando esse livro que guardei comigo por todo esse tempo.

-Você estava ocultando esse livro de nós? - perguntou Hermione.

-Breve saberão porquê. - Gina disse pulando da mesa para o chão - Leiam a página cinqüenta e saibam mais sobre a profecia.

-Profecia? - perguntou Harry - Mais uma profecia?

-Mais uma. - respondeu Gina - Leiam, agora estou indo, espero vocês às nove horas na frente da sala de Dumbledore.

-O que há nessa página? - perguntou Harry.

-A profecia. - Gina respondeu antes de sair pelo lado inverso do qual Harry  e Hermione entraram. Harry e Hermione então se sentaram na mesa e começaram a ler o conteúdo da página que Gina havia indicado (N.A: No caso o conteúdo é o mesmo conteúdo que há no prólogo dessa fanfic).

-Aqui explica tudo! - exclamou Hermione - Tudo que queríamos saber.

-Somos Dragões do Paraíso. - Harry disse nem tão surpreso assim - Uma hora teríamos que saber disso.

-E obviamente Gina é uma companheira nossa. Resta saber quem é o outro Dragão de nosso grupo.

-Também não sei. - disse Harry pensativo - Talvez Dumbledore saiba e nos conte.

-Com certeza ele deve saber. - Hermione disse séria - E acho que já sei quais são os Dragões da Terra.

-Eu também desconfio. O principal deles é Draco Malfoy. Ele deve ter pichado os recados no muro e feito tudo.

-E outros dois Dragões com certeza são Cho Chang e a Parkinson. Elas andam muito grudadas em Malfoy, e parecem sempre estar planejando algo. - Hermione dizia pensativa.

-Então eles devem desconhecer o seu quarto membro, assim como nós. - Harry disse sério.

-Dumbledore deve saber quem é o quarto membro de nosso grupo. - Hermione disse esperançosa - Mas essa história de Purificação... é muito problema para nós... já não tínhamos problemas o bastante?

Rony, que estava procurando pelos dois, entrou no salão e perguntou ao ouvir a última frase que Hermione havia dito:

-Finalmente encontrei vocês. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, sozinhos?

-Viemos ao encontro de Gina atrás de algumas respostas. - respondeu Hermione - E ela nos deu esse livro e disse para eu e Harry irmos junto dela ao encontro de Dumbledore às nove horas da noite de hoje. - ela deu o livro para Rony marcando uma página com a mão - Pegue esse livro e dê uma olhada na página da qual marquei.

Rony abriu o livro na página que Hermione marcava e resmungou:

-A profecia dos Oito Dragões... Este livro fala sobre 'Dragão'?

-Sim, leia a página. - Harry pediu ao amigo, que se sentou na mesa ao lado deles e leu em silêncio até ler em voz alta a última frase:

-_Sendo verdade ou não, dentro de nós sempre há um Dragão..._ Essa profecia fala sobre nós. - exclamou ele.

-Nós? - Harry perguntou espantado - Pelo que eu saiba eu e Mione somos Dragões como os essa profecia, mas você...

-Eu apenas não libertei meu Dragão. - Rony disse sério, fitando o livro - Gina, você e Hermione já libertaram, mas minha hora não chegou ainda.

-Mas como sabe que é um Dragão? - Harry perguntou incrédulo.

-Eu sinto. - respondeu Rony - E lembra de Lisa? Ela disse que podia ver um grande Dragão através de meus olhos, e disse o mesmo para você. Depois ficamos sabendo que ela disse isso para Hermione também. Significa que sou um.

-Pode ser. - Hermione disse duvidosamente.

-Não 'pode ser', é! - Rony respondeu ferozmente - Se vocês não querem acreditar, o problema é de vocês. Nove horas estarei na sala de Dumbledore também, talvez ele me esclareça algo. Tchau! - ele saiu correndo bravo.

-Hei, espere! - Hermione levantou do banco e correu atrás dele - Eu acredito em você.

Os dois acabaram deixando Harry sozinho no Salão Principal, que deu de ombros e saiu andando, tinha tantas perguntas em sua mente, será que agüentaria até nove horas para saber de todas as verdades?

Ele saiu do salão e nem havia notado as orelhas extensíveis que se encontravam próximas ao local onde conversavam.

***

Eram oito e meia, mas Harry estava tão ansioso que já estava indo ao encontro de Rony e Hermione, para irem ao encontro de Gina. Mas seu caminho foi interrompido quando ouviu uma voz exclamar "Estupefaça", e cair inconsciente no chão.

Quando acordou se encontrava preso dentro de um armário muito apertado e escuro, não conseguia ver nem as suas próprias mãos. O que teria acontecido? Procurou por sua varinha em seu bolso, mas ela não estava lá! Haviam o prendido no armário, roubado a sua varinha... não podia ser, havia caído em uma armadilha.

***

Eram nove horas. Rony, Hermione e Gina esperavam Harry em frente a Gárgula da sala de Dumbledore.

-O Harry não chega! - resmungou Rony.

-É, ele está meio atrasadinho... - Hermione disse impaciente - Já são nove horas e dois minutos.

-Ele já chega. - Gina disse tentando acalmar os dois - Olha ele vindo.

Harry chegou perto dos três e perguntou com uma animação meio falsa:

-Vamos entrar?

-Vamos. - Gina respondeu lançando um olhar de estranheza a Harry - Por que você está com essa "animação" tão falsa?

-Animação falsa? Eu não sou uma pessoa animada? - ele perguntou com um tom animado meio falso ainda - Pelo menos com os meus amigos, não é?

-Para mim você é uma pessoa estressada. - Gina respondeu com franqueza.

-Então chega de besteiras e vamos entrar logo nessa sala. - ele disse com uma voz arrastada, levando um olhar de estranheza dos outros três que estavam junto dele.

-Você sabe a senha? - Hermione perguntou curiosa.

-Claro. - respondeu Gina - Senão como entraríamos?

-Então diga logo. - Harry disse estressado.

-Você está muito estranho. - Rony resmungou - muda de oito para oitenta.

-Chega, vamos entrar. - Gina disse seriamente - Dormiens Dracones!

A gárgula de águia desceu, revelando degraus de pedra, e os três subiram, vendo um Dumbledore os esperando em pé ao lado de sua fênix, que estava muito sadia. Rony viu Harry andando tão rapidamente a Dumbledore e dizendo:

-Eu já sei de quase tudo sobre essa história de Dragões, li no livro que a Weasley me entregou. Queria antes de tudo que você entregasse a mim a espada destinada, quero muito vê-la.

-Harry Potter já matou um Basílisco com ela. - Dumbledore disse animado - Pena que você não seja ele...

-O quê? - Hermione perguntou surpresa.

-Ele não é Harry? - perguntou Rony.

**No Próximo Capítulo...**

O quê? Essa pessoa não é Harry? Quem será? E como Harry vai se livrar daquele armário? Revelações Dumbledóricas, a entrega da espada, mais confusões amorosas... Harry também sai do armário (no bom sentido pessoal!!!). Não percam! Capítulo 10 - A Espada.

N.A 2: Bom pessoal, os agradecimentos em geral já ficaram lá em cima, aqui ficarão apenas meus apelos: Reviews!!! Reviews!!! Mais reviews!!! Espero que estejam gostando, e até mais!

Victor Ichijouji


	11. Capítulo 10: As Espadas

**Os Oito Dragões - Os Dragões do Paraíso**

_Capítulo 10 - As Espadas_

O falso Harry fitava Dumbledore indignado, como ele havia descoberto isso?

-Ele não é Harry? - perguntou Rony - Como? Bem que achei que ele estava meio esquisito...

-A gente devia ter percebido. - Gina disse brava - Ele estava agindo estranhamente. Até desconfio de quem seja...

-Como vocês podem provar que não sou Harry? - ele perguntou indignado.

-Se Dumbledore diz, não deve ser mesmo. - Hermione disse o encarando desconfiada - E várias evidências levam a crer que você não seja. Chamar a Gina de Weasley é uma delas, e perguntar da espada, sendo que mal sabe dela.

-Eu também sei por instinto. - Dumbledore disse francamente - Sinto cheiro de desonestidade em você, se não me engano é Draco Malfoy.

-Ele deve ter tomado uma Poção Polissuco! - Rony disse muito irritado - Está querendo pegar essa tal espada para acabar com tudo.

-Vamos, se entregue rapaz. - Dumbledore disse calmamente - Todos aqui já sabem que você não é Harry.

-Tudo bem, eu admito. Sou Draco Malfoy realmente.

-Você quebrou muitas regras sabia, rapaz? Vou retirar infinitos pontos de sua casa e te dar uma bela detenção por isso. - Dumbledore disso bravo - Também estarei te banindo de jogar quadribol até o final desse ano, é bom que seu time arrume outro apanhador.

Rony não resistiu, deixou uma risadinha abafada sair, e ainda fez um comentáriozinho sarcástico:

-Parece que você que vai se dar mal esse ano, não é Malfoy? Ano passado ficou feliz de ver Harry e meus irmão longe do quadribol, agora chegou a sua vez.

-Não se intrometa, Ronald! - Dumbledore disse em um tom não muito de bronca, mas sim engraçado.

-Não é justo! - Draco protestou - É muita coisa!

-Você sabe quantas regras quebrou? - perguntou Hermione.

-A conversa não chegou aos Sangues-Ruim, Granger! - Malfoy disse muito irritado.

-Quebrou cinqüenta regras. - quem respondeu foi Dumbledore - Pode olhar nos livros.

-Garanto que o Potter e seus dois amiguinhos quebraram muitas regras a mais do que eu nesses anos que passaram em Hogwarts.

-Você pode garantir, mas que provas têm? - perguntou Dumbledore.

-Você sabe que o que eu digo é verdade. - Draco tentou continuar.

-Quem se importa? - perguntou Dumbledore - Saia da minha sala antes que eu me irrite com você.

Draco foi em direção da saída da sala, antes de ser parado por Hermione, que perguntou:

-Aonde você colocou Harry? O que fez com ele para que não comparecesse?

-Isso eu não vou contar. - ele disse virando de costas novamente.

-Ah, vai sim! - Rony disse irritado indo em direção dele.

-Não. - Dumbledore disse o segurando pelo ombro - Vai ser pior para o senhor se não contar onde ele está, Malfoy.

Sem alternativa Draco virou para Dumbledore, e confessou:

-Eu o prendi em um armário, sabe aquela sala de aula que não está sendo usada por nenhum professor?

-Você o prendeu no armário embutido daquela sala? - perguntou Gina, olhando desprezívelmente para a figura de Harry, que na verdade era Malfoy, e lançava um olhar gelado como Harry jamais lançaria.

-Foi. - ele respondeu virando de costas.

-Quebrou mais regras. - Dumbledore disse sorridente - Sempre quis ter motivos para tirar pontos de sua casa, Sonserina vai ficar em último lugar na Copa das Casas dessa maneira.

-Que fique! - ele disse dando as costas e saindo pela escada-gárgula de águia.

-Precisamos tirá-lo de lá. - Rony disse olhando para Hermione.

-Vamos lá. - Hermione disse olhando para Rony - Você fica aqui com Dumbledore, ok Gina?

-Tudo bem, já estou acostumada em ficar de fora das ações mesmo... E deixamos Malfoy escapar com a varinha de Harry, alcancem ele e tomem.

-Digam que se ele não entregar eu o expulsarei dessa escola. - Dumbledore disse firmemente.

-Tudo bem. - Hermione respondeu puxando Rony pelo braço e indo em direção da escada.

***

Harry bateu, bateu, bateu na porta daquele armário, mas ninguém o ouviu... Então ele desistiu e sentou, o lugar em que estava devia ser muito deserto. Deviam ter o prendido no armário para ele não ir se encontrar com Dumbledore, e levaram a sua varinha para não poder escapar de lá de dentro.

Mas Harry pensou em outra possibilidade do que poderia ter acontecido, uma pior ainda. Ele achava que a pessoa que o prendeu era Malfoy, ele deveria ter aproveitado, roubado um fio de cabelo dele e feito uma Poção Polissuco. Gina disse que Dumbledore havia avisado que ia fazer algo muito importante, entregar a espada destinada a Harry.  "Malfoy deve ter ouvido! Vai pegar minha espada e deixá-la distante, do lado dele, para atrapalhar o lado dos Dragões do Paraíso... Preciso que alguém me liberte daqui urgentemente, impedir tudo. Preciso esclarecer tudo com Dumbledore..." - Harry levantou, até que aquele armário era espaçoso, ele conseguia até andar um pouco ali dentro Mas também, ao mesmo tempo era apertado, não agüentaria ficar mais muito tempo ali, o ar se acabaria. 

"Por que tem que acontecer tudo isso comigo? Por que nada pode ser como devia ser, eu crescer criado por meus pais e ter uma vida super normal aqui nessa escola? POR QUE NÃO CONSIGO SABER TUDO QUE QUERO?" - começou a gritar para si mesmo. Mas parou quando ouviu passos lá fora.

-HEI! ME AJUDEM! - ele gritou de dentro do armário - QUEM ESTIVER AÍ, SIGA MINHA VOZ!

-Sou eu. - ele ouviu a voz de Hermione respondendo.

-E eu também. - agora quem falava era Rony.

-Que bom que vocês vieram! Como souberam que estou aqui?

-É uma longa história... - Hermione disse de fora do armário.

-Que depois te contamos. Agora vamos te tirar daí de dentro. - Rony a interrompeu - _Alorromora!_

A porta se abriu imediatamente e Harry finalmente se livrou de toda aquela escuridão. Estava pirando, pelo menos meia hora havia se passado após ter acordado. Ficou ali, sentado esperando por ajuda, sendo que não conseguiria derrubar aquela porta que era muito pesada.

-Então, como souberam que eu estava aqui? - Harry perguntou novamente.

-Foi assim... - Hermione começou a contar. Após contar tudo, Harry parecia estar bem irado.

-Eu sabia que tinha o dedo do Malfoy nessa história. Ele sempre tem que me atrapalhar em tudo.

-Calma Harry, estamos indo ver Dumbledore agora, amanhã eu ajudo você a matar o Malfoy. - Hermione disse emburrada.

-Pode contar com a minha ajuda. - Rony disse bem humorado.

Harry devia ficar feliz agora, estava ao lado dos melhores amigos que tinha, e sabia que podia confiar neles.

-Vocês são meus melhores amigos! - ele disse se colocando entre os dois e os abraçando.

-E você é o nosso. - Rony disse ao amigo - Afinal, não podemos falar que somos apenas amigos, né Mione?

-Claro que não. - Hermione disse sorrido a eles - Agora temos que nos preparar para ouvir muitas coisas que podem mudar nossas vidas, de Dumbledore.

-É mesmo. - Harry disse soltando eles e cruzando os braços.

***

-Que bom que chegaram! - Dumbledore disse calorosamente ao vê-los entrar - Harry, venha cá.

Ele caminhou até Dumbledore, que segurou bem o seu queixo olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

-O que foi? - Harry perguntou ao se irritar em ter o seu queixo apertado.

-Só queria ver se é realmente o Harry. - Dumbledore disse sorrindo, largando o queixo dele.

-Acho que dessa vez sou eu... - resmungou Harry olhando irritado para baixo.

-É sim. - respondeu Dumbledore - Vejo que em seu olhar não há ganância, ao contrário da que havia no olhar do falso Harry, que era Malfoy.

-Que bom, não gostei de ver outra pessoa se passando por você. - Gina disse do outro lado do salão - O seu olhar é único, Harry.

-Obrigado. - ele respondeu - Agora poderíamos começar as explicações.

-Ah, claro! - Dumbledore disse olhando para eles - Estou reunido com os quatro Dragões do Paraíso aqui. Aliás, não era para estar aqui Ronald Weasley.

-Mas eu vim, sei que sou um Dragão e preciso de explicações. - ele respondeu cruzando os braços e sentando-se em uma poltrona.

-Muito bem. - o velho olhou por cima de seus óculos de meia-lua - Então pode permanecer, você também tem o direito de saber de toda a verdade.

-Pois então conte a profecia mais detalhadamente. - Hermione pediu.

-Sentem-se todos. - Dumbledore disse apontando para as poltronas que se encontravam colocadas ao lado da de Rony. Gina já estava sentada em uma da outra ponta, Hermione se sentou ao lado de Rony.

-Não quero me sentar. - Harry disse emburrado.

Dumbledore virou de costas e olhou para cima, uma pequena janela no teto de seu escritório revelava as estrelas, estavam tão bonitas naquela noite... Ele tomou fôlego, teria que contar a profecia, por mais que quisesse não precisar contá-la.

-Eu preferia nem estar contando sobre essa profecia, mas é preciso, infelizmente. Se nenhum Dragão tivesse sido libertado, ou qualquer Dragão do Paraíso apenas, eu não a contaria. O problema é que três Dragões da Terra estão livres e nesse próximo ano com certeza eles terão o quarto ao lado deles. Existe uma grande profetiza, ela está no subterrâneo do ministério há muito tempo, dizem que ela tem o dom da visão e também da vida e que só partirá para outro plano após o término de toda a guerra dos Dragões, afinal informar sobre ela é o seu destino. Ela é a princesa Claire, e eu  a conheci nesse ano, após todos os acontecimentos no Departamento dos Mistérios. Eu a descobri através de Lisa, que estava desempregada após não poder mais atuar na área dos Aurores, isso há muitos anos atrás.

-Por que ela não é mais Aurora? - perguntou Rony.

-Ela não tem mais capacidade, quase no fim de sua carreira ela sofreu uma azaração terrível que a fez perder toda a agilidade que uma Aurora deve ter. Ela também está com uma doença vital.

-Doença vital? - Gina perguntou assustada.

-Sim. - respondeu Dumbledore - Ela deve ter mais apenas alguns anos de vida, foi contaminada por uma doença muito rara que pegou em um dos seus trabalhos. Os Comensais estavam aprontando uma, isso dias antes de Harry mesmo nascer, isso era o segundo ano de trabalho dela, ela e outros Aurores foram atrás dos comensais e um deles lançou uma serpente em extinção contra ela, que foi picada. A partir dessa picada a vida de Lisa se tornou uma bomba-relógio, a qualquer momento ela pode morrer. Ela já resistiu mais dezesseis anos, e por causa do risco dela morrer a qualquer hora ela não conseguia emprego em lugar nenhum, mas eu a dei um lugar em Hogwarts.

-Coitada! - exclamou Mione - Não deveria ter tanta antipatia por ela.

-Você sabe quanto tempo ela pode viver ainda? - perguntou Harry.

-Nunca se sabe. - respondeu Dumbledore - Especialistas correm atrás da cura dessa doença há anos, porém ela não foi encontrada. Mas isso não importa agora, devemos conversar sobre a profecia. Lisa me contou sobre a profecia e me levou para conhecer a Princesa Claire. Ela me contou tudo, eu até já conhecia a profecia por ser a causa do lema de Hogwarts "Draco Dormiens Nunqüan Tintilandus", mas não tinha a mínima certeza dela ser real ou não. Após ouvir as palavras daquela moça eu acreditei na profecia. Seguindo ela os Dragões são divididos em dois grupos...

-Essa parte nós já sabemos. - disse Harry - Queríamos entender melhor a parte da Purificação, como ela pode ser realizada?

-Primeiro de tudo, os únicos capazes de realizá-la são os Dragões da Terra. Mas para isso é preciso encontrar as quatro grandes relíquias, que são quatro esferas que guardam os poderes da natureza. Segundo as palavras da profecia existem as quatro relíquias, quatro esferas que juntas são capazes de fazer a Purificação. Essas quatro esferas guardam em cada uma delas o poder de um elemento da natureza, uma, o do fogo localizada no lugares mais quentes do planeta, sendo que o único capaz de pegá-la é um dos Dragões Mestres do Fogo. A esfera da água é localizada em um dos lugares mais gelados, só podendo ser pega por um Dragão Mestre das Águas. Nos lugares mais altos e ventilados do planeta se pode encontrar a esfera dos ventos, só podendo ser pega por um Mestre dos Ventos. A esfera da terra é uma das mais difíceis de se encontrar, mas dizem que se localiza em uma floresta muito perigosa, mas somente um Dragão Mestre da Terra é capaz de encontrá-la.

Dumbledore tomou fôlego e voltou a falar:

-Se os Dragões da Terra juntarem essas esferas o _Deus Dragão_ será libertado, e com a libertação dele a Purificação será feita. Se os Dragões do Paraíso forem os donos das quatro esferas toda a purificação será impedida e o mais seguro seria guardar as esferas em um lugar onde os outros Dragões seriam incapazes de pegar, afinal, se o _Deus Dragão_ for despertado não será bom, ele é um ser das trevas.

-Então quando os Dragões forem libertados teremos que buscar essas relíquias? - perguntou Harry.

-Isso. - Dumbledore respondeu serenamente - Mas como ter todas as quatro relíquias não vai ser fácil, sendo que todos os quatro Dragões pegarem as relíquias vai ser difícil, há o risco de uma ser pega pelo grupo rival de Dragões e vocês não juntarem todas, aí vocês vão ter que lutar por elas. Griffindor acreditava profundamente na profecia por isso deixou na mão de todos os diretores as espadas. Sigam-me, tenho que os levar para a sala secreta.

-Sala secreta? - perguntou Rony.

-Sigam-me. - Dumbledore disse novamente.

Harry que já estava em pé começou a seguí-lo, logo em seguida Rony, Hermione e Gina levantaram-se e viram Dumbledore parar em frente a um grande quadro de uma ave que voava para todo lado. Dumbledore apontou a varinha para o quadro, que inclinou-se para a direita mostrando apenas blocos e mais blocos comuns da parede da sala. Ele afundou um deles um pouco para trás, depois afundou três abaixo desse e mais dois deles que estavam próximos. Um grande estrondo tomou conta da sala e logo a parede começou a se mover.

-Hogwarts tem muito segredos. - Dumbledore disse olhando para eles e sorrindo - É só vocês saberem deles. Entrem. - ele adentrou por uma grande cortina vermelha que havia sido revelada após a parede ter o espaço de uma porta aberta.

-Legal! - exclamou Rony.

Os quatro entraram em seguida de Dumbledore, era uma sala meio mal-iluminada, mas dava para enxergar algo com as tochas nas paredes. Harry olhou a frente deles havia um pano vermelho que tapava uma grade forma quadrada, o que estaria ali dentro?

-_Wingardium Leviosa! - _disse Dumbledore vendo o grande manto flutuando acima da redoma de vidro que guardavam quatro belas espadas. Uma delas Harry conhecia bem, a espada de Godrico Gryffindor, que era belíssima. Elas estavam muito bem guardadas dentro da redoma, uma ao lado da outra, cada uma em cima de um pano de uma cor. A de Godrico se localizava em cima de um pano azul.

-Essas são as espadas? - perguntou Gina.

-Sim. - respondeu Dumbledore.

Eram quatro belíssimas espadas. A primeira que se via da esquerda para a direita era banhada a bronze com uma pedra verde-claro lindíssima em cima de um pano com um verde tão lindo quão. Ao lado dela se localizava a espada de Godrico, que Harry presumia ser a dele agora, era tão bela como ele viu pela a primeira vez e tinha grafada Godrico Gryfindor em sua lâmina, em cima de um pano azul. Ao lado dela estava a espada que mais se destacava das demais, era toda banhada a ouro, e assim como a primeira que se via tinha uma pedra, só que esta era vermelha e ela estava encima de um pano vermelho também. A espada que estava ao lado era muito bela também, banhada em bronze acabava ganhando a aparência de ser a mais antiga delas, apesar de ter sido feita na mesma época que as outras, tinha por baixo dela um pano marrom..

-Nossa, essas espadas são realmente demais! - Rony exclamou se aproximando da redoma.

-Está vendo essa? - Alvo perguntou apontando para a espada de Godrico - Você já teve um contato com ela, não foi Harry?

-Sim. - respondeu Harry - Mas se eu só posso tê-la após libertar meu Dragão. Por que você me mandou ela quando estava na Câmara Secreta?

-Você não estava precisando? - perguntou Dumbledore - E além de tudo eu não era um profundo conhecedor da Profecia dos Oito Dragões na época. Mandei porque esta espada era destinada a você por Godrico, e você estava em apuros.

-Uhm. - resmungou Harry ao receber a resposta.

-E agora ela vai ser sua. - ele voltou a falar.

-Qual vai ser minha espada? - perguntou Rony.

-Depende de que tipo de Dragão você seja. Presumo que seja um Mestre da Terra, sua espada é a de bronze, em cima do pano marrom.

-Eu deveria ter adivinhado que a minha é a que está em cima do pano marrom... - resmungou ele.

-Então a minha deve ser a vermelha banhada em ouro! - exclamou Gina correndo até mais perto da redoma - É linda!!!

-Sim, é esta. - disse Dumbledore.

-A minha só pode ser a com a pedra verde banhada em prata. - disse Hermione - Muito bonita.

-Sim. - Dumbledore disse sorridente - Mas por enquanto vocês não vão tocar nelas. Nesse feriado do Natal vocês vão aprender um pouco a como manusear essas espadas, quem sabe um pouco de esgrima? Estou pensando em dar quinze dias de descanso para o feriado do Natal.

-Oba! - exclamou Rony.

-Mas você vai ficar aqui seu bobo! - Hermione lhe lançou um olhar repreendedor.

-Nestes quinze dias vocês vão ficar aqui na escola e aprender um pouco a usá-las, o resto vai ter que vir de dentro de vocês, o dom natural que cada Dragão têm.

-Então não vou ter quinze dias de folga... - Rony resmungou levando uma cotovelada de Hermione no braço.

-Vou dar o dia do Natal para vocês passarem em casa, nos outros dias vocês estarão em Hogwarts. E Harry, você pode passar o Natal nos Weasleys, se quiser claro.

-Claro que vou querer! - Harry respondeu dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Pois bem, você vai par'A Toca daqui a dois dias passar o Natal. Conversamos mais em nosso próximo encontro, amanhã vocês tem exame de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, vão dormir. Vamos sair dessa câmara.

Rony ainda estava meio fascinado, e continuou olhando fixamente na espada banhada em bronze, que um dia teria em mãos...

-Vamos, Rony! - Hermione o puxou pelo braço - Pare de namorar aquela espada!

-Vamos... - Rony respondeu ainda meio distante.

***

Espadas... Harry teria que lutar pelo bem da humanidade, pelos trouxas e Sangues-Ruim... Pela vida de alguns de seus colegas e amigos, como Hermione por exemplo. E não teria tréguas com um rival como Draco Malfoy do outro lado...

-Harry! - Gina disse passando a mão na frente do rosto dele - Você não ouviu nada do que estávamos falando, não é?

-Ãhn?! - ele perguntou distraído.

-Acho que isso é resposta. - Rony resmungou - Você anda tão distraído ultimamente Harry, espero que não tenha se dado mal no exame ontem.

Harry observava as árvores passando por debaixo do trem que o levava para a estação King's Cross. Esse ano passaria o Natal n'A Toca, como gostava, se sentindo em família. Mas estava preocupado com o que aconteceria mais no futuro, depois de todo o treino com as espadas as coisas esquentariam.

-Harry! - Gina exclamou novamente - Nem estava me ouvindo novamente. Também, não lhe pergunto mais nada.

-Ah, Gina, não enche minha paciência!

-Sabe o que é isso? - perguntou Hermione, que se encontrava na frente de Harry e ao lado de Rony bem agarradinha no braço dele.

-Falta de Luna! - Gina respondeu imediatamente.

-Pode crer Harry, você precisa de uma namorada. - disse Rony.

-E você gosta da Luna. - insistiu Gina.

-Eu não quero ela. - Harry respondeu emburrado - Estava cheia de graça para o lado do Mark.

-Mas todos sabem que eles são amigos, pelo menos a dois dias. - Gina disse olhando profundamente Harry.

-Hum, amigos. - resmungou Harry.

Luna no mesmo instante apareceu na porta da cabine, olhando indiscriminadamente para Harry, que até se assustou com o olhar dela.

-Você é ridículo! - ela disse raivosamente - Não pode haver amizade entre garoto e garota não? Você não é amigo da Hermione?

-Pois é. - Hermione disse olhando para ela.

-Mas eu não fico agarrando ela. - Harry disse nem olhando para Luna - E nem fiz amizade com ela a dois dias.

-Você acha que eu não percebia que Hermione ficava toda grudada em você antes de namorar com Rony? Ela não desgrudava do seu lado, principalmente nas horas de perigo.

-Hei, Luna! - Hermione disse olhando nervosa para ela - Eu não ficava agarrada no Harry.

-Ficava sim. - Gina disse olhando para Mione fazendo um sinal de afirmação para ela.

-É diferente, sou amigo de Mione há anos. - Harry disse nem olhando para ela.

-Diferente? Humpft! - Luna saiu e bateu a porta da cabine.

-Nossa, cara! Essa foi péssima. - Rony disse olhando desprezívelmente para Harry.

-Não tem cabimento! - Gina exclamou raivosa.

-Ora, francamente. - Harry disse olhando as árvores lá fora - Por que vocês não cuidam de suas vidas?

-Depois dessa vou procurar a cabine em que Luna está e ir até lá. - Gina disse se levantando e saindo da cabine.

Gina saiu da cabine e viu Luna andando um pouco distante, começou a andar mais rápido para alcançar a amiga.

-Luna! - ela gritou antes de ver a amiga virando para trás.

-Oh, Gina. - ela disse virando para trás.

-Precisamos conversar. - Gina disse repentinamente.

-Vamos entrar nessa cabine vazia. - Luna disse adentrando na porta da cabine ao lado delas.

-Vamos. - as duas adentraram e se acomodaram.

-Então, Gina. Eu sei que você já está sabendo melhor daquela história de 'Dragão', e que você e Harry são dois deles. Eu vi como foi incrível todo o poder interno de vocês, Harry acabou com Voldemort em questão de segundos.

-É, nós somos os Dragões do Paraíso. Eu, Harry, Rony e Hermione. Vu te explicar toda a história e a profecia... - Gina contou desde o livro até o encontro com Dumbledore e as espadas - Então vimos as espadas, e a minha era tããão linda!!! Ai, ai!

-Nossa! - Luna disse surpreendida - Eu tinha minhas teses depois de ver você e Draco conversando de Dragões da Terra e do Paraíso...

-Muito feio isso! - grifou Gina.

-Então... Eu vi vocês conversando e deduzi que Draco fazia parte de um grupo mal de Dragões, que queria danificar de algum modo trouxas e sangues-ruim. Mas não imaginei nada tão mirabolante.

-Sabe, eu tenho vontade de conversar com aquela Princesa Claire. - Gina resmungou olhando pela janela.

-Acho que vocês vão acabar conversando com ela mesmo antes de partirem em sua jornada em busca das Relíquias-esferas.

-Também acho. - Gina disse olhando para ela.

-Mas eu acho que isso vai acontecer logo...

-Por quê? - pergutou Gina.

"Não posso contar para ela." - Luna pensou preocupada - Nada, não. - respondeu - Estou com soninho, posso dar um cochilo?

-Claro. - respondeu Gina.

Luna acomodou a cabeça e deitou suas pernas no banco, já que não havia ninguém dividindo o banco com ela, seus olhos pesaram e ela pegou no sono em questão de minutos.

***

_Luna estava andando por um lugar escuro... Era tão empoeirado que seu nariz coçava, as madeiras rangiam no chão de tão velhas e a luz da lua entrava pelas janelas em decomposição. Era uma velha casa abandonada. Não muito longe dali ela viu uma garota usando uma capa cinzenta, em mãos tinha uma esfera marrom, uma bela esfera, muito brilhante. Luna achou melhor se esconder para não ser vista. A luz da que saia da esfera se tornou cada vez mais profunda, e ao lado da garota se podia ver um caixão. A luz se tornou mais e mais intensa, era muito branca, Luna fechou os olhos pois parecia que ia cegar-se com aquele volume todo de claridade. Logo toda a luz parou e a esfera caiu opaca no chão, marrom clara, sem brilho algum. Em frente da garota Luna via... Não era possível, Luna via ela mesma!_

_-Não acredito! - a mulher que Luna via de costas dizia - Você é como eu?_

_-Eu sou como quem me ver. - a outra Luna disse - Se você me ver, vê o seu reflexo, e se outra pessoa me visse aqui, veria o reflexo dela. Você não uniu todo o poder para fazer o seu maior intuito, por que me desperta agora?_

_-Para que um dia possa fazer esse intuito, quero que o traga de volta. - ela disse apontando para o caixão._

_Logo Luna se viu longe de tudo aquilo, tudo se desvanecia, e um lugar muito brilhante se tornava. Ela piscou os olhos e se viu em meio a cinzas, casas desabadas e pessoas mortas. Um pouco longe dali ela via um grupo de quatro pessoas felizes, em meio a uma luz soberana. Eles estavam assistindo a morte de todas aquelas pessoas, e usavam capas como a que aquela garota usava, uma capa meio cinzenta... ela viu um deles, louro, parecia ser Draco Malfoy, olhar para o céu e lançar uma pequena gargalhada. Ela olhou para o mesmo lugar que ele e viu uma mulher flutuando dentro de um globo terrestre, mas de vidro e pequeno. Era uma garota jovem, que tinha cabelos brancos... Ela olhou para Luna em seguida, e lançou um pequeno grito de espanto. Luna também se espantou ao ela vê-la._

***

"Não pode ser!" - princesa Claire disse despertando e caindo um pouco para o lado.

Melina e Helena correram até ela e seguraram os seus dois braços..

"O que foi, princesa? O que aconteceu?" - Melina perguntou espantada.

"Eu vi em meu sonho, havia outra com a minha maldição..." - Claire disse preocupada -  "Ela é tão jovem..."

"Viu o quê?" - perguntou Helena.

"Eu notei uma garota loura, com os cabelos um pouco ondulados e que também tinha olhos azuis. Ela assistia através de um sonho tudo o que acontecerá no futuro, aonde vejo pessoas morrendo e o grupo dos Dragões da Terra assistindo a morte delas felizes, soberanos. Ela também me notou, e ela tem o meu poder, um poder maldito, ela pode ver o futuro através dos sonhos, e talvez tenha que me substituir após minha morte..." - Claire ainda estava muito fraca e quase caiu novamente se Melina e Helena não a segurassem..

"Princesa..." - exclamou Melina - "Ela não vai ter obrigação nenhuma, afinal o novo ministro se faz de cego, e você prevê sua morte para depois da guerra dos Dragões, se você realmente se for, o ministro não vai querer substituí-la."

"É mesmo..." - Claire disse se despreocupando.

***

-Luna! - ela foi despertada ouvindo a voz de Gina, e sentindo seu ombro sendo cutucado.

-Ela me viu, ela me notou... - exclamou se sentando assustada.

-O quê? - Gina perguntou.

"Não devo contar de meus sonhos estranhos a ela..." - Luna pensou preocupada - Nada, Gina. Apenas um sonho.

-Uhm... - ela exclamou em resposta - Chegamos, vamos descer.

-Ah, claro. - Luna disse levantando toda atrapalhada.

"Ela não está legal!" - Gina pensou. "Deve ter a ver com seu sonho... Está me escondendo algo..."

Logo todos estavam fora do trem. Os dias do Natal n'A toca foram muito divertidos, todos estavam contentes com o fim de Voldemort, o senhor Weasley havia até perdoado Percy, e Gui e Carlinhos conseguiram uma folga para passar o Natal em casa. Também havia outro Carlinhos agora na família, mas esse era um Carlinhos miniatura, os Weasleys haviam adotado uma das crianças que perdeu toda a família por culpa de Voldemort, e esse era ruivinho como todos, e por mais triste que a criança estivesse por dentro ela conseguia se mostrar feliz por fora. Hermione passou o Natal lá também, e claro que foi um pouquinho zoada como "norinha" e "cunhada" pelos Weasleys, mas foi muito divertido. Eles nem faziam idéia de todo o destino de seus filhos e entes queridos, nem da guerra que iam se meter...

A neve caia constantemente pela janela do trem, e eles já voltavam para Hogwarts, os Weasleys acreditavam que as aulas iam voltar, não que seus filhos iam fazer parte de um treinamento para serem Dragões capazes de vencer, se soubessem talvez fizessem um chilique. Todos iam calados de volta para Hogwarts, não acreditando em seus destinos sem paz, para manter a paz. Paz era uma palavra que praticamente não se encaixava na vida de todos juntos, mas teria de encaixar dentro de cada um, senão nunca estariam felizes.

Londres parecia envolta em trevas, era dia, no entanto, o céu estava muito escuro e caia neve sem parar. Pouco tempo depois chegaram e foram recepcionados por Dumbledore, era estranho ver a escola tão vazia. Tomaram um leite quente e foram descansar, sabiam que no dia seguinte se iniciaria o treinamento.

Pois no dia seguinte acordaram, e após tomarem seus cafés da manhã Dumbledore e Snape-fantasma adentraram no salão com um carrinho que portava as quatro espadas.

-Bom dia. - disse Dumbledore.

-Bom dia. - Rony respondeu sonolento.

-Estaremos começando o treinamento hoje, e como nem eu nem Snape somos bons espadachins, chamamos Lisa Brynsen.

Lisa adentrou no salão usando uma roupa igual a que as pessoa usam quando vão lutar esgrima.

-Eu treinarei vocês. - ela disse sorrindo.

-Você sabe tudo, hein?! - Hermione exclamou irritada.

-Não é bem assim, no meu treinamento como Aurora eu aprendi a como lutar usando espadas, não foi tão útil, mas está sendo agora.

-Blargh. - Hermione resmungou baixo.

-Vocês devem vestir essas roupas, como a minha, depois retornem.

Os quatro pegaram as roupas que se encontravam no mesmo carrinho que as espadas e poucos minutos depois voltaram as vestindo.

-Harry, suba na mesa comigo. Mas antes empunhe a sua espada.

Harry pegou a espada e tirou uma capa de proteção que se encontrava em cima de sua lâmina, após subir na mesa.

-Deve atingir o equilíbrio, e sentir como se você e a espada fossem um só. - ela disse segurando sua espada em pé tapando uma parte de seu rosto.

-Eu já me sinto assim. - Harry disse em um tom forte.

-Então mostre do que é capaz. - Lisa disse apontando a espada que tinha para ele.

Ele a atacou, batendo a lâmina de sua espada na lâmina da espada dela. Ela caminhou um pouco para trás e para prová-lo foi tão agilmente para frente que ninguém que presenciava essa cena viu direito, ela tentou atingí-lo. Para surpresa de todos Harry virou sua espada em trezentos e sessenta graus e se defendeu, fazendo a lâmina de Lisa bater na lâmina da espada de Godrico, causando um barulho de lâminas se chocando.

-Você é como imaginava, nunca treinou e está melhor do que eu que treinei um ano inteirinho. É o dom natural de um Dragão.

Harry segurou sua espada como um espadachim profissional, lançando um olhar furioso a Lisa, que suspirava um pouco sem ar.

-Para quem estava amaldiçoada e tinha toda sua agilidade retirada até que você foi rapidinha agora.

-Como sabe? - ela perguntou surpreendida.

-Dumbledore me contou.

-O efeito dessa maldição já passou. - ela respondeu - Eu tenho minha agilidade de volta já.

-Mas a doença da cobra ainda está em você, não está? - Gina perguntou de debaixo da mesa.

Lisa assentiu tristemente com a cabeça. Era tão ruim saber que poderia morrer a qualquer instante, se ela se fosse todos iam sentir a sua falta, ela era a melhor professora junta de Lupin que deu aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Snape abaixou a cabeça tristemente também, Hermione já havia percebido que ele sentia algo por Lisa, até que seu coração era capaz de amar. Mas Lisa nem sabia disso, ou talvez finja que, pois quem gostaria de estar junto de Snape? Ele era realmente solitário.

-Pois então, escape dessa! - Lisa disse avançando violentamente contra ele, ao invés de usar a espada para se defender desviou para o lado, fazendo Lisa passar direto por ele e ficar do lado inverso. Ela virou e olhou para ele, que avançou rapidamente contra ela, que não se defendeu a tempo, tendo a ponta da lâmina da espada dele encostada em sua barriga.

-Ufa! - Rony exclamou lá de baixo levando uma bela de uma cotovelada de Hermione.

Lisa com raiva avançou em direção de Harry, que virou sua espada inclinada e se protegeu novamente. E novamente ela tentou, e novamente, novamente e toda vez ele se protegeu. Até que ela deu três passos para trás e foi muito rapidamente para frente batendo sua espada com toda força na dele e a derrubando na mesa.

-Não se esqueça que a mestra aqui sou eu. - ela disse dando um sorriso irônico.

-Humpft! - ele exclamou pegando sua espada e descendo de cima da mesa.

-Bom, suba Virgínia. - Gina assentiu com a cabeça.

Gina apanhou sua espada dourada, tirando a capa banhada a ouro que a protegia revelando uma lâmina comum, prateada como a da espada de Harry. Logo as duas começaram a duelar e ela mostrou uma habilidade igual a de Lisa, não maior que a de Harry. Quando alguém entrou na sala e interrompeu a cena Gina foi atrapalhada e teve sua espada derrubada no chão como Harry.

-Oh, desculpe atrapalhar. - Hagrid disse sem graça - O duelo estava muito bom.

-Olá, Hagrid! - Gina disse de cima da mesa.

-Vejo os nossos Dragões do Paraíso. - ele disse contente.

-Não que estejamos contentes com isso. - Harry disse sério - O mundo estará em nossos ombros daqui a um tempo.

-Pois é. - Hagrid disse sério - Posso assistir o treinamento?

-Claro. - Dumbledore e Lisa disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Gina desceu de cima da mesa e logo Hermione empunhou sua espada banhada a bronze com aquela bela pedra verde, tirando a capa de proteção da lâmina e revelando-a prateada como todas. Ela subiu na mesa e disse raivosamente:

-Agora será minha vez.

-Pois que seja. - Lisa disse vendo raiva em Hermione.

A garota avançou contra Lisa, que se protegeu inclinando a espada. E novamente ela tentou, com Lisa se protegendo novamente. Hermione já tinha os cabelos mais compridos, e cada vez que ela avançava seu cabelo esvoaçava. Hermione avançou novamente e Lisa desviou seu corpo, correndo para o outro lado e encostando sua espada na nuca de Hermione, que ficou um pouco assustada com a lâmina gelada ali, ficou imóvel.

-Não confunda as coisas. - Lisa disse perto de seu ouvido, baixo.

Mas Hermione se moveu para frente, se livrando sem qualquer arranhão da lâmina dela. Ela virou em direção de Lisa girando sua espada, fazendo a lâmina atingir o braço esquerdo de Lisa, rasgando a roupa e causando um pequeno corte que começou a sangrar em seguida.

-Lisa! - Snape disse preocupado lá de baixo da mesa.

-Disse para não confundir, por quê me detesta? - Lisa perguntou irritada, colocando a mão sobre o corte, estancando o sangue.

-Desculpa! - Hermione disse arrependida, em tom de lamentação - Eu não queria...

-Diga, eu sei que você me detesta! - Lisa disse ainda brava.

-Está bem. Te detesto, você é muito perfeita e esconde algo, sei que esconde algo. Você ficava falando que via coisas em nosso olhar, uma mentirosa! Quem lhe contou tudo foi a Princesa Claire, ela quem sabe das coisas, e você blefou. E se mentiu aí, pode estar mentindo em mais coisas. - "E o Rony ainda fica caidinho por ela..." - ela disse a si mesma.

-Não irei mais te treinar, se você quiser treine com Harry. Você podia ter cortado o meu pulso, poderia morrer, e meu braço dói muito pelo corte. - mesmo com Lisa tapando o corte ele continuou sangrando.

-Você fez algo muito errado, desça daí Hermione. - Dumbledore disse meio decepcionado - Nunca achei que fosse me decepcionar com você, agiu sem pensar, como pôde? Você sempre pensa antes de seus atos.

-Desculpa, novamente. - Hermione disse descendo da mesa, em seguida Snape subiu, apontou sua varinha para o raço de Lisa.

_-Cicatrizatum! _- após essas palavras o ferimento se tornou apenas uma cicatriz, e Lisa se sentiu melhor.

-Desça Snape, por favor. - ela pediu delicadamente - Posso voltar ao trabalho, suba Ronald.

-Tem certeza que pode continuar? - Rony perguntou preocupado.

-Agora estou bem, suba. - ela disse fazendo um sinal de quem o chamava.

Hermione se aproximou de Harry e Hagrid, este cochichou para ela:

-Muito feio o que faz, Lisa é uma pessoa tão boa.

-Já me arrependi. - Hermione disse brava para ele.

Rony tentou pegar a espada, mas ela era tão pesada que o derrubou no chão junto dela. Era de bronze, e isto a deixava parecer mais antiga que as outras. Ele tentou usar mais força para levantá-la, e conseguiu, por mais pesada que fosse. Tirou a capa de proteção e revelo a lâmina, subiu na mesa e fez posição de luta. Lisa avançou contra ele, que tentou se proteger, mas sem nenhuma habilidade teve a ponta da espada dela na barriga. Em seguida ele tentou acertá-la, mas sua espada caiu no chão, pesava muito.

-Ela é muito pesada... - Rony resmungou cabisbaixo.

-Tem o mesmo peso das outras. - Snape disse bruscamente.

-Mas nem parece! - Rony disse emburrado, se sentando no chão.

-Eu já sei porque. - Lisa disse olhando no fundo de seus olhos - Você ainda tem seu Espírito-Dragão adormecido. Após despertá-lo suas habilidades de espadachim aparecerão. Quando Gina pegou em uma espada antes disso? - Lisa perguntou a ele.

-Nunca. - ele respondeu.

-E você viu toda a agilidade dela? - Lisa perguntou sorrindo para ele - Precisa libertar o seu Dragão.

-Hum... - ele disse vagamente - Mas como vou libertar meu Dragão?

-Existem dois modos... - Lisa disse sendo interrompida por Gina.

-E eu posso dar um jeito de você aprendê-los. - Gina disse - Posso dar um jeito nisso hoje mesmo nos jardins, afinal, libertei o meu Dragão assim.

-Está bem. - Rony disse de cima da mesa.

***

Rony e Gina se encontravam nos jardins da escola, Harry estava deitado em cima de uma grande pedra, junto de Hermione, cada um em um canto dela. O chão estava um pouco encoberto por neve, mas nada que os fizesse afundar.

-Bom Rony, como tudo está muito calmo você não conseguiria libertar seu Dragão por raiva. Eu quando descobri que era um Dragão resolvi libertá-lo de um modo seguro, que eu não acabasse fazendo mal a ninguém, como quando Harry liberto o seu e tacou Luna em uma parede. Esse é um modo completamente inverso, você deve estar calmo e em paz, acreditando em seu Dragão e em toda a sua força. sente-se ao meu lado.

Os dois se sentaram no chão.

-Pronto. - ele disse após sentar.

-Agora feche os olhos. - ele fechou os olhos - Sinta a paz do lugar... Agora faça um esforço mental e comece a pensar 'Eu sou muito poderoso, e quero a ajuda de meu espírito Dragão... Eu sou muito poderoso, e quero a ajuda de meu espírito Dragão...'.

Rony ficou um tempo parado, pensando isso... mas não deu em nada.

-Não consigo! - ele disse bravo.

-Acho que vai ser mais difícil do que imagino... Olha Rony, se você for um Dragão de verdade basta você repetir essa frase algumas vezes e acreditar em si!

-Ok! - ele disse se concentrando novamente - Eu sou muito poderoso, e quero a ajuda de meu espírito Dragão. Eu sou muito poderoso, e quero a ajuda de meu espírito Dragão. Eu sou muito poderoso, e quero a ajuda de meu espírito Dragão!!!

Uma luz marrom começou a surgir em volta de Rony, que começou a sentir uma energia incrível, nunca havia se sentido tão poderoso. Logo a luz sumiu, mas ele ainda se sentia forte. Ele apontou a mão para o chão e ele começou a tremer, derrubando Harry e Hermione no chão, que bateram palmas.

-Parabéns. - disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas não precisa nos derrubar. - complementou Harry.

-Foi muito fácil! - reclamou Hermione - Eu e o Harry demoramos mais para conseguirmos libertar nossos Dragões.

-É que sou muito poderoso! Agora vamos duelar! - Rony disse empolgado - _Accio Espada da Terra!_

Logo sua espada de bronze veio voando até ele. Harry levantou e se posicionou em sua frente.

-_Accio Espada de Godrico! - _Harry disse antes da espada vir e ele empunhá-la.

Os dois tiraram as capas de proteção de suas espadas e Rony avançou contra Harry, sua espada parecia tão mais leve agora. Harry levantou sua espada e se protegeu, depois avançou contra Rony, que deu um pulo e parou no ar, seus poderes de Dragão permitiam que ele levitasse! Ele desceu um pouco distante de Harry, que deu um pulo longo até ele e lançou sua espada em sua direção, Rony apenas a colocou em sua frente se protegendo. E assim eles brincaram por alguns minutos, era divertido! Até que Harry disse:

-Já chega! Isso está me cansando.

-Também me cansei. - Rony disse se abaixando e olhando para ele - Acho que Lisa nem precisará nos treinar.

-Pois é. - Harry concordou.

***

Os quinze dias haviam se passado rapidamente, eles lutavam com espadas perfeitamente, e sabiam controlar bem melhor os poderes de Dragão. Harry nem se sentia tão triste, tinha pessoas que amava como irmãos ao seu lado, para apoiá-lo e para ajudá-lo, e ele sabia, nunca perderiam e nunca se deixariam perder, todos eles eram batalhadores, e sabiam que se perdessem perderiam Hermione... Naquela noite todos os alunos estariam de volta a escola, e ela encheria, acabando com os divertidos duelos de Harry e Rony nos jardins... Realmente, sozinhos em Hogwarts, livres dos maiores problemas e deveres de casa... Haviam sido quinze dias realmente bons.

Luna estaria voltando também, e Harry estava disposto a se desculpar com ela, também iria pedir desculpas a Gregory, ele era seu amigo apesar de tudo. 

Ele percebia que Lisa ficava mais preocupada a cada dia que se aproximava da volta às aulas, e que o clima entre ela e Hermione não estava nada bom. Hermione sentia um mal sentimento perante Lisa, e Harry não entendia, não devia ser porque Rony se derretia todo perante ela apenas, era também porque Hermione sentia que Lisa escondia algo de muito importante, não sabia o quê.

Harry havia pedido permissão a Dumbledore para ir, sozinho, até a estação esperar Luna lá. Dumbledore emprestou duas Chaves de Portal em uma pena para ele ir e outra para voltar mais rápido. Ele estava tão feliz, aqueles dias divertidos haviam o feito tão bem, ele não queria nem se lembrar que em pouco tempo teria momentos críticos. Estava em seu dormitório, havia acabado de se arrumar para o encontro. Ele passou um pente no cabelo sem o menor efeito antes de o jogar longe, segurou a Chave de Portal e foi para lá.

O trem estava chegando naquela noite fria e escura, ele ouvia o barulho e logo chegou na luminosidade. Harry ficou muito feliz ao vê-lo e levantou, logo Luna saia ao lado de Mark e de Gregory... "Ao lado de Gregory? Grrr... Harry, segure o seu ciúme! Vamos lá!" Harry caminhou até eles. "Coragem..."

-Harry? - ela perguntou ao vê-lo - Eu não te vi no trem, nem você, nem a Gina, nem a Hermione, nem o Rony. Onde estavam? - ela perguntou olhando emburrada para ele.

-Olá. - ele disse - Gregory, vou confiscar a sua amiga.

-Tá bom. - ele respondeu e viu Harry puxando.

-Acho que eles finalmente vão se entender. - Mark disse para o amigo.

-Pois é... - respondeu Gregory.

Harry caminhou para um pouco distante de todos, segurando Luna pelo braço.

-O que quer? - ela perguntou o olhando emburrado.

Como resposta Harry penas lhe deu um forte abraço, um abraço que fez todos os pequeninos pêlos de Luna se arrepiarem. Era bom ser abraçada por ele, ela queria isso a um tempo...

-Eu quero lhe confessar algo... Segure essa pena junto comigo.

-O quê? - ela perguntou se espantando.

-Segura! - ele disse novamente.

-Tá... - ela disse ainda desconfiada.

Um show de luzes de todas as cores e estavam em Hogwarts, Luna se sentia bem estando lá novamente. Eles estavam em mais um dos milhares de corredores de lá. Harry a segurou em seus braços e a olhou mais de perto, ela estava ficando mais linda... Seus grandes olhos azuis ressaltavam sua beleza. Ela não estava resistindo a Harry, queria o bater, queria lhe xingar, queria falar que não quer mais nada, que ele é um bobo, chato e preconceituoso, mas não conseguia parar de olhar em seus belos olhos verdes. E seus rostos se aproximaram mais, fazendo Harry sentir uma grande felicidade e Luna uma coisa da qual não conseguia definir... ela fechou os olhos, ele inclinou o rosto e fechou os olhos também. Seus rostos se colaram, seus lábios se tocaram, e o tempo pareceu parar. Nem que o Voldemort aparecesse ressurgindo das cinzas naquele instante Harry se separaria de Luna agora...

Seus lábios se descolaram e Luna o abraçou fortemente, se sentia bem encostada nele. Harry passava a mão carinhosamente nos cabelos louros dela, eram tão macios. Eles gostariam de ficar ali para sempre. Luna se afastou dele, o fitou alegremente e disse:

-Harry, eu não posso dizer que eu apenas gosto de você, se quando estou perto de você me sinto assim. Eu só posso lhe dizer que... - Harry colocou a mão sobre a sua boca, a impedindo de terminar a frase.

-Não diga nada, eu já sei o que você quer me dizer...

O momento foi interrompido por palmas. Harry olhou para o lado e viu Rony, Hermione e Gina radiantes, batendo palmas constantemente para os dois.

-Parabéns! - Gina disse em pulinhos - Finalmente vocês se entenderam.

Harry deu um celinho em Luna e perguntou:

-Quer casar comigo?

-O quêêê??? - Luna quase caiu para trás.

-He, he! Brincadeirinha! - Harry disse colocando a mão sobre a nuca - mas namorar você quer?

-Claro! - Luna disse o puxando e dando mais um beijo e ouvindo outra salva de palmas.

"Isso significa que ela me perdoou." - Harry pensou alegre após se afastarem.

**No próximo capítulo...**

A maior revelação dessa primeira fic da série está prestes a ser feita: quem é o quatro Dragão da Terra! Joguem suas fichas, será Gregory? Ou será Mark? _Capítulo 11 - O quarto Dragão da Terra _(vcs podiam dizer n0o review qual dos dois vcs acham q é!)

**N.A: **Olá pessoal! Como vão? Espero q bem. Estão gostando? Se estiverem, ou não, madem suas opiniões, elas são mto importamtes, quero q as mandem em reviews, por favor, se vcs deixarem o e-mail podem acreditar q eu respondo! Já vou adiantado q essa fic acaba no capítulo 13, mas podem ficar tranquilos q depois ela vai ter mais dus temporadas, afinal é uma série e ainda tem muuuuito o q acontecer. Fiquei super chateado, no capítulo anterior recebi só dois reviews, ele foi tão ruim assim? Bom, mas não posso deixar de agradecer, agradecer não, vou fazer uma dedicatória as minhas leitoras preferidas (q SEMPRE deixam reviews):

**Lisa: **não posso deixar de lhe agradecer especiamente, msm viajando vc tentou ler minha fic! Entyão deixe reviews nesse cap!

**Lina: **Não preciso falar muito, junto c a Lisa vc tb é demais!!! Deve ter gostado da cena em q a mione machucou a Lisa, ela tem a mesma opnião q vc dela na fic, mas sempre foi assim, não me influenciei nem um pouco.

Até mais! Victor Ichijouji


	12. Capítulo 11: O Quarto Dragão da Terra

**Os Oito Dragões - Os Dragões do Paraíso **

_Capítulo 11 - O Quarto Dragão da Terra_

Um ano e cinco meses depois...

-Ela vai perder mais um! - uma voz fria falava - Ela não me quis, agora não vai ter mais o Hunter dela.

-Oh, Malfoy. - Pansy dizia em pé em sua frente - Essa Weasley nunca vai se feliz mesmo, você é ótimo.

Draco se encontrava sentado em uma das poltronas verdes da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, que estava vazia, fora eles ali dentro.

-Se ele não fosse o quarto Dragão da Terra, eu daria um jeito de acabar com o namoro dos dois de qualquer modo. - Draco disse emburrado - Mas ele é, então o destino vai separá-los mesmo.

-Isso é muito cruel. - Pansy disse se sentando em uma poltrona ao lado da de Draco - Mas cá para nós, você ainda não me explicou como ficou sabendo do quarto Dragão.

Draco tirou um pequeno papel do bolso e mostrou para Pansy. Era um papel amarelo e tinha umas coisas escritas em umas letras muito esquisitas.

-Esse papel é magia muito superior que a nossa, meu pai me deixou vários desses antes de ir preso. Como sabe, ele obrigava uma das servas da Princesa Claire, a Helena a passar informações, senão ele poderia fazer com que o Ministro da Magia tirasse ela e suas servas do prédio do ministério. Helena mal sabe que o meu pai está preso, e com esse papel eu posso me transportar para lá, e perguntar coisas para ela, tão inocente, não sabe que pode acabar com o futuro do planeta. Na última vez que fui lá eu a obriguei a me contar se o quarto Dragão era Mark Byrnisen ou Gregory Hunter. Ela entregou que era Gregory Hunter.

-Rá, rá! - exclamou Pansy - Que otária, mal sabe que Lúcio Malfoy não está mais no Ministério.

-Eu apenas disse a ela que ele não tem mais tempo de ir aos encontros. - Malfoy disse sarcasticamente - Agora precisamos fazer uma emboscada a Gregory, e usaremos Gina para isso.

-A gente pode entregar um bilhete a ele, e...

Pararam de falar quando ouviram duas sonserinas entrando, fazendo algumas fofocas, uma morena e uma loira.

-Ah, sabe da última? - a loira perguntou.

-Qual? - a morena perguntou em resposta.

-'Gina Perfeita' e Gregory Hunter não estão mais namorando.

-Não?

-Ela acabou com ele, e ele está muito deprê...

-Bem feito! - exclamou a morena - Não agüentava ver tanta felicidade naqueles dois...

-Vamos ter que mudar os nossos planos. - Pansy disse a Draco.

-Podemos fazer melhor, mas vamos colocá-lo em prática somente nesse fim de semana. Antes precisamos pensar...

***

Luna e Harry andavam lado a lado, um segurando o braço do outro, já estavam juntos a mais de um ano, e se sentiam tão bem um perto do outro, todos os dias...

-Ah, Harry. Eu nem sei como vai ser, ano que vem estaremos separados... Eu ficarei na escola e você irá embora...

-Poderemos nos comunicar por cartas. - Harry disse sério - E eu nem sei se vai dar, acho que ano que vem estarei em busca da Esfera das Águas...

-É, mas eu tenho medo dessa sua busca. - Luna disse o olhando assustada - Pode ser tão perigoso.

-Mas eu terei que partir, e acho que se encontrarem o quarto Dragão da Terra, daqui a um mês estarei partindo...

-Uhm... - Luna disse abaixando a cabeça - Queria tanto saber no que isso ia acabar. - "Apesar dos meus sonhos que vejo coisas estranhas, tipo Draco Malfoy, pessoas morrendo... Mas acho melhor nem falar nada ao Harry, para não preocupá-lo." - Luna pensava apreensiva.

-No que está pensando tão preocupada? - Harry perguntou ao vê-la distraída, olhando para o chão.

-Nada. - Luna respondeu vagamente.

-Não fique tão preocupada. - Harry disse passando a mão no seu rosto - Agora tenho que ir, terei aula de Poções com a Lisa.

-Ai ai... E eu terei de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com o mala do Snape. - Luna disse sorrindo para ele.

-Acho que esse foi o único modo que Dumbledore achou para quebrar a maldição das aulas de Defesa. - Harry disse olhando para ela - Com um fantasma dando aulas dessa matéria não tem como acontecer algo que o impeça de dar aulas.

-É mesmo. - Luna disse se distanciando dele - Vou me atrasar, Harry. Se atrasar na aula do Snape, você sabe como é?

-Claro. - Harry disse sorrindo, vendo a garota que mais amava correndo em direção das masmorras "Ela parece estar escondendo algo..." - Harry pensou preocupado.

Luna corria, sentia vontade de chorar, sabia que a hora de acontecerem coisas más estava chegando. Ela via em seu sonhos morte, sofrimento, frio, mentiras e fracasso. Ela via que Harry ainda tinha muito o que sofrer... Queria sempre estar ao lado dele.

Seus sonhos com pessoas morrendo crescia, e ela o via chorando junto de Rony e Gina. Enquanto Malfoy e mais algumas pessoas que ela não havia visto quem são ainda eram só felicidade. Mas ela sabia, sentia, que alguém muito próximo dela iria embora definitivamente, só não sabia quem, tinha medo que fosse Harry. Quando esbarrou em alguém.

-Você está chorando? - ela havia esbarrado em Gregory - O que foi Luna?

Luna não respondeu, ela apenas se acomodou em Gregory e derrubou algumas lágrimas em sua camiseta.

-Diga. Harry acabou o namoro com você? - ele perguntou preocupado.

-Não, eu estou com um mau pressentimento, um pressentimento de que vou perder alguém muito querido...

-Oh, Luna. Não dê brechas para esses maus pressentimentos, muitas pessoas enlouqueceram por coisas assim. - ele olhou preocupado para ela e tentou dizer falsamente alegre - Anime-se!

-Você está triste. - Luna disse olhando séria para o rosto dele - O que aconteceu?

-Você notou. - ele disse abaixando a cabeça triste - Gina acabou o namoro comigo...

-Por quê? - Luna perguntou surpreendida.

-Ela disse que não conseguia ser feliz comigo, porque amava outra pessoa, ela fingia ser feliz ao meu lado, e disse que nunca seria feliz no amor. Eu tentei dizer que claro que não, que ela poderia tentar, mas ela disse que não. - ele parecia bem triste, Gregory já era um garoto triste e solitário, mas naquele instante parecia o triplo.

-Não fique assim... - Luna não gostava de o ver naquele estado.

-Aposto que é tudo culpa daquele ridículo do Malfoy. - ele disse triste - Ela ainda o ama, mas não pode estar ao seu lado, então não me quer ao lado dela também.

-Gina está agindo como uma chata. - Luna disse emburrada - Agora vamos para a aula, senão nos atrasaremos, e essas últimas aulas do ano são muito importantes.

-É, não quero mais problemas. - Gregory disse triste, ainda.

-Parece até a Hermione falando agora. - ela disse sorridente.

Uma parede de magia havia se quebrado quando foram embora. Draco Malfoy os observava usando uma carta de magia como as que o seu pai havia lhe dado, e também ensinado a fazer e a utilizar, de seu quarto nas masmorras. Agora ele havia usado uma carta para espionar, e Hogwarts não tinha proteção contra esse tipo de magia superior, ele estava observando Gregory sempre quando podia.

-Então é verdade que Gina terminou com ele... Bom, mas o plano do bilhete ainda pode dar certo. Sábado será colocado em prática. - ele parecia mais contente do que nunca, lançando um olhar de glória, frieza e maldade - Depois falarei com Parkinson, e também com a Chang. Logo teremos um time completo. Não, melhor me comunicar com Chang agora, ela deve estar na casa dela esperando segunda ordem.

Draco retirou uma carta amarela do bolso, que tinha uma letra esquisita escrita em tinta preta. Ele retirou uma pena, e sem passar em qualquer tinteiro escreveu mais uma letra, que brilhou em um verde água antes de se tornar negra como a outra. Ele jogou a carta para o alto e uma grande luz tomou conta do dormitório cinzento, uma luz que de branca se tornava negra. Uma grande tela mágica se projetou na frente de Malfoy, ele viu uma garota de costas, sem blusa e sem sutiã com as costas nuas segurando uma blusa e usando tranças, devia ser Cho se trocando em seu quarto.

-Chang!! - ele disse quase caindo na risada de tê-la pegado em uma situação dessas - ela olhou para trás inclinando a cabeça assustada, quando de repente viu Malfoy, sorrindo como quem fosse cair na risada.

-Draco Malfoy!!! - ela disse virando-se irritada, tapando sua parte de frente com uma camiseta branca - Você deveria bater antes de ir aparecendo assim, ou dar um jeito de avisar, ou sei lá. Você poderia ter visto alguma coisa.

-E tem alguma coisa para eu ver em suas carnes magricelas? - ele perguntou irônico.

-Eu não sou tão magricela. - ela disse ofendida - Agora diga, o que quer?

-Quero lhe contar umas novidades. - ele disse com sua animação, que sempre soava meio irônica - Consegui uma grande informação com a tonta da Helena.

-Qual? - ela perguntou curiosa.

-ESTÁ FALANDO SOZINHA FILHA??? - Cho ouviu um grito vir de fora de seu quarto, era de sua mãe.

-SIM, ESTOU ESTUDANDO PARA UMA PROVA DO CURSO! - ela gritou de dentro do quarto - Ai, que saco! Fala, qual informação?

-A informação de quem é o quarto Dragão da Terra. - ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente - E sábado, no máximo, pretendo tê-lo ao nosso lado.

-Quem é? Gregory Hunter ou Mark Byninsen? - ela perguntou curiosa - Eu sempre desconfiei mais de Mark.

-Mas é o Hunter. - Draco disse animado - Mark seria mais interessante ao nosso lado pelo poder de transfiguração dele, mas...

-Já acabou? - Cho perguntou irritada.

-Sim. - Draco respondeu.

-Então está esperando o quê? Vá embora e deixe-me terminar de me vestir.

-Não posso dar uma espiadinha? - ele disse em um sorriso irônico.

-Ué? Não sou uma magricela? - ela perguntou nervosa - Vá, caia fora!

-Tchau! - ele disse fechando sua tela e sumindo de vista.

Uma luz invadiu o seu quarto novamente, a carta que mantinha a magia queimou-se e tornou-se cinzas, apenas deixando uma pequena sujeira no chão. Draco deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso e murmurou para si mesmo.

-Hoje seria um dia perfeito para eu perturbar um pouco a Weasley. Se ela acabou com o Hunter, ela está pedindo. - ele levantou de sua cama - Nada melhor do que uma aula livre para ter idéias.

***

-Então alunos, vocês devem fazer assim e... - PUF!!! - Lisa Brynsen ficou com o seu rosto preto após ter a poção explodida nele, alguns alunos da Grifinória e Lufa-lufa que estavam tendo aulas juntos não resistiram e caíram na risada.

-Lisa está muito preocupada ultimamente. - Harry cochichou para Rony ao seu lado - Ela está tão distraída.

-Pois é. - Rony disse preocupado.

Hermione virou para trás, e cochichou para eles:

-Estou dizendo que ela sabe de algo que nós não estamos sabendo.

-Alunos, me desculpem, eu errei um movimento, já era um último passo. Tentem fazer, daqui a uns minutos estarei de volta e quero ver se a poção de algum de vocês deu certo...

Lisa saiu muito triste de dentro da sala.

-Ela está escondendo algo. - Hermione disse novamente virando para trás.

-Faça sua poção. - Rony disse bravo.

Após o término da aula os três saíram da sala, estavam preocupados. Enquanto voltavam conversavam, cada dia que passava sentiam o mundo pesando mais sobre os seus ombros.

-Eu sinto que a Luna está escondendo algo de mim. - Harry disse preocupado - Às vezes ela parece tão distante.

-Muitas vezes, você quer dizer. - Hermione corrigiu.

-Não, agora é diferente, cada dia que passa ela está mais séria, parece até que há algo em sua mente. - Harry disse sério - Mas ela não quer compartilhar, e eu tenho que respeitar isso.

Gina apareceu no meio dos três e disse:

-Já faz um tempo que ela está assim, acho que ela está escondendo alguma coisa de nós. - ela disse séria - E Lisa Brynsen também.

-Será que as duas estão escondendo a mesma coisa? - Hermione perguntou.

-Acho que não. - Harry disse compenetrado - As duas devem estar escondendo coisas diferentes.

-Mas que a Lisa esconde algo, esconde! - Hermione disse irritada.

-Falando de mim? - Lisa perguntou surgindo atrás deles.

-Por que pergunta se sabe? - Hermione perguntou irritada - Nós estávamos falando de você, estamos achando que está escondendo algo de nós.

-Sim, estou. - Lisa respondeu - Algo que me preocupa, mas não poderei lhes contar por enquanto.

-Odeio isso, sabia? - Hermione disse nervosa.

-Assim como você me odeia. - Lisa disse saindo ofendida - Cansei de levar patadas da senhorita, da próxima vez tirarei pontos de sua casa, não esqueça que sou sua professora!

-_Não esqueça que sou sua professoraaaa_!!! - Hermione disse com uma vozinha de pato quando Lisa estava mais longe.

-Pare de tratá-la assim. - Rony brigou com Hermione.

-Eu a trato como bem entender. - Hermione respodeu nervosa.

-Estupidez... - resmungou Rony.

-Vocês não vão brigar? - Harry perguntou se irritando.

-Não. - responderam Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

-Vamos mudar de assunto? - Gina perguntou irritada.

***

Luna correu para os jardins, estava preocupada, preocupada até mais do que devia. Ela não tirava de sua mente as lembranças de seu sonho, eram tão ruins... Ela parou de correr cansada e começou a andar por entre algumas árvores. Estava se sentindo bem sozinha, gostava de ficar sozinha de vez em quando. Depois de começar a ter seus sonhos ruins se tornou uma pessoa mais séria.

Ela sentou em frente ao lago, após sair do meio das árvores e jogou uma pedra em suas águas. Elas começaram a ficar um pouco agitadas e uma pequena gota voou em direção de seu olho, fazendo-a piscar por cair em um deles. Quando ela abriu os olhos viu dois garotos no reflexo da água, um era Mark, o outro Gregory, eles pareciam não conhecer um ao outro. Mark carregava ódio no olhar, e Gregory carregava piedade. Um piscar de olhos e os dois desapareceram da água, deixando apenas um reflexo sem foco de Luna.

-Isso é um sinal... - Luna fitou assustada as águas, deixando seu olhar de susto ser tomado por um de raiva - Por que tenho que ver essas coisas? - ela pegou outra pedra e atacou violentamente no rio novamente, depois outra, e outra, e outra... Caiu triste no chão, ajoelhada, e murmurou - Um deles... se vai.

-Luna? - era a voz de um deles - O que você têm?

-Mark? - ela perguntou ao ver o amigo, depois se levantou, correu e o abraçou - Ah, Mark...

-O que você têm? - ele perguntou novamente.

-Talvez eu não te veja mais. - ela disse triste.

-Por quê? - ele perguntou assustado - Depois das férias estaremos de volta na escola. Você está pretendendo fugir daqui?

-Não. - ela respondeu - Esqueça.

-Está bem. - Mark disse se retirando do abraço dela - Agora tenho que ir. - "Luna está com algo a perturbando, vou ver se o Gregory sabe..."

-Até. - Luna disse vendo ele se distanciar - "Devo tê-lo assustado. Mas agora sei que a pessoa que vou perder não é o Harry."

Mark andou um pouco pelos jardins e logo encontrou Gregory, próximo as imensas portas da escola. Ele estava junto de Teresa Singer, uma sonserina que havia se tornado muito sua amiga após tudo o que havia acontecido em Hogwarts.

-Gregy!! - ele disse se aproximando preocupado.

-Nossa Mark, o que que tá pegando? - ele perguntou preocupado ao ver Byrnisen se aproximando tão aflito.

-A Luna, ela está muito estranha. - ele disse preocupado - Ela estava ajoelhada, muito triste, em frente ao lago. Eu me aproximei, ela levantou, me abraçou e disse que talvez não me visse mais. Agiu como uma louca.

-Não esqueça que ela é Louca Lovegood. - Teresa disse menosprezívelmente.

-Não fale assim da Luna! - brigou Gregory - Ela está tendo visões ultimamente. Eu como melhor amigo dela fiquei sabendo de seu sonho, ela não queria contar, mas me contou. Não deveria estar contando sobre os sonhos dela. Bom, ela acha que um dos melhores amigos dela vai morrer.

-O quê? - Mark perguntou assustado - Ela está achando que eu vou morrer.

-Ela disse que _talvez_ não te visse mais, mas estava com medo de perder o Harry.

-O Harry? - perguntou Teresa - Mas ele nem corre mais risco de vida, Voldemort já se foi.

-Luna está esclerosada. - Mark disse preocupado - Ela não está bem.

-Não diga isso, ela está passando por momentos difíceis, tem sonhos ruins todas as noites quase, sente coisas, só está faltando começar a ter alucinações.

-Pois é! - Teresa disse - Isso não deve ser fácil.

-Oi, pessoal! - Gina disse passando vívida, dando um pequeno tchauzinho a distância.

-Como ela pode dizer "oi" assim? - Gregory perguntou indignado - Ela terminou comigo hoje de manhã e passa e dá "oi" como se nada tivesse acontecido?

-Tchau, Gina! - Mark disse acenando para ela e sorrindo. Gina apenas sorriu de volta.

-Não sei o que você via nela... - Teresa disse emburrada.

-E você, não tinha ciúmes de vê-los juntos? - Mark perguntou bem humorado.

-Hei! - exclamaram Gregory e Teresa juntos ouvindo uma risadinha de Mark.

Gina já estava um pouquinho distante, ela andava lentamente, havia entrado por uma fileira de árvores, que ela não queria, mas a fazia lembrar de alguém, ela não queria, mas lembrava desse alguém. Fingia que não queria lembrar, mas era algo proposital no fundo de sua alma, senão por quê ela estaria indo novamente para o lugar em que acabou se apaixonando por ele no ano anterior? Ela sentou na frente do tronco em que vira aquele velho coração que tinha grafado: "GW e DM" em letras muito bonitas. Coisas de um começo de relacionamento, que havia sido realmente feliz apenas no inicio...

--Flashback--

Gina havia voltado para Hogwarts, estava indo para o seu quinto ano! Isso a deixava feliz, porque eram apenas mais três anos lá, aquela escola a trazia más lembranças. Por isso o lugar em que conseguia sentir melhor era entre as árvores do jardim, principalmente no lugar que ela gostava de ir, sempre vazio, sempre tão sem gente, parecia estar no meio de um bosque, mas pouco distante via as paredes da escola. Ela sempre sentava ali, fechava os olhos e começava a pensar a vida, e também levava um livro para se distrair um pouco. Ela só conseguia se sentir feliz pela energia interna, uma grade energia positiva que sentia dentro de seu ser. Abriu o livro e quando terminou de ler um parágrafo toda sua paz foi interrompida.

-Oh, Weasley! - uma voz fria e arrastada disse entrando no lugar - Deveria me vingar do seu feitiço morcego-fantasma.

Ela olhou para cima e viu a figura desprezível de Draco Malfoy.

-Gostaria que você tivesse ficado preso naquele armário eternamente. - ela disse brava - Não se esqueça que odeio gente como você.

-Também odeio gente como você, pobre que usa roupas velhas.

-Pelo menos minhas roupas são velhas, mas não vem de um pai corrupto no ministério que consegue tudo o que quer por seus meios sujos! - ela disse brava - Ele está preso agora, esse que é o futuro de gente má como você. Ou melhor, faz pose.

-Sou mau mesmo, e saiba que um dia verei todos os trouxas e sangues-ruim mortos! Acabarei com todos eles com meu poder. - ele disse friamente.

-Olha a poderosa!!! - Gina disse mexendo o seu tronco.

-Mais respeito, pobre. - ele disse a olhando profundamente - Mas saiba que é muito bonita, até brincaria com esse coraçãozinho.

Ele deu um sorriso galante para ela, que mesmo que não quisesse acabou não resistindo a ele, vendo que Draco era bonito... Até interessante. "Gina, não pense nisso!" - ela disse irritada para si mesma.

-Saiba que um poço de gelo não atinge um coração quente como o meu. - disse o menosprezando - Você não é capaz de me conseguir. Além do mais que tenho um namorado.

-Mas seu coração quente sempre mexe um pouco com o meu. - ele disse a fitando dando aquele sorriso galanteador - Gostaria de me divertir com você.

-Machista! Antiquadro! - ela disse irritada olhando o seu livro, para não olhar em seus olhos - Saiba que você jamais vai atingir meu coração, você não é capaz!

Ela havia pegado no ponto fraco de Draco, nunca aceitou que dissessem que não conseguiria algo, era como um desafio, ele não deixaria quieto, não mesmo.

-Nunca diga que não sou capaz de algo. - Draco a lançou um olhar congelante - Me aguarde... - ele sumiu pelas árvores da qual havia surgido. E por mais que Gina não assumisse já havia mexido um pouco com o seu coração. Ela voltou a ler o livro e foi assustada por uma voz.

-O que estava fazendo com aquele loiro azedo? - ela olhou para cima e viu Dino - Ficou muito tempo conversando com ele.

-Nada, ele estava torrando minha paciência...

-Pensa que não vi como olhava para ele? - ele perguntou nervoso.

-Ah, Dino, dá um tempo! - Gina disse irritada - Desisto de ler, ninguém me deixa ler em paz!

-Des... - começou Dino.

-Tchau! - Gina não o deixou completar a palavra - Além do mais tenho que estudar com Hermione, fazer um trabalho.

Gina saiu andando tão rapidamente que Dino resolveu não a seguir. Na biblioteca ela voltou a ler o livro, falava sobre várias coisas do mundo bruxo das quais não se tinham certeza, e o título de um capítulo lhe havia chamaram muita atenção: A Profecia dos Oito Dragões. As palavras lhe chamaram muita atenção, e ficou desconfiada de algo muito esquisito (que achava que era mais coisa de sua cabeça mesmo), a Purificação lembrava a frase que Malfoy havia lhe dito: " Um dia verei todos os trouxas e sangues-ruim mortos! Acabarei com todos eles com meu poder". Ela havia achado que ele combinava perfeitamente com o grupo dos Dragões da Terra, e que esse poder, esse acabar com todos os trouxas e sangues-ruim tinha muito a ver com suas palavras. Também havia identificado a última frase com ela, que até murmurou:

-_Sendo verdade ou não, dentro de nós sempre há um dragão. _

-Gina! - cochichou Hermione dando uma cutucada no ombro da garota - Você não veio aqui fazer um trabalho de história da magia sobre a revolta dos dragões?

As duas fizeram o trabalho durante a tarde. A noite uma pessoa a chamou em cima de uma vassoura nos jardins, ela tinha certeza que era Draco, saiu mas ele não apareceu, apenas tendo mais certeza disso.

--Fim do Flashback--

-Oh, Weasley! - e novamente, como no primeiro encontro Draco apareceu naquele lugar dentre as árvores, do qual Gina gostava de sentar - Você por aqui?

-Malfoy?! - ela perguntou irritada.

-Você veio aqui para recordar, não foi? Recordar de nosso amor...

-Não, vim aqui apenas por gostar de estar aqui. - ela retrucou violentamente.

-Eu sei que não. Sei que sente falta de meu beijo, nosso último beijo foi aquele de uma ano e meio atrás, nos corredores.

-Eu não quero lhe beijar mais, quero te esquecer...

Mas os lábios de Draco avançaram violentamente no de Gina e os dois deram um beijo apaixonado.

-Diga que não é bom se recordar de meu beijo... diga que não é bom tê-lo de novo.- Gina não respondeu nada - Viu? Você não consegue.

-Você não entende? - ela disse levantando - Está vendo esse coração com nossas iniciais?

-Fizemos em uma semana de namoro feliz - ele disse sorrindo - Antes daquela Brynsen ridícula responder suas perguntas e lhe revelar que é um Dragão do Paraíso, e o pior, que eu sou um Dragão da Terra.

-Você sempre soube que eu era um Dragão do Paraíso, não? - ela perguntou irritada e ele assentiu com a cabeça - Você até tentava me enganar, dizendo que era um Dragão da Terra, e sempre insistiu muito, meio ano depois que nos separamos, perto do Natal de dois anos atrás você me chamou para ir a Torre norte e eu fui lá novamente lhe dizer que era um Dragão do Paraíso e te queria longe de mim, você me fez até me distanciar dos meus amigos com esse namoro frustrado.

-Porque eu te amo. - ele lhe respondeu.

-Agora, voltando ao que eu dizia antes de você me interromper e vir com histórias antigas, está vendo esse coração na árvore? Uma rachadura separou nossas iniciais de um, do outro, e isso resume nossa condição. Assim como as iniciais não vão se unir novamente na árvore por culpa da rachadura, nós não vamos nos unir.

-É só você esquecer os Dragões do Paraíso...

-Não venha com esse papo novamente, saiba que eu NUNCA faria isso! - ela disse nervosa.

-Saiba que se você gostasse realmente de mim você tentaria me salvar de mim. Me salvar do meu destino, às vezes acho que o meu destino de acabar com todas as pessoas ruins para a sociedade é bom, e às vezes ruim. Gostaria de não ser um Dragão para estar ao seu lado.

-Você sabe que isso é mentira. - Gina fechou os olhos e inclinou o rosto - Você está dizendo isso só para brincar com meus sentimentos.

-Eu posso querer ser um Dragão, é uma força maior que eu, mas às vezes tenho vontade só de estar ao seu lado, queria ter uma vida simples.

-Você não quer ser um Dragão, você tem que ser. - Gina disse triste - A vontade do Espírito Dragão que há dentro de nós é maior que a nossa própria.- ela querendo dar um fim a discussão apenas saiu de perto, o largando sozinho.

Draco se jogou no tronco, colocando a mão sobre o rosto e escorregando até o chão sentando. "Posso fingir que quero esquecer a Gina, mas não consigo desejar mal a ela, às vezes sinto vontade de ser outro homem, de ser salvo de mim..."

I've woken now to find myself

Eu acordei agora para me achar 

In the shadows of all I have created

Nas sombras de tudo que eu criei 

I'm longing to be lost in you

Eu desejo me perder em você 

Away from this place I have made

_Longe desse lugar que eu criei _

Won't you take me away from me

_Você não vai me levar para longe de mim? _

Away From Me - Evanescence

  
***  
  


Era sábado, dia do plano de Malfoy entrar em ação. Ele, juntamente de Pansy, faria com que Gregory fosse até a Torre Norte com esperanças, aí eles fariam ele sofrer um pouco para ver se não libertava o Dragão dele.

-Mas uma coisa me deixa insegura. - Pansy disse colocando a mão no queixo.

-O quê? - Draco perguntou meio sem paciência, os dois andavam por um corredor da escola, ele carregava um envelope branco em mãos.

-E se ele não for um Dragão mesmo? - respondeu com outra pergunta.

-Ah, cale a boca, garota! - bronqueou Draco - Claro que ele é, afinal Princesa Claire _jamais_ erra.

-Se você diz. - Pansy apenas deu de ombros.- Mas tem uma outra coisa que me leva a crer que esse plano não dê certo.

-Qual? - Draco perguntou ainda mais sem paciência.

-Ele vai perceber que ela não escreveu a carta pela caligrafia. - ela disse o olhando sem esperanças.

-Por isso imitei perfeitamente a caligrafia dela, afinal você sabe que já tivemos algo, e...

-Ridículo! - ela o interrompeu.

-Então, eu tinha um bilhete dela guardado. - ele disse sorrindo - De qualquer modo foi útil guardá-lo.

-Pois é, por mais ridículo que tenha sido esse caso e...

-Por mais que você não tenha que meter seu bedelho e essas suas bochechas de buldogue. - Draco retrucou violentamente deixando Pansy apenas emburrada.

-Por que você nunca me deu uma chance? - ela perguntou irritada.

-Pelo simples fato de você ser um cruzamento de cruz-credo com coisa-feia. - Draco disse desprezível - Você não está a altura de toda minha beleza. - ele disse todo convencido.

-Agora você vai ouvir, seu metido... - Pansy fechou o punho e quando ia em direção de Draco ele a empurrou com braço esquerdo e disse:

-Não temos tempo agora, lá vem um pirralhinho facilmente influenciável que entregará o bilhete ao Hunter. - ele disse debochado.

Um menino de cabelos negros e curtos, olhos castanhos, que aparentava ser primeiranista e devia ser lufa-lufino por usar o uniforme dessa casa, vinha pelo corredor e carregando um grande livro por debaixo do braço.

-Hei, garoto! - Draco chamou - Você vai fazer algo para mim!

-E o que eu ganho fazendo? Com licença, estou muito ocupado agora para futilidades. - ele disse sabiamente.

-Vai sim, vai entregar esse bilhete a Gregory Hunter. - Draco disse abaixando na altura do garoto.

-Saia do meu caminho, seu queixudo! - o menininho disse nervoso.

-Garoto, obedeça-o. - Pansy disse nervosa.

-Sou Draco Malfoy, sabia? - ele perguntou tentando parecer superior.

-E daí? - perguntou o garotinho.

-Posso fazer um Cruciatus, fazer uma Avada Kevadra, te cortar em cubinhos, colocar em uma mala e jogar no lago daqui de Hogwarts. Afinal, eu sou muito mau, e você deveria ter medo de mim. - ele disse querendo colocar medo na criança.

-Ah, tá. E amanhã você estaria em Azkaban. Vê se dá um tempo. - o garotinho saiu da frente de Draco e continuou seu caminho.

-VOCÊ VAI VER! ELE VAI TE CORTAR EM CUBINHOS E COLOCAR NUMA MALA! - Pansy gritou em nervos.

-Pirralho atrevido! - resmungou Draco - Fedelho! Podre! Lufa-lufino! As crianças não são as mesmas amedrontantes de sempre...

Mas logo vinha uma primeiranista, de cabelos louros e sonserina. Ela devia conhecer o poder Malfoy, seria facilmente influenciável.

-Hei, garotinha! - ele disse a chamando - Vai fazer algo que vou lhe mandar.

Ela parou de frente para ele, o encarou dos pés a cabeça.

-Por você, Draco Malfoy, eu faço tudo. - disse piscando um olho para ele.

-Leve esse bilhete a Gregory Hunter e não diga a ele que fui eu quem mandei, diga que é de Gina Weasley. - disse estupidamente para a pirralha atiradinha.

-Tudo bem, mas posso dar um beijinho em sua bochecha? - ela perguntou docemente.

-AH!!! SUMA DAQUI SUA PIRRALHINHA! E ENTREGUE O BILHETE! - após o grito a garota se assustou e saiu correndo com o bilhete em mãos.

-Será que depois desse grito ela vai entregar o bilhete do mesmo modo? - Parkinson perguntou curiosa.

-Acho que sim. - Draco disse dando um sorriso irônico.

-Ah, mas que vergonha, você arrasando corações de primeiranistas! - caçoou Pansy.

-O que posso fazer quanto a minha beleza? - ele perguntou mais convencido.

-Ah, saiba que já vi garotos muito mais interessantes que você, e você não é tão lindo assim.

-Mas não sou filho de Cruz-credo! - ele retrucou.

-Nunca viu minha mãe! - ela brigou - Eu sou linda perto daquela Weasley.

-De jeito nenhum. - respondeu Draco - Gina é a garota mais linda do universo.

***

Gregory estava sentado nos jardins ao lado de dois de seus melhores amigos, Mark e Teresa, quando uma primeiranista que usava uniforme sonserino veio correndo em direção deles, parando em frente a Gregory, que se assustou com a chegada da garota. Ela tirou um pequeno envelope do bolso, o deu em mãos e disse:

-É de uma tal de Gina Weasley... - depois saiu correndo para dentro da escola novamente.

-Nem deu para agradecer. - resmungou Gregory olhando o envelope, que tinha um "De Gina", grafado um pouco tremido.

-O que é isso? - perguntou Mark.

-Um bilhete de Gina. - respondeu abrindo o envelope. Ele leu e guardou no bolso.

-O que ela dizia? - Teresa perguntou curiosa.

-Disse que quer me ver na Torre Norte. - ele disse dando um sorriso animado - A letra dela estava um pouco tremida, e dizia estar ansiosa para me encontrar e que iria me dar uma ótima notícia.

-Se fosse você nem ia! - Teresa disse fingindo preocupação - Ela é uma assanhada! Ansiosa para te ver? E na torre Norte que tem má fama?

-Claro que você quer que ele não vá. - Mark disse bem-humorado - Afinal seu amor estará longe de ficar com você novamente.

-Ele não é o meu amor! - Teresa disse cerrando os punhos.

-Com licença agora pessoal, tenho um encontro na Torre Norte. - Gregory disse sorridente, levantando e saindo de perto dos dois.

-Mark, eu realmente tenho um mau pressentimento quanto a esse encontro, acho que vou seguí-lo! - disse se levantando.

Mark levantou e segurou o braço da garota grandalhona.

-Não se exponha ao ridículo por causa de um ciúme seu.

-Não é ciúme, é coisa de garota. - ela respondeu - Estou com um pressentimento ruim, você deve o seguir, siga-o por mim. - ela pediu angustiada.

-Tudo bem, acredito em você por estar angustiada. - Mark respondeu largando seu braço - Mas você deve ficar longe, e acredito que não esteja aprontando mais uma das suas...

-Eu prometo que dessa vez não estou. Vá., por favor!!! - ela suplicou.

-Tudo bem, estarei indo para a Torre Norte agora. - ele disse começando a andar em direção da entrada da escola - Acreditarei em você, não me decepcione.

Teresa assentiu com a cabeça.

***

Estava tudo armado. Draco e Pansy apenas esperavam que a "presa" deles chegasse. Aquele cômodo abandonado da Torre Norte era perfeito, eles podiam torturar Hunter, deixar ele tão irritado que ele libertaria seu Dragão. Draco armou um plano perfeito, quando beijou Gina arrancou um fio de cabelo e guardou delicadamente em seu bolso. Agora havia uma falsa Gina, que era Pansy após tomar uma Poção Polissuco. Draco fingiria estar fazendo mal à ela, havia feito um feitiço na Pansy-Gina que a deixava com manchas de sangue e falsos ferimentos. Draco e Pansy usariam seu lado ator, Draco lançaria um feitiço em Gregory que o imobilizaria, não teria como, para se livrar de todo aquele problema libertaria seu Dragão. Após estar do lado negro da história ele não daria a mínima para toda aquela armação.

-Estou cansada de estar amarrada nessa cadeira! - Pansy-Gina resmungou - Esse Gregory está demorando demais.

-Shiii!!!! - fez Draco ao ouvir passos nas escadas - Ele está vindo, vamos começar a atuação.

-NÃO MALFOY!!! - ela gritou desesperada.

-FIQUE QUIETA, WEASLEY! - ele gritou irritado - TOME ISTO!

-AH!!! NÃO ME BATA... - ela suplicou entre falsos prantos.

-GINA!!! - eles ouviram gritos de fora.

Gregory entrou pela porta, bufando, depois lançou a Draco Malfoy um olhar de muita raiva.

-O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! - ele gritou irado - VOCÊ A FERIU INTEIRA! NÃO É UM HOMEM???

-ME AJUDE! - a falsa Gina gritou desesperada.

-Eu vou salvar você. - Gregory disse amorosamente.

-NÃO ANTES DISSO! - apenas com um movimento para frente com sua mão Gregory voou até a parede, Draco lhe lançou um outro feitiço que paralisou todo o corpo dele, permitindo apenas que ele mexesse a cabeça.

-Como fez isso?... - Gregory perguntou sem forças, não podia se mover - Como me atirou longe apenas com as mãos?

-Você também pode fazer isso. - o louro disse ironicamente.

-Não, eu não posso... - Gregory resmungou ainda sem forças.

-Você tem que me salvar... - suplicou a falsa Gina.

-Eu não posso... - Gregory disse desanimado - Não consigo mexer o meu corpo.

-FIQUE QUIETA! - Draco gritou fingindo dar um soco nela.

Mas foram surpreendidos por alguém entrando na sala. Draco olhou para lá e viu Mark Byrninsen, que era o melhor amigo de Gregory e o outro possível Dragão entrar.

-Por que está fazendo isso com os meus amigos? - Mark perguntou incrédulo, mas sem exaltar o seu tom de voz.

-Ora, temos um invasor? - Draco perguntou em um tom ainda mais irônico - Sabe o que faço com invasores?

-Não algo pior... DO QUÊ O QUE VOU FAZER COM VOCÊ!!! - ao término da frase Mark parecia estar fora de si, depois murmurou baixo - Você não sabe do que sou capaz de fazer para proteger os meus amigos.

Uma luz azulada começou a sair do corpo do garoto, ele sentia uma raiva tão profunda daquele Draco Malfoy agora, sentia toda sua raiva triplicar ao aquela luz sair de seu corpo. Logo um raio cruzou o céu lá fora, e através da grande janela daquele último cômodo daquela torre foi possível vê-lo, e ver a iluminação que ele causou no grupo.

Draco se surpreendeu, aquilo só podia significar que Mark Byninsen era o quarto Dragão da Terra, não Gregory.

-Helena mentiu para mim... - ele murmurou - Princesa Claire jamais erraria.

Mark pousou no chão, com um olhar de raiva e disse:

-Sabe, o que você fez não parece mais tão ruim assim.

Uma forte tempestade começou a desabar lá fora.

**No Próximo Capítulo... **

E agora? O quato Dragão da terra na verdade é o Mark? Ou está tudo errado? E o que acontecerá a Gregory? De uma coisa podem ter certeza: os qouatro Dragões da Terra estarão juntos! Não percam! "_Capítulo 12 - O Fim de Uma Amizade_", o penúltimo dessa saga!

**N.A:** Olá! Estão gostando da fic? Espero que sim! Então mandem reviews, né? Vocês quase não mandaram no capítulo anterior também, isso até me desamina... Acho que nem vou fazer a continuação... Agradeço aos reviews de: Natalia, Lina e Lisa, valeu!!! Eh miséria! Quero mais! E até logo!

Victor ichijouji

P.S: O negócio de não fazer a continuação é brincadeira, vou fazer sim, pois escrevo para mim mesmo, não só para receber reviews, mas que gosto de recebe-los gosto ;)


	13. Capítulo 12 : O Fim de Uma Amizade

**Os Oito Dragões - Os Dragões do Paraíso**

**N.A 1: **Oi pessoal! Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora da atualização, deveria ter atualizado sábado passado, mas estava sem net, mas agora está tudo bem. Desculpa por acabar não tendo respondido mails e reviews em consequencia disso tb, pode deixar q vou respondê-los, msm q atrasados. Agradecimentos na N.A do fim do capítulo! 

_Capítulo 12 - O Fim de Uma Amizade_

-Sabe? O que você fez não parece mais tão ruim assim. - Mark disse em um tom de alívio, mas ainda portando um olhar de raiva

Uma forte tempestade começou a desabar lá fora, como a que caiu quando Harry libertou seu Dragão.

-O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Gregory, ainda sem força em sua voz e sem poder mexer o corpo, no chão.

-Ele apenas se libertou. - Pansy, que estava com um corpo de Gina, disse se levantando facilmente da cadeira e atirando a corda que a prendia no chão.

-Me libertei? - perguntou Mark - Realmente, sinto como se algo muito forte guardado dentro de mim estivesse fora agora.

-Você libertou seu Dragão. - Pansy disse tirando uma poção do bolso, antes de tomá-la - Agora está em nosso grupo de Dragões da Terra. - após tomar a poção Pansy voltou rapidamente a sua forma natural.

-Então não era Gina... - murmurou Gregory.

-Olha, eu queria saber porque vocês estavam fazendo isso com o Gregory, e também que explicassem melhor essa história de Dragão. - ele disse sério, se aproximando mais de Draco e Pansy.

-Porque achávamos que o quarto Dragão da Terra fosse o Hunter. - Draco respondeu imediatamente - Mas nos surpreendemos ao ver que era você.

-Agora poderiam me explicar melhor sobre os Dragões? - ele perguntou friamente - Tem alguma relação com os recados do Dragão da Terra deixado nos muros?

-Sim. - respondeu Pansy - Foi o próprio Draco quem pichou isso. Mas agora vamos às explicações. Existem dois grupos de Dragões, os da Terra e os do Paraíso, mas ao que você pertence é o dos Dragões da Terra.

-Nós três somos dos Dragões da Terra, e também Cho Chang. - Draco a interrompeu - Os Dragões da Terra tem uma missão importante a fazer na Terra, exterminar todos os impuros de sangue, todos que atrapalham as nossas vidas com seus poderes inferiores, ou mesmo ocupando a maior parte do planeta com suas vidas simples e sem utilidade para nós, sem poderes. Por isso iremos fazer a Purificação na Terra, para isso precisamos recolher quatro esferas mágicas que juntas despertam o Deus Dragão, que se unificando aos nossos poderes poderá devastar toda a inutilidade imunda dos sangues-ruins no nosso planeta. Imagina como poderemos viver melhor podendo andar por Londres como pessoas normais? Poder entrar em lugares mágicos sem atravessar plataformas, ou fazer coisas estranhas assim?

-Isso é uma coisa muito egoísta... Não os ouça Mark! Pela nossa amizade... - Gregory pediu tristemente do chão.

-Que amizade? - perguntou Mark com uma frieza tamanha que fez Gregory se quebrar em mil pedaços por dentro - Que amizade, hein?! A amizade falsa que tínhamos? Sabe que sempre um morreu de inveja ou raiva do outro.

-Raiva? Nunca tive nenhuma raiva de você. - Gregory disse quase chorando.

-Mas inveja você não diz que nunca teve? - Mark estava frio como um cubo de gelo - Nossa amizade era só falsidade, sempre tive inveja e raiva de você por todas garotas caírem aos seus pés, todas! Nenhuma, nenhuma mesmo, nunca ligou para mim, mesmo eu usando meus poderes de metamorfomago, não adiantava nada. E você tinha inveja de meus poderes.

-Parece que quem realmente tem inveja é você. - debochou Gregory - Acabou de confessar isso, não imaginava que você fosse uma pessoa baixa assim.

-Eu não sou baixo. - respondeu Mark - Eu apenas não era sincero, mas agora que vejo o mundo com outros olhos e eu tenho que lhe contar a verdade, sempre achei você desprezível.

-Você só pode estar blefando. - Gregory disse fazendo um sinal de negativo com a cabeça, como se estivesse profundamente decepcionado com o amigo.

-Não estou. - ele respondeu imediatamente - Inclusive, vou entrar para esse grupo e me vingar de todos os trouxas, e principalmente dos sangues-ruim, bruxos que não mereciam estar aqui.

-Você não pode se vingar porque Hermione nunca te viu, ela ama outra pessoa. - ele disse olhando com piedade para o amigo, que retribuía apenas com frieza em seu olhar.

-Ela vai morrer. - Mark disse dando um sorriso frio - Assim como você merece morrer por já saber do que não devia.

-Realmente, Mark. - começou Pansy - Se ele permanecer vivo poderá contar aos outros que o quarto Dragão da Terra está livre, e eles não podem saber. Deixe-me explicar tudo melhor, o outro grupo de Dragões, os Dragões do Paraíso, tem como missão juntar as quatro esferas para impedir que nós possamos fazer a Purificação, por isso eles não devem saber que está livre, apenas nós estaremos atrás das esferas e anularemos as chances deles a conseguirem, afinal, se eles não souberem que você está livre, não poderão ir atrás das esferas.

-É um bom plano. - Mark colocou a mão no queixo.

-Vocês são podres! - Gregory disse indignado no chão.

-E você não estará mais vivo. - Draco disse com um sorriso irônico.

***

Luna estava mais uma vez observando aquele grupo de quatro pessoas,  estava ao meio de todas aquelas pessoas que morriam e viravam pó. Mas, sobre uma luz soberana reinavam quatro pessoas que usavam capas acinzentadas, das quais Luna ainda não havia visto os rostos, até aquele instante, quando uma das pessoas olhou para ela. Tinha um rosto magro, um longo queixo, olhos azuis escuros muito frios, eles a fitavam com tamanha frieza que ela até sentiu um calafrio, o cabelo não era possível ser visto por debaixo da capa acinzentada. Ele lhe lançou um sorriso,  um sorriso de glória, e ela o ouviu murmurar, por mais longe que ele estivesse: 

-Foi o fim de uma amizade...  - virou o rosto de lado, o tapando completamente com a capa - Se prepare para uma morte!

***

Harry tinha Luna dormindo com a cabeça apoiada em sua perna, os dois estavam embaixo de uma árvore frondosa nos jardins para se proteger da chuva que já estava acalmando, quando de repente ela acordou em um salto, sentando do seu lado aos suspiros, sua respiração era inconstante.

-O que foi? - Harry perguntou assustado.

-Harry! - ela o abraçou - Me abrace... Alguém vai embora para sempre... Eu ouvi em meu sonho.

-Luna! Não deixe esses pesadelos dominarem sua mente! Se acalme. - ele a abraçou segurando seus cabelos e sua cintura - Você nem é mais a mesma Luna que eu conhecia, muito mais atrapalhada, despreocupada...

-Eu não tenho culpa se esses sonhos invadiram minha mente. - ela disse triste.

-Acalme-se. - Harry a abraçou mais profundamente e a beijou, apaixonadamente.

-Vou tentar. - Luna disse se afastando, e também se segurando para não deixar nenhuma lágrima escapar de seus olhos.

***

Teresa caminhava nervosamente por volta da escola, ela iria cumprir sua promessa a Mark, não o seguiria. Ela andava devagar, dando uma pequena volta aos arredores das paredes da escola, quando viu algo no chão que a fez dar um berro, um berro de susto e de tristeza. Ela se agachou no chão em frente ao corpo da pessoa que mais amava, aliás, uma das poucas pessoas que conseguiu amar em sua vida.

-Não... - murmurou tristemente - Eu sentia que algo de ruim iria acontecer...

Ela depositava lágrimas no corpo de Gregory Hunter, o que teria acontecido?

-Ele está morto. Como? - ela perguntou indignada, vendo que havia alguma coisa em seu bolso, um papel branco. Ela o abriu e começou a ler:

_"Mundo,_

_Eu estou me despedindo de você, minha vida não tinha mais sentido, sem ela ao meu lado, não tinha... Eu não saberia viver sem o meu amor, e realmente ela nunca voltaria para mim. Eu nunca tive uma amizade verdadeira, sei que todos tinham inveja de mim, que todos queriam estar no meu lugar, só porque meu pai é um caçador famoso... Mas eu era apenas uma pessoa solitária com um amor não correspondido._

_No fim deste túnel o melhor que tive a fazer foi acabar com minha própria vida, ela não tinha mais sentido após o término do namoro de Gina comigo, principalmente após essa brincadeira que ela fez com o meu coração, um bilhete... Ela me deixou um bilhete pedindo para eu ir até a Torre Norte,  e o que eu encontro lá? Nada._

_Então decidi que não tinha mais sentido continuar com vocês, decidi não ser mais infeliz para o resto de minha vida. Decidi não mais viver. Gostaria de aqui estar me despedindo de todas as pessoas que eram capazes de me amar, adeus!_

Ass:. Gregory Hunter" 

-Não pode ser verdade! Não é verdade! Eu o amava, pode ter certeza...

Teresa em lágrimas pegou o corpo do amado e abraçou, ele tinha sangue em sua cabeça, e seu corpo estava tão frágil, devia ter ossos quebrados.

-ALGUÉM!!! - ela começou a gritar entre lágrimas - ALGUÉM AJUDE!!!

Ela deixou o seu corpo no chão e viu duas pessoas virem correndo, uma era Harry, a outra era Luna. Eles estavam perto daquele local, embaixo de outras árvores, descansando.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Harry perguntou não vendo o corpo no chão.

-Aconteceu... - Teresa gemeu caindo nas lágrimas novamente e olhando para Gregory sem vida.

-Oh!!! - Luna gritou com as lembranças do reflexo de Gregory e Mark no rio, da frase em seu sonho que dizia para ela se preparar para uma morte... - Não disse, Harry? Gregory se foi, ele era a pessoa querida que iria morrer... ele.

-Foi um suicídio. - Teresa disse entregando a carta a Luna, que a leu inteira, e disse: 

-A letra é realmente dele, mas eu não acredito, não posso acreditar que ele se suicidou, ele nunca diria palavras como essa, sabe que eu nunca tive inveja dele, pelo menos. E havia muitas pessoas que o amavam. - lágrimas começavam a sair dos olhos de Luna.

-Mas... Será? - Harry perguntou confuso.

-É tudo culpa daquela Gina... - gemeu Teresa.

-Não pode ser. - disse Luna.

Logo mais alunos chegaram, guiados pelo grito de Teresa por ajuda, ainda. A maioria deles se surpreendia vendo uma pessoa morta ali, era algo realmente surpreendente. Teresa e Luna choravam juntas, e Harry estava sem palavras, mas gritou:

-ALGUÉM VÁ CHAMAR UM SUPERIOR! DUMBLEDORE! MCGONAGALL! SEI LÁ! - ele gritou nervoso.

Alguns dos alunos que estavam por perto saíram correndo, deviam ter ido chamar alguém. Enquanto ninguém voltava eles permaneceram em silêncio, até alguns alunos voltarem com profª McGonagall, que levou um susto tão grande ao ver o garoto morto, que ficou boquiaberta.

-Mas... o que aconteceu aqui? - ela perguntou abismada.

-Algo terrível. - respondeu Harry - Ele parece ter se suicidado.

-Se suicidado? - ela perguntou espantada - Me conte tudo, desde o começo.

-Eu estava andando por aqui, quando de repente me deparei com o corpo dele sem vida e vi um bilhete. - ela entregou a McGonagall, que o leu criticamente.

-Então foi um suicídio. - ela disse triste - Uma coisa terrível, vou ter que informar a família dele, eles precisam pegar seu corpo para fazer o enterro.

-Mas eu não acredito que ele tenha se suicidado. - Luna disse séria.

-Se houver algo oculto por trás de tudo isso, logo a verdade virá à tona. - McGonagall disse sabiamente, de qualquer modo reconfortando aos três que ali se encontravam.

Lá em cima, na Torre Norte, três pessoas apenas viam o que acontecia lá embaixo, com um sorriso de glória de orelha a orelha.

-Parece que o nosso plano de queimar uma evidência deu certo. - Draco disse ironicamente sorrindo.

-Bem que Teresa estava certa em pressentir algo de mal, por isso ela pediu para eu seguir Gregory. Mas ela não desconfiava que quem faria o pior mal a ele seria eu. - Mark dizia com um sorriso frio.

-Você realmente sabia imitar a letra dele, não é? - Pansy perguntou desconfiada.

-Sim, além de nós termos uma letra muito parecida. Éramos amigos antes mesmo de entrar em Hogwarts.

-Cara, você é realmente mau! Teve coragem de matar um amigo antigo assim? - Draco dizia dando tapas em seu ombro.

-Parece que após eu conhecer o meu lado negro, ele se apoderou de mim. - disse Mark.

-Mas tente não deixar transparecer. - Draco disse sério - Se descobrirem que você é o quarto Dragão, e que está livre, nosso plano vai todo por água abaixo.

-Pode deixar. - ele respondeu.

-Achei isso tão cruel. - Pansy disse emburrada - Você podiam só ter feito um feitiço de memória nele, para ele esquecer, só isso.

-Aí não teria graça. - Malfoy disse - Sem dizer que agora ele estará eternamente longe de Gina.

-Você gosta dela? - perguntou Mark.

-Digamos que eu tenha uma paixão doentia. - Draco disse com raiva em seu olhar - Eu não posso a amar. Ela é um Dragão do Paraíso, junto de Harry, Hermione e Rony.

-Então eles são nossos rivais? - perguntou Mark.

-São. - Pansy quem respondeu.

***

-Não pode ser! - Gina disse triste e indignada - Ele nunca faria isso!

-Mas fez. - Luna havia contado o ocorrido a Gina.

-Eu não entreguei nenhum bilhete a ele ontem, tem algo cheirando mal nessa história, algo de podre.

-Você não entregou o bilhete? - perguntou Luna.

-Não. - Gina respondeu de imediato.

-Então ele inventou? - Luna parecia muito preocupada.

-Não faço idéia. - Gina disse olhando vagamente para o chão - Você nos ajudou a ficar juntos, mas era melhor nem tê-lo feito.

-Ele gostava de você, então era o certo a fazer. - Luna deu de ombros - Havia muitas mentiras naquela carta, inclusive a do bilhete, de dizer que ele não chegava a ter um amigo verdadeiro... Parecia que ele nem havia escrito a carta, eram palavras de outra pessoa...

As duas estavam andando pelos corredores da escola, sem muito destino, aquela história havia realmente as abalado.

-Eu estava pressentindo que alguém ia morrer, mas não ele... - os olhos da Luna começaram a ficar úmidos.

-Pára, Luna! - Gina disse passando a mão no cabelo dela - Você está agindo como uma chorona, uma bebêzona! A morte é apenas uma passagem, não se deve chorar tanto por ela.

-Tudo bem, estou chorando demais ultimamente, Harry até me questionou não ver mais a velha e distraída, alegre e engraçada Luna, que ele conhecia há um tempo atrás.

-Ainda há tempo de voltar a ser você mesma. - Gina disse sorrindo para ela - Você não pode virar um poço de tristeza, de lágrimas.

-Mark era meu melhor amigo. - Luna disse fitando vagamente o chão.

-E era meu namorado. - Gina começou a sentir seus olhos lacrimejarem também - Assim ao invés de você ficar mais animada, me faz chorar também. Poxa, se ele se suicidou por culpa do fim do namoro, ele fez isso por culpa única e exclusivamente minha. Entendeu? Minha culpa! Ele pode ter inventado a coisa do bilhete...

-Não ele não inventou! - foram interrompidas por uma voz feminina, que carregava raiva e mágoa em seu tom - Eu sou testemunha, eu vi o bilhete ser entregue, Mark também, mandei Mark seguí-lo, mas acho que não o fez.

A pessoa que estava ali era Teresa Singer, que fazia Gina sentir-se minúscula perante ela, toda raiva e mágoa de seu tom de voz e olhar era dedicada a Gina.

-Mas eu não mandei entregar bilhete... - Gina começou a se defender.

-Mentira! Eu sou testemunha, o Mark também! Estávamos com Gregory nos jardins quando uma garotinha loura veio e entregou o bilhete. Gregy o leu inteiro, ficou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, foi para a Torre Norte, como o combinado no bilhete. Mas a decepção foi tanta que ele se jogou de lá! Foi sua culpa, você brincou com o coração dele.

-Eu não entreguei bilhete... - Gina tentou se explicar novamente.

-Claro que sim! - trovejou Teresa.

-Gente, vamos parar? - Luna disse vendo que lágrimas começavam a sair dos olhos de Gina - Você não tem o direito de acusar ninguém, Teresa. Gina pode não ter entregado o bilhete, pode ter sido uma brincadeira de mau gosto de alguém que não queria vê-la junto de Gregy...

-Luna! Você me deu uma luz! - Gina disse com um brilho de fúria no olhar - Eu já sei quem entregou aquele bilhete, foi _ele_!

-Será? - Luna perguntou espantada - _Ele_ com certeza não a queria ver ao lado de Gregory, fez isso para os separar definitivamente.

-Do que estão falando? - Teresa perguntou sem muita paciência.

-De um ex-namorado meu, tenho certeza que ele entregou o bilhete. - Gina disse indignada, em sua cabeça tinha o rosto de Draco Malfoy com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

-Diga quem é esse seu ex-namorado que eu acabo com ele todinho! - Teresa disse puxando uma manga de sua blusa.

-Não posso lhe dizer quem é. - respondeu Gina.

-Está claramente mentindo. - Teresa cobria toda sua melancolia com uma máscara muito mau-humorada.

-Não, ela não está. - Luna se colocou na frente de sua amiga - Não pode lhe contar realmente quem é o ex-namorado, não tem certeza de nada... Agora vá Teresa.

-Estou indo, mas ainda afirmo que Gina é a culpada! - Teresa virou as costas e saiu por um corredor.

-Teimosa! - Luna bufou.

-Não tem jeito, eu tenho minha parcela de culpa, mas eu acho que quem mandou o bilhete a ele foi o Malfoy. - Gina tinha raiva em lembrar da imagem dele - Ele é um Dragão da Terra e é realmente perverso, se bobear ele até empurrou o Gregory de lá de cima.

-Será que ele faria uma coisa dessas? - Luna perguntou incrédula.

-Não duvido nada. - Gina respondeu cruzando os braços - vou dar um jeito de encontrar com ele, vou em direção das masmorras ver se não encontro ele vagando por lá. Até mais.

-Até! - Luna respondeu acenando a Gina, que andava em uma velocidade incrível.

Desceu até as masmorras, andou por alguns corredores de lá, e sem muita dificuldade encontrou Draco caminhando ao lado de Parkinson por lá.

-Malfoy?! - ela disse lhe lançando um olhar furioso - Será que não poderia falar a sós com a sua pessoa?

-Tudo bem. - ele respondeu desconfiado - Com licença, Parkinson.

-Tudo bem, lhe deixo sozinho com essa vadia. - Pansy disse caminhando um pouco, passando ao lado de Gina.

"Hoje ela não me pegou em um bom dia..." - Gina pensou irritada, parando Pansy ao seu lado puxando seus cabelos com muita força.

-Repete o que disse? - Gina perguntou furiosa.

-Va-di-a! - Pansy disse alta e claramente.

Gina não agüentou, puxou Pansy pelos cabelos que soltou um "ai", depois a empurrou violentamente contra o chão, ela caiu deitada de frente e se apoiando com as mãos no chão, depois apontou sua varinha:

-_Furunculus! _- imensos furúnculos começaram a aparecer pelo corpo da garota, que quando ia pegar sua varinha para fazer algo contra Gina, foi segurada por Draco.

-Deixe-me a sós, não vê que ela quer conversar comigo? - ele segurou Pansy pelo braço com força.

-Viu o que ela fez comigo. - Pansy disse olhando com desprezo a Gina - Olhe para mim, cheia de furúnculos! Vou revidar!

-Não Parkinson! Você vai se dar mal comigo depois, hein? Vá logo! - ele disse a empurrando.

Ela abaixou, pegou sua varinha, e disse:

-Saiba que Snape ficará sabendo. Ele tirará belos pontos de sua casa! - ela disse em um tom de rivalidade.

-Se eu pudesse usaria meus poderes e a jogaria contra a parede! - Gina disse rosnando.

Pansy deu uma risadinha de desprezo:

-Ainda irei me vingar por esses furúnculos. E te atiraria contra a parede antes. - quando estava mais distante disse baixo, mas em um tom do qual era possível se ouvir - Vadia...

-Ai! A vontade que tenho é de enforcar essa garota. - Gina estava começando a ficar fora de si.

-Calma, meu amor. - Draco segurou a sua cintura.

-Não me chame disso! - Gina ordenou empurrando suas mãos - E não toque esses dedos sujos em mim.

-Diga, o que quer então? Não veio aqui pelo nosso amor?

-Não, vim aqui para te acusar, e quero respostas. - Gina disse ainda furiosa - Eu sei que você está envolvido na morte de Gregory...

-Morte? Ele morreu? - Draco dizia desentendido.

-Não se faça de desentendido, nem de inocente. - ela disse brava - Eu sei que foi você quem mandou entregar o bilhete ao Gregory, depois se bobear deu um empurrão nele para ele cair, e o fez escrever uma carta. Isso tem a ver com os Dragões da Terra? 

"Ela não é boba nem nada... Como vou enganá-la?" - Draco pensou sem argumentos, iria enrolar...

-Ora, Gi, eu não sei de nada... - Draco pois a mão na cintura dela novamente e começou a cheirar o seu pescoço, mas foi interrompido por um grande tapa em seu rosto. Draco o tirou de perto dela e pôs a mão aonde havia uma grande marca de mão vermelha.

-Cretino! Eu sei que você tem algo a ver sim, esse seu ato foi uma resposta e saiba que irei descobrir todo o resto. - Gina começou a chorar novamente e saiu correndo em direção da saída das masmorras.

-Droga! - Draco bateu a cabeça na parede - Mais cedo ou mais tarde a verdade virá à tona... não se o Byrninsen for um bom ator e não deixar transparecer sua nova personalidade.

***

Rony e Hermione estavam sentados em um sofá da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, conversando em pequenos sussurros.

-Ah, Ronytico, agora está um dia tão lindo, podíamos dar uma voltinha nos jardins, aquela chuva passou. - Mione disse muito manhosa.

-Claro, se você quiser, mas estou com uma preguicinha...

-É? - Hermione perguntou aproximando bruscamente seu rosto ao dele e o dando mais um beijo apaixonado. Mas ao se separarem viram um Harry mais triste do que nunca entrando no salão.

Harry apenas se sentou ao lado deles, não diria nada se Rony não perguntasse:

-O que aconteceu Harry? Parece tão para baixo.

-Gregory... - ele respondeu.

-O que tem Gregory? - perguntou Hermione.

-Ele.. ele... não consigo nem dizer, nem sei se ele o fez realmente... - Harry parecia profundamente triste.

-Diga! - Rony disse irritando-se.

-Não vou acusá-lo de nada! - Harry disse confuso - Vou contar tudo como vi, aí vocês tirem suas conclusões: Teresa encontrou o corpo sem vida de Gregory, junto de uma carta de despedida, aí ela gritou por socorro e eu e Luna estávamos por perto... Vi ele sem vida... Ele era tão bacana... - Harry sentiu seus olhos ficarem molhados novamente.

-Não acredito! - Hermione disse boquiaberta - É aquele garoto que eu e Rony fugimos de comensais juntos, né? Era o ex-namorado da Gina.

-Ele mesmo. - respondeu Harry.

-Poxa, ele era um cara bacana! - Rony disse sentindo lágrimas saírem de seus olhos também.

Mal notaram e Gina estava ao lado deles, em pé, e carregava raiva em seu olhar.

-Eu tenho certeza que Draco Malfoy e os Dragões da Terra tem envolvimento nisso!

***

Luna estava exausta! Quando Gina foi atrás de Malfoy ela decidiu ir descansar um pouco em seu quarto, seria bom, ela não dormiria, mas... Quando de repente encontrou alguém no corredor que ela queria muito encontrar para afundar algumas tristezas, ela mal sabia que estava se encontrando com o perigo...

-Mark! - ela exclamou abraçando quem ela achava ser seu amigo - Você já está sabendo?

-Estou. - ele respondeu colocando uma falsa tristeza em seu tom de voz - Ele era meu melhor amigo...

-Também o considerava o meu. - Luna disse triste - Ele era um camarada para todos... - ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para Mark.

Foi como se um raio tivesse caído em sua frente, todas as peças do quebra-cabeça se juntaram ao ela ver o seu olhar. Olhos azuis-escuros, sem sentimentos, carregavam apenas frieza, como o olhar da pessoa que havia visto em seu sonho. Agora mais umas peças do quebra-cabeça haviam se juntado, entendia o seu sonho... 

Gina e Harry já haviam lhe contado tudo, e ela entendia que em seus sonhos ela via os Dragões da Terra, os quatro após fazerem a Purificação. Aquelas pessoas que morriam virando pó deviam ser os trouxas e sangues-ruim, e ele estava entre o grupo dos Dragões da Terra, usando uma capa acinzentada e carregando o olhar que ele nunca havia carregado. Malfoy devia ter achado de algum modo que o Dragão fosse Gregory, então lhe enviou um bilhete falso dizendo ser Gina, Mark o seguiu. Malfoy devia estar mal tratando Gregory e Mark sentiu tamanha fúria capaz de fazer-lhe libertar o Dragão. Com certeza Gregory estava sabendo demais então eles "apagaram" uma evidência, jogando-a do alto da Torre Norte, como Mark tem uma letra muito parecida com a de Gregory, ele escreveu uma falsa carta... 

Isso que devia ter acontecido, era tão cruel... A imagem de Mark e Gregory no rio também a ajudou, pois Mark tinha fúria no olhar, e Gregory piedade, era o sinal de o fim de uma amizade. O Espírito Dragão havia acabado com o bom caráter de Mark. Luna com nojo o empurrou de perto dela.

-Saia de perto de mim... Assassino! - Mark, pelo contrário a segurou com força pelo braço - Me largue, você é sujo, sei que é o quarto Dragão da Terra.

-Vou ter que fazer algo com você! - ele disse com um tom muito forte, de raiva.

-Oh, vai apagar a evidência aqui? - Luna perguntou irônica.

Alguém passava ali por perto, quando ia virar o corredor se assustou ao ver Mark segurando o braço de Luna, essa pessoa era Neville. Assustado por ver a cena no momento se escondeu, mas quando ia fazer algo viu Mark tirando uma carta amarela com escritas estranhas do bolso e falar:

-Malfoy disse que se houvessem problemas eu deveria jogar essa carta para o alto. - Mark pegou a carta e a jogou, ela parou no ar e lhes envolveu com uma luz verde-água, era tão forte que cegou Neville temporariamente. Quando Neville abriu os olhos não havia mais luz, nem Gregory, nem Luna.

-O que aconteceu aqui? - ele murmurou assustado - Vou contar tudo o que aconteceu ao Harry.

***

-O quê? - Harry perguntou indignado.

-Isso mesmo, Mark levou Luna, ele tinha um tom cruel na voz, e ficou muito nervoso quando ela disse que sabia que ele era um tal de quarto dragão da terra... - confirmou Neville.

-O quê? - Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione perguntaram espantados, ao mesmo tempo.

-Então agora tudo faz sentido. - Gina disse sentando no sofá, chocada.

-Ele é um Dragão da Terra. - Hermione disse espantada.

-Gente, do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou Neville.

-Vou salvar Luna! - Harry disse convicto.

**Não Percam o Último Capítulo de Os Dragões do Paraíso!!!**

Em que enrascada será que Luna está metida? Será que Harry conseguirá salvá-la a tempo de acontecer algo **pior**? Mais revelações de Claire, mais romance, mais bailes de formatura, mais despedidas... Não percam _Capítulo 13 - Hora de Partir_. Desfecho da fic Os Dragões do Paraíso, primeira da série Os Oito Dragões.

**N.A 2: **Oi dinovu!!! Então? O q estão achando? Espero q estejam gostando da fic, e espero q continuem mandando bastante reviews e mails como nesse cap! Bom, gostaria de mails e reviews tb pelo segundo fato, não consigo pensar no nome q dou p a segunda fase da fic, q vai ser uma das q tem mais acontecimentos, o único nome q me veio em mente foi Os Oito Dragões, o nome da fic, pq todos eles tem mta importância. Tb poderia colocar o nome de As Esferas (completamente sem criatividade), A Terra dos Vales (mto estranho esse em questão), está mto difícil :( ... Bom, aqui vão os agradecimentos: Mayate, Lara, Aninha Aka Kevlar Octopa (essas 3 são de mails), Lina (seu review [o último dos 3{obrigado por tantos =)}] veio 2 vezes), Lisa, Poly Malfoy, Garota Cefet (na net mais conhecida como uma das milhares de Annes Potters, q não apareceu na escola como prometido no review [tb c o dilúvio q caiu]) e Angelina Granger. Valeu!!!

Até mais pessoal! Reviews ou mails!!! Mails para: victorichijouji@yahoo.com.br. 


	14. Capítulo 13: Hora de Partir

**Os Oito Dragões - Os Dragões do Paraíso**

_Capítulo 13 - Hora de Partir_

-Mas como vamos saber onde ela está? - perguntou Rony - Ela pode estar em qualquer lugar do castelo.

-Posso usar o Mapa do Maroto! - Harry disse se animando - Com ele posso ver onde está Luna e Mark.

-Boa idéia! - Hermione disse animada.

-Corra lá no quarto e pegue, Rony. - Harry pediu.

-Tudo bem. - Rony respondeu começando a correr em direção dos dormitórios.

-Mas vocês não me explicaram: o que estavam dizendo? - Neville perguntou desconfiado - Parece que sabem dessa história de Dragão.

-Acho que não podemos lhe contar. - Harry disse dando de ombros - Dumbledore mandou que não contássemos a ninguém.

-Poxa, mas eu sou o Neville, vocês não confiam em mim? - ele perguntou indignado.

-Achei! - Rony disse vindo correndo em direção deles.

-Desculpa Neville, não poderemos lhe contar nada agora. - Harry disse pegando o mapa - Vamos salvar Luna.

-Vai, ativa o mapa! - Gina disse inquieta.

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! - Harry disse apontando sua varinha para o mapa.

Logo apareceram os pontinhos das pessoas com as quais ele mais se importava, ele e seus amigos na sala comunal, Lisa em sua sala, Dumbledore e Snape pareciam estar em reunião na sala dele juntos de Hagrid... O pontinho de Luna estava nas masmorras junto ao de Mark, Malfoy e Pansy. Eles deviam ter se reunido para ver o que fariam com ela.

-Eles estão reunidos nas masmorras. - Harry disse rapidamente - Será que é na Sala Comunal de lá?

-Acho que Mark não pode entrar lá. - disse Gina.

-Mas se ele se teletransportou de algum modo estranho para lá, ele pode muito bem estar em área restrita da Sonserina. - sugeriu Neville.****

-Ele está correto. - Hermione disse séria - Você segue o mapa, se for alguma área restrita fique a minha espera que vou falar com Dumbledore.

-Está bem. - Harry assentiu com a cabeça - Rony e Gina vem comigo, Hermione vai falar com Dumbledore, e você fica aqui, Neville.

-Hei! Por que eu devo ficar aqui? - ele perguntou indignado.

-Porque vai ser algo muito perigoso. - respondeu Gina - Eles são Dragões como eu, e usam magia muito avançada, você viu quando ele se teletransportou, não viu?

-Vi. - respondeu Neville.

-Aquilo é magia avançada de uma espécie de carta mágica, você escreve em uma língua estranha e ela é capaz de fazer o que você desejar, só que na medida de seu poder. Mas claro se for um Dragão. - continuou Gina.

-Então fique aqui Neville. - sublinhou Harry - Agora vamos pessoal!

Os quatro saíram rapidamente pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda. Harry saiu correndo junto de Rony, Mione e Gina, se guiando pelo mapa pelo caminho que o levaria mais rápido até as masmorras. Antes de se separarem Hermione deu mais uma olhadinha no mapa para memorizar o local aonde Luna estava, era bom ter uma memória fotográfica como a dela. Ela virou em direção da subida que a levaria até a sala de Dumbledore, e Harry correu para as escadas que o levariam para baixo.

Ele desceu rapidamente, Rony e Gina seguiam seu pique na mesma velocidade, tinham medo. Se mataram Gregory imagina do que seriam capazes de fazer com Luna? Logo adentrou nas masmorras, desceu mais e mais escadas, se aproximava cada vez mais do ponto em que Luna, Mark, Draco e Pansy estavam. Mas teve que parar ao ver uma parede lisa e cinzenta bloqueando seu caminho. Harry se relembrou de quando ele e Rony adentraram junto de Draco, que falou uma senha para aquela parede, que revelou ser uma porta.

-É aqui! - exclamou Harry - Luna está além dessa parede, e ela é a entrada para o Salão Sonserino.

-Pois é, me lembro de quando viemos aqui como Crable e Goyle.

-E agora? - Gina perguntou sem esperanças - Como faremos para atravessar essa porta?

-Faço de tudo para salvar Luna. - Harry disse sério - Não vou agüentar esperar Hermione vir aqui com Dumbledore, eles podem demorar até ela explicar tudo. Darei um jeito!

***

Hermione já estava em frente a Dumbledore, Snape e Hagrid, e já havia explicado tudo. Ela, Rony, Harry e Gina eram alunos privilegiados, tinham a senha da sala de Dumbledore para as reuniões que sempre aconteciam lá.

-Então Harry e eles correram para as masmorras. No mapa a área em que Luna estava parecia ser alguma área restrita, era além de uma grande parede.

-Então fica depois da entrada do salão mesmo. - confirmou Snape.

-Temos que ir lá fazer algo, você não pode deixar eles salvarem Luna sozinhos. - Hagrid disse preocupado.

-Eu e Snape iremos juntos de Hermione até lá. - Dumbledore disse serenamente - Luna está nas mãos de Dragões da Terra, é um grande perigo.

-Por que eu não vou junto? - Hagrid perguntou indignado.

-Porque não quero aglomeração nas masmorras. - respondeu Dumbledore - Vamos, Hermione.

***

Harry parecia furioso. Ele levantou a mão contra a parede e apontou para ela, um grande jato de água foi lançado, tão forte que a parede rachou no meio. Harry lançou um flash de magia azul e a parede estava quebrada em pedaços, o espaço certinho da porta foi revelado.

-Vamos entrar! - Harry disse fazendo um sinal para eles.

-Não devia ter feito isso, poderemos ficar em maus lençóis. - Gina disse preocupada.

-Ah, foi legal! E não banque a Mione. - disse Rony.

Os três entraram, houve um estardalhaço entre alguns sonserinos primeiranistas que se encontravam ali, mas eles não ousaram tentar fazer nada contra as pessoas que quebraram uma passagem tão resistente que levava para a o salão da casa deles. Harry olhou o mapa e apontou para um corredor.

-Devemos ir por ali!

O três pararam em frente a entrada e viram que na verdade era uma escada com degraus de marfim da qual deviam descer. O local se tornava mais escuro, e estava muito mal iluminado por algumas tochas.

-_Lumus!_ - a ponta da varinha já estava ajudando bastante na iluminação do lugar, tinha paredes de pedra, muito úmidas que cheiravam bolor, era um lugar muito desconfortável.

Terminaram de descer as escadas e estavam em um corredor cheio de celas vazias, e cada vez mais perto de Luna. Aquelas deviam ser masmorras desativadas por estarem ocupando espaço no salão da Sonserina, as verdadeiras não ficavam ali dentro e eram muito bem protegidas por trasgos. Constantes barulhos cansativos de goteiras tomavam conta do lugar, erra realmente úmido e eles andavam por cima de poças d'água. Lá também estava muito frio, Gina grudou em Rony para se aquecer, mas Harry tinha o sangue em tanta ferveção que não sentia nem um pouco de frio. Logo ouviram vozes:

-O que fazemos com ela? - era a voz de Mark.

-Não podemos matá-la como fizemos com Gregory. - disse Pansy - Senão vão descobrir que foi a gente quem fez isso.

-Por que não apagamos a memória dela? - sugeriu Malfoy.- _Oblivi_...__

-NÃO! - Harry adentrou correndo na sala e se jogou em cima de Draco, os dois caíram no chão.

-Desgraçado... - Draco disse esmagado no chão.

Harry levantou e logo Malfoy estava em pé também.

-Você ousa tentar fazer um feitiço de memória contra Luna? - Harry perguntou com muita raiva.

Gina e Rony correram até Luna, que estava amarrada e com o volume de sua voz reduzido, pois mexia seus lábios e não saía nenhum som.

-Irei te tirar daí. - Rony disse se agachando na frente dela.

Ele afrouxou um pouco o nó, mas foi interrompido por Mark que segurou seu ombro e disse:

-Antes terá que passar por cima de mim.

-Isso não é um problema! - Rony deu um soco em seu rosto e ele caiu violentamente no chão.

-Terá que passar por cima de mim também, Weasley. - Pansy disse desafiando Gina.

-Será um prazer. - Gina disse tirando sua varinha do bolso e apontando para Luna - _Sonorus!_

Logo Luna tinha sua voz de volta.

-Cuidado! - Luna exclamou - ele vai te atacar, Harry.

-Quer duelar, Malfoy? - perguntou Harry.

-Adoraria. - ele respondeu.

-Então vamos todos duelar com espadas. - disse Pansy - Seria mais divertido.

-Parece que curou seus furúnculos já, Parkinson. - debochou Gina.

-Vou me vingar por isso. - Pansy disse rosnando.

_-Accio Espada! _- disseram os três Dragões do Paraíso que se encontravam ali. Logo eles tinham em mãos as espadas.

-Sem problemas. - disse Malfoy.

_-Accio Espada! ­_- disseram ele, Pansy e Mark ao mesmo tempo, rapidamente suas espadas voaram até suas mãos.

-PAREM COM ISSO! - Luna gritou inutilmente.

Gina avançou contra Pansy, que saiu da cela e foi para o corredor em um salto, logo Gina estava lá também. Mark e Rony foram para a cela ao lado, e Draco e Harry logo foram deixados sozinhos com Luna naquela sala.

Harry avançou com a sua espada contra Draco, que se defendeu com uma espada que era muito parecida com a de Harry. Em um salto Malfoy estava do outro lado da sala. Harry avançou para cima dele novamente, mas Malfoy se defendeu. Em seguida quem foi atacado foi Harry, Draco bateu sua espada na dele com força e acabou derrubando-a longe no chão. Luna assistia aquilo aflita, se não estivesse amarrada estaria roendo unhas. Em um salto Draco tinha a espada de Harry em mãos também, e agora? O que Harry faria? Ele tirou sua varinha do bolso e apontou para Draco, que avançou contra ele fazendo sua varinha cair também, e longe.

No corredor Gina mantinha vantagem sobre Pansy, as duas ainda portavam suas espadas mas Gina era espadachim muito melhor que ela. Pansy voou para o alto e disse:

-Estou cansada de jogar limpo. - ela apontou sua mão para Gina e atirou uma bola de luz marrom contra ela, que caiu sem forças no chão.

-Covarde... - ela sussurrou.

Na cela ao lado da que Luna estava, Rony e Mark duelavam de igual para igual, mas Rony ganhou vantagem quando derrubou a espada de Mark no chão. Mark abaixou para pegá-la e Rony o surpreendeu colocando a lâmina sobre as costas dele.

-Você perdeu! - ele exclamou apontando a varinha para ele - _Estupefaça!_ - logo o garoto estava desmaiado no chão.

Rony o deixou lá, desmaiado e saiu, Gina estava em um péssimo estado perante Pansy, estava caída sem muitas forças no chão, Rony tentou ajudá-la, mas ela não conseguia levantar.

-Acho que podemos lutar de igual para igual. - Rony disse segurando sua espada em modo de ataque.

-Ela joga sujo... - Gina disse fracamente do chão.

-Ah, é? - Rony então juntou as mãos e lançou uma bola de magia marrom, como a de Pansy. Mas ela desviou, a bola acabou acertando a parede e quebrando uma parte dela, pedaços de pedras caíram ao lado dela.

-Uhm... interessante, você é um Mestre da Terra, como eu. Ambos podemos causar terremotos, sabia?

-Que seja. - Rony disse furioso.

Harry estava passando por maus bocados perante Draco, não tinha sua varinha nem sua espada. Então ele usaria seu poder maior.

-Largue as espadas, vamos duelar com nossos poderes. - Harry disse segurando o braço, estava doendo após sua queda no chão.

-Como desejar. - Draco jogou sua espada no chão.

-Vou fazer uma barreira como Dumbledore me ensinou. - Harry disse fechando os olhos.

Quando os abriu, uma barreira transparente, não muito grossa, os envolvia desde os portões da cela, deixando apenas o espaço em que Luna estava de fora.

-Pena que essa barreira não vai adiantar... - debochou Draco - Eu vou ganhar esse duelo, e tudo o que destruirmos durante ele vai continuar destruído depois da batalha.

-Não vai não. - Harry disse fazendo um sinal de negativo com a cabeça - Eu vou ganhar e tudo vai continuar como estava após o fim do duelo.

-Chega de enrolação! - Draco lançou uma luz verde em direção de Harry, que desviou e lançou um jato d'água que fez Draco ir para o chão. Então ele resolveu usar seus poderes de Mestre dos Ventos e fez tamanha ventania que Harry fechou os olhos e protegeu o rosto com o braço, seus cabelos esvoaçaram para trás.

O vento parou e Harry viu Malfoy em sua frente, ele lançou uma luz verde em seu estômago que o fez cambalear e cair ajoelhado no chão. Harry furioso lançou uma luz azul contra Draco, que desviou fazendo-a ser acertada na parede destruindo uma parte e revelando a outra cela ao lado. Harry furioso lançou outro flash tão rapidamente que acertou Draco em cheio e o fez cair. Harry pegou sua varinha e se levantou, depois disse:

-Estou cansado disso. - apontou-a para Draco - _Estupefaça!_

Ele caiu de vez desmaiado no chão. Logo a barreira que protegia o lugar desapareceu e a parede que haviam quebrado ficou inteira novamente.

Luna sorria para Harry, ele estava indo a salvar novamente. Harry correu até ela e a abraçou, puxou a corda que a amarrava e ela se levantou. Os dois se abraçaram novamete e ele aproximou seu rosto ao dela, que inclinou o seu pescoço e também aproximou mais o seu rosto ao dela. O dois se beijaram, foi um dos beijos mais apaixonados que deram, mas pararam tão rápida e bruscamente ao ouvir o barulho de uma parede se quebrando no corredor.

-Estão lutando lá fora, tenho que ajudar. - Harry disse correndo até lá.

Rony e Pansy duelavam furiosos, Gina estava caída no chão.

-PAREM COM ISSO, JÁ ESTOU BEM! - Luna gritou, mas nada adiantou novamente, Pansy não queria parar, novamente lançou um flash de luz contra Rony, que se protegeu fazendo um escudo de magia.

Mas todos pararam ao ouvir a voz de Dumbledore ordenar:

-Já chega!

Todos olharam em direção das escadas que levavam para lá e viram Dumbledore, Snape e Hermione se aproximando.

-Vocês fizeram muito mal quebrando a porta de entrada de minha Casa. - Snape disse bravo.

-Mas foi necessário. - respondeu Harry - Luna poderia estar sem memória agora, Malfoy ia lançar-lhe um Obliviante quando chegamos.

-Eles fizeram o certo. - Dumbledore disse olhando Snape por cima dos óculos de meia-lua - e você está muito encrencada senhorita Parkinson, ajudou em um assassinato, seqüestro...

Pansy não disse nada, apenas abaixou o olhar e permaneceu calada. Hermione viu Luna bem do outro lado da sala e correu até ela, depois a abraçou.

-Que bom que está bem. - ela disse se separando - No começo não gostava de você, mas nesses três anos aprendi a gostar.

-Eu também. - Luna sorriu.

-Aonde estão o Byrninsen e o Malfoy? - perguntou Dumbledore.

-O Mark está ali. - Rony disse apontando sua varinha para a sela em que duelaram.

-E o Malfoy está desmaiado nessa sala. - Harry disse de lá.

-Por favor, acorde-o. - Dumbledore pediu cordialmente.

Pouco tempo depois Dumbledore tinha Mark, Pansy e Draco em sua frente, os fitava com censura no olhar. Eles não conseguiam encarar Dumbledore, apenas mantinham suas cabeças baixas.

-Quero que vocês me acompanhem até minha sala. - Dumbledore disse sério - Agora terminou tudo, vamos todos para os dormitórios, está chegando a hora dos NIEMs, vocês tem muito o que estudar.

-Vamos, crianças. - Hagrid disse segurando o ombro de Rony e de Hermione. 

Aquela havia sido uma das primeiras de muitas batalhas entre Dragões que viriam pela frente, e no fim do ano letivo estariam partindo em busca das esferas.

***

Haviam se passado umas semanas, Harry já tinha feito todas as provas dos NIEMs, aquele era o dia de seu baile de formatura, e mesmo Luna não sendo de sua turma foi convidada para a festa, iria dançar com seu amado Harry. No dia seguinte todos iriam embora de Hogwarts, e ele iria partir para sabe-se lá onde. Durante a tarde ele iria com Lisa, Dumbledore, Rony, Hermione e Gina para o subterrâneo do Ministério da Magia, fazer uma visita a princesa Claire e saber melhor sobre a tarefa de buscar as Relíquias, ela poderia lhes informar aonde encontrar cada uma delas, ela que sabia tudo sobre a missão deles.

Naquele mesmo dia da morte de Gregory e seqüestro de Luna, Mark, Pansy e Draco usaram de sua magia e fugiram de Hogwarts, principalmente depois de saber que não teriam mais diplomas, seriam julgados e com certeza jogados em Azkaban. Mas eles não estariam ainda atrás das Relíquias, primeiramente teriam que saber aonde elas estavam.

Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione agora estavam indo ao encontro de Dumbledore e Lisa, iriam encontrar Princesa Claire aquela tarde mesmo. Logo encontraram Dumbledore e Lisa, os dois estavam extremamente sérios, deixando o clima entre os quatro Dragões do Paraíso muito sério também.

-Estão prontos? - perguntou Dumbledore.

-Sim. - Harry respondeu como líder dos quatro.

-Então todos nós devemos segurar esse caldeirão que está nessa mesa. - Lisa disse apontando para um caldeirão preto em cima de uma mesa pequena e redonda.

Os quatro seguraram o caldeirão e em um flash de luzes de toda cor estavam em uma sala esquisita e mal iluminada. No outro lado da sala podiam ver uma garota de cabelos brancos, lisos, muito compridos e bonitos, com os olhos fechados e uma aparência jovem. Ao lado delas se encontravam Melina e Helena, que fizeram uma saudação a todos. Em seguida Helena falou:

-Sejam bem vindos, a princesa estava a espera de vocês.

-Nós sabemos. - respondeu Dumbledore.

Claire abriu seus olhos e revelou o tom avermelhado da íris deles. Tinha um olhar vago, porém cheio de sentimento.

"Estava a espera de vocês." - Harry se assustou ao ouvir uma voz ecoando em sua mente, sendo que Claire não havia mexido os lábios.

-Ela não enxerga, não ouve e não fala. - Lisa disse aos outros, vendo que Rony, Hermione e Gina, além de Harry, pareciam confusos - Ela se comunica através da mente, por isso devemos nos comunicar com ela do mesmo modo.

"Queria te conhecer há muito tempo." - Harry disse em pensamento.

"Eu também, apesar de só poder vê-lo em meus sonhos." - ela respondeu. "Agora vamos ao que interessa, vou explicar-lhes melhor sobre as quatro esferas e onde encontrá-las. Bom, todas as quatro esferas se localizam em uma espécie de universo alternativo. Em algum prédio abandonado de Londres existe uma fenda de dimensões, essa fenda poderá teletransportá-los para essa outra dimensão."

"Então teremos que ir para outra dimensão?" - Hermione perguntou espantada.

"Sim, na verdade é um lugar não muito grande que foi criado para guardar as esferas, é muito estranho, parece que tudo isso foi denominado por um bruxo há muito tempo atrás, existia uma pessoa muito cruel que queria fazer a Purificação no planeta naquela época, realmente, mas parece que uma bruxa com um poder superior aprisionou essa pessoa e espalhou todo seu poder nas quatro esferas, ele se tornou um Deus Dragão após isso, ela era a única pessoa capaz de impedir que ele fizesse a Purificação, e como ele era imortal ficou preso com seus poderes nas esferas em uma dimensão que ela criou, é isso. Como ela sabia que no futuro ia acontecer de ter oito Dragões, e que quatro deles iam querer trazer esse Deus Dragão a vida ela dificultou as coisas separando a dimensão em quatro vales, o Vale do Gelo, o Vale do Fogo, o Vale dos Ventos e o Vale das Florestas. Bom, relacionem o poder de vocês cada um com o nome dos vales e saibam para onde cada um deverá ir."

"Nossa! Então é tudo culpa de um bruxo antigo? Mas onde devemos encontrar essa ruptura de dimensões?" - Gina perguntou surpreendida.

"Essa ruptura de dimensões foi colocada no meio de uma floresta, na época dessa bruxa e desse bruxo era tudo muito sem desenvolvimento ainda. Mas agora o lugar aonde podem encontrar é um velho prédio abandonado, pode ser encontrado na Rua das Cerejeiras. Em algum lugar dele há uma fenda que só vocês Dragões podem ver e ultrapassar, após entrarem nela estarão na Terra dos Vales." - Claire contava tudo em um tom muito sério. "E é bom que partam para lá amanhã mesmo."

"Amanhã?" - Rony perguntou espantado.

"Sim, não podem deixar os Dragões da Terra tirarem vantagem. Vocês não podem permitir que todos trouxas e sangues-ruim se vão."

"Pode deixar, teremos as quatro esferas ao nosso lado." - Harry disse convicto.

"Já contou tudo?" - Dumbledore perguntou animado.

"Sim." - assentiu Claire.

"Então estaremos indo, hoje temos um baile de formatura para distrair um pouco as nossas cabeças."

"Bom baile!" - desejou Claire.

"Até mais!' - Lisa disse à ela.

-Estamos indo, Melina e Helena. - Lisa disse as duas que se encontravam ao lado da princesa.

-Tchau! - as duas disseram ao mesmo tempo antes de todos tocarem em uma Chave de Portal e sumirem.

-Guardei tudo direitinho... - Helena disse a si mesma.

-O que você guardou? - Melina perguntou desconfiada.

-Nada, para hoje a noite... - ela respondeu ainda distraída.

-O que hoje a noite? - Melina perguntou desconfiada - Você está escondendo algo de mim?

-Não, nada. - Helena respondeu séria - Não estava falando coisa com coisa.

-Hum... - fez Melina a olhando desconfiada.

***

Harry já havia se arrumado para aquela noite, estava tão ansioso para encontrar com ela, dançar com ela, seria uma despedida até sabe-se lá quando. Partiria em busca das esferas no dia seguinte, iria para um mundo desconhecido, era tudo uma grande loucura, tudo para salvar o mundo em que vivia. Ele se sentia em vantagem, Malfoy nem devia saber direito da história, nem devia saber de outra dimensão... Apesar que ele dominava a magia antiga melhor do que ele e também tinha espadas, de qualquer modo parentes deviam tê-lo preparado, seu pai devia saber de tudo desde sempre. Será que esse também era o motivo de seu filho chamar-se Draco?

Harry ajeitou a gravata e se olhou no espelho, pelo menos parecia estar elegante, mas ele queria ver Luna mais linda do que nunca aquela noite, depois que toda a confusão acabou ele conseguiu arrancar sorrisos dela, principalmente depois de convidá-la ao baile, ela era a coisa mais linda, que mais o deixava feliz.

-Estou louco para ir a esse baile com Hermione! - Rony disse ajeitando a gravata vermelha que usava - Se ela aparecer tão linda quanto no baile do quarto ano, ficarei feliz da vida.

-Também espero ver Luna linda. - Harry não conseguia esconder a felicidade que tinha de seu amigo, nem de ninguém - Apesar que ela é linda de qualquer jeito, se ela aparecer de pijama no baile ficarei feliz do mesmo jeito.

-Nossas namoradas são demais. - Rony disse sorrindo ao amigo - Como estou?

-Acho que está bem. Será que as garotas já estão prontas?

-Não devem estar, elas demoram tanto... - Rony disse com uma de suas convencionais caretas - Vou esperar Hermione na Sala Comunal, se ela não estiver pronta fico lá no sofá esperando.

-Combinei de encontrar Luna em frente a entrada da Torre de sua casa. - Harry disse ainda muito sorridente - Agora vamos descer.

Eles eram os únicos que sobravam se arrumando no dormitório, sendo que Dino, Neville e Simas já haviam descido. Rony sentou no sofá, iria esperar Hermione como o combinado. Gina ficaria dormindo em seu quarto, Neville havia a convidado, mas ela não tinha vontade de ir a nenhum baile, não estava em clima de baile depois de tantos relacionamentos complicados com os garotos.

Harry saiu de sua Sala Comunal e chegou muito rapidamente na frente da saída da torre da Corvinal. Assim que parou em frente, como se ela tivesse adivinhado que ele havia chegado agora, saiu de dentro da sala. Ela deu um sorriso surpreso e Harry viu o quão linda ela estava aquela noite: havia deixado seu cabelo louro todo ondulado, usava um vestido branco e brilhante que ia até a altura dos joelhos e deixava todas as suas curvas bem visíveis ... Harry nunca havia a imaginado daquela maneira.

-Que coincidência, você havia acabado de chegar... - ela disse muito sorridente.

-Não é coincidência, é mais um sinal de que fomos feitos um para o outro e os nossos corações sabem se encontrar. - ele esticou o braço para ela - Vamos?

-Vamos! - ela respondeu radiante, pegando o braço de Harry.

Então os dois seguiram pelo corredor e logo chegaram no Salão Pricipal, o lugar aonde o baile seria realizado. Estava muito bem decorado com pequenas mesas redondas e as suas toalhas brancas, as velas flutuando no ar e um céu fictício tão bem estrelado que parecia até real. Em um palco montado havia uma banda que Harry não conhecia, devia ser uma banda bruxa, ela tinha uma bela vocalista e tocava uma música muito bonita naquele momento, vários casais dançavam. Outro homem também cantava com ela, e Harry logo foi dançar com Luna, mas quando começaram a dançar logo esbarraram num casal vizinho.

-Hei! - exclamou uma garota grossamente.

Eles olharam para o lado e viram que o casal era Teresa Singer e Neville, Harry já havia ficado sabendo que Neville iria ao baile com ela. Ele estava sem par, então acabou convidando Teresa que estava muito deprimida após a morte de Gregory, e aceitou na mesma hora. Eles não se falavam direito anteriormente, mas Neville estava se tornando amigo de Gregory, então não saiam de um "oi". Teresa ficou feliz de poder ir a uma festa, era melhor amiga de Mark, quase enlouqueceu depois de saber que o assassino de Gregory era ele.

-Ah, desculpe! - Harry disse sem graça.

-Não foi nada. - Neville disse sorrindo a eles - A música dos Medibruxos já acabou mesmo.

-É, não foi nada. - Teresa disse meio emburrada a eles - Vamos nos sentar?

-Vamos. - Neville disse segurando o braço dela e indo até uma mesa próxima.

-Será que vai sair um casal novo? - Luna perguntou sorridente e Harry deu de ombros - Vamos nos sentar também, agora eles começaram a tocar uma música rápida e não estou com muito pique ainda.

-Seu pedido é uma ordem. - Harry segurou o braço dela e se sentaram em uma mesa ao lado da de Teresa e Neville.

-Estão se divertindo? - Luna perguntou curiosa ao casal da mesa ao lado.

-Mais ou menos. - Teresa disse ao mesmo tempo que Neville disse um "Sim!".

Mas logo viram um casal entrando que pareciam até brilhar, principalmente Hermione, que dessa vez ao invés de alisar o cabelo, o deixou com ondas mais definidas e usou um vestido vermelho que havia caído muito bem sobre os seus ombros largos. Os dois vieram até a mesa em que Harry e Luna estavam sentados e sentaram-se juntos dele.

-Boa noite! - Hermione disse sorridente.

-Olá! - disseram Teresa, Neville e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

-A música que os Medibruxos estão tocado é uma das minhas preferidas! - exclamou Hermione.

-Isso quer dizer "vamos dançar?" - perguntou Rony.

-Se quiser. - Hermione disse antes de levantarem.

***

Melina estava muito desconfiada de sua irmã Helena, ela havia sumido de sua vista dizendo que iria ver se _ele _estava bem. Mas ao ela entrar na sala em que _ele _dormia não havia qualquer sinal de Helena. Então Melina voltou para a sala de princesa Claire e viu que ela estava adormecida, aproveitaria e procuraria Helena nas salas das redondezas. Ela entrou em um corredor velho, que tinha as paredes de madeira e era cheio de portas, e ouviu uma voz, era a voz de Helena.

-Não, você não pode fazer isso, eu já lhe contei tudo, agora vá embora, não quero mais você por perto!

-Pensa que não me esqueci de quando você mentiu para mim em relação ao quarto Dragão da Terra? - uma voz arrastada perguntou em um tom irônico.

"Meu Deus! Do quê e com quem Helena está conversando desse assunto?" - Melina pensou espantada, sua irmã falava sobre Dragões da Terra, e parecia muito amedrontada..

-Você não pode... - ela implorou - Você não pode fazer com que o seu pai use o seu poder ministerial para expulsar a princesa, minha irmã e eu daqui. Deveria estar contente, já lhe contei tudo sobre as esferas e a Terra dos Vales agora vá antes que arranje problemas aqui.

Melina não acreditava em tudo que havia acabado de ouvir, era realmente para não se acreditar! Helena havia contado tudo a Draco Malfoy sobre as esferas e aonde devia encontrá-las, e o pior, estava sendo enganada. Ela adentrou violentamente na sala, Helena levou um grande susto e Malfoy apenas lançou um sorrisinho sarcástico.

-Parece que alguém descobriu um podre seu... - ele debochou.

-Cale a boca! - Melina ordenou nervosa - Você enganou minha irmã, a chantageou, ela estava apenas com medo, achando que o seu pai ainda fazia parte do Ministério!

-O quê? - Helena perguntou espantada.

-Isso mesmo, você foi enganada, foi idiota, deveria ter falado conosco. - Melina começou a olhar vagamente para o chão - Contou toda a missão que eles devem fazer ao inimigo?

-Contei. - Helena disse começando a chorar.

-Agora já é tarde, garotas. - Draco disse ironicamente - Estou indo.

Logo ele aparatou e deixou as duas sozinhas. Helena correu até Melina e a abraçou, chorando em seus braços.

-Oh, minha irmã... Eu estava fazendo a maior besteira de minha vida. - Helena disse arrependida - Acho que você não deveria me perdoar.

-Você não sabia da verdade... - Melina disse a abraçando mais forte - Claro que te perdôo.

-Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim, e mesmo se encontrasse um amor não ia esquecer de nossa grande amizade . - Helena disse fitando sua irmã - Vai contar à princesa Claire?

-Vou ter que contar. - ela respondeu.

-Por quê? - Helena perguntou desesperada.

-Pelo simples fato de ter que alertar aos Dragões do Paraíso que eles terão companhia na jornada deles. - Melina respondeu séria - E sabe que Claire não faria nada contra você, ela é incapaz, além do mais sabendo que é completamente inocente em tudo isso.

-Está certo. - Helena respondeu segurando a mão de Melina - Vamos contar tudo a ela juntas, eu que vou confessar. Pena que tenha sido tarde para eu ser alertada, eles já tem informações fundamentais.

-Pois é. Mas saiba que você foi muito boba de cair no papo de um Malfoy.

-Antigamente Lúcio Malfoy vinha me chantagear pessoalmente. - Helena disse triste - Naquela época que eu realmente tinha medo de ser expulsa junto com vocês daqui.

-Vejo que tem muito o que contar. - Melina disse séria.

***

O baile estava muito animado, Harry e Luna já haviam dançado várias músicas, a banda que tocava era realmente legal, uma música de qualidade bem melhor do que a que era obrigado a ouvir quando estava nos Dursleys... E só de pensar que após derrotar Voldemort não os viu, nem pretendia ver novamente, se sentia tão bem. Eles também deviam pensar desse modo.

Harry e Luna dançavam uma canção muito bonita, a melodia deixava um clima muito bem entre eles... Ele segurava sua cintura, ela segurava o seu pescoço com seu olhar compenetrado no dele, estava tudo tão bem, estavam tão felizes, queriam aproveitar aquela noite ao máximo. Quando seus rostos se aproximaram e seus lábios quase se tocaram novamente, ouviram uma grande confusão. Olharam para os lados e viram um grande círculo formado, em seu centro quatro pessoas usavam roupas pretas, eram os Dragões da Terra olhando furiosos para eles. Uma pequena luz verde água ainda os envolvia, devia ser por causa do recente uso de uma carta de magia para surgirem lá. Um grande silêncio se formou em seguida, a banda Medibruxos até parou de tocar. Mas logo o silêncio foi quebrado:

-Estamos aqui para deixar apenas um recado aos Dragões do Paraíso. - Draco disse olhando para Harry, que se encontrava também meio que isolado no centro de todos junto de Luna.

Luna virou para Draco e se assustou, aquela era uma pessoa de tamanha crueldade, ela não gostava de vê-lo e recordar de Gregory, o que também fazia detestar ver Mark, um de seus principais assassinos e uma das maiores decepções da vida de Luna.

-Podem nos esperar amanhã na Terra dos Vales. - dessa vez quem tomou voz foi Cho Chang. Harry até se espantou em vê-la, estava tão diferente, parecia uma pessoa muito mais rígida e estável e tinha um olhar tão mais carregado do que quando Harry havia visto na escola pela última vez,  mesmo que ela já fosse um Dragão.

-Ficamos sabendo de tudo que se deve fazer, temos nossas fontes seguras. - Luna realmente nunca mais queria ver Mark em sua frente, ele era uma pessoa que não merecia nenhum perdão, e havia acabado de dizer aquela frase..

-Nos esperem, perdedores! - Pansy disse desaforadamente, continuava atrevida como sempre.

Logo os quatro desapareceram, usando novamente o poder das cartas e envoltos naquela luz verde-água, deixando uma grande confusão no local. Luna e Harry se separaram quando viram Hermione e Rony se aproximando.

-Eles sabem de tudo! - Rony disse ainda surpreendido.

-Eu vi. - Harry disse preocupado - Como eles descobriram?

-De algum modo eles descobriram o que conversamos com Princesa Claire. - Hermione disse levantando a sobrancelha esquerda.

-Mas como? - Rony se questionou.

-Devem ter usado alguma espécie de magia avançada e espionado tudo. - sugeriu Hermione.

-Oh, isto é impossível! - protestou Luna.

-Como? - Hermione perguntou emburrada.

-Por que todos têm que concordar com tudo o que diz? - ela respondeu brava - Pelo que Harry me contou Claire é uma grande sacerdotisa, se ela é poderosa daquele modo, seria capaz de perceber que era espionada por magia.

-Com isso sou obrigada a concordar. - Hermione ainda estava emburrada.

-Alunos! - Dumbledore subiu ao palco - Não se assustem com isso que ocorreu agora, não diz nada a respeito de vocês, não devem sentir medo. Agora vamos continuar a festa? - ele deu um belo sorriso - Essa noite é para se divertir, esquecendo os problemas convoco os Médibruxos para tocar para nós!

Logo a banda subiu novamente ao palco e Dumbledore desceu, estava certo, iriam aproveitar aquela noite, os problemas começavam realmente no dia seguinte.

-Vamos dançar mais, Luna? - perguntou Harry - Amanhã conversamos sobre esses problemas, Dumbledore estava correto, vamos nos divertir essa noite.

-Então vamos! - Luna pegou o seu braço e foi para a pista.

-Isso não está correto! - Hermione levantou o dedo olhando vagamente para sua frente.

-Ah, chega! Vamos dançar! - Rony a puxou para o salão.

E assim todos aproveitaram o fim daquela linda noite, naquele baile muito divertido, e esqueceram um pouco dos problemas que teriam no dia seguinte.

***

Harry já estava acordado, toda a felicidade da noite anterior havia desaparecido, e uma dor de cabeça imensa tomava conta da sua. Ele levantou com o humor lá embaixo e Rony já estava em pé. Partiriam aquela manhã mesmo.

-Bom dia. - Rony disse não muito animado.

-Bom. dia. - respondeu Harry.

Depois disso não falaram mais nada. Pegaram suas malas, se arrumaram e as arrumaram, desceram as escadas e logo estavam na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Gina e Hermione já estavam lá, pareciam muito inseguras. Rony abraçou Hermione, que também o abraçou muito forte, se separariam hoje mesmo, após passarem pelo portal que os levariam para a Terra dos Vales. Gina deu um sorriso torto a Harry, que levantou as sobrancelhas para ela, não tinham condições de conversar. Todos pegaram suas malas, ainda era muito cedo, partiriam um dia antes que os outros alunos, essa noite seria a típica noite que há um grande discurso de Dumbledore falando da Casa vencedora e todo etc.

O encontrariam no Salão Principal, junto de Lisa, ainda era um pouco escuro lá fora de tão cedo que era. Dumbledore daria uma chave de Portal que levaria todos eles para Londres, Gina esperava não acabar perdendo seu ano em Hogwarts, por isso pretendia passar a perna em quem quer que fosse sua rival, iria voltar a Hogwarts o mais rápido possível.

Rapidamente os quatro se encontravam no Salão Principal, Dumbledore a frente deles, havia lançado um olhar muito sábio a Harry quando chegou.

-Tenho uma coisa para você. - Dumbledore entregou um pergaminho a Harry, que o pegou assustado, mas ao ver de quem era deu um grande sorriso.

_"Harry,_

_Por aqui está tudo tranqüilo, mas sei que aí não. Soube de toda a sua missão, e achei melhor ocultá-la de todos Weasleys, eles são muito super-protetores e ficariam desesperados em saber dessa missão perigosa de vocês, por mais bravos (talvez até foras de si) que fiquem vou contar tudo junto de Dumbledore após vocês partirem, espero que não façam um escândalo, mas tenho certeza que entenderão. Estou muito aflito por tudo o que vai acontecer, mas também fico orgulhoso por você ser novamente, junto de gente tão boa dessa vez, o salvador do planeta._

_Ah, e não posso deixar de anunciar o meu mais novo namoro, aliás, acho que não deveria estar anunciando isso em uma carta, mas por me sentir como um parente seu tenho que contar. Agora estou namorando com Nimphadora Tonks, lembra-se dela? A Metamorfomaga? Me deculpe... Não sei quanto tempo ficarei sem te ver então quero que saiba que estou realmente feliz._

_Vou parar por aqui, você tem que partir logo! Boa sorte... _

_Remo Lupin"_

-Que legal. - Harry disse ao terminar a carta - Lupin deixou uma carta, ele disse que vai contar aos Weasleys de nossa missão após estarmos nela, e também que está com uma namorada.

-Namorada? - Lisa perguntou repentinamente.

-Sim. - Harry respondeu inocentemente - A Tonks.

-Que legal! - Hermione disse alegre, depois viu Lisa com a maior cara de enterro do mundo - Por que não fica feliz com essa notícia?

-Nada. - Lisa respondeu magoada, secando uma lágrima no olho esquerdo.

-Você está chorando. - afirmou Rony.

-Tá legal, para vocês eu conto. - ela disse secando outra lágrima - Eu e Remo já tivemos algo no passado, fomos namorados em nosso último ano em Hogwarts, ele era uma das poucas pessoas que me viam, ou que não fingiam não me enxergar.

-Então não ia ficar mesmo contente com a notícia. - disse Hermione.

-Mas uma coisa me deixou chateada com essa carta. - Gina disse triste - Eu e Rony não poderemos nos despedir de nossos pais?

-Isso mesmo. - afirmou Dumbledore - Eles podem não querer, realmente estaremos fazendo o melhor.

-Que pena. - Rony disse abraçando a irmãzinha.

-A mala de vocês fica comigo. - Dumbledore disse sério - Vocês vão levar apenas um pouco de comida nessa caixinha que cabe no bolso, é só apontar a varinha para ela e dizer 'Engorgio' que ela se tornará uma cesta equipada com água e alimentos. Mas não se esqueça que eles se acabam.

-Pode deixar. - Harry disse colocando sua mochila em cima da mesa, logo os outros três fizeram o mesmo.

-Também levarão suas espadas. - afirmou Dumbledore - Elas estão na mesa se vocês não repararam.

-Nem havia reparado. - Harry disse olhando para elas.

-Agora vou fazer o que vim fazer aqui. - Lisa disse séria - Vim lhes contar o que aconteceu ontem, e como Draco Malfoy ficou sabendo da missão.

-Como? - Gina perguntou aflita - Dessa eu não sabia.

-Sim, ele está sabendo de tudo, Draco Malfoy chantageava Helena, irmã de Melina, que cuidam da princesa Claire, dizendo que se ela não se rendesse aos pedidos dele a expulsaria junto de sua irmã e Claire de lá, do primeiro andar subterrâneo do Ministério, dizendo que Lúcio ainda tinha poder lá, e ela nem sabia que ele está em Azkaban. - Lisa disse em um tom mais sério ainda - As coisas vão ser difícil para vocês, devem ir rapidamente.

-Vistam essas capas que está muito frio e as terras de lá são muito geladas, menos a do fogo. - Dumbledore disse pegando quatro capas cinzentas, que eram um pouco grossas - Se as vestirem não sentirão frio.

-Tudo bem. - Harry disse pegando uma delas e colocando por cima da roupa, logo todos estavam iguais.

-Essas quatro penas em cima da mesa são chaves de portal, não se esqueça, vão cair na Rua das Cerejeiras já, e devem entrar no edifício abandonado que estará em frente a vocês, lá devem procurar a fenda de dimensões. - Dumbledore disse sorridente, antes de bater as mãos - Agora vão!

-Espere! - Luna gritou entrando correndo - Sabia que vocês partiriam cedo e corri para cá, Harry. Ia sem se despedir de mim?

Ela o abraçou parando bruscamente de correr ao chegar nele, acostando sua cabeça abaixo de seu ombro, ele afagou os seus cabelos sedosos, era tão bom tocar na pessoa amada.

-Luna... - ele disse olhando para ela, que desapoiou a cabeça dele e o olhou também - Achei que iria sem me despedir sim, mas porque teria que ir urgentemente, você estaria dormindo em seu quarto e eu não poderia acordá-la.

-Tudo bem. - ela disse sorrindo para ele - Estou tão feliz em ter lhe visto, mas não queria que você partisse...

-Infelizmente, eu tenho que ir. - Harry disse a olhando triste - E saiba que sempre a continuarei amando.

-Eu também. - ela disse alegre e triste e alegre ao mesmo tempo - Eu te amo demais para esquecer desse amor.

Os dois se beijaram, foi um longo e apaixonado beijo, um beijo de despedida, Harry não sabia quanto tempo ficaria sem vê-la, Luna também não fazia idéia de quanto ficaria sem vê-lo. Com muito sacrifício um se separou do outro, foi uma separação envolta em sorrisos, lágrimas e lembranças. Luna colocou a mão no queixo de Harry, depois tirou algo de seu bolso, um envelope branco.

-Você deve guardar isso com você, não leia agora. - ela disse o entregando em sua mão - Abra-o apenas quando estiver sentindo muita solidão ou saudade.

-Tudo bem. - Harry disse a beijando novamente, mas Gina foi obrigada a fazer um 'Hum-hum!' para eles se separarem e poderem partir logo.

-Temos que ir. - ela disse séria - Malfoy já pode estar lá, e encontrar as esferas com seus companheiros antes de nós, melhor irmos logo.

-É mesmo. - concordou Harry.

-Então peguem as chaves de portal. - disse Dumbledore.

Depois de todos se despediram cordialmente, com abraços, votos de boa sorte e muito sentimento, Dumbledore lembrou:

-Usem tudo que os ensinei, não se esqueçam dos perigos dos "Shikis" e que os Dragões da Terra são muito poderosos. Também não esqueçam que se concentrando podem se comunicar através de suas mentes, e tomem cuidado com o poder milenar das cartas de magia negra que Malfoy e os seus companheiros usam e vocês não são capazes. Agora tenho que me despedir de vocês e lhes desejar toda a sorte do mundo.

-Agradecida. - Hermione disse docemente e dando um belo sorriso.

Após isso Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina pegaram suas espadas em uma mão, e na outra mão as penas, desaparecendo em seguida da vista das três pessoas que ali sobraram.

-Estarei te esperando, Harry... - sussurrou Luna - Não demore... Te amo muito.

Mas ele nem poderia mais ouvir suas palavras.

_So hold me when I'm here - Então, me abrace enquanto eu estiver aqui _

_Love me when I'm wrong - Me ame quando eu errar___

_Hold me when I'm scared - Me abrace quando eu sentir medo___

_And love me when I'm gone - E me ame quando eu partir___

_Everything I am - Tudo o que eu sou___

_And everything you need - E tudo o que você precisa___

_I'll also __be the one - Quer ser o que voc___

_You wanted me to be - Queria que eu fosse___

_I'll never let you down - Eu nunca a decepcionaria___

_Even if I could  - Mesmo se pudesse  
__I'd give up everything - Eu largaria tudo___

_If only for your good - Se fosse para o seu bem___

_So hold me when I'm here - Me abrace enquanto eu estiver aqui___

_Love me when I'm wrong - Me ame  quando eu errar___

_You can hold me when I'm scared - Me abrace quando eu sentir medo___

_You won't always be there - Você nem sempre estará aqui___

_So love me when I'm gone - Então, me ame quando eu partir_

_  
Love me when I'm gone... - Me ame quando eu partir_  
 

**Fim da primeira parte da fanfic**

**N.A: **Oi gente!E aí? Gostaram da fic? O trecho acima é o refrão da música When I'm Gone, do 3 Doors Down, q além d'eu gostar mto, acho q combina c essa parte da fic. E mandem reviews!!! E olha q dessa vez eu exijo reviews, tive uma ótima idéia, já comecei a escrever a continuação dessa fic, q acho q vai chamar "A Terra dos Vales", mas só vou postá-la qdo receber pelo menos OITO reviews! Wahahaha!!! Quero pelo menos 8 reviews p postar a continuação! E reviews falando o q vcs acharam e do q gostaram (exigente... seu chato! Eu não gosto de mandar reviews p esses escritores doidos! Eles gostam é de torrar a nossa paciêencia, só pedem reviews... aff!). Ei cara, se vc pensa assim é mto mau sabia?

Mudando de asssunto tenho q dar os agracvimentos do capítulo anterior e os finais da fic. Dos reviews do capítulo anterior... Lina (terminei o primeiro cap de "O Segreodo dos...", torce para me encontrar no MSN q eu te passo, ok?), Anne Potter (c esse tempo maravilhoso dá p sair de casa? Hj, sábado, tá mó chuva, pelo menos agora, mas prometo q ainda passo aí, já q vc não passa na escola... Ou vc podia ligar aqui em casa e combinar de dar uma volta... Nunca saio de casa msm, ou sei lá!) e tb a Lisa (Lisa! Lisa! Uma revisadora fiel!).

Agora os Agradecimentos finais... **Biba Akizuki**, minha irmã q me dá o mó apoio, **Nessa Potter**, minha beta reader. atrasadinha, **Lina**, a garota dos reviews quilométricos (q adoror receber), **Lisa**, q não fica mto p trás nos reviews e é super legal, ao **3 Doors Down**, acho q a banda q mais ouvi enqto escrevia a fic, tb ao** Evanescence**, q não fica p trás, sem esquecer do **Matchbox 20**, q fica aí pela terceira colocação ^^' Valew todos!!! E 8 reviews, hein?! E odeio a merda da tela do meu pc... Grrrrrrrrr!!!!!


End file.
